


Cherry and Friends: Beast Rangers

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 131,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After getting their own Morphers, Cherry and her friends are part of a special group that will help take down a sacred group known as The Black Wand Clan. They must juggle drama from Mortal School, Charm School at night, magical adventures as well as controlling their Zords before the one called Vosblanc is reawakened by Della who is an old threat to the Magic Realm.
Relationships: Drell/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman





	1. Episode 1: The Black Wand Clan Returns

**Author's Note:**

> The following series takes place in the Mangaverse as seen in The Magic Within Turtles Forever my Nicktoons Unite story. This is also loosely based on the Power Rangers series: Zyuranger/Super Senti and the Sabrina the Teenage Witch manga: The Magic Within. Enjoy some characters owned by myself and some friends while everyone else belongs to where they belong to. Enjoy!

It was a sunny summer day at Greendale Prefecture's local water park, Typhoon Land, and our familiar group of heroes was hanging out there for the day.

"Ugh... This heat..." Cherry groaned.

"Let's get you in the water," Atticus suggested. "That'll make you feel nice and cool."

"Solid idea," Lionel replied. "I can't wait to go down the mega-slide!"

"To the slides!" Thor proclaimed.

They soon came to a rather long line for The Mega-Slide which made them grumble slightly.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained. "It's too hot for this!" Just then, he was sprayed with a water blaster.

"Then maybe THAT oughta cool you off!" Slugloafe laughed.

"Gah!" Atticus yelped before glaring. "Slugloafe!"

Slugloafe laughed a bit from that.

"At least that helped somewhat." Cherry crossed her arms as she carried a parasol to protect herself from the simmering sun.

"Lemme guess; goths don't burn, they simmer?" asked Mo.

"That look suits you." Lionel added.

"Yes to Mo and thank you, Lionel." Cherry replied.

"I thought the sun would make you burn and die." Slugloafe mocked.

"Go away, child," Cherry rolled her eyes. "As if this heatwave can't possibly get any worse."

"Hello, everybody, royalty coming through~" A voice smirked.

"Oh, no..." The group groaned as they saw a blonde girl with a black-haired girl and a brown-haired girl beside her. "It's Amy, Gem, and Cassandra!"

"Bitch Brigade at a quarter to 3," Lionel remarked. "And they're coming in fast."

"Hey, guys, feeling hot?" Gem smirked.

"Yeah, but you're gonna feel even hotter when you have to wait in line like the rest of us." Mo glared.

"So you say," Gem smirked as a guard came by. "Stone? Party of Three?"

"Ah, yes, come right this way." The guard said as he led them to be in front of the line while everybody else had to wait in the heat.

Lionel began to mutter under his breath as his head began to sizzle before it caught on fire. "...Ow," he remarked as his watch-com started to beep. "Looks like Drell's a-calling."

Suddenly, the kids found themselves teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center, Skippy was making gestures at a delivery guy.

"Whaddya mean nobody ordered a fully set-up indoor pool with Jacuzzi settings?" asked the guy.

Skippy made more gestures.

"Well, it's already set-up!" The guy replied as the group teleported into the pool.

SPLASH! Skippy looked over, a bit concerned.

"Heh... This feels good..." Cherry smirked. "We should get called away more often on a very hot summer's day."

"We're good, Skip," Atticus told the chimpanzee. "Great timing, actually!"

Skippy sighed in relief, then held up a sign. "Get to the main room A.S.A.P.! It's very urgent!" it read.

* * *

Soon after, the group was seated at their group table, and Drell teleported in, cleaning his glasses. "Good, you're here," he noted, as Skippy wheeled in a television and turned it on. "Look what's happening in the big city!"

On the screen, it showed people running and screaming as a massive skyscraper began moving down the street like it was on wheels. The group watched with a bit of surprise.

"So buildings are attacking people?" Cherry asked. "...That's what I'm getting from that imagery."

"Keep watching," Drell replied.

Several buildings grouped together as the rolling skyscraper blasted into the sky like a rocket; soon, it came back down, topped with a massive, odd-looking house. As the city folk watched, Della emerged from the house, riding atop a flying penny-farthing bicycle, accompanied by Craven, who was flying behind her in a scene very reminiscent of "The Wizard of Oz".

"Attention, pathetic filth that makes up the disease known as humanity!" Della announced. "I am Della, the most powerful sorceress to ever exist! Once our worlds were one, but I shall merge them again and seize control, as I was meant to! The surviving humans shall be put to work for the mystical beings, but the rest are mere filth! Wasting your time on idiotic notions like love, while you hate and slaughter each other like savage animals! Ever heard of 'practice what you preach'?" she cackled as she pointed her staff, firing some magic blasts, which blew up some buildings nearby.

"Della... Didn't you tell us about her once?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... One of my most dreaded enemies..." Drell glared as he shook his hands into fists. "She irks me worse than you can imagine."

"What about those two witchgicians that do magic tricks for mortals in the big city?" Cherry spoke up.

Drell glared over which made the others cover her mouth. " _Never_ mention those two around me!" he said firmly before trying to regain his composure. "But... Della is far worse than them..." he then said.

Skippy held up a sign that said "SHHH... IT'S STILL GOING."

In the video, Drell could be seen watching the events play out until suddenly, Della was literally a foot away from him.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant reunion?" The wicked witch woman asked. "I thought I recognized that gut; my old colleague, Drell."

"Della!" Drell spat. "What business do you have here, fiend?"

"Thought I'd drop by, combine both realms into one, and then reap the benefits by becoming ruler of both worlds." Della shrugged. "Business as usual."

"I suppose all those years of imprisonment haven't changed a thing about you." Drell remarked.

Della stuck out her staff towards a garden hose, and it instantly coiled around Drell's body before changing into a snake. Fortunately, Drell succeeded in breaking free, and the snake was returned to being a garden hose.

"Well, well; it looks like you're not as sloppy as I remember." Della remarked.

"Damn right!" Drell exclaimed as he spun his own staff like Bruce Lee. "This old dog's learned a few new tricks!"

The adventure group gathered together, out of the way before they were back in their normal clothes.

"Stay behind me, kids," Drell glared. "It's time to soak a witch."

"Interesting choice of words," Della smirked. "Are these your little minions?"

"You never _did_ learn proper terms," Drell spat. "They are my ACOLYTES! Alright, time to show her what you're capable of!"

At once, the group took out their Dino-Bucklers.

"Ah, but this fortress is so cramped," Della remarked. "I say we need some space!"

With a wave of her staff, she teleported them all to an empty beach.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Mo.

"Looks like a beach..." Atticus replied.

Suddenly, Thor saw something toddling around in the sand nearby. It was a quintet of small, vaguely-humanoid creatures.

"They look like little clay dolls..." Cherry noted as the group approached.

"Aw, they're kinda cute!~" Thor gushed as he knelt down. "Hey, widdle guys!~"

But then, the small dolls knocked Thor back with massive fists before growing to full-size.

"Still think they're kinda cute?" asked Cherry.

"Okay, okay, I made a mistake," Thor replied. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"What do you want this time, Della?" Drell glared.

"I just thought I'd visit an old friend," Della smirked. "Is that so wrong?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were the reason why Sabrina was taken away from her parents." Drell grumbled to himself.

"Why are we at this beach?" Mo asked.

"Summer, thought I'd go with that vibe," Della replied. "And I figured I'd let you play with my little pals, my clay warriors! Have fun!" she cackled.

The group soon struck dramatic poses.

"Why must you drag them into this?" Drell glared.

"I must be going..." Della smirked as she walked off.

"Get back here, you coward!" Drell growled as he chased after her. "Nobody runs away from me!"

"You _dare_ touch her royal personage?" Craven spat as he stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Besides, she's got better things to do than mess with an ant like you!"

"Alright, guys; let's smash these clay dolls!" Lionel remarked, taking out a pair of kusari-fundo.

Everybody else took out their own weapons, though Atticus and Thor would use their fists and feet.

"You kids wanna show this fool what you're made of?" Drell grinned at the teenagers behind him.

"Heck, yeah!" Mo replied.

"It will be my honor to defeat them." Cherry said as she bowed before she got into a fighting stance with a kanabō.

"Then let's shatter them good!" Lionel whooped. "BUKUJUTSU!"

"Get 'em!" Drell called out as he got out of the way.

The group yelled out as they charged towards the clay dolls as they began to fight them with violence as they were evil.

Lionel wrapped his kusari chain around two Clay Commandos' necks, and yanked them back, pulling their heads off. "Heads up!" he exclaimed.

Atticus decided to punch and kick away the heads that flew over to him. Mo began to tackle and kicked down some of the other clay figures. A few clay figures chased after Thor before they stopped in confusion as he seemed to disappear before he let out a battle cry and pounced on top of them with a smirk. Cherry slashed her club a few times with any clay figures that tried to ambush her.

"Anyone get the feeling that this was a bit _too_ easy...?" Lionel asked.

"...Maybe just a little bit..." Thor replied before he sat up.

"They are clay after all." Mo added.

"Unless... It's a diversion!" Cherry suggested.

"You might be right," Atticus replied. "But what could be Della's plan?"

"Hmm..." The group paused thoughtfully.

The clay figures tried to jump out at them before they punched or kicked them away without looking. The fallen clay figures, however, began to drift away from the group as they seemed to be building something without the group seeing.

"We'd best zap back to HQ and figure that out," Lionel explained. "But what happened to the other clay jerks?"

"They were just here..." Atticus said. "Thor?"

Thor looked around as even the clay figures he squashed were gone.

"Maybe they disappeared?" Cherry shrugged.

There was soon some stomping which made them all freeze in place before they looked behind them to see a very big and tall clay beast who growled and roared at them like a killer monster.

"Ah, right," Lionel remarked. "This felt like a given."

"I don't know why we didn't see that one coming." Cherry sweat-dropped.

The clay monster soon slammed its fist right on top of all of them to squash them.

"Ugh! Nope!" Atticus glared as he grabbed the fist and began to try to lift it. "Don't mess with us, Clay Face!"

"Wrong guy!" Thor replied as they ran for it.

"Let's go," Atticus smirked at the clay monster. "Just you and me."

The rest of the group got out of the way before Atticus slammed down the fist and jumped high up and landed on it.

"You're messing with the black-belt of the best karate class in the world!" Atticus proclaimed as he began to fight with his best efforts.

"Clearly we won't beat this guy with just raw strength alone," Mo pondered. "How are we supposed to beat a monster made of clay...?"

"I'd like to give him a big 'ol Banzai Bolt from my energy." Thor smirked as he cracked his knuckles which made static electricity spark out, due to his special thunder and lightning magic.

"Well, we'd need to concentrate our power into one point... Like a magnifying glass!" Lionel exclaimed before conjuring a gigantic magnifying glass.

"Are you saying that we gotta melt him?" Mo guessed.

"No! Clay don't melt!" Lionel replied. "I meant we gotta bake him! He'll freeze up and then we smash him!"

"Ah!" The others replied.

"Activate the magnifying glass," Atticus smirked. "We'll aid you every step of the way."

"Through what?" Cherry asked.

"Through magic!" Atticus replied.

The clay monster growled as it came toward them, stomping every step of the way.

Lionel held up the magnifying glass. "Okay, team! Concentrate your powers through the center of the lens!" he shouted.

The others gathered around as they began to channel their magical energy one-by-one before they all did just that for Lionel's giant magnifying glass. The resulting energy ball was shot through the lens and covered the clay beast, baking it thoroughly and turning it into a gigantic statue. Lionel put down the magnifying glass, replaced it with a chisel and hammer, went over to the clay statue, and hit it with the chisel and hammer, shattering it into tiny pebbles. The others coughed a bit and waved some air around.

"Take that, Clay Face!" Atticus narrowed his eyes. "You can't mess with our team!"

"Yeah!" The group jeered as they all struck dramatic poses together.

"Alright, now to get back to the base!" Lionel proclaimed. With a clap of his hands, the group was suddenly poofed back to HQ.

* * *

The group ended up at a round table together with their own seats, each of them in their seats.

"Good job, everyone," Thor said as he dug into his mini-fridge. "Anybody for Chicken Yakitori?"

"Sounds good to me!" Lionel replied. "I'm hungry enough to eat a tanooki!"

"Same here." Mo added.

"Let's get some munchies before we have other work to do, yeah?" Thor chuckled as he decided to make them all some snacks.

"That sounds so good right now." Cherry agreed.

And so, the group all had snacks. Skippy soon appeared and came over to them.

"The monkey!" Cherry gasped.

Skippy rolled his eyes from that.

"You want a banana?" Cherry asked. "I bet you do."

Skippy rolled his eyes in mild irritation at that.

"Any news from Drell?" Atticus asked.

Skippy gestured a bit to tell them something.

"Urgent news after he tries to get through with Della?" Mo replied. "I wonder what he has in mind then?"

Drell suddenly poofed back inside the HQ. "Well, it took some time, but I managed to get Della's lair out of the city," he explained. "Fortunately for us, they're stuck on the moon."

"I guess it's a good thing that in space, nobody can hear you scream." Thor remarked as he began to cook.

"Yes," Drell nodded. "Though it'll take some time for Della to return. In the meantime, we'll have to look for the five robotic warriors that correspond with your Dino-Bucklers."

"I guess we could do that," Atticus replied. "You want us to put flyers all over the school hallways?"

"Sarcasm?" Drell asked.

"Just a smidge." Atticus smirked.

"Well, I'd have to say no on that either way," Cherry said. "Most kids in school don't know who we are, aside from maybe the snooty popular girls and that jerk Slugloafe."

"Also Sabrina," Lionel added. "But she's not ready to know about this just yet. So we'll have to set off on a trip to recover and reunite the five robots!"

"Yes, it might take some time for Sabrina to adjust, especially with Hilda's new job coming." Drell said.

"So she's in the Magic Council with you?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, and I enjoy having her there," Drell beamed as he turned bright red in the face as pictures of the witch woman appeared beside him as he got lost in a daydream. "Oh, I'm so blessed to have Hilda in my life... She's so funny... So gorgeous... So smart..."

"And we're all happy for ya." Atticus replied.

"Ahem!" Drell cleared his throat as he stood up straight. "Yes, yes, very good. Mm... Something smells good..." he then said.

"Want some Chicken Yakitori, Uncle?" Thor offered.

"Hmm... Yes..." Drell smirked. "Hook me up with some of that, Junior."

And so the group proceeded to feast on their food once more, with Drell and Skippy joining in as well.

"Was there anything else you had to tell us?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think so," Drell replied. "Just look out for Della and remember what I told you."

"Roger-roger!" Lionel nodded.

"Can do." Mo added.

"No prob." Cherry chimed in.

"Consider it done." Atticus added.

"Got it!" Thor finished.

"Good," Drell told them. "Good luck to all of you, I hope you can pull it off," he then took another bite. "Ugh... This is so good... There should be a law against food like this, but I love it so~" he then gushed.

"And so, the adventures of the new team of super-warriors have only just begun," said a narrator's voice. "But Della and her cronies will not give up so easily! Keep on fighting, Beast Rangers, for a brighter tomorrow!"

* * *

After the snacks, the group met up back at Cherry's house.

"All right, guys, we need to come up with this puzzle," Cherry said. "We need five robotic warriors. Any ideas?"

The group paused thoughtfully.

"...Anybody?" Cherry asked weakly. "Anybody at all...?"

"Remember the Dino Bucklers Drell showed us after our Nicktoons Unite adventure?" asked Lionel. "Well... Maybe if we each take one and call the name of the prehistoric creature, it might activate the robots and summon them."

The group looked at each other.

"I guess that is brilliant..." Thor said. "I can't think straight today."

"Don't go calling yourself dumb now," Cherry replied. "We're all in a funk."

"Let's do it!" Atticus proclaimed as he jumped up to his feet.

Each of them took a Dino-Buckler and got ready to summon their robotic warriors.

"Everybody ready?" Atticus asked.

"Ready!" The others replied.

"Alright then..." Lionel raised his up. "MASTODON! BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FROM WHEREVER YOU CURRENTLY REST AT THIS MOMENT! COME FORTH AND HEED ME!" he exclaimed loudly.

"We're next," Atticus said. "You guys ready?"

"Willing and abled!" Thor proclaimed.

"Let's do it to it then!" Atticus replied. "Tyrannosaur!"

"Triceratops!" Thor added.

"Sabertooth!" Mo added.

"And as for me... Pterodactyl!" Cherry concluded.

Suddenly, from a far-off volcano, the Tyrannozord roared to life and charged into action.

* * *

Somewhere in the frozen tundra, the Mastodonzord burst from the ice and ran forth. In the jungles of the Amazon, the Pterodactylzord screeched to life and flew off. In the desert, the Saberzord burst from the sand and sprinted towards their location. And finally, the Tricerazord burst from the water and came running like crazy. The group smirked to each other as their work was done so far.

* * *

"Now we wait..." Atticus smirked. "Though it might cost me to miss a lesson from Sensei Goku."

"Well, depending on how far they are, it should take them some time." Mo replied.

"That's true..." Atticus said as he practiced some karate skills on his own. "HEEYAH!" he then yelled out as he did a spin and twirl before leaping on the table with a bowl of fruit on it before they flew up in the air and the bowl landed in his hands with the fruit falling one-by-one inside which made him grin sheepishly.

"I wonder about you sometimes, Atticus Fudo." Cherry muttered.

"Pretty sure we all do..." Lionel replied, cracking his neck.

"Well, we might as well hang out a bit until we have more work to do," Atticus said. "How about a little TV?"

The others agreed as they sat down to watch TV together until they would have to cater to their next move.

"Also, Cherry? It's good to see you being social again and not be locked in your room with a bunch of homework." Thor then said.

"Yeah, I guess it's good to cut loose once in a while, especially since it's summer vacation." Cherry replied.

Everyone agreed as they turned on the TV.

"When should we call Sabrina?" Atticus asked.

"Sometime after this is taken care of," Cherry shrugged. "Maybe she'll get a Morpher too."

"Sabrina Spellman with a Morpher..." Mo remarked. "Now there's an interesting image."

"Indeed," Lionel agreed. "I've never seen her fight without magic before."

"It'll be an interesting sight for sure," Mo said. "We'll keep an open mind as Sabrina is our friend after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Drell soon came back home to rest since he couldn't get back at Della just yet. He came over to a house which was his home, though he lived downstairs in the basement because in reality, the house was his parents' house.

"That wicked wretch is going to be the death of me..." Drell grumbled as he took out a bottle from the fridge and sat down on the dusty old couch. "Not only will she try to get to me, she'll get to the Magic Council, and then I don't know what'll become of the kids..." he sighed before he looked out in the distance. "What am I going to do?"

Skippy was asleep, having been busy throwing darts.

"I don't know what I'm going to do... It feels impossible..." Drell sighed. "I just hope that the kids don't get hurt."

* * *

Meanwhile, Della had zapped back to Earth in her mortal disguise. "Clearly I'm going to need to step up my game if I want to put Drell's acolytes in their places: bowing before me." she muttered. She soon wandered about for a bit to see if she could find some recruits as the fate of the Mortal and Magic Realms could change forever if she were to somehow win as she wandered on her own.

She soon spotted Cath, who was in the local gym, whaling on a punching bag before going into something she called "Wolf Mode" and ripping it apart with her teeth... After which she felt the urge to messily devour a well-done steak, as well as a few trout.

"Well, this sure is interesting." Della remarked upon seeing Cath.

"What's the problem, lady?" Cath asked as she gnawed at her food. "You got a starin' problem?"

"No, no, I just thought I would talk with you about something," Della smirked. "You're Cathleen Ross, right? You have special abilities such as being the daughter of a wizard and a werewolf?"

"Yeah?" Cath replied. "What's it to ya, you old hag?"

"...What if I knew of a way you could get even stronger than you already _are_?" Della asked.

"I'm sure I'll already be strong," Cath replied. "I'm descended from a wolf goddess."

"That may be so, Cathleen, but you should learn," Della advised. "In order to achieve the strengths and abilities as a god or goddess, descended or not, you must earn it so you can keep it rather than just being born with it."

"Oh... How would I do that then?" Cath asked.

"Simple," Della smirked. "You join my side because I can help you," She handed her the Green Dragon Morpher. "Amazing, isn't it? You would have power undreamed of at your disposal, like a one-man army. Nobody would be able to stop you, you'd get what you wanted!" Della explained.

"Hmm... It does sound promising..." Cath admitted as she wiped slobber off of her face as she took a look at the Morpher. "Does this mean I'd have to help you?"

"If you really want to get what you want," Della smirked. "Also this way you won't be seen as weak by others. You would make me very proud."

"I really hate being seen as weak..." Cath narrowed her eyes. "Especially when I get made fun of for reasons that aren't even my fault."

"Exactly," Della smiled warmly. "If you had this sort of power on your side, you could get even with everyone and anyone who's ever wronged you!"

"Well... That does sound promising..." Cath smirked. "I could even show off that wannabe Mary Sue: Amy Reinhardt. That little blondie princess wannabe."

"Exactly!" Della chuckled, before taking a mental note of that name. "Whaddya say you take this little tool, and meet me and my colleagues in a half-hour so we can begin your training?"

"Hmm... All right," Cath smirked. "But I don't wanna hear any complaining about how amazing I might seem as a wolf. I'm one of the strongest animal hybrids alive and could withstand anything."

"Not to mention a bit humble." Della mumbled.

"What was that?" Cath demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Della grinned. "Just be ready and I shall come fetch you for a little meeting with your new friends."

"Okay, lady," Cath replied. "This better be worth my time."

"Oh, it will," Della smirked before saying something to herself. "Especially with the reawakening of The Black Wand Clan."

* * *

"So, what exactly _is_ the Black Wand Clan?" asked Lionel, while he and the others were at Sabrina's house while they waited for their robots to arrive.

"You don't know who the Black Wand Clan is?" Drell asked.

The group just gave him collective shrugs as they had no idea.

"Ugh! What do they teach you in that Wicca-for saken school?" Drell face-palmed before he soon explained. "Very well... The Black Wand Clan is a gang that was loyal to a guy by the name of Vosblanc until they were stripped of their powers and their memories wiped of Vosblanc's influence after he was trapped in interdimensional limbo."

"This Vosblanc character sounds like bad news supreme." Thor remarked.

"Oh, he was," Drell explained. "And he almost dethroned the past Queen of the Supernatural Realm, but he was beaten back by a team of six heroes... The sixth being one of Sabrina's ancestors."

Sabrina's eyes slowly widened from that. "...What?"

"Congratulations, Sabrina," Cherry smirked. "I guess you have some sort of mega power after all."

"Wow," Atticus then said. "I don't know who this Vosblanc guy is, but I don't wanna meet him."

"Fortunately, you won't have to, at least for a while," Drell explained. "Like I said, he's trapped within interdimensional limbo. However, during her third year in Charm School, Della chose to do some research on Vosblanc, and formed a little group of her own, consisting of Vosblanc loyalists, calling themselves the New Black Wand Clan. Fortunately, Skippy and I just barely managed to disperse their forces, and trap Della, exiling her to the Mortal Realm."

Skippy tipped his hat with a small smile from that.

"Pretty clever of you both," Cherry said to them. "But we still should keep our guard up, right?"

"Yes," Drell replied. "This could be very dangerous and intense for all of you being involved like this."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Also... Consider this an early birthday present." Drell told Sabrina, giving her the Green Ranger Buckler. "Happy early Birthday, kiddo."

"Um... Wow... Thanks, Drell." Sabrina replied to the warlock.

"Call me Uncle!" Drell grinned.

Sabrina sweat-dropped from that. "A bit of wishful thinking, don't ya think?" she then asked.

"Oh, it will be wishful thinking coming true," Drell grinned as random cherry blossoms fell around him as he turned bright red in his cheeks with hearts in his eyes. "I'll be the lucky man to marry Hilda Spellman. She is my sword and shield and without her, I would be nothing~... She is my muse and everything!"

"Not to mention she _does_ really like him," Lionel replied as the ground rumbled beneath his feet. "Ah! That must be the Zords!"

"Is it?" Thor asked his uncle.

"I believe your friend is right," Drell replied. "This is gonna be the start of a brand new adventure." he then smirked eagerly.

"I'm not sure if I can be a Morpher or whatever," Sabrina said nervously. "The thought of Charm School scares me enough already," she then added a light mumble. "Not to mention Drell becoming my uncle which means he'll be living here in my house with me... Drinking from my cups... Touching my stuff..."

"Heh... Good one," Drell replied. "I bring my OWN cups, thank you very much. Besides, it's time to begin training with your Zords."

Sabrina soon let out a small gulp before she joined the others.

"Come," Drell said. "We'll meet outside."

"Hopefully no nosy neighbors will spy on us then." Cherry replied.

"Relax," Drell smirked with his hands on his hips. "With me around, you'll be practically invisible."

Outside, the group's Zords stood triumphantly; the DragonZord, however, jumped up and down like a big, playful dog.

"I... Guess... He... Seems... Excited!" Thor managed to shout as the jumping shook everyone around.

"Kinda reminds me of you, Shortstuff." Drell chuckled to his nephew.

"I'm still a little unsure about this." Sabrina mumbled.

"Hey, it'll be fine," Drell told her. "Think of it as a job where all of humanity and survival depends on you."

Skippy raised a sign that read 'YOU'RE NOT HELPING'.

"But seriously though, you have to prove that you're worthy by taming the DragonZord's... Rambunctious spirit." Drell explained. "You have to raise your buckler and call his name. It's the only way to calm him down."

"Uh... Like this?" Sabrina asked before she held out her Morpher as high as she could.

"Good," Lionel nodded. "Now call out his name."

"So would I say the animal name?" Sabrina asked as she just wanted to make sure.

"Pretty much," Lionel nodded. "But DragonZord also works, too."

"Well, all right," Sabrina then nodded as she lifted her Morpher up high and cleared her throat. "Ahem... DragonZord!" she then proclaimed as bravely as she could.

The DragonZord ceased bouncing up and down, then lowered its head towards Sabrina, tilting its head sideways like a curious dog would.

"...Hi, there..." Sabrina waved sheepishly.

The DragonZord barked, before it gave Sabrina a playful lick with its metallic tongue.

"Gah!" Sabrina shuddered a bit from that.

Cherry snickered a bit while the others looked sheepish for the teenage witch. The DragonZord wagged its tail while it panted; as the others climbed aboard their Zords.

"Well, come on, Sabrina," Drell told the blonde girl. "Get in your Zord."

"Are you sure about this?" Sabrina asked.

"I wouldn't make you do something if I knew it wasn't safe," Drell replied. "Now come on! You have work to do."

Sabrina sighed with a grunt as she came to go over to her DragonZord, looking a bit overwhelmed as she came to join her friends. The DragonZord lowered its door to let Sabrina inside and carried her in like an escalator before closing the door tightly.

"You'll get used to it, Sabrina." Atticus promised.

"Yeah, sure," Sabrina sighed. "Whatever you say."

"You all comfortable? Good!" Drell said to them. "Sabrina, this'll be very good for you. When have I ever let anybody down whenever it was majorly important?"

Sabrina thought for a few minutes, but didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as the Zords were now on the move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cath had gone to meet with Della and her associates at the scheduled place and time so they could continue their discussion.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Cath called as she came to where she was supposed to be before she began to sniff the air like a wolf.

"Good, you've come, Cathleen dear," Della replied. "To test your power, I'll need you to battle some friends of mine. It'll let you use your morpher. Think you've got what it takes?"

"Think I got more than that," Cath smirked. "As long as your so-called friends can keep up with me."

"Oooh, such spirit," Della chuckled before she summoned her clay soldiers to attack Cath. "Let's see if it's for real."

"Clay soldiers?" Cath rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Della just stepped back with a smirk. Cath soon fell to her hands and knees as she growled a bit, using some sort of magic and she soon transformed into a werewolf with a bit of a long transformation sequence of her teeth becoming fangs, her hands becoming claws, a tail shooting out from her spine as her bones rearranged themselves before she turned into a light brown-colored wolf and soon let out an earth-shaking howl before she lunged out to pounce onto the clay soldiers to rip them apart like they were her prey. The clay soldiers each attacked her, first one-by-one, then coming at her in droves so as to overwhelm her. Cath refused to quit as she kept herself strong and even ripped some apart and bit on some, chewing at their arms and legs to tear them apart which would look a bit graphic if they were actual people. Finally, she stood alone, atop a massive pile of dismembered clay body parts. Della and her associates applauded at the ferocious display they'd just borne witness to.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" Cath glared with blood-red eyes.

"Very impressive, Miss Ross." Della said to the werewolf girl.

"I've been telling people that for years," Cath replied. "Those people at school don't know what I can do, especially that stupid Amy."

"I can honestly say that I know how that feels," Della replied, as Cringe and Craven presented Cath a very large sword. "And as a prize for proving your worth, take this: the Blade of Darkness."

"Whoa..." Cath said as she stood upright and took the sword. "This is mine?"

"That's right!" Della beamed as a surge of evil energy seemed to travel from it into Cath. "And in your Green Ranger form, nobody will know that it's you."

Along with making Cath more subservient towards Della, the energy seemed to visibly enhance her body. Cath soon went wide-eyed as she went through a big shift that was deep within herself as this was going to be quite the summer and school semester to remember.

"Just call me 'Aunt Della'." Della smirked as she surged the energy through Cath.

"Yes..." Cath nodded her head.

Della chuckled to herself. "Very good... Now, your mission, as the Green Warrior, is to aid in freeing Vosblanc by any means necessary. Is this clear?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Cath replied.

"He'll be very proud of us, especially you," Della grinned. "This is going to be the start of a new adventure."

"As long as I get all the steak I can get," Cath replied. "I'm a meatatarian, you know, that means I eat meat."

"But of course," Della replied before tapping the bottom of the sword to shrink it down to a dagger. "Just so you can carry it around more easily."

"Hm... Pretty cool," Cath said as she accepted the dagger. "It looks like I've found my calling."

"Now, you have fun, alright, dear?" Della asked. "You'll receive your first mission soon enough, and don't forget to take down anyone who would dare to get in the way of your progress."

"I won't let you down," Cath promised with a toothy grin before looking at Cringe and Craven. "Whatcha starin' at?"

The two soon looked away from her.

"That's what I thought," Cath glared. "Don't make me go medieval on your butts next. I might even eat you alive."

"Please don't!" They begged, dropping to their knees in fear. "We taste terrible!"

"Maybe if ya don't piss me off too much, I'll let you go," Cath smirked. "Just remember, you saw what I could do and I could probably do worse, especially since I'm a wolf goddess from birth."

"Which you have to earn," Della mumbled. "You think they gave that elf Seles power just because she's an elf sorceress?"

"This is gonna be awesome," Cath grinned. "Wait 'til everybody sees how powerful and awesome I am."

"Remember, you can only show a little of your power," explained Della. "We don't want anyone to get suspicious of you."

"Hmm... Fine..." Cath narrowed her eyes. "Just know that when the full moon comes out, there's no turning back."

"I'll keep that in mind, dear." Della replied patiently.

And so, Cath walked off, new weapons in hand, and a new goal ingrained into her mind.

"Excellent!" Della grinned darkly to herself. "This'll be a great partnership, wouldn't you agree, boys?"

"Yes, Lady Della, of course." Cringe and Craven told her, obediently.

And in a ZORCH of energy, the three of them vanished back to their own home base. Cath soon let out another howl in victory that nearly shook the ground as she changed back into her human form and she dashed off back home on her own.


	2. Episode 2: Whacking the Mogura

Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Sabrina, and Thor could tell they were going to have their hands full for a while. There were going to be a lot of changes in school as well as their social lives which would be coming up very soon. Sabrina still felt rusty, but the others assured her that she would be fine as long as she was with them as they were all friends after all, but of course, with a new teammate, there would come new problems, both within and outside of the team. The group soon decided to visit the local mall.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Sabrina beamed. "I know that Aunt Hilda will appreciate this."

"Yeah, sure," Cherry replied. "...Just as long as I don't have to drink anything too strong or flavorless."

"Never _did_ like that coffee stuff," Lionel stuck out his tongue. "Too hot~!"

"Well, maybe there's some pocky or other desserts." Sabrina suggested.

The group shrugged as they went to the coffeehouse of the Mall where Hilda was working as, while she did look happy, she also felt a little bored with her job as it was the same thing every time.

"Kon'nichiwa, Miss Hilda," Atticus bowed. "How's your new job treating you?"

"Oh, it's pretty nice to have young people visit, especially you all," Hilda smiled. "We just added a lounge for people to come in, sit down, and read with their drinks."

"That sounds nice." Cherry replied.

"Yeah!" Thor agreed. "Not to mention it'd be neat for people so they can listen to other people's poetry."

Cherry's eyes lit up a bit. "...Are you guys gonna do nights like that?" she then asked.

"I thought it would help draw in a younger crowd, yes," Hilda nodded. "That was mostly Zelda's idea. She's always been the artsy one in the family."

"...I just might come to that." Cherry replied.

"Oh, please do," Hilda smiled. "Also, I'm thinking of a new name for the place. What do you say to... 'Bean There, Brewed That'?"

The group looked a bit sheepish from the punny name as they forced themselves to grin so they wouldn't hurt Hilda's feelings.

"Well... I've heard worse." Lionel shrugged.

"Good spot too," Cherry said to Hilda. "Right across from the bookstore."

"I thought that would be good too." Hilda smiled.

"Gives me a chance to catch up on my manga." Sabrina smirked slyly.

"Definitely what you'd consider convenient." Lionel agreed before the area began to tremble around him.

The group felt jumpy from that.

"Oh, my!" Hilda gasped.

" _Please_ tell me that was just my stomach." Thor said nervously.

"I doubt it, big guy," Lionel replied. "It felt like it was coming from underneath us!"

"Children! Get down!" Hilda warned as she ushered them into the coffee shop and soon came out with her hands glowing with magic. "I better check this out..." she then said, a bit seriously as this seemed severe.

The group looked at each other as Hilda wandered out to make sure this wasn't a magical emergency, but if it was, she would fight back for them as she was an adult witch and they were only students of magic, especially Sabrina.

"This earthquake seems a bit... Out of season..." Mo stated. "I get the feeling it's not a naturally-occurring sort of quake!"

"Out of season?" Cherry replied. "It's an earthquake! Does it need a season to come and go?"

"Use your brain!" Mo retorted. "Earthquakes don't just happen randomly, they occur at specific times!!"

"My bad!" Cherry replied.

"This work can't be from Vosblanc... At least, I hope it isn't..." Hilda said, a bit worried.

"All right, you cowards, come on out," Thor glared before he took out a random mug that said "World's Greatest Detective" on it. "I'm armed and dangerous."

"...How would they come out if they're _underneath_ us?" Lionel groaned, clutching the bridge of his nose.

"I dunno, I just thought they'd break through the floor and lunge out at us." Thor shrugged.

"Children, you should probably check this out," Hilda said to the teenagers. "This seems like it's your territory."

"Very well, then," Atticus replied. "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

And so, the group headed off to investigate. Hilda came out with them just to make sure they would be okay, putting a sign on her coffee shop.

"If it's that crazy lady again, I'm gonna go Medival on her, lady or not." Atticus glared severely.

Turns out the cause of the tremors was a mole-like monster that was digging around the town, leaving massive holes in his wake.

"A giant mole?" Cherry asked.

"Well, nobody said the day was gonna be normal," Atticus replied. "Might as well get to work."

"But I'm not experienced like you guys!" Sabrina piped up.

"Look, all you hafta do is morph, and the suit will make you more powerful!" Lionel explained, before raising his Morpher. "MASTODON!"

"Tyrannosaur!" Atticus proclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Thor added.

"Sabertooth!" Mo added.

"Pterodactyl!" Cherry added.

The others looked at Sabrina and nodded at her to get her to join in.

"Oh, very well," Sabrina sighed as she took her turn. "Dragon!"

In a flash of light, the group was zapped into their battle armor.

"Beast Rangers!" they exclaimed.

The mole monster roared as it tried to drill right through them with its sharp nose.

"Close, but no cigar!" Thor glared.

The mole monster growled at them.

"I say we charge!" Thor yelled out before he charged, butting his Triceratops head against the mole monster to knock it down.

The monster mole snarled before it made a dive for it and began tunneling into the ground.

"Get back here!" Thor glared.

Mo's form charged after the mole monster and tried to dig through the ground while also attempting to grab the mole monster.

* * *

Once they got further underground, Mo saw Cringe and Craven placing explosives around the area.

"Alright, once we blow this place sky-high, should be a cinch for the boss to come and start mining for the new clay!" Craven exclaimed as he finished setting up his supply.

"Those foolish brats have no idea what they're in for!" Cringe added.

Mo let out a small gasp once she saw what the horrible foes were up to.

"Now get going, Mogura (the Japanese word for 'mole')!" Craven declared. "Leave no pebble unturned, and drill deeper, so that way we get a better boom range!"

The mole nodded and went to carry out the chores.

* * *

Mo soon brought her Sabertooth back out of the hole.

"Mo! What happened?!" Atticus cried out.

"Guys, we got bad company and a bad future for the city going on down there!" Mo alerted her friends.

"Care to explain what'cha mean?" asked Thor.

"Della's lackeys have that mole monster digging around underground," Mo explained. "They're also setting up bombs to blow the mall away so Della can get this new clay!"

"Gah!" Atticus gasped before glaring. "Those fiends!"

"We gotta stop them!" Sabrina cried out. "...But how?"

"Well, hopefully, the mall has been evacuated by now," Lionel stated. "I'm thinking a few of us stay to fight the mole-monster, while the others go to get rid of the bombs if they can't disable them."

"Good enough for me," Atticus replied. "I'm down for getting the mole-monster from Sensei Goku's training."

"Same here." Thor added.

"Alrighty then: three of us, including you, can fight with mole man here," Lionel said. "The rest of us will handle the bombs."

"Right!" The group replied as they split up.

"Eat my dust, Mole Man!" Thor glared as he grabbed his controls. "I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine at all for you!"

Mogura just let out a roar as it went to drill mode and lunged again, like a torpedo.

"Come on, boys, get ready!" Thor glared as he braced himself.

"Ready!" Atticus replied. "You ready, Lionel?"

"As I'll ever be," Lionel replied. "Time to whack this mole!"

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" The boys yelled out before they soon lunged out at the mole.

The mole growled as it soon attempted to drill them as the girls went off to take care of other business.

* * *

"Okay, so how exactly do we get rid of these bombs?" asked Sabrina. "They don't exactly teach that kinda stuff in Charm School..."

"Easy, we have to defuse them before they go off." Mo replied.

"Yeah, and how do we do that?" Sabrina asked. "That's another thing about Charm School."

"Leave that to me," Mo said. "I can't say how or why, but I've been down this road before."

"That just raises so many questions," Cherry replied. "I guess if we're too late for some of them, we could just shoot them into space."

"We could do that too, just get rid of them and fast!" Mo then exclaimed as she got started.

Cherry and Sabrina got to work on removing the bombs, while Mo got to work defusing the other ones.

"Let's hope we can get rid of these things in time," Sabrina panicked. "There's so many of them!"

"Don't give up hope, Brina!" Mo replied. "We got this!"

"Alright, I got these last two," Cherry said as she removed the last two. "Now we just need to ditch them before they go off!"

"If only we could throw them out into space or something." Sabrina frowned.

"Well... Did they teach you how to make portals?" asked Cherry.

"...Well, yes..." Sabrina admitted.

"Then get cracking into making one!" Cherry replied. "I hate to rush and force you, Sabrina, but we're on a tight schedule!"

"Right! Right! Sorry!" Sabrina replied before she soon used her magic with a deep breath and soon made magic fly from her fingertips and some magic dust came out.

This made a wide portal soon appear.

"Okay, Mo, let's ditch these bombs!" Cherry then said.

"Aye-Aye!" Mo saluted as they both tossed the bombs into the portals together as quickly as possible.

Sabrina quickly sealed the portal up as soon as the bombs were disposed of.

"Well... That went better than I expected..." Mo sighed. "At least we stopped the bombs."

"Yeah..." Cherry panted. "I thought for sure that'd be a chore to do."

"Don't get too eager, Cherry," Mo replied. "I also hope that the boys are having just as much good luck as we are now."

"Knowing them, we are," Cherry nodded. "They're pretty strong altogether while Atticus and Thor are strong overall... Lionel too, but those two are mostly strength-focused."

"We can at least go back up and see how they're handling things." Sabrina told her gal-pals.

"All right, let's get out of the dirt," Cherry smirked slyly. "I think Mo's been in her natural territory enough as it is."

"Oh! You wanna go?" Mo glared. "Let's go!"

"Please don't fight." Sabrina begged.

"Relax, Mo, I was just kidding," Cherry smirked at the tomboy. "You could probably shower a little more though."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Har-har, funny." she replied before she used her plant power to sprout a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys kept going at it against the mole, not holding back, especially Atticus and Thor.

"And here I thought moles couldn't stand bright light, let alone daylight..." Atticus remarked.

"Well, this one's handling it just fine," Thor replied. "Maybe it's because of those protective lenses he's wearing."

"Could be," Lionel nodded. "Alright, our other objective is to get those shades off his face."

"Heheh..." Thor chuckled darkly with devil horns on his head suddenly. "Maybe I oughta buck him like a horsey."

"If you think that'll work, big guy, I say go for it," Lionel replied. "We'll keep him distracted."

"Gotcha." Thor nodded as he stealthed away a bit.

"Hey, you, giant balloon rat!" Atticus called out to get the mole's attention.

"Balloon rat?" Lionel deadpanned.

"My insults need more work." Atticus said sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes, they do." Lionel replied with a curt nod. "Hey, dirt breath! Are those dead worms on your face, or did you dig into somebody's compost bin?" he shouted at Mogura.

Mogura growled from that as he turned right at them.

"Ooh, I think you provoked him." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Course I did, now stand back and watch the master work," Lionel smirked back. "Yeah, you heard me! Personally, I think that big ol' drill on the end of your sniffer is compensating for something. What's wrong, your best just not good enough for Miss Mole?" he continued.

Mogura let out a loud roar from that, shaking the earth a bit.

"Ooh, Mr. Big Scary Rat with his loud growling," Atticus smirked, though he felt nervous on the inside. 'Come on, Thor, where'd you go?' he then thought to himself.

"Ooh, yeah, rawr, growl; I'm quaking in my spandex," Lionel remarked. "Should be back in 3... 2... Now!"

Before Mogura could get a running start, he fell over, and his sunglasses flew off of his face. Turns out it was thanks to Thor, who had grabbed him by his legs.

"Phew..." Atticus sighed in relief from that.

"Gotcha!" Thor grinned at Mogura.

Mogura growled and tried to get up before looking towards the sunlight which made him hiss like a snake.

"Aww... Is someone afwaid of the wight?" Thor cooed mockingly.

Mogura screeched in agony as Lionel snatched his sunglasses so he couldn't grab them again.

"Alright, we got him on the ropes!" the pint-sized warrior declared. "Time to finish him off!"

"Get ready for a load of Terror-Tops and Tyransa-Wrecker!" Thor added.

"And that means us!" Atticus remarked, cracking his knuckles a bit.

Mogura roared out as Thor and Atticus lunged out at him.

"And that goes ditto for Mega Mastodon!" Lionel added. "Lights out, mole man!"

"TRIPLE GUY ATTACK!" Thor proclaimed.

Mogura cried out as Atticus, Thor, and Lionel all soon pounced on Mogura and began to beat him down to get him clear out of Greendale as Hilda looked relieved that the kids were all safe and that meant that the town was safe too. Soon, the monstrous mole was properly disposed of, and with the bombs gone, the mall would remain unharmed.

* * *

The group then regrouped after the mole was taken care of.

"So, where are the bombs?" Atticus asked.

"We put them in a portal Sabrina made somewhere." Cherry replied.

"Do you know where that portal leads?" Atticus then asked.

"...Does it matter?" Cherry shrugged.

"It went to space," Mo replied. "...At least, I think it did."

"Well, hopefully, it did," Atticus said. "Good work though, girls."

"You too," Cherry replied. "Thor, I gotta say, nice work at knocking off the mole's shades."

"Hey, no problem," Thor chuckled. "I was glad to do it and also the boys were a great help so I could buck 'em off."

"Oh, shucks," Lionel blushed. "Tweren't nothing."

"Good job, kids!" Hilda called out.

"Thanks, Hilda!/Aunt Hilda!" The group called back.

* * *

And so, the kids continued to enjoy their mall time without any further interruptions.

"So, back to school pretty soon," Sabrina said to the others. "And yet I still have one major problem."

"Balancing Charm School at night and Mortal School in the day?" Cherry asked.

"...Well, that, but speaking of which..." Sabrina said. "...It's about the Harvey and Shinji situation."

"Oh, I have a solution," Cherry smirked. "Go out with Harvey and don't even think about Shinji that way whenever you see him in Charm School. There, problem solved. Who's the world's best best friend? It's me. It's me~"

"Kinda hard to do that since he's in my class." Sabrina replied.

"Wait... What?" Cherry asked. "Did I miss something?"

"You didn't hear?" Sabrina replied. "Shinji goes to Mortal School now."

"How did I miss that?!" Cherry gasped. "...Why is he going to Mortal School then?"

"He says he's doing a project on how mortals live without magic," Sabrina replied. "Now my Harvey/Shinji situation has increased by like 86%."

"That _is_ a problem," Lionel replied. "Well, Shinji IS in a relationship, so try to keep that in your mind whenever you actually feel romantically around him. Just remember, he's only a friend, and nothing else."

"...I guess..." Sabrina shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Atticus smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Mostly cuz if you do, it'll throw you off your game." Thor added.

"I'll try it out, guys..." Sabrina sighed. "I just hope it's easier said as it is done."

"It will be if you relax," Mo advised. "You're a smart girl, no matter what anybody says."

"Yeah! Also you're kind, loyal, trustworthy, and cool!" Lionel added. "You have this in the bag!"

"Aww... Thanks, guys!" Sabrina beamed. "You're real pals! Next to Llandra of course."

"Oh, you know it," Cherry replied. "Just remember if Amy Reinhardt says a word, she's dead."

"YEAH!" The others agreed, before having a good laugh.

They soon clinked their glasses of soda together and had a good drink as they hung out after saving the day again.

* * *

"Enjoy your celebrations while you can," Della said as she watched through a screen. "It won't last very long... Especially with the future of the Magic Realm which will soon be in my hands," She then turned to Cringe and Craven, who were both covered with purple bruises. "As for you two twits, I think I rely on you both a bit too much," she scoffed, before bringing up her video screens showing Gem, Cassandra, Slugloafe, and Cath. "After all... I already have agents of my own out there as well." she chuckled sinisterly.

"You wouldn't get rid of us though, would you?" Cringe asked nervously.

"...I'll think about it..." Della replied as she went back to her throne room.

Cringe and Craven looked bashful.

"Just wait 'til Drell and the rest of the Magic Council see what I'm made of," Della grinned darkly to herself. "Starting tonight, our missions and disasters throughout that mortal cesspool of Greendale will intensify~..." Her chuckling increased to a fiendish cackle as it seemed to echo throughout The Moon Palace's chambers.

* * *

Drell shook chills down his spine from where he sat, though shrugged it off as he decided to get himself some sleep as he currently lived alone with Skippy, though he often tried to have dinner at the Spellman house, though Sabrina felt uncomfortable about that most of the time. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that having Drell over at her house would be the least of her worries.


	3. Episode 3: Blue Ribbon Blues

The next day soon came for everybody which was a school day of course. The adventure group though still had a lot on their mind with being told about The Black Wand Clan, but they did their best to keep it to themselves due to mortals not being allowed to learn about the Magic Realm and all. Harvey and Pi were talking about something as they came to their lockers to get what they needed, though Harvey did stop to bid Sabrina 'Good morning', like he did every weekday they were at school. 

"Hey, Sabrina." Harvey smiled.

"Hi, Harvey~" Sabrina smiled back with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Harvey blushed a little, but it quickly faded as Amy came into the hallway.

"Good morning, Harvey~" The golden blonde-haired girl cooed, before glancing at Sabrina and her friends. "...Spellman. Friends of Spellman. Harvey's weirdo buddy..."

Sabrina and the others glanced at the golden blonde girl.

"Could be worse, guys," Pi spoke up. "She could throw a party and not invite us."

"Well said, I think," Cherry shrugged. "Amy, what do we owe to this displeasure?"

Amy blinked, a bit surprised. "Owe? Can a queen merely greet her brave knight and her... Peasant squires simply because she wishes to?" she replied.

"...It is _too_ early for this..." Lionel muttered, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell us," Mo rolled her eyes. "You have a party that you want everybody in school to come to, especially Harvey as a guest of honor, but Sabrina's not invited."

"Mo, I'm appalled that you would think that about me!" Amy gasped.

Mo gave a bit of a deadpan look from that.

"Actually, we've kinda learned to expect that," Thor replied. "So... If you're gonna do it, get on with it."

"Actually, all of you are invited," Amy smirked. "Even Sabrina."

The group blinked at that before they soon all laughed at that like it was a joke.

Amy glared a bit and crossed her arms.

"...Wait, are you serious?" Cherry asked.

"Sure," Amy grinned a bit. "I told you that I can be a nice girl sometimes."

"Sure, we just thought you meant Harvey in that equation." Thor replied.

Just then, Cath came in through the front, feeling and looking more confident than usual. Needless to say, most of the male students found themselves gaping at her as she strolled through the hallway. And most of those students with girlfriends found themselves on the receiving end of their jealous wrath.

"...The heck is going on?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not sure I wanna know, but you better go check out your friend." Thor replied.

"Oh, sure," Cherry groaned. "Stick me in the middle."

"Aw, Cherry, that's not what Thor meant." Atticus replied.

"Who is that?" Amy asked as she didn't recognize Cath.

"Uh, Cathleen Ross, she growls sometimes and you ask her if she thinks she's a dog." Mo replied.

"No-no-no-no... Cathleen is all scruffy, and frumpy, plus she reeks of gym BO," Amy explained, before gesturing to Cath. "But her... Just... Just _look_ at her! She looks like Margot Robbie and Scarlett Johansson combined their genetic material! I mean, I'd pay through the _nose_ for a body like that!"

"Yeah... It's almost suspicious that Cath would doll herself up..." Cherry remarked. "She's always so 'I'm a meat-eating, tree-climbing, ass-kicking' tomboy."

Thor then shoved a bar of soap in her mouth. "You said ass!" he then scolded.

Cherry rolled her eyes before spitting out the soap and decided to have a talk. "I better go talk to her."

"If you think that's a good idea," Lionel replied. "I got your back."

"We all do!" The group happily added, especially Atticus.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Cherry replied.

Cath soon looked all around as everybody looked at her for various different reasons.

"Hey... Buddy... Pal... Can we talk?" Cherry asked the tomboy, who claimed to be more of a tomboy than Mo since Mo sometimes wasn't afraid to get in a dress if she absolutely had to.

"Oh, hey Cherry," Cath smirked. "What's up?"

"Uh... I'd like to know what's up with you," Cherry replied. "You seem really different."

"I figured I'd try beating Amy at her own game," Cath smirked, fluffing her own hair. "...And it's actually a LOT more fun than I thought it'd be. Did you see the look on her face? I'm gonna keep that image in my brain until I'm old and dead."

"Hmm..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "This from a meatatarian tomboy who pretty much kicks butt first and asks questions later. You even tried to bite the principal when you got in trouble for something you didn't do and pretty much cursed him out."

"Please, Cherry... If that's even your real name," Cath chuckled. "That was the OLD Cathleen. The NEW Cathleen can keep her temper under control, for one, and won't make any more dumb blunders like that."

"Something strange is going on and I gotta find out what it is..." Cherry said to herself thoughtfully. She glanced back at her group and they all nodded in response.

Cathleen soon kept walking along as she became instantly popular somehow.

"No one's allowed to be more popular than me," Amy glared. "Just wait, she'll be yesterday's news by next week."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, Blondie." Mo smirked a bit.

And Amy turned her nose up and walked off to her class. The group chuckled a bit from Amy's defeat.

"Come on, guys, we better get to class," Harvey suggested. "We'll worry about Cathleen later."

"Sure, Harvey," Cherry replied before looking thoughtful. "Though I still feel I might have a little bit of extra homework to do."

"Whoa!" Pi gasped. "Major bummer, dudette. Extra homework is never fun."

"You took the words outta my mouth." Lionel agreed as they went to first period.

* * *

They soon went to class as they saw the blue-haired warlock teen: Shinji Yamagi, himself as he seemed to be the winner of many adoring fangirls who surrounded him at his desk and swarmed him with hopeful questions.

"Want some help with your homework?"

"Maybe you'd like to carry my books."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Please do those magic tricks you showed us the other day."

"So that's Mr. Shinji, eh?" Lionel asked. "Well... He seems nice."

"Yeah, he's a real angel." Sabrina muttered.

"Um... Hey," Atticus said as he came to Shinji. "You're new to our school, huh?"

"Yes, I am," Shinji replied. "It's a long story, but I'm an exchange student."

"Judging from the accent... I'll say you're from across the pond." Lionel noted.

Shinji blinked in surprise.

"I mean you're from London! England! Great Britain!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Ohhh... Yes! You got it!" Shinji replied.

"Just like Bakura from _Yu-Gi-Oh_!" Lionel beamed. "No wonder you have so many fangirls..."

"Ah, hehe... You are observant," Shinji smiled bashfully. "Yes, I guess the fangirl thing is both a blessing and a curse. What about you, Sabrina?" he then smirked. "Don't you like the Shinji charm?"

"D-Don't start!" Sabrina stuttered as she blushed. "That's not funny!"

"It's not that she doesn't find you attractive," Lionel explained. "After all, who wouldn't? But it's more that she has feelings for someone else... Plus she knows you're already _in_ a relationship with LLandra."

"Uh, yeah!" Sabrina said. "Then so there!"

"I can't help but tease a good friend every now and again." Shinji chuckled innocently.

"Well, you'd best cut it with the teasin', cuz," Lionel replied. "Otherwise your special lady might get the wrong idea."

"All right, all right," Shinji said. "I just know we're all going to have quite the adventures in school."

"Quite." Sabrina replied.

"Among other things." Cherry mumbled mysteriously.

* * *

"Oh-kay, people, let's get this school day rolling, alright?" asked Mr. Pool as he came in and sat at the main desk.

The students soon sat down in their desks to get the school day started.

"I bet you guys everything he talks about what mitosis is again." Harvey mumbled from his seat.

"Cell division, right?" Lionel asked, as Mr. Pool started his lesson and began using the chalkboard as he talked.

"Pretty much," Harvey replied. "Seems like we hear about it all the time."

"Well, this _is_ a biology class." Cherry reminded.

"You get my point." Harvey shrugged.

Just then, an obnoxious ringtone was heard playing, and Gem quickly excused herself to answer the call. As soon as she was in the hallway, she picked up. "Alright... Auntie Della~... What's this call for?" she asked.

 ** _"Oh, I simply need you to pass on my newest monster's power to that Amy girl,"_ **Della explained. **_"It won't take effect all at once, it'll be more gradual, but the symptoms will be more noticeable with time."_**

A transparent glove with a tiny needle in the center appeared on Gem's hand.

 ** _"Simply give her a pat or a hug, and you'll have passed it on,"_ **Della explained. **_"Handshakes are good, too. Whatever works for you, do it."_**

"Hmm... It should be easy... After all, Amy and I are the very best of friends." Gem grinned boastfully.

 ** _"I know that you won't let me down,"_ **Della replied on the other line. **_"Just be sure to keep it between us until the time is right."_**

"Of course, Auntie Della, whatever you say~" Gem nodded eagerly.

Della smiled. **_"That's why you're my favorite little helper,"_** she chuckled. **_"And if this goes well... There might be something in it for you. Over and out."_**

"Of course there should be something for me, I'm the most deserving student in this school," Gem grinned before she hung up, putting her cell phone in her bag, as well as the needle that Della gave her before she came back into class. "This is going to be a fun school semester, as long as some freaks, losers, or loser freaks don't get in my way."

"Uh, Miss Stone, I would appreciate it if your phone didn't go off in class." Mr. Pool spoke up to the rich girl.

"I do apologize, Mr. Pool," Gem said, cutely and innocently. "It was a family emergency, but everything's alright now~"

"...Well, alright then," Mr. Pool replied. "If you'll take your seat, we can continue."

"But of course, Mr. Pool." Gem smiled innocently as she made her way to her chair.

Mr. Pool went back to his lesson as Gem sat down.

"What is she up to?" Cherry wondered to herself. "Something strange is going on around this school, and I'm gonna find out what it is, with or without help from Atticus's junior detective skills."

Gem glanced over at Cherry as she felt the other girl's gaze which made Cherry turn away. "Stop staring, it's rude and you're just jealous you can't look like this." she then said.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous I can't look like a plastic girl with diamonds and money to keep me happy." Cherry muttered.

Lionel snorted. Gem gave a flat glance before turning away as Mr. Pool continued his lesson. Most of the other students listened to the class, though Shinji felt a little bored so far and looked tempted as he reached out his pointer finger and soon used his magic to make the class end sooner which made the bell ring.

"And I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today," Mr. Pool told his students. "Remember to read the next two chapters in your books and we'll carry on from there tomorrow."

"...That was oddly short..." Atticus said.

"Oh, you could notice that?" Shinji asked Atticus.

"It's probably because I'm part Wiccan," Atticus replied. "And you shouldn't use your magic willy-nilly like that in this Realm. The Magic Council will deep fry you like Tonkatsu."

"Oh, relax; you're worse than my brother," Shinji scoffed. "Put some wind in those sails of yours, man, and take the stuffing out of that shirt! What's the point of havin' powers if you don't goof off with them sometimes?"

"I dunno..." Atticus replied warily. "I'd be very careful if I were you."

"If you were me, you'd be having the time of your life," Shinji smirked. "I already did stuff like replacing some of that mortal cafeteria food with cinnamon buns and working on my locker dial."

"I'm pretty sure there are rules against that," Sabrina remarked. "I know some especially since my Aunt Hilda is looking to be working into the Magic Council someday."

"Well, then I wish her all the best." Shinji shrugged as he elbowed his locker, making it open.

* * *

"Another school semester begins with all sorts of new adventures and changes in the school year," Cherry said to the fourth wall. "Especially when you have to wake up, go to school, and save the world. This should really be interesting."

Gem soon came up to Amy to give her a friendly hug, not too far away from the main group.

"What else could happen?" Cherry continued to monologue to herself.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see." Lionel told her, waving his Doraemon toy in front of her.

Cherry then looked back. "...What is that thing supposed to be again?" she then asked.

"His name's Doraemon," Lionel explained. "He's a robotic cat from the 22nd Century! The reason he has no ears is because a mecha mouse chewed them off when he was being built, and it scared him so badly it turned his paint from yellow to blue. It also left him with a fear of mice and rats for life."

"Guess we'll have something to check out for the weekend." Cherry remarked to herself.

Lionel beamed at the invitation.

* * *

Some time had passed as the group did whatever they could to adjust to their new schedules. Waking up in the morning, going to Mortal School for the day, doing homework in the afternoon as well as Morpher Training, then getting ready for Charm School at night. It took a lot of getting used to and with time management skills, but they seemed to get the hang of it, little-by-little.

One day, Sabrina walked down the hallway with her friends before she stumbled across a poster with Salem in her bag as she sighed with excitement. "It's time for the Blue Ribbon Tournament once again!" she then beamed to herself. "And this time it's even being held here in Greendale High!"

"Why do you keep looking at that poster?" Salem asked the witchling. "It's just a basketball game!"

"Uh-oh." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"It's not _just_ a basketball game, Salem!" Sabrina glared at the cat before she gushed dreamily. "It's the romantic tradition where each member of the team chooses a girl to wear a blue ribbon in her hair to cheer them on during the tournament!" she then explained as she had a daydream about Harvey doing just that for her.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Lionel smiled.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away?" Salem rolled his eyes at Sabrina's fantasies.

"I guess you're right... The tournament's two days away and Harvey still hasn't asked me to wear his ribbon!" Sabrina pouted. "For all I know, he could have already given it to someone else."

"Now, now, let's not get crazy," Cherry replied. "Who else could he had given it to?"

"Amy?" Sabrina shrugged.

"Get real." Cherry replied before the school bell rang.

They soon went to get to class, though all Sabrina could think about right now was Harvey and the blue ribbon situation.

"Relax," Thor replied. "Harvey has better taste than choosing Amy."

"See? Even Thor can tell that!" Cherry added.

"Yeah!" Thor nodded before pausing a bit with a small glare. "Hey!"

"It's a compliment." Cherry told him.

"Oh... Well, arigato!" Thor then beamed.

"No problem." Cherry replied casually.

Eventually, the class ended as the bell rang.

"Remember to read Chapters 10-14!" The teacher called out as the students were on their way out.

"Hey... Uh... Sabrina." Harvey called to the blonde girl.

"Come on, Cherry, we better go." Atticus told his friend.

"But I wanna see this!" Cherry pouted as they ushered out of class.

"Oh, shoot!" Amy complained to herself. "I left my textbook behind." She turned and went back to go get it. However, when she did, she caught a glimpse of Harvey and Sabrina together in the classroom.

* * *

"So, you think you might wanna see the game on Saturday?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Is that a date?" Mo smirked.

"...Well, it's more of a coming to support Harvey's situation," Atticus blushed. "But if you wanna make it a date, we could call it that."

"Don't you think we should see if Charm School or Drell needs us first?" Cherry asked them, ruining the moment.

"Oh, come on," Atticus replied. "I doubt either of them will come up on a Saturday."

"If we're lucky, everything should be whisper-quiet by then." Lionel agreed.

Amy soon came into the classroom after Harvey left.

"Hey, Harvey," Thor smirked. "Do anything interesting with my cousin?~"

"Sabrina is not your cousin," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Your uncle and her aunt aren't even married."

"Not yet anyway." Thor kept his smirk.

"Hey, guys," Harvey smiled. "Well, yeah, it seemed to go well with Sabrina. I gave her my blue ribbon for Saturday's game."

"That's so great to hear!" Lionel congratulated. "I bet she really appreciates it!"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the right time to give it to her." Harvey blushed bashfully.

"At least you gave it to her, ya know?" Lionel replied. "Maybe one day you two will be a thing!"

"Yeah, I think so too," Harvey smiled. "Sabrina's like _millions_ times better than Amy."

"I KNEW IT!" Thor beamed and laughed.

"Uh... Okay?" Harvey blinked at him.

"Buddy! Pal! Brother!" Thor beamed as he hugged Harvey then. "You don't know how happy that makes us!"

"Okay, Thor... Maybe you wanna let go before you accidentally crush something important?" Lionel asked.

Thor then let go as he looked bashful.

"You sure do like hugs, huh?" Harvey asked Thor. "I don't think I've seen anyone hug at your age as much as you."

"I've been a shut-in for 12 years of my life with a tutor back home," Thor replied. "Sorry if I'm not a little normal."

"Eh, normal is overrated," Harvey shrugged. "Well, I better get going. You guys think you might wanna come to the game on Saturday?"

"Uh... We'll check our schedules." Atticus replied.

"Maybe we'll stop by." Lionel added.

"Well, okay," Harvey smiled. "Sounds great."

The others gave small smiles as Harvey walked off.

* * *

It was soon after school as the group got together with their Morphers, though Sabrina looked distracted as she had Harvey's blue ribbon with her.

"Focus, Spellman!" Mo told the blonde witchling. "We're happy that Harvey pulled through for you, but get your head out of the clouds!"

"That's my job!" Thor added.

"Besides, we have to continue our training," Lionel stated. "So as to remain prepared for any monster attacks."

"Oh, uh, right," Sabrina said as she put the blue ribbon in her pocket. "I can't wait for Saturday."

"Well, try to wait a little longer," Cherry replied. "This is a big responsibility for all of us."

"All right, I'm sorry." Sabrina said as she got ready.

"Now, let's see that Dragon Morpher," Cherry smirked. "I'm sure you two have a better bond now."

Sabrina took out her Dragon Morpher and held it up. "DragonZord!" she shouted, changing into her Ranger suit, as an ornate green dagger fell into her hands.

Noticing that it had some holes in the hilt like a flute, Sabrina put it to her lips and blew a few notes. Out of the ocean, the DragonZord rose from the watery depths and let out a mighty roar as it made its way to the group's location, bounding through town like an excited dog.

"That's new," Cherry smirked. "But it's still something."

The DragonZord soon skid to a stop as it showed up in the yard, beaming at Sabrina.

"Erm... Good boy..." Sabrina said, trying to keep calm. "Well, at least it's more reliable than Salem."

"Ya know, I don't hafta be insulted like this." Salem remarked, climbing out of Sabrina's bag and stretching out.

"Oh, Salem, are you still here?" Cherry asked sheepishly.

"You bet I am," Salem rolled his eyes. "You may have a dragon, but that doesn't mean you hafta compare me to it!"

The DragonZord soon looked at Salem.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Salem asked.

The DragonZord soon growled and looked like it was about to chase Salem.

"What?! No!" Salem yelped. "You're not a dog and I'm not a cat! ...Well, I am a cat, but I wasn't always!"

The DragonZord let off a single loud bark, which sent Salem tumbling end over end into the house.

"Nice..." Thor sighed from that. "All right, let's get to work and then we'll do our homework before Charm School starts."

The group soon began to practice together with their Morphers as they didn't hear a threat from Della yet, but of course, that could always change pretty quickly for them.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for Charm School in the Magic Realm and everybody got into their uniforms.

"Well, at least Della didn't strike us that time." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I guess we got lucky." Atticus replied.

"You guys never told me how hard it would be to go to two schools!" Shinji complained to Sabrina and the group. "If I had known, I would have thought twice before enrolling in your mortal high school!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Shinji," LLandra smirked. "If Sabrina and I can handle it, so can you!"

Sabrina sighed as she had other things on her mind and it wasn't just her DragonZord.

"Alright, let's see what's on the docket for tonight." Lionel replied as he walked inside with the others.

Sabrina sighed to herself.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?" LLandra asked her friend. "You seem down tonight."

"It's nothing..." Sabrina sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Oh, I know that feel in Mortal School," Thor replied. "I just get so exhausted when it's time for mortal classes."

"If you say so..." Lionel shrugged to Sabrina. "Though I cannot help but wonder if it is something more than that."

Cherry was about to ask more, but then the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class, I have some exciting news, so listen up!" Professor Lunata told her students. "As you know, you are in your sophomore year of Charm School, therefore, it is time to complete one of the most important steps as a witch or a wizard."

Atticus raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fudo, and Wiccan and anything else." Professor Lunata then said which made Atticus lower his hand.

"Oh, no!" Shinji instantly panicked. "Not a standardized test, please! Please, Professor Lunata, anything but that!"

"Well, some might call it a test, but it's actually an enjoyable task," Professor Lunata smiled warmly before she brought out a broomstick to show the class. "The time has come for you to make your own flying broomsticks!"

The class replied in awe from that announcement.

"Now it's important to know that making brooms is an ancient art and it must be done according to a strict set of guidelines!" Professor Lunata told her class. "The first and most important step is gathering materials for your broom. This must be done under the light of a full moon! The next full moon is on Saturday night, so I am afraid we will need to have an extra class that night. We simply can't afford to wait another night."

"Oh, no!" Sabrina gasped at that.

"Is there a problem, Sabrina?" Professor Lunata asked the girl in question.

"I just... I had made other plans for Saturday..." Sabrina pouted as she held onto the blue ribbon she was given from Harvey.

"Well, I am very sorry, Sabrina," Professor Lunata told her apologetically. "But this class is mandatory. Don't worry though: you will receive extra credit!"

The group looked visibly concerned for Sabrina, taking note of her disappointed expression.

"Are you sure we can't just wait a little longer?" Cherry asked as she raised her hand.

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot," Professor Lunata replied. "Whatever prior plans you had for this Saturday will have to be put on hold."

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry sighed from that.

"Boy, does this chuck a monkey wrench into our plans..." Lionel muttered. "Harvey's gonna be bummed when we don't show up."

"Maybe he'll understand." Atticus smiled nervously.

"I sorta doubt that," Mo replied. "I should've known Della not striking us was gonna come to bite us in the butt somehow."

"I wish we could tell him the truth," Cherry said. "It'd make our lives a whole lot easier, especially Sabrina's."

"Perhaps one day we'll get a chance," Lionel replied. "We simply need to find the perfect moment."

* * *

Eventually, they were dismissed from Charm School for the night as they all marked their calendars for Saturday night.

"Let's just hope that Harvey takes the news alright." Atticus said.

"And I'll tell Uncle about Saturday night." Thor replied.

"I already know, Shorty." Drell told his nephew as he suddenly appeared.

"Oh! Uncle..." Thor greeted. "...Yeah, I guess you would already know about the full moon and the broomstick lesson and all."

"Of course, it's a proud magical tradition going back for generations," Drell nodded. "And Sabrina? I'm sorry about... Uh... Um... I'm sorry about your mortal boyfriend."

"...It's fine..." Sabrina sighed. "Times like this make me remember that there are more negatives than positives to having these powers."

"That's the spirit!" Drell replied.

The others groaned from him beaming at that.

"Also, you'll need a chaperone for your trip," Drell then said. "Della's being quiet for once, so we might get a break from her."

"Well, that sounds good," Cherry said as Drell grinned hopefully before he suddenly anime fell from what she said next. "Are Hilda and Zelda available?"

" _I'm_ the chaperone!!" Drell exclaimed. "Besides, Hilda and Zelda are busy..."

Sabrina face-palmed. "As if this night couldn't get any worse..." she groused.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Cherry mumbled.

"On the bright side, you're improving very well with your DragonZord." Drell told Sabrina.

"One out of three... Whoopee." Sabrina muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, cut that out." Drell scolded as he walked off.

"Well, Charm School is over, time to get whatever sleep I can get now." Thor said as he soon magicked himself in his pajamas with a pillow in his arm and a glass of warm milk in the other hand.

"Saturday..." Atticus sighed. "Let's just hope that Harvey understands."

"Right, mate." Lionel nodded as he zapped himself into his pajamas as well.

"Good night, children." Drell told them.

"Good night." The others replied.

"What am I gonna do?" Sabrina sighed to herself as she went to get to bed as well.

"Perhaps a solution will present itself," Lionel yawned as he climbed into his bunk bed. "These sort of things tend to happen, though it's always darkest before the dawn."

Everybody then went to get some sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning soon came, though Sabrina was hesitant to leave her bedroom as she feared the worst. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor met up together to visit the Spellman house so that they could go to school with Sabrina.

"Here's hoping that Sabrina is alright," Mo told the others. "She seemed even more bummed out than most times."

"Let's just hope that Harvey will understand," Atticus said. "Sensei Goku understood when I told him that I couldn't make it to my lessons with him because of heavy Beast Ranger training."

"Yeah, but Goku is an adult... Most of the time..." Cherry replied. "Harvey's a teenage boy."

"Sabrina, come down!" Zelda called out. "Your friends are here and you'll be late for school!"

"Yes, Aunt Zelda." Sabrina replied with a sigh.

And so, the kids waited for Sabrina to finish getting ready and come downstairs. Zelda then let them wait in the kitchen together. Hilda seemed to be filling out some paperwork at the table, though she waved at them with a friendly smile.

"Morning." The kids all said as they sat down to wait for Sabrina to come downstairs.

"Morning, kids," Hilda smiled. "I'm sure whatever's wrong, it'll solve itself somehow."

"We hope so, Hilda." Cherry replied.

Eventually, Sabrina sighed before she came down to go to school with her friends, but she kept her head down low.

"...Morning, Sabrina." The group told her, each in their own way, but she only gave a grunt as she picked up her bag and slogged out the door.

"Have a good day!" Hilda and Zelda called out and waved at Sabrina and her friends.

They all replied in their own way before they soon made it over to school.

"Cheer up," Atticus smiled at Sabrina. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"Do you always have to be so positive?" Sabrina sighed at him.

"Somebody has to in this family." Atticus shrugged bashfully.

"Yep..." Lionel replied. "Cherry is the Realist, and Thor and I are the Optimistic Ones. Also Mo."

* * *

_**And so...** _

"I'm really sorry, Harvey!" Sabrina frowned once she told Harvey what was going on.

"It's fine... Whatever..." Harvey sighed. "You have other things to do."

"It's not my choice!" Sabrina pouted. "I really wish it didn't have to happen this way!" she then brought out the blue ribbon for him. "Here, Harvey. Maybe you can find someone who can wear it for you."

"Keep it," Harvey sighed as he walked away. "I don't know who else I'd ask anyway."

"I'll try to get back before the game ends, Harvey!" Sabrina cried out. "I'll still cheer you on!"

'If that's the case...' Lionel thought. 'Then I owe it to Sabrina to ensure she makes good on her promise!'

"I'm sorry, Sabrina." Atticus frowned.

"It's okay, Atticus," Sabrina sighed. "I guess I deserve that for being a half-witch."

"Now, Sabrina, you know you can't help that and that Harvey isn't allowed to know." Mo said softly.

"Maybe not yet..." Lionel replied. "But fate has a way of changing things."

"If I were head of the Magic Council, I'd make it so mortals can know about the magical world too." Atticus remarked.

"Well, maybe if you somehow get in charge, you could." Mo rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is get ready for Saturday night," Cherry then said. "We have a forest in the Netherworld to visit. I just hope Thor can hold himself up on his broomstick." she then smirked to herself with a chuckle.

"Is _that_ a fat joke?!" Thor gave her a bit of a stink eye as he leaned over her.

"Oh! Uh... Um... Heh..." Cherry said nervously. "No, no, of course not."

"For your sake, it'd better not be." Lionel added.

Thor snorted a bit as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Later, Cherry decided they could all use some cheering up, so she proposed the best way to do it. "All right, you guys!" she then proclaimed to her friends. "Let's get some mochi ice cream! My treat!"

"Sounds delightful!" Mo beamed.

"Ooh, yeah! Brain freeze!" Thor exclaimed.

Sabrina sighed a bit before she came to get some ice cream with her friends.

"Man, this is gonna be tougher than I thought." Cherry said as Sabrina was still pretty upset.

"Well, I can't say I blame her," Mo replied. "Hopefully this ice cream makes it somewhat easier."

"I really hope so," Cherry said. "I'd hate for her to act like this during the Saturday trip."

"True," Lionel replied. "After all, I've been told field trips are meant to be fun."

"They can be most of the time, yeah," Atticus said. "Though I think most kids get excited for them because it means they get a day away from school."

They then ordered themselves their ice cream and began to eat it while Sabrina tried to cheer herself up over what happened between her and Harvey. Although it wasn't too easy, that much is for sure. To make matters worse, Gem and Cassandra soon came in.

"Oh, great." The others groaned at the sight of the two girls.

"What do you want, Fashion Zombies?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"We heard from Amy that Smellman was given a special blue ribbon from Harvey." Gem smirked.

"So? I don't recall that being any of your businesses." Lionel countered.

"Yes, but Amy is friends with us, so she told us about it." Cassandra smirked.

"How do you even know?" Mo huffed. "Were you eavesdropping on Sabrina's personal business?"

"Only freaks and geeks eavesdrop when popular girls are in the bathroom, gossiping about them," Gem rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious that Harvey only gave Sabrina the ribbon because she was his last resort."

"Just go away," Sabrina sulked. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"Hel-lo?~" Cassandra called mockingly. "This is supposed to annoy you."

"Just go away," Thor told the mean girls. "Sabrina's not in the mood for your baka talk like that and we definitely aren't, so get out of here before I get rough with you," he told them as firm as he possibly could. "I don't wanna have to beat up... Well... I was about to say ladies, but you two clearly don't fit that bill."

"Yeah, so scram before we _make_ you!" Lionel added.

"Well... Sor-ry... We try to help you guys." Cassandra smirked.

"Come on, Cassandra," Gem replied. "Let's let them wallow in their misery."

The two mean girls walked off while laughing as they left the ice cream shop.

"Yeah! You're welcome, witches!" Mo spat out firmly.

"Don't listen, Sabrina." Atticus frowned in concern.

"Yeah, all that comes outta their mouths is crap, anyway," Lionel added. "Besides, things will get better. I'm 50% sure of it!"

"I sure hope so." Sabrina sighed.

* * *

**_Eventually, it was now Saturday night..._ **

"I'm sure you've all heard of magical forests like this one here. They're so full of magical energy that your own magic will be essentially smothered," Professor Lunata began to tell her class. "That means you'll be gathering materials for your brooms without the aid of your magic!"

The class let out a collective groan at that.

"Since you won't have magic, you'll need to travel in groups," Professor Lunata continued. "Don't go too deep into the forest!"

The students still griped about not having magic with them.

"No magic?!"

"It's gonna take forever!"

"Dangerous things sometimes dwell there," Drell informed as he was the class chaperone. "In fact, Professor Lunata and I better warn you about some of things you may find, such as..."

Sabrina soon tuned him out, deep in her own thoughts as she looked at the blue ribbon in her hand. 'The first round of the tournament will be ending soon,' she then thought to herself as she looked at her watch. 'If Harvey's team did okay, they'll be advancing to the finals!'

"Once in the forest, you must gather several essential ingredients," Professor Lunata soon told the class. "You will need a stick of wood for your handle, a type of plant for your bindings, and something special to add to the element of flight."

"Alright then..." Lionel grunted. "I suppose we may as well get this over with."

"Professor, you said we needed something special?" LLandra asked. "Like what?"

"I was purposely being vague," Professor Lunata smiled innocently. "What you choose will give personality to your broom and make it your own!"

"She's right," Drell added. "Lastly, you'll need a gift of a strand of hair," he then removed his good friend's hat off his head, then he plucked a hair off of Skippy's head which made an audible wince happen. "It must be a gift! It cannot be your own and it cannot be stolen!"

The students looked disgusted with that assignment.

"Hair?!"

"Gross!"

"I don't want to touch anyone's hair!"

"Now, now!" Professor Lunata told them. "You all know that every witching spell must contain at least one nasty ingredient!"

"That would explain all that 'eye of newt' stuff..." Lionel winced.

"Yeah..." Thor added. "It's not as tasty as it sounds."

"Oh, Thor!" Atticus groaned. "Don't tell me you tried to eat your mother's eye of newt cauldron brews!"

"I thought she was making soup." Thor shrugged in defense.

"Baka." Cherry muttered to herself.

"You can have my strand of hair, LLandra." Shinji smirked as he brought out his hair to the girl.

"Ew! Gross!" LLandra grimaced. "I don't want _your_ hair!"

"Yeah, she actually wants her broom to _work_ , Shinji!" Sabrina added teasingly.

"Now... What to tie on... What to tie on...?" Lionel pondered.

"You guys don't think this will work, do you?" Mo asked as she brought out her bandanna.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Atticus replied. "That seems so special to you."

"Teacher _did_ say it had to be something that was special to ya." Lionel chimed in.

"Guess that works for me." Mo decided.

"Good find, Mo." Atticus smiled.

"Where would we find some good wood though?" Cherry wondered.

"Why don't you come with me, Sabrina, and Shinji?" LLandra suggested. "I can help you guys find the best wood and plants for your brooms."

"You sound so sure of yourself, LLandra." Thor replied.

"Of course," LLandra nodded. "My father taught me everything there is to know about the magic of plants. After all, he IS a shaman from the Brazillian rainforests."

"Ah, of course," Lionel nodded. "Then again, I'll have a devil of a time trying to think of my chosen item."

"Yeah, same here probably." Cherry added.

"But what about hair?" Shinji groused. "Where on Earth are we supposed to get a gift of hair?!"

"I hope I get a hair from a silver unicorn!" Sabrina gushed. "I bet they live deep in magical forests like this one!"

"Girls." Thor rolled his eyes from that.

"Uh... I don't think that's gonna happen..." LLandra muttered to Sabrina with a sweat-drop.

"I just hope we don't get any hairs from the giant tarantulas that live here." Shinji added.

"Could be." Mo replied with a shrug.

Cherry shuddered at the idea of encountering tarantulas.

"Ooh! Here's some good stuff!" LLandra beamed as she spotted something. "They say that willow tail makes your brooms faster."

"That's good to know." Atticus replied.

"Ah! But Sponge-Tufts give it more of a bounce," LLandra then said before seeing something else. "It's going to be so hard to choose..."

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully.

"Done and done!" Sabrina smirked as she found something.

"Sabrina! You can't rush something like this," LLandra muttered bashfully. "The broom you'll make tonight you'll have for the rest of your life!"

"What's the rush, Sabrina?" Cherry asked. "You wanna see Harvey, don't you?"

"...Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Sabrina replied, trying to sound cool.

"...But you do." Mo replied.

"...Yeah, I do..." Sabrina sighed in defeat. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"I'm sure he misses you too." Atticus smiled softly to soothe her.

Sabrina sighed as she began to tie the blue ribbon in her hair before the wind blew it out of her hands. "My ribbon!" she then gasped before chasing after it. "Hold on, guys, I'll be right back!"

"I shouldn't let her wander through these forests alone." Cherry said as she decided to follow after Sabrina.

"Good idea," Mo told her friend. "I'll cover for you two."

Cherry nodded as she decided to go after Sabrina. LLandra and Shinji seemed to be too distracted with the plants to notice that Cherry and Sabrina walked into the forests together.

* * *

Cherry and Sabrina grunted as they went through some dangerous plants at first.

"Ugh! Talk about a thorn in the side!" Cherry groaned.

"Cherry?" Sabrina asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out a friend in need!" Cherry replied bashfully. "Though getting a little hurt in the process. Too bad we can't use magic to bring back your ribbon to save me some pain."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Sabrina said softly.

"Not your fault, I guess." Cherry groaned.

"I may miss Harvey's game, but I'd never forgive myself if I lose this!" Sabrina said as she climbed up the tree.

It soon started to get foggy as Cherry looked all around while waiting for Sabrina.

"I got it!" Sabrina smiled as she hopped down beside Cherry.

"Oh, thank goodness," Cherry then said. "Let's get back to the others."

The fog soon began to get a bit thicker.

"What? The fog?!" Sabrina gasped. "Cherry, do you see the others?"

"Uh... No..." Cherry said before she called out. "Hello?! LLandra? Shinji?! Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Thor?! Can you hear us?!"

There was no response, much to their horror.

"...I think we're lost." Cherry said nervously.

"Well... That's just prime..." Sabrina gulped, sweating nervously.

Cherry and Sabrina looked around nervously together.

"I guess our voices are sucked into the fog." Cherry gulped.

"Now... I'll never make it back in time to see Harvey play!" Sabrina cried.

"I guess we better try to look for a way out..." Cherry suggested as she pushed back some bushes to see a waterfall. "A waterfall? Now we're really lost..."

"Oh, man..." Sabrina groaned as she kept looking through the foggy area for a way out.

Cherry looked around with Sabrina before she yelped as she tripped over a rock.

"Excuse me!" The rock glared, speaking out at her with a grumpy tone of voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Cherry said nervously. "I didn't think, um, you were alive."

"Of course I'm alive!" The rock deadpanned. "We rocks have been here longer than the forest itself!"

"You wouldn't know the way out of the forest... Would you?" Sabrina asked the rock as she helped Cherry up.

"Of course I do," The rock replied. "Rocks are all-knowing and wise, but before I tell you, you must answer my riddle."

"What's our second option?" Cherry asked.

"You stay here for the rest of your days with no way out." The rock growled.

"...Fine, riddle us up." Cherry replied, reluctantly.

"Ahem!" The rock soon began. "What walks on air, swims on land, and flies in--... Wait, that isn't right. Let me start over," he then said, feeling confused with what he was saying. "What flies on land, walks on water, and... No, that isn't it either. It's been such a long time since I've said this riddle! Let me concentrate!"

Sabrina and Cherry shared a look before looking back at the rock. The rock then stopped to think in long silence before it soon began to blink as it drifted off to sleep all of a sudden.

"What the--?!" Sabrina complained. "He fell asleep!"

"I guess that's what Lionel means when he says he slept like a rock," Cherry remarked. "...Now what?"

"Didn't your teacher tell you that it's pointless to talk to rocks?" A new voice asked from behind.

"Huh?" asked Sabrina. "Who's there?"

The two girls looked over to see what looked like a little boy with a white fox mask.

"Erm... Hello, there..." Cherry said to the kid. "What're you doing out here in the middle of the forest? It could be dangerous for a little kid like you."

"My name is Kit and I live here." The kid replied.

'He must be a forest sprite!' Sabrina gushed to herself. 'How cute!'

"Are you lost?" The kid asked them.

"Yes, we are," Cherry replied. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Sure, but first, you need to help me!" Kit replied.

"Um... Sure," Cherry replied. "What do you need?"

"I lost my treasure down a hole," Kit sniffled. "And my arms are too short to reach it."

"All right," Cherry sighed. "Lead the way."

"Come with me!" Kit said as he hopped away, making the two girls follow behind him. "I'll show you!"

* * *

They soon came over to a tree and Kit tried to reach his hand in the hole, but couldn't reach any further down. "See? I can't reach! If one of you gets it out for me, I'll help you find your way out of the forest!"

"It's a deal." Cherry and Sabrina agreed.

The two soon tried, taking turns by putting their hands in the hole, but unfortunately, they couldn't reach either.

"I'm sorry, kid, but we can't reach our arms in either," Cherry complained. "You silly kid, why did you stick it all the way in there?"

"If only we could use our magic to get it out no problem." Sabrina frowned.

"I was trying to be like a squirrel!" Kit sniffled. "What am I going to do?"

"Hmm... Think... Think..." Cherry told herself before she then attempted to do a dance.

"Got anything?" Sabrina asked after a few minutes of watching Cherry's odd little dance.

"We could probably use a string or something to tie around whatever's in there and pull it out." Cherry suggested.

"Hmm... A string... Or... I KNOW!" Sabrina then said as she decided to use the blue ribbon. "The ribbon that Harvey gave me! We could use this!"

"Exactly!" Cherry replied.

"I wonder how Harvey's doing right now?" Sabrina sighed to herself as she brought out the blue ribbon to show Kit. "Let's see if this works, okay?"

"Ooh~" Kit marveled at the blue ribbon.

"Neat, huh?" Cherry replied. "Okay, we should have your treasure out soon enough..."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kit beamed at that.

"Please work!" Sabrina prayed to herself quietly. "I wanna hurry back... I wanna see Harvey's game!"

Cherry bit her fingertips a little bit as Sabrina leaned in with her blue ribbon and soon luckily, brought out the treasure for Kit from the tree hole without dropping it or breaking it. "Phew!" the perky goth then sighed in relief.

"You did it!" Kit beamed at Sabrina's efforts.

"I guess I just got a bit of luck!" Sabrina smiled.

"Okay, so what exactly _is_ this treasure?" asked Cherry.

"It's an ancient medallion," Kit explained. "It holds the essence of the forest... It has amazing powers. Cool, huh?"

"REALLY?!" Cherry and Sabrina got wide-eyed at that.

"Nah, I just got it in my cereal box!" Kit teased. "Krispy Krunch!"

"WHAT the _WHAT_?!" Cherry snapped as she grew fiery all of a sudden. "You had us go through _all_ of this trouble just to give you a prize from a BOX OF BLASTED CEREAL?!"

Kit just giggled a bit mischievously from that.

"Fine, whatever," Sabrina crossed her arms with a scoff. "Now it's your turn to help us!"

"Silly girls~..." Kit's voice replied before he fused into the form of a white-colored fox with his medallion in place. "Didn't your teacher warn you about talking to Fox Spirits?!" he then giggled sneakily before running off into the forest.

Cherry angrily gnashed her teeth together. "Why, the nerve of that miserable little..." she fumed, as flames danced in the background behind her.

"Hey! Come back here, you little cheater!" Sabrina glared before chasing after the white fox with Cherry. "We should've listened to Professor Lunata's warnings!"

"You think you can just get away with wasting our time?!" Cherry snapped. "I'm gonna turn you into a coat when I get my hands on you, you giant weasel!"

Suddenly, the both of them found that they were no longer lost in the fog.

* * *

Somehow, they'd run all the way to the edge of the forest, where they'd come in to begin with! Cherry and Sabrina yelped as the fox moved his tail out of their hands and they both had a hair.

"By the way... That's a gift." Kit told the two girls before he kept running into the moonlight.

"Wait! Don't leave us here!" Sabrina cried out.

"Sabrina? Cherry? Is that you?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Atticus?" Cherry asked before looking relieved. "Guys! We found you!"

"No kidding!" Lionel agreed, walking with Thor and Mo. "We were gettin' a wee bit nervous that you guys would never find the way out, but glad you did!"

Thor beamed as he hugged all of his friends happily.

"Hey, Thor," Cherry grunted. "We missed you too."

"Don't ever go away like that again~..." Thor cooed softly.

"We promise," Sabrina wheezed. "Now... Couldja please let go...?"

Thor soon let go of them as he had a joyful look on his face, relieved to see that Cherry and Sabrina made it back okay.

"I guess that crazy fox led us out to the forest after all." Cherry said to Sabrina.

"I got a crow feather!" LLandra soon displayed. "It's not technically a hair, but Professor Lunata says it'll still work!"

"I found a forest pixie who brushed her hair and she gave me a hair to keep." Mo smiled.

"I got a feather too, but it was from a griffin," Atticus said as he showed his feather next. "I ran into a nest and I helped the mother griffin as she lost one of her eggs and she gave me the feather as a thank you."

"What did you get, Shinji?" Sabrina asked.

"Well... Let's just say it wasn't what I was hoping for." Shinji said bashfully as he had a female tarantula hair.

"I got a rock..." Lionel remarked.

"Same." Thor added.

"And what did you two girls receive?" Professor Lunata asked Cherry and Sabrina.

"Oh, uh, well, we both ran into a white fox spirit." Cherry said.

"He tricked us, but he gave us a couple of his hairs." Sabrina added.

"Impressive, girls!" Professor Lunata smiled at them. "Forest tricksters usually don't like to help anyone out! Especially foxes!"

"I guess..." Sabrina shrugged from that before sulking to herself. "I bet Harvey's game is almost over... I hope he's not TOO bad at me."

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" Professor Lunata frowned in concern. "This should be a happy event."

"I know, but I can't help but feel upset because I let a friend down today." Sabrina pouted.

Drell looked touched from that before he paused to himself. "Hmm..." he then faced his fellow adult. "Say, Professor Lunata, why don't we let Sabrina make her broom first? It could be a demonstration for the rest of the class."

"Oh, Drell, I think that's a wonderful idea." Professor Lunata smiled at him.

"Well, at least things went well for somebody," Lionel replied. "I don't think I'm cut out for this Charm School thing."

"Aw, Lionel..." Thor pouted.

"Besides, I have my own powers," Lionel replied. "And I'm not too good at stuff here either. So I figure why bother beatin' my brains against a brick wall?"

"Are you sure?" Thor pouted. "Well, okay..."

"Look, me being here is superfluous; redundant, even," Lionel explained. "Not much point, really."

"Is someone about to quit Charm School?" Drell asked.

"I guess so, Uncle," Thor replied. "Is that okay?"

"Well, I suppose it might be if the student has a good reason or is kicked out," Drell informed. "Is that your final answer, Lionel?"

"Honestly? Yes," Lionel replied. "I don't even know why I'm here, to be honest, apart from narrative convenience."

"Cherry?" Drell then asked. "What do you think?"

"Well... The alternative is that you're home alone at night without me," Cherry said to Lionel. "You think you can live with that?"

"It's not like you're gonna be away all the time," Lionel replied. "Besides, I could probably find something to occupy my time until you get back. Of course, by then you'll most likely be too tired to do anything other than crawl into bed and doze off."

"Well, all right," Cherry said. "At least stay to watch me and Sabrina fly by the moonlight?" she then asked. "I think I'm getting over my fear of heights thanks to the Morphers."

"There's a good girl," Drell smirked. "Getting over your fears."

"I mean, if you want to," Cherry said to Lionel. "As your last night in Charm School."

"Hmm... Alright, sounds fair to me." Lionel replied.

"Cherry? Over here, please." Professor Lunata requested.

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry replied as she went to the cauldron with Sabrina.

"Now pay attention, ya little Pokers and Texters!" Drell alerted as he stood in front of the class. "You gotta see how these lovely ladies mix the ingredients."

"Thank you, Drell," Professor Lunata replied. "Now that we are outside the forest, you'll be able to use magic again!"

Cherry and Sabrina soon worked with the magical woman.

"We have a stick of honeywood, a sprig of fern lily, and a couple of hairs from a fox, which, by the way, will add quite the personality in your brooms, girls," Professor Lunata instructed. "You two will have to be careful with these brooms as it will be apt to cause a little mischief as well. Lastly, we'll need something special!"

"...Uh-oh." Cherry gulped.

"Oh, no!" Sabrina gasped. "We forgot to look for something special while we were in the forest!"

"Hey, Sabrina!" Shinji called and gestured to his head.

"Yeah, we know we weren't using our brains, Shinji, but we were a little preoccupied!" Sabrina glared at that.

"No, Sabrina, your ribbon!" Shinji corrected.

Sabrina soon realized that he had a point, so she undid the blue ribbon in her hair.

"...I just remembered," Cherry said before she reached into her school bag. "I got this for my last birthday and I usually use it for good luck," she then said before she took out a necklace that seemed to have an opal gemstone on it. "It belonged to my grandmother."

"Maybe that could be your 'something special'?" Sabrina suggested.

"Will it work?" Cherry asked.

"It should since it was a gift." Professor Lunata approved.

"Grandma... I miss you so much... Please help me..." Cherry whispered softly as she decided to use her necklace, looking a little emotional.

"Alright, let's make your broom!" Professor Lunata smiled at the girls. "Follow my lead!"

The three then said the magic words together. "Mahou-No-Houki!"

Two magical surges of energy soon shot out from the brew and there were two brooms instantly made with the blue ribbon tied on one and Cherry's grandmother's necklace made on the other.

"Cool, Cherry." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Congratulations, girls!" Professor Lunata smiled as she awarded the two girls with their broomsticks. "Your very first magical brooms! May it last for a long, long time."

"Thanks, Professor Lunata." Cherry and Sabrina replied as they accepted their broomsticks.

Lionel applauded as loudly as he could as he and the others admired Cherry and Sabrina's handiwork.

"Now, go on." Professor Lunata told the girls.

"What?" Cherry asked. "What do you mean by that, ma'am?"

"Sabrina, you have somewhere you need to go, right?" Professor Lunata reminded. "So hop on and get there before it's too late."

"But... But I haven't trained on how to ride a broom!" Sabrina yelped. "I haven't gotten my license yet!"

"Me neither!" Cherry added.

"Well, just this once, allow me to help you out with a little spell," Drell smirked before he used his powerful magic to make the two levitate on their broomsticks instantly. "It oughta keep your brooms under control until tomorrow, but don't try riding them again until after class!"

"YIKES!" Sabrina yelped as she suddenly flew with Cherry. "Th-Thank you, Drell, um, sir!"

"Please," Drell smirked. "You may call me 'Uncle'."

"...Maybe." Sabrina replied as her broom took off into the night sky.

"Can I call you Uncle Drell too?" Cherry smirked.

Drell chuckled before looking deadpan. "Nope."

"Well, I tried." Cherry shrugged.

The two girls soon flew off past the full moon together.

"Wow! I can't wait to ride mine!" A girl called out.

"No fair!" A boy complained.

"Hey, Prof! Can I go home early too?" Shinji bashfully begged Professor Lunata.

"Not until you make your broom, Mr. Yamagi!" Professor Lunata replied sharply.

"Good luck, Sabrina!" LLandra called out to her best friend.

"Great work, Cherry!" Atticus added to his best friend.

"I think you're gonna make back in time after all, Brina." Cherry smiled at the blonde girl as they flew out of the forest together.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sabrina exclaimed as they soared through the skies over Greendale.

* * *

They soon flew over the school.

"I hear cheering," Sabrina soon told Cherry. "The game must still be on!"

They then landed and came right into the school with their brooms.

"Cherry, wait!" Sabrina reminded. "We can't go in there with our brooms!"

"Ugh! Right!" Cherry face-palmed before opening the janitor's closet door. "Here, let's keep them here for right now."

* * *

And so, they did before they soon came into the gym as Harvey and the other boys still played their game.

"Good, we made it," Cherry said before Sabrina magicked herself some popcorn. "Where are you gonna sit though? It's packed in here like a zoo!"

"Also... There's Amy," Sabrina said as she saw the blonde mean girl of school as Gem sat with her dog, Ruby, and Cassandra sat with her rabbit, Mephista. "She looks upset, but the team is ahead by several points... And where are all her blue ribbons?"

"What blue ribbons?" Cherry asked.

"She told me that she was offered a lot of blue ribbons earlier before we had that ice cream after school." Sabrina replied.

"Oh, Sabrina, when are you gonna realize that those popular girls are all full of--" Cherry rolled her eyes before a random airhorn interrupted her. "...You better sit down now." she then suggested.

"...Okay," Sabrina replied. "Soon as we find a place to sit."

Cherry went to find a place to sit as she put on her headphones before they seemed forced to sit down with Amy.

"Hey, Amy?" Sabrina called to the blonde mean girl. "Want some popcorn?"

Amy seemed disgusted at first before she soon smiled at the teenage witch. "Sure, why not?"

"That's probably the first and last time Amy Reinhardt will do something nice." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Maybe not," Sabrina shrugged to her. "But in case it is, we may as well enjoy it."

"Must you people always look on the bright side?" Cherry asked.

"It wouldn't kill you if you did the same." Sabrina smiled.

"W'ever..." Cherry replied as they watched the game.

"Looks like we're going into overtime!" A player from the other team smirked at Harvey as he dribbled the ball.

It was very suspenseful with a few seconds left in the game. Harvey cornered the player as the opponent chuckled darkly... Until Harvey stole the ball from him.

"Hey!" The player complained.

"Spoke too soon, Bro!" Harvey smirked as he dribbled the ball and soon dunked the ball into the net, thus winning the game for Greendale, much to everyone's relief and happiness.

"YEAH!" Sabrina and Amy cheered as they hugged each other.

"Way to go, Kinkle." Cherry concluded.

 ** _"And the Growlers take the win with a score of 95-91!"_ **The announcer proclaimed. **_"This year the Blue Ribbon Trophy belongs to Greendale!"_**

The sports fans erupted into cheers as the team hoisted Harvey onto their shoulders.

"I just hope Harvey understands that I had to miss most of the tournament." Sabrina pouted.

"Sabrina, just talk to Harvey," Cherry replied. "I'm sure he'll understand regardless of a new excuse you could make." she then added as of course, being a mortal, Harvey was unaware of Sabrina's secret life.

Sabrina swallowed thickly. "I'll let him know... One of these days, I promise..." she whispered to herself as she got to her feet and went over to Harvey as his team dispersed.

Cherry nodded as she stayed where she was, mostly for moral support.

"I'm sorry I missed most of the tournament, Harvey." Sabrina frowned as she sat with the mortal boy in the bleachers once everyone else had gone away.

"That's okay... You showed up at the end to see us win," Harvey replied. "And besides..."

"...Yes?" Sabrina asked.

Harvey looked at her before he soon said the next words to her. "I know it sounds stupid, but... I was going to say that... That it felt like you were there anyway..." he then said to her.

"I know what you mean, Harvey," Sabrina replied as she moved her hand to his. "It's not stupid at all... In fact..."

Cherry had wide eyes from that.

"It's kind of sweet..." Sabrina then concluded.

Harvey and Sabrina's hands soon touched as it then seemed like that sparks began to fly between the two of them.

"Aww..." Cherry whispered to herself.

It didn't take a genius to see that the seeds of love were definitely taking root between Sabrina and Harvey. Though whether or not they'd grow would remain to be seen. Eventually, Cherry left to get back home after a big night of Charm School and helping out Sabrina.

* * *

At the Spellman house, Drell and Hilda sat on the porch swing together.

"It was nice of you to chaperone for the Charm School field trip," Hilda said. "Poor Sabrina though really wanted to go to Harvey's game."

"Yeah... I know..." Drell replied as they looked at the moon together. "I'm really glad that things worked out between them."

"Speaking of things working... Do you think I could have an interview with the Magic Council?" Hilda asked him. "I'd really like to be a member if that's possible."

Drell looked at her.

"...Go over the rules..." Hilda listed some reasons. "Get to know Queen Seles... I heard about one of the oldest members retiring."

"Yes, that's true," Drell replied bashfully. "...I-It'd be great to see you there... I mean, I am looking after Sabrina for you in the Beast Rangers and occasional visits to Charm School to look after her and the other kids... It'd be nice if you had a job in the Magic Realm."

"You think so?" Hilda asked. "Thanks. So... About that interview...?"

"I'll have to check around..." Drell blushed a bit as they looked into each other's eyes. "Especially with Queen Seles... But I think we could work something out probably by next week? I'm sure Skippy would say it'd be a delight to have you there."

"I see," Hilda then smirked. "And, uh, does Skippy have anything else to say?"

"He... He says he misses seeing you in the Magic Realm since you and Zelda took in Sabrina." Drell replied bashfully.

"Oh..." Hilda smirked, though blushing at him as she leaned in like they were both about to kiss. "Tell him that's... Very... Sweet..."

Drell looked hopeful as he leaned towards her.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Sabrina's voice beamed, making them both turn bright red and sit back, away from each other's personal space as she jumped around happily and went to go to her bedroom. "I can't wait to tell the others about this!"

Drell swore under his breath while Hilda was pressing her hands to her face, blushing like a schoolgirl. Sabrina laughed happily as she went up to her bedroom.

"Darn teenagers." Drell grumbled to himself.

"I'm glad you came over though," Hilda told Drell. "You should do it more often."

"...Well, I'll give it a shot." Drell replied.

"I'm glad you did," Hilda smiled. "And you seem to be a great teacher for the kids with their new special powers."

"I'm just glad that Della didn't strike this time," Drell smirked. "If these kids are gonna grow up in a magic-dominated world, they need to eat, breathe, and sleep self-esteem, as well as becoming Beast Rangers."

"Sure you lucked out this time," Hilda told him. "But tomorrow we might not be so fortunate."

"Yeah, I guess..." Drell sighed a bit.

"I just want you to be careful out there," Hilda told him. "Especially with the new fate of the world in Sabrina and her friends' hands."

"Hey, I'll watch out for the kids like they're my own flesh and blood!" Drell reassured Hilda confidently. "Believe me when I say that you've got nothing to worry about!"

"Oh, Drell, you've really become charming~" Hilda cooed as she put her hands together with hearts in her eyes.

"I know our past wasn't that great, but I'm willing to try again, not just for me, but to treat you like my princess." Drell proclaimed as he struck a confident pose.

"Well... If you're willing, then I am too!" Hilda gushed as she somehow managed to hoist Drell into the air and twirl him around.

"Whoa!" Drell yelped before laughing a bit. "Heh, okay, Hilda. Okay... This is gonna be a fun experience for us."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Hilda beamed as she tossed Drell up and down a few times before setting him down.

"Gah!" Drell yelped. "Hilda, when'd you get so strong?" he asked a bit nervously.

"I'm just... So... Happy!" Hilda gushed.

"So am I," Drell smiled at her. "So, we can pick up where we left off before we decided to never speak to or see each other again?"

"For sure," Hilda smiled back. "Just as long as it doesn't distract you from your duties with the kids."

"I'm sure it won't," Drell replied. "I'm very responsible, Hilda. They didn't put me in charge of the Magic Council for nothing."

"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you around." Hilda replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Drell looked bashful from the kiss and had a bit of a goofy guffaw as he decided to get back to where he came from after another adventurous evening, especially for Cherry and Sabrina.


	4. Episode 4: Lionel's Day-Off

And so, the next afternoon, the others headed off to Charm School, while Lionel was left behind in the Mortal Realm. "Well, my first afternoon without Charm School..." he remarked. "Maybe I'll go for a walk." And so, he decided to do just that.

Cherry sent a quick text. Lionel checked his phone before smiling.

 ** _"Sorry you won't be with us, but we'll see you again real soon."_ **Cherry's text read.

Lionel sent a text back.

 ** _"Cool, and it's okay. I'll find some kind of adventurous situation to get into. TTYL."_ **It read.

He pocketed his phone and continued on his walk through town.

* * *

"He okay?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Yeah, I guess he'll be alright." Cherry replied before they both looked forward as their teacher came to class.

* * *

Lionel soon kept on walking before something strange seemed to come out. What seemed to come out was a small short creature with dark gray fur and gray underbelly and tail tip. He had white claws, black eyelids, with pink and yellow eyes. He also wore a red collar with a round light golden tag and a dinosaur-like skull with horns (one broken) covering his face. He appeared to be digging through the trash as he seemed to had lost something.

Lionel glanced over. "Hey, little dude. You looking for something in there?" he asked.

"Gah!" The creature yelped.

"Easy, easy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Lionel told him.

"Oh... Good... I'd hate to have to hurt ya..." The creature replied. "Guess ya could say I'm looking for a way out of here."

"A way out of here?" Lionel asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh... Um... Well... I'm sorta lost..." The creature replied. "The name's King by the way."

"Lionel," Lionel replied. "So... King... I don't have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon, so I figure I could help you out."

"Yeah? Heh," King remarked. "Well, that's good to know and I'd appreciate the help. I told Eda this might be a bad idea, but did she listen?" he then rolled his eyes.

"Who's Eda?" asked Lionel as he got started with helping King out.

"Uh, I guess you could say she's a friend of mine," King replied. "She wanted to come visit this world and we somehow ended up here with no way out. She used a special traveling ring and it just disappeared after we came here with our other, uh, friend, Luz."

"Well, perhaps if we were to find this 'Luz', then maybe they would know where Eda is," Lionel suggested. "Can I get a description?"

"Uh... They're both girls...?" King blinked, not sure which exactly she meant.

"I meant _Luz_. What does she look like, what was she wearing when you came here?" Lionel explained.

"Oh... Right..." King replied. "Uh... Luz kinda has short hair and had a short-sleeved shirt that had a hood."

"Sounds like Cherry's summer/spring hoodies..." Lionel said from that.

"She also had shorts, leggings, and slip-on shoes." King then continued to explain.

"Alright then," Lionel replied, placing King on his shoulder. "I'll try my best to keep an eye out for anyone matching your description."

"Thanks, buddy!" King replied. "I'd appreciate that pretty nicely," he then smirked. "Plus that and Eda would throw a fit if anything happened to Luz. I swear, those two are getting really close ever since we first met Luz."

"Well, while we go looking, you can fill me in on the details of how that happened." Lionel replied as they walked off.

"Yeah... I guess I could start somethin'..." King shrugged. "Well, for one thing, Luz was startin' to get homesick. Ya see, she was just back home on Earth and ended up finding a portal to mine and Eda's home, The Boiling Isles, were magical creatures are real, but humans are more or less despised. Eda then decided to find a place for Luz to go that was like home, or somethin' like that, then suddenly, we ended up in this world, but we were all split up, and Eda used a magic ring which she couldn't find."

"Perhaps Luz is somewhere around here, hanging with some friends." Lionel suggested.

"And what makes you say that?" asked King.

"Because unless I miss my mark, there's someone matching the description you gave me right over there." Lionel replied, pointing at a tan-skinned girl with short, dark-brown hair, sitting and reading with a gray-green haired bespectacled girl, and a black-haired boy.

King looked over and gasped.

"Am I right?" Lionel asked.

"Luz! Oh, thank goodness!" King called out as he soon rushed over to the girl who soon looked over at him. "I was worried sick over ya! Well, mostly Eda was, but still, I missed you!"

"Oh... Hey, King." Luz said to the small creature.

"So you're the Luz he was talking about," Lionel smiled. "Lionel Schwartz, glad to meet you."

Luz shook his hand. "Luz Noceda, witch in training," she replied. "These are my friends, Willow and Gus."

"Cool to meet you too." Lionel responded.

Willow and Gus waved at Lionel.

"A witch, huh?" Lionel asked. "One of my best friends is a witch."

"Yeah?" Luz replied. "Well, maybe she can help us. I'm not sure why Eda wanted to come here, I'm not from this town. You see, I've been at the Boiling Isles for quite a while."

"Boiling Isles?" Lionel asked. "Sounds like quite the place with a name like that..."

"It's a long story." Luz replied.

"And I told him about it." King added to Luz.

"Now we should just find a way back," Luz replied. "Or at least find Eda's ring."

"Wherever Eda might be," Willow frowned. "Do you think you can help us?" she then asked Lionel.

"I think I can!" Lionel replied confidently.

"It would mean a lot to us," Gus replied. "Even if Luz is a little homesick."

"I guess I can wait a little while longer before I make it back home," Luz said. "But thanks, Lionel."

"Yes, thank you." Willow added.

"Not a problem." Lionel nodded.

* * *

And so, the new group began to wander around town together.

"What is this place?" Gus asked.

"This is Greendale," Lionel replied. "I'd show you my friends, but they're busy right now."

As they passed by a playground, they saw a man in an Egyptian headdress talking to a 10-year-old sitting on a fancy-looking chair.

"That's right, young man!" The man explained. "If you can correctly answer my three riddles, then you'll win an all-expenses-paid around the world trip!"

"Well, that certainly seems suspicious." Lionel muttered under his breath.

"Wow! Really?" The kid asked.

"Of course!" The man continued. "But if you either get the wrong answer or fail to answer within the time limit, then you fail! Riddle one: what's bright orange with green on top, and sounds like a parrot?"

"Hmm..." The boy paused before answering. "A carrot!"

"I don't trust this..." Lionel said to himself.

"No kidding." Gus replied.

"Number 2: There's a one-story house where everything is yellow. The walls are yellow. The doors are yellow. Even all the furniture is yellow. The house has yellow beds and yellow couches. What color are the stairs?" asked the man.

"Uh..." The kid paused thoughtfully.

"Take your time," The man smirked. "Don't overthink it."

"...It's a one-story house!" The boy exclaimed. "It _has_ no stairs!"

"Right again," The man smiled. "And now, for the third riddle: What can you hear, but not see or touch, even though you control it? You have 10 seconds to answer, so I suggest you think fast."

"Oh! Uh... Um..." The boy paused thoughtfully.

The man smirked as 10 seconds was going fast.

"Is it the wind?!" The boy asked.

"I'm sorry, but no," The man chuckled. "It's... Your voice! That means you lose!" he remarked, as his tone turned dark. "And losers don't deserve to walk this Earth!" He suddenly began to spin around, and in the blink of an eye, he had transformed into a humanoid Sphinx. "And when you lose to Mr. Sphinx, it's worse than any jinx!" he exclaimed, as he began to flap his wings, causing a gale-force wind.

The boy tried to cling to the playground, but his grip soon slipped, and he was sent flying away.

"Aw, HECK no!" Lionel glared.

"Man, that was super freaky," King commented. "Hopefully he doesn't come over here 'cuz riddles aren't my strong suit."

"Whatever he's doing, we can't let him _keep_ doing it," Lionel declared. "My friends might not be here, but I can't let this fiend continue his sinister ambitions! I need to approach this strategically..."

* * *

Changing back to his human form, Mr. Sphinx whistled for one of his female attendants to bring him his phone, and she did just that. He picked it up and called Della. "Miss Della! Mr. Sphinx here. Just got rid of another unlucky customer!"

"Very good work," Della's voice approved. "The plot thickens! As well as my reign with The Black Wand Clan and you have done all of us very proud, Mr. Sphinx."

"I aim to please, milady," Mr. Sphinx smiled. "After all, if the children I dispose of are trapped inside trees, then that's one win. But said trees are going to be cut down for a golf course! That's two times as much revival energy! And the grief of all those parents who'll never see their children again? Well, that's a three-ring victory, leaving you with more than enough energy to fuel Vosblanc's return to this realm!"

"Grr..." Lionel growled.

"Do we wanna know who this Della and Vosblanc are?" Luz asked.

"Let's just say I hope you never meet them," Lionel replied. "This is gonna be very dangerous."

"You are absolutely right, Mr. Sphinx," Della agreed coldly. "At the rate you're going, we might actually be successful this time!"

"Here's hoping!" Mr. Sphinx replied. "Now, I must be going; more new customers could be arriving at this minute!"

"Right," Della nodded. "And if you see any of Drell's little lackeys around, do the same as you did to the children. Using their life force could boost our efforts!"

Mr. Sphinx nodded and hung up.

"I recognized some of those riddles," Lionel remarked to the others. "They're ridiculously easy, but just sound complicated. If we can look up the riddles online, then we'll have an edge on him."

"What if he gives us a time limit like that one kid?" Willow asked nervously.

"Then we'll have to play on his fondness for riddles," Lionel replied. "And use it against him!"

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing." Willow said nervously.

"I'm sure he does," Gus replied. "Even if we can't find Eda."

"Where is she anyway?" King groaned. "I hope she didn't leave without us."

"I doubt she did," Luz replied. "Let's get ourselves ready though. This Sphinx guy and Della lady sound like bad news."

* * *

And so, the group left, going to the Spellman house to use their computer and construct their strategy.

"Is this where you live?" Gus asked.

"Nah, one of my friends lives here," Lionel replied before knocking on the door. "Hilda and Zelda are pretty cool. I'm sure they'll let us in right away."

The door opened and Hilda was in the doorway. "Afternoon, Lionel," she said. "Bit odd seeing you without the others."

"Ms. Spellman, we need to do a little research," Lionel explained. "Could we use your computer?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Hilda replied as she stepped side before looking over. "Oh, do you have some new friends."

Gus, Willow, Luz, and King introduced themselves.

Hilda looked a bit wide-eyed at King before shaking her head and looked bashful. "Erm, well, uh... It's good to meet you all..." she then said, trying to stay calm before walking inside. "He seems familiar..." she muttered to herself.

And so, the next hour was spent surfing the web for riddles, until...

"Guys, I found it!" Gus exclaimed. " _Top 25 Riddles for Kids_!"

At that, the entire group gathered around the computer screen to get a better look.

"You think these might good enough to help?" Willow asked.

"They'll have to do," Gus replied. "Who knows what might happen if we're wrong?"

Luz and Willow gulped nervously at that since they saw what happened to the poor kid from earlier.

"Now, we're gonna have to get these riddles memorized, cuz these are the ones he uses!" Lionel explained.

"Della?" Hilda guessed.

"Yep!" Lionel replied.

"I should've known..." Hilda sighed. "Um, Lionel? You're not gonna tell the others, are you?" she then asked. "I know they have Charm School, but still..."

"Look, I shouldn't have to rely on them for _every_ situation," Lionel replied. "I may as well prove that I'm capable of handling things, even without their help."

"Well, all right," Hilda said. "I just wanna look out for you and them. You all feel like my children sometimes," she then said with a small smile. "Good luck on your Riddle Quest."

"...As someone who's never had a parent, thank you." Lionel replied calmly.

Hilda smiled softly before she walked off to take care of some paperwork she had in the kitchen.

"You don't have parents?" Luz asked Lionel softly. "No offense, but are you an orphan?"

"I reckon you could say that," Lionel gave a dry chuckle. "Growin' up, I never really had a family, so I came here when I was little. I really took a shine to the place, so I decided to stay, and the rest is history."

"Wow..." Luz whispered.

"All right, we all good with the riddles then?" Lionel asked the others.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gus replied. "I'm a little nervous about this riddle thing though."

"Well, I can't beat this Sphinx guy by myself," Lionel replied. "...I will need your help."

"We'll have to work together." Luz said to Gus and Willow.

"I think we can arrange for that," Willow replied as she pushed back her glasses. "As long as we work together as a team, we can do anything."

"That's what we were taught in school after all." Luz smiled.

Lionel smiled back. "I love that enthusiasm."

Luz, Gus, and Willow smiled.

"Looks like that's the start of a beautiful friendship." Salem smirked in the background.

Lionel then handed them three Morphers. "Willow, shy yet determined, you represent the spirit of the White Tiger," he declared, handing her the Morpher. "Gus, curious and exuberant, you represent the spirit of the Silverback Gorilla," Lionel handed Gus the Morpher. "And to Luz, a courageous spirit and a wild heart. You represent the spirit of the Tasmanian Devil." he then concluded, giving Luz the purple Morpher.

"Whoa... What does this mean?" Luz asked.

"Something pretty good, I hope." Willow replied.

"It means that you guys are now officially part of my team of Beast Rangers," Lionel replied. "And while you'll be called on when the regular team isn't available, you'll also sometimes be relied on for when the regular team isn't enough to take the bad guys down."

"Oh, w-wow!" Gus smiled. "Lionel, that sounds great and a big honor!"

"Yes, thank you!" Willow added.

"We really appreciate it." Luz smiled warmly.

"Hey, no problem!" Lionel replied. "Though we've got the riddles down, we're gonna need to get weapons!"

* * *

**_ONE EPIC QUEST LATER..._ **

"I can't believe we escaped the Land of Despair!" Willow exclaimed. "And made it in time with the weapons!"

"Not gonna lie, when Luz turned to stone, I was freaking out!" Lionel added. "But hey, more than enough reason to get the weapons and scram-ola on outta there!"

"Well said!" Luz agreed.

"All right, team, this was nice," Lionel smiled. "Really brightened up my day a bit."

"Same here." Willow nodded.

"Totally." Gus added.

"Now let's go jinx the Sphinx!" Lionel declared.

"Right!" Gus, Willow, and Luz soon took off.

"Thanks again for your help, Hilda!" Lionel called out.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear!" Hilda smiled and waved. "You know you're welcome at the house anytime!"

The new group soon went off together as Hilda continued her paperwork before there was a thud sound heard from the attic.

"Now what was that?" Hilda wondered as she put her pen down and soon left the kitchen table and came up to the second floor of her and her sister's house before opening the attic hatch and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

As she got up, there was a shadowed figure shown who stood up and seemed to groan a bit. "Who are you?" Hilda glared firmly as she got into a fighting stance. "What do you want? I know some moves!"

The figure tried to come out to her only to get kicked in the stomach and flung out in the middle of the wooden floor, causing more pain.

"Ugh... What's your problem?" The figure glared, showing that she had pale skin with gray/silver hair with beady yellow eyes.

"Wait a minute... Eda?" Hilda gasped.

"Hilda Spellman?" The figure replied. "Oh... Oh, gosh! What's it been, like 250 years?"

"Too long for MY liking, that's for sure!" Hilda laughed, giving her surprise visitor a bear-hug. "How th' heck have you been? We have got SO much catching up to do!"

"I guess we do," Eda said, rubbing her head. "I got a bit of a headache though."

"Heh, sorry about that~" Hilda smiled bashfully as she brought her friend out of the attic. "Come, come, sit. Let's catch up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lionel, Gus, Willow, and Luz came together to meet the Sphinx stranger that terrorized the innocent people in Greendale.

Mr. Sphinx was just finishing up sending another child flying away and had plopped down onto his chair to relax. "Man, sending kids flying is thirsty work..." he muttered, summoning one of his attendants with a drink for himself.

Someone rushed over to his attendance.

"Get down." Lionel warned his new friends and they ducked away before Mr. Sphinx could even see them.

Mr. Sphinx raised his head to the new patron. "...Alright, might as well get this over with," he groaned. "Maybe then I can get some lunch, take a nap afterwards; you know the drill, kid. Answer each riddle during the 10-second time limit? You win. Don't make it? Then you lose."

Willow shook nervously.

"Shh... We got this." Luz soothed her friend.

The newest patron looked around before looking back at Mr. Sphinx, a bit nervously.

Mr. Sphinx got out of his chair and stretched for a few seconds to limber up. "Alright, Riddle 1: what has holes, but still holds water?" he asked.

"Oh... Uh... Um..." The kid paused briefly before thinking of cartoons which helped him answer the question. "A sponge."

"Correct," Mr. Sphinx replied. "Next riddle: what word contains 26 letters, but only has three syllables?"

"Ooh, that sounds like a tough one." Luz winced as she hid with her friends.

"Uhhh..." The kid paused as he felt stumped now.

"Tick-tock, lad," Mr. Sphinx remarked. "10... 9... 8... 7..."

"Uh... Um..." The kid gulped.

"We gotta help that kid!" Luz cried out to her friends.

"On it." Gus replied, muttering an incantation to send the answer into the child's mind.

The child blinked and shook his head. "...The alphabet?"

Mr. Sphinx looked a bit disappointed. "6... 5... That's correct..." he groused.

"Phew." The kid looked relieved for himself.

Luz silently cheered in relief for the poor kid.

"Good thinking, Gus." Lionel approved.

"Okay... Final riddle," Mr. Sphinx cleared his throat. "If a red house is made of red bricks, and a yellow house is made of yellow bricks, what is a greenhouse made of?"

The kid was about to answer simply, but was then stopped briefly.

"I know what you're thinking, but no..." Luz gulped.

"Even I know this one, without the website." Willow whispered.

"Looks like I've got you stumped, buddy," Mr. Sphinx chuckled. "Countdown time! 10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."

"IT'S GLASS!" Willow cried out before cupping her mouth

Luz and Gus covered her mouth, feeling nervous.

"Is it made out of glass?" The kid then asked Mr. Sphinx.

Mr. Sphinx was dumbstruck. "I... I can't believe it..." he gasped in surprise. "You... Actually beat my riddles..." he handed the kid an envelope full of plane tickets. "There ya go... Enough plane tickets for the whole family..." he mumbled before he trudged back to his throne and flopped down.

The kid looked happy and surprised.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it..." Willow said to her friends.

"That's okay, Willow." The others sighed.

One of the attendants looked over and began to go where the group was hiding away.

"Well, hopefully that was a serious setback." Lionel replied as the attendant was coming to their location.

"My Pharoah!" she exclaimed. "We have company!"

Mr. Sphinx stood up. "Oh? Bring them over."

The attendant grinned as she brought the group over by force.

"Ow! Hey, not so hard!" Luz complained.

"Well, well, well..." Mr. Sphinx greeted. "What do we have here?"

"Watch it, bucko," Lionel remarked. "You dunno who you're messing with."

"Actually... I think I do," Mr. Sphinx replied. " _You're_ the Mammoth Beast Ranger... Though I can't say I recognize your cohorts."

"You know him?" Luz asked Mr. Sphinx.

"Well, not directly," Mr. Sphinx replied. "Mostly through Miss Della, but it was enough."

"Della... Of course she would send you." Lionel glared.

"Good luck stopping her," Mr. Sphinx smirked. "She told me to take extra care of you."

"Well, good luck with that!" Lionel remarked, taking out his Morpher. "Pre-Hysteric!" he exclaimed, as he was transformed into the Mammoth Ranger.

"Should we do the same?" Willow asked Gus and Luz.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Luz replied.

"All right then, let's give this a shot," Gus said as he took out his new Morpher. "Silverback Gorilla!"

"White Tiger!" Willow added.

"Tasmanian Devil!" Luz added.

In three blazes of light, the three became the Gorilla Ranger, the Tiger Ranger, and the Taz Ranger.

"Excellent!" Mr. Sphinx declared. "And that means..." In a spinning blur, he changed back into his monster form. "Now I can have some REAL fun!" he laughed.

"Are you sure about this, Lionel?" Willow asked.

"Trust me on this," Lionel replied. "The suits make you stronger and faster! Give them a try!"

"So, uh, whatya guys say?" Luz smirked at her friends. "Are we in or out?"

Gus and Willow looked at each other before nodding and looking back. "We're in."

"Okay, Lionel, let's try this out." Luz then told Lionel as she and the others got ready.

"Let's let those Morphers fly, my new friends!" Lionel proclaimed.

"How about my attendants make you comfortable... For your GRAVES?!" Mr. Sphinx cackled, as his attendants changed into a pair of female jackal-headed monsters.

"Tiger Tessen!" exclaimed Willow, as she pulled out her new Battle Fan and waved it a few times, generating a massive wind that sent Mr. Sphinx flying backwards.

"Now that's what I call an easy-breezy victory!" Gus chuckled, before he was surrounded by some of the Clay Golems.

"A present from my lord and master." Mr. Sphinx explained, as he got to his feet.

Cringe and Stahbunbok were watching in some nearby bleachers while eating popcorn.

"Alright... Gorilla Kama!" Gus took out a pair of sickle-blades, crossed them, and hacked and slashed the Clay Golems apart, one by one.

"Guess I oughta try something." Luz remarked.

"That'd probably be best," Lionel nodded. "I'm sure you'll do fine though."

Some Clay Golems soon surrounded them next.

"Whoops! I better think fast!" Luz gulped. She reached to the sides of her suit and pulled out two purple nunchakus. "Cooool..." she then giggled. "TAZ-CHAKU!" she roared as she swung them around before smacking two more clay golems on the heads, knocking them out.

Lionel took his black axe by the blade and slid it down, turning it into a Blastodon. He then cocked it, and shot a pair of energy blasts at the last few Clay Golems, blowing them apart.

"Are these things made out of clay?" Gus asked.

"It's a long story." Lionel replied.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a secret lair...** _

Della growled as she watched what was happening with a big screen as someone filed her nails for her. "Damn it! I can't believe those little ankle-biters are actually proving to be fearsome opponents," she scowled. "At least those trapped children are worth some energy."

"Yes?" The servant asked. "You think so, Queen Della?"

"Oh, I do know so," Della smirked. "Soon everybody will know the name of Della Plotsworth, no matter what it might take."

"But of course." The servant replied as he continued to pamper her.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mr. Sphinx was fuming as he saw his cohorts being defeated so easily... And by a bunch of teenagers, no less! He turned back to his human form. "Think you're great, eh? Well... I'm always on the dinner table, but you don't get to eat me. What am I?" he asked.

"Silverware and plates!" Luz exclaimed.

"Right, next one. A girl fell off a 20-foot ladder. She wasn't hurt. Why?" asked Mr. Sphinx.

"She fell off the bottom step!" Gus replied.

"...Yes," Mr. Sphinx remarked. "What has lots of eyes, but can't see?"

"A potato!" Lionel replied.

"...What's easy to get into, but hard to get out of?"

"...T-T-Trouble!" Willow blurted.

Before Mr. Sphinx could balk out another riddle, Luz beat him to the punch. "Riddle me _this_ , jerk: what part of you is the weakest spot?" she asked.

Mr. Sphinx beat on his skull. "I know this, I know this... It's the snake on my headdress! Am I right?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, you are." Lionel replied, aiming his Blastodon. "Now riddle me this: what's stupid, likes riddles, and is about to be dead as dishwater?"

"... _Me_?" asked Mr. Sphinx, as the group fired their weapons, hitting the snake point-blank, destroying Mr. Sphinx in a massive explosion.

"...Right." Lionel replied.

"Straight up." Luz added.

"I guess we now take this time to defeat him?" Willow asked Lionel.

"Actually, that _did_ defeat him," Lionel explained, blowing some steam off the Blastodon's valve. "And with his destruction, that should release the children from all those trees."

Gus, Willow, and Luz looked at each other before looking over. The trees seemed to flash bright colors before the kids seemed to wake up from a sleep-like state and were soon being brought back down and being rejuvenated once they were free.

"Oh, guys, we did so good!" Luz beamed at her friends. "I hope Eda would be proud of us."

"If we can ever find her." Gus frowned in concern.

"Well, we can at least head back to the Spellman place and congratulate ourselves," Lionel suggested, changing back to normal. "So what're we waitin' for? Head 'em up, move 'em out. Power stride, ready to ride!"

"All right, let's go to this house then!" Luz proclaimed. "Onward, my friends!"

"I like your spirit." Lionel chuckled.

The kids were soon free to go once they had help from the Beast Rangers, well, some honorary ones, as Lionel soon dashed off with his new friends.

"CONFOUND IT!" Della snapped as she slammed her fist on a table. "I thought for sure that pipsqueak wouldn't be much of a match for Mr. Sphinx without his precious friends! I'll have to try harder and dig a little deeper!" She then went to use her laptop. "What's all this nonsense about dieting?" she asked, as articles passed over the screen. "Ugh... I'll deal with this later."

* * *

As Lionel and the others headed to the Spellman house, they were noticed by a green-haired girl with amber eyes. "What's got you in such high spirits?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Amity!" Luz waved. "We just helped our new buddy here kick some serious evil butt!"

"Hmm... Interesting..." Amity replied.

"Another friend of yours?" Lionel asked the others.

"Yeah," Luz nodded. "This is Amity Blight. She's a bit mysterious."

"Just don't cross me and we should get along just fine." Amity smirked at Lionel.

Lionel winked back. "I think that sounds fair."

Amity chuckled.

"Oh, I sure hope this works out for me, Eda," Hilda smiled at her old friend as she collected the paperwork. "I'm bound for a position in the Magic Council now, even though Drell can't just let me in willy-nilly since we're an item."

"I just hope that old bump on a log is easier on the others," Eda smirked. "He seemed to be a grouchy butt and bully all the time when I knew him."

"Oh, Eda, he just means well," Hilda replied before smiling dreamily. "And I should know... Especially since he's helping out with Sabrina and her friends these days."

"Hey, everyone, we're home!" Lionel exclaimed. "Long story short, the Sphinx is jinxed! Also, dead now."

"Oh, nicely done, Lionel," Hilda smiled. "I also have someone I'd like you and the others to meet."

Gus, Willow, Amity, and Luz came inside of the house and looked around as Salem smirked while watching some TV, holding the remote even if he didn't have hands anymore as a cat.

"Oh, are you a friend of Hilda and Zelda?" Lionel asked. "Lionel Schwartz, glad to meet you. These are my new friends: Luz, Gus, Willow, and... King, where are you?"

Just then, King climbed out of Lionel's bag. "Is it over? Is the Sphinx guy dead?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's dead." Lionel replied.

King sighed in relief. "Whew... Um, er, I found that guy _really_ obnoxious. Way to help deal with the problem, kiddos." he gave them a thumb's up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all alright," Eda said to the kids. "I was a bit worried."

"Are these the kids you were telling me about?" Hilda asked Eda.

"Yes," Eda nodded. "It's a long story and I do my best to keep an eye on Luz with the way I do."

"Sometimes she learns a little more from me than I do from her." Luz remarked.

"I'm sure." Hilda teased.

"So, this is Eda..." Lionel said as he took a look at Eda.

"Guess we had a little trouble with visiting the Mortal Realm and all." Eda said bashfully.

"Ah, it's alright," Lionel shrugged. "That sort of thing could happen to anyone!"

"Tell me about it," Eda smirked. "Anyway, yes, I know the Spellman sisters, though I was closer with Hilda than I was with Zelda."

"That's cuz Zee thought you were a troublemaker." Hilda smirked back.

"Because you're a rebel, a renegade, a bad seed." Zelda replied.

"Oh, c'mon; I'm just a gal who likes having fun," Eda smirked. "And is that so wrong?"

"Sure, if it's at others' expense!" Zelda retorted.

"Y'know, you two have pretty similar-sounding voices," Lionel pointed out. "Has anyone else noticed, or is it just me?"

"What?" asked Zelda and Eda in unison. "I don't sound _anything_ like her!"

"Okay, I can definitely hear it now." Gus replied with a nod.

"NO WAY!" Zelda and Eda argued before looking at each other. "Okay, stop! This is getting weird! Quit it! Antidisestablishmentarianism!"

"All right, that's getting creepy." Lionel warned.

Luckily, it then stopped.

"Well, Eda, I'm still unsure about you," Zelda said, crossing her arms. "Though I guess you're not much of a hassle as Vesta."

"I never liked that Vesta chick," Eda rolled her eyes. "She was a bit of a show-off."

"Ugh, you're telling us," Hilda scoffed. "Also, I love your little friends there. They seem nice and enchanting."

"Yeah, they have that effect on people," Eda replied casually. "It livens things up, that's for sure."

"I'll take your word for it," Hilda smirked a bit. "We should meet like this again sometime soon, Eda."

"Probably sooner than you think with the rate that today's handed us." Eda nodded at her old friend.

"Boy, are the others gonna be amazed," Lionel chuckled. "Wait till they hear about this!"

Hilda and Zelda gave small smiles at Lionel as he seemed to have a lot of fun, despite missing out on Charm School with the others.

"Do you have to go now?" Hilda asked Eda.

"Probably pretty soon," Eda replied. "We do have schedules to maintain."

"But nothing says we can't come back and visit!" Luz added.

"Of course you can visit," Eda smiled. "I insist on it."

"Sounds pretty good to me." Amity nodded.

"We look forward to it," Luz beamed. "It was so good to meet you, Lionel."

"And it was great meeting you guys!" Lionel replied. "Anytime you're back here, we can team up again!"

"I know I'd like that a lot," Luz smirked. "You guys too?"

Amity, Gus, and Willow agreed.

"I just hope we don't see that Sphinx guy again," King said nervously to himself. "He's just plain creepy and weird."

"I toldja, he's not _coming_ back!" Lionel replied. "We blew him up, remember? And once Della's monsters get blasted to bits, they don't come back, ever!"

"Right, right, I knew that." King replied.

"Sorry about him," Eda said to Lionel. "He's a bit antsy."

"I'm fine, really." King grinned bashfully.

Eda just rolled her eyes at that.

"No harm done," Lionel shrugged. "See you all around, then?"

Eda waved while the kids said goodbye and King went to go with them. Suddenly, they all disappeared in a puff of magical smoke.

"Goodbye..." Lionel said softly.

"I see you had fun with some new friends." Hilda smiled.

"Yeah, I did." Lionel replied as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad," Hilda smiled. "And I'm so happy to see Eda again. Maybe she'll get to see me get accepted into the Magic Council."

"That would be nice for you, yes," Zelda nodded. "You've been wanting to look for work there for a while now."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hilda invited Lionel. "You look a bit weary from your little adventure."

"Hey, not like I have anywhere else to be." Lionel replied as he helped to set the table.

"All right then, let's whip you up a little something." Hilda smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." Zelda nodded.

And so they set to it. Lionel made himself comfortable on the couch with Salem.

* * *

Eventually, Sabrina and the others came back from Charm School, looking a bit tired as the classes took a bit out of them, but they weren't too exhausted.

"Welcome back, guys," Lionel replied. "Kinda weird not having you around, but it was okay."

"Were you alright without us?" Cherry asked. "Charm School was pretty okay."

"Eh, I made do," Lionel replied. "It was a little boring without you, but I showed how capable I was."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to manage," Cherry said. "I think we should all stay for dinner for the night."

"Well, I live here, so it's not like I have a choice." Sabrina smirked.

"Very funny, Brina." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just siddown so I can talk," Lionel replied as he finished setting up the table. "Have I got a story for you!"

Cherry and the others looked at each other and soon sat down in front of Lionel.

"All right, let's hear this story then." Atticus smirked.

And so, as the food was brought out, Lionel told his story.

* * *

"...And then I said, 'right again', and we blew him to bits!" Lionel exclaimed triumphantly. "It was so AWESOME!"

Thor laughed a bit. "Cool story, Bro!" he then beamed.

"So you think we could hang out with Luz, Gus, Willow, and Amity sometime?" Atticus asked.

"I think so, yeah," Lionel nodded. "We made sure to keep in touch."

"I still think it's pretty awesome," Thor smirked. "Plus serves that clown right... I hate riddles! Jokes have a punchline!"

"Not to mention the fact he was trapping kids inside trees," Mo added. "That would've been chopped down for a golf course."

"I'm just glad that they woke up and regained consciousness," Lionel nodded. "I wasn't sure if they were alive or not after they made it out of the tree."

"Still, I gotta say, it was pretty impressive how you managed to beat that guy with three rookies." Atticus noted.

"I knew they could help me." Lionel smiled.

"Well, sounds like you had a pretty good time," Cherry replied. "Also nice that you gave them their own Morphers."

"Yup, I made them myself," Lionel replied. "Boy, this homemade ramen is delicious! Hilda and Zelda have really improved their recipe!"

Hilda and Zelda beamed at that.

"It is really good," Mo smiled. "You two ever think of having a cookbook?"

"Oh, we tried that once, but someone thought she'd take all the credit." Hilda narrowed her eyes.

"Only 'cuz you took credit for our cookies that we sold to Merlin the Wizard in exchange for special potions." Zelda retorted.

"Oh, you two." Salem chuckled as everyone laughed before returning to eating their food.

Sabrina had a great time with her friends before she thought she heard something. "Huh? What?" she then asked.

"Are you okay, dear?" Zelda asked her niece.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Sabrina replied. "I just thought I heard someone calling my name."

The others shrugged as no one said her name, saying that they hadn't.

"Sorry... Guess I just had a long day in Charm School today." Sabrina said bashfully.

"So, how'd that go?" asked Lionel.

"Just memorizing some new spells and even introducing a possibility of each of us getting our own familiars." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, I think a Spell-Ing Bee is coming up," Cherry added. "Since the professors really pushed us into memorizing some stuff we already know."

"Oh, that'll be nice," Hilda smiled warmly. "I remember when Zelda and I were in a Spell-Ing Bee when we were your age. We had such a great spell together."

"It was quite a show." Zelda added.

"Okay, tell, don't show." Cherry deadpanned.

"Also, familiars would be nice for you guys," Zelda agreed. "Sabrina, you might as well use Salem since he's going to be a cat for a long, long time."

"QUIT REMINDIN' ME!" Salem yowled. "Gettin' stuck in this crummy cat body is lame enough without bein' told about it ev'ry stupid hour of ev'ry stupid day!"

"Cool down, Salem." Zelda scolded.

Salem grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"So, yeah, no biggie," Cherry then said to Lionel. "Wasn't as much fun without you, but we understand."

"Also, I feel some more Beast Ranger training will be coming up tomorrow." Atticus then said.

"Knowing Drell? Definitely!" Lionel replied.

"Oh, could you guys give him this for me when you see him?" Hilda asked, dropping a heavy lunchbox on the table. "I think he'd really appreciate it."

"A Bentō box?" Cherry asked. "You made him a Bentō Box?"

"I just thought he might get hungry while training you kids," Hilda smiled bashfully. "That is, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, of course not," Atticus replied. "We don't mind."

"Ah, no sweat," Mo replied. "We'll make sure we get it to him."

"Oh, thank you, dears; I knew I could count on you~" Hilda mewed almost like a cat.

"Let's just hope he doesn't mind that it's from us," Cherry deadpanned. "Is there a special note in there or is it just food?"

"That's my business, but it's just a special lunch delivery to remind him of how things used to be between us." Hilda gushed while Zelda hid a smirk.

"Also, Hilda's friend Eda sounds a lot like Zelda, voice wise." Lionel pointed out, playing a clip of the scene he'd watched play out.

"She does not!" Zelda replied bashfully.

The others listened for a bit, but they mostly agreed with Lionel than sided with Zelda about the voices.

"He does have a point," Cherry smirked. "That Eda chick seems cool."

Zelda gave a wary glance towards Hilda.

"Hey, at least she's not Vesta." Hilda defended bashfully.

Zelda got all pouty in response. The guests soon continued to eat up until they were done and full.

"Thanks, Aunt Hilda!" Thor beamed.

"You don't have to call her that." Sabrina told him.

"Why not?" Thor smiled. "She's dating my uncle and when they get married, you and me are gonna be cousins!"

Cherry chuckled a bit while Sabrina looked overwhelmed about the idea of Drell and Hilda getting married.


	5. Episode 5: Food 'Tude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based on the Sabrina's Secret Life episode of the same name

**A/N: Very loosely based on the _Sabrina's Secret Life_ episode of the same name.**

* * *

And so, the next day, the group was back at school, only to see Gem and Cassandra strutting through the hallway.

"Didn't realize the Snob-Con was in town..." Thor remarked.

"Har-har, as if you'd know," Gem retorted. "Haven't you heard? Teen Style Monthly says that 'thin is in. The Duo Diet is all the riot'!"

"Funny, you don't look that much different." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's hard for you common folk to notice." Cassandra retorted.

"Diet, schmiet," Lionel yawned. "Those things are just faked, and anyone who buys into that fad is a gigantic knucklehead!"

"You'd think they'd at least notice how we both lost an eighth of a pound." Gem smirked with Cassandra.

"Oh... Leave your brains at home again?" Cherry retorted.

"Oh, look, Gem, it's trying to be funny." Cassandra smirked.

"I don't want a diet," Thor smiled as he hugged himself warmly. "I'm happy just the way I am, plus I'm a growing boy."

"That's right," Lionel nodded. "Don't fix what isn't broken."

"Hmph. Strange how someone so smart can say things that are so dumb," Gem shrugged. "C'mon, Cass."

"Later!~" Cassandra waved as they both strutted off.

"I'm not sure if I trust diets myself," Cherry said to the others. "I wanna eat what I like, but I don't think I'm fat..." she then said as she held her stomach. "...Am I?"

"Of course not!" Mo replied. "Gem and Cassandra are just full of it! Though... I have been eating more vegetables lately..." she then shrugged. "But you already know that."

"Yeah!" Atticus remarked. "We're perfectly fine as we are!"

Sabrina frowned as she began to feel self-conscious.

"Are you serious gonna listen to those guys?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Brina, I know you're smarter than that."

"Well, maybe I could lose a little weight," Sabrina said, holding her stomach. "I mean, my jeans have been getting smaller lately."

"They probably shrunk in the wash." Cherry scoffed.

"Yeah, maybe Salem did something that janked the size up," Lionel replied. "He _has_ done it before."

"Besides, if you're fat, then Drell's skinny." Cherry then said.

The others gave her a bit of a wary look.

"What?" Cherry replied. "I'm just saying, he's pretty big, aside from those muscles. I mean, just look at Thor. He's our age and he's taller than the teachers! Must run in the family."

The others kept staring at her.

"...He's behind me, isn't he?" Cherry asked flatly.

The others nodded weakly.

"D'oh..." Cherry groaned before turning around with sweat-drops. "I suffer from foot in the mouth disease."

"I can see that," Drell replied. "I wanna see you all after school today."

"Blimey," Lionel remarked. "Whatever it is, we didn't do it."

"No, no, nothing like that," Drell replied. "Just after school training for your Morphers."

"Fiiiine..." The others groaned a bit.

"I guess I could use the exercise to drop a couple of pounds." Sabrina replied.

"You are not fat!" Cherry told her. "In fact, you're skinnier than all of us, except for maybe Lionel!"

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded. "Besides, if you believe the bad things that others say about you, then you're basically forfeiting before the fight begins!"

"I have to agree, Sabrina," Drell replied. "You think I let others push me around?"

"Not really." Sabrina shook her head.

"I stick up for myself and my friends and that's what you all must learn as growing individual people," Drell advised. "If you're gonna let a little thing like rejection or bullying stand in your way, you might as well lay there on the ground because people will walk over you for the rest of your life."

"Don't be a doormat, be a mountain instead!" Lionel exclaimed. "When others push you around, you gotta push back!"

"Don't make us sing." Cherry added.

"Maybe you're right..." Sabrina shrugged.

* * *

Eventually, they were out on the football field since it was a sunny day as they began one of their after school tasks which was mastering their Morphers which they had improved greatly on since the end of summer and the beginning of the school semester. Sabrina's DragonZord though was still a bit playful around her which made her groan as she felt like everybody else was better at it than she was, like most things, but being her friends, the others stayed encouraging.

"Alright, we're gonna practice using the Zords' abilities," Drell explained. "Atticus, try the TyrannoSonic function."

"Okay..." Atticus replied as he pressed one of the buttons.

The TyrannoZord opened its mouth and fired a massive sonic soundwave that left a large trail in its wake.

"Nice." Drell nodded.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

"Can I charge like a real Triceratops?" Thor grinned hopefully. "I bet it'd be great for sports practice!"

"Well, all right," Drell rolled his eyes playfully. "Try a charge, Shortstuff."

"Yes!" Thor beamed as he used his TriceraZord to do a charge across the school sports field.

A teacher walked by a window inside of the school before glancing out, rubbing his eyes wearily as he saw the group outside with their Morphers. He groaned before he dumped out his coffee, as Thor used the TriceraZord's horns as grappling hooks.

"Next up, Mo." Drell continued taking notes on his clipboard.

"All right, SaberZord, let's do something amazing." Mo said as she activated her Morpher next.

Drell and the others waited to see what would happen next. Mo soon suddenly charged with her SaberZord and then accidentally ambushed Drell in the middle of the ground, making a hole as the two fell in. The group gathered around a bit nervously.

"Does this affect my grade?" Mo smiled sheepishly.

Drell looked at her and just wrote something else down before bringing them out of the hole. "Next up, Cherry!" he called.

Cherry climbed inside of her PteraZord, which hovered into the air, before taking off, doing a few loops, and firing some strafe lasers.

"Way to go, Cherry!" Atticus cheered.

"Yes, sir!" Cherry chuckled as she did impressively.

Thor and Lionel both looked very happy for Cherry while Atticus cheered and supported his best friend for her accomplishment.

"Very impressive, Cherry," Drell nodded as he took more notes. "Now, uh, Lionel, if you would?"

"Can do!" Lionel replied as he boarded his MammothZord. He pressed a button, and the MammothZord put its trunk up before it blasted out a massive freeze ray, leaving a few birds in the sky frozen as they fell to the ground.

Mo looked a bit wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"Not what I would've expected, but that wasn't unwelcome," Drell said as he took more notes. "'Ice' moves out there." he then added with a chuckle.

The others didn't laugh along as they just stared at him, blinking one at a time.

"...That would've killed over at the Magic Council." Drell shrugged.

Sabrina backed away as she felt nervous to go next.

"Okay, Sabrina, your turn," Drell told his would-be niece. "Sabrina? Sabrina?"

The others looked around as Sabrina tried to weasel out of the activity.

"Sabrina?!" The others then called out.

"Oh, hello," Sabrina smiled nervously. "I seem to have forgotten my DragonZord at home. I think I better sit this one out."

Drell gave a stern expression. "Summon it. _NOW_." he ordered, handing her the Dragon Dagger Flute.

Sabrina let out a startled yelp from that before taking the flute.

"Now just blow and it shall come." Drell smiled warmly.

"But I--" Sabrina stammered.

"I'd do it if I were you, cous," Thor advised. "Before he gets angry and starts throwin' stuff."

Sabrina gulped a bit and soon began to play the flute. After the melody was played, the ground shook once again, and the DragonZord came bounding onto the field like Clifford the Big Red Dog. He skidded to a halt, wagging his massive drill-tail.

"Now was that so hard?" Drell asked Sabrina.

Sabrina let out a small moan once she saw her DragonZord.

"Hey, you should feel honored," Drell told her. "How many of your friends can say they have a dragon by their side for the ultimate battle?"

"I guess not a lot..." Sabrina sighed before smiling wearily. "Erm... Hey, DragonZord, old buddy."

DragonZord barked a few times and panted happily.

"Now you gotta climb in and use his weapons systems." Drell instructed.

With a sigh, Sabrina relented and climbed into the cockpit of the DragonZord; after buckling in, she pushed a button. The drill on the end of the DragonZord's tail began spinning, and he dipped it into the ground as it tunneled a hole.

"Yah!" Sabrina gasped.

"See? It's not so bad!" Drell replied before mumbling. "Even if that DragonZord acts more like a dog."

"I guess at least Harvey or Shinji won't see this." Sabrina sighed to herself.

"That much you can take solace in." Atticus replied over Sabrina's wristcom.

Sabrina gave a small nod as she kept on trying with her DragonZord.

"Either way, I'm proud of ya," Drell replied. "We're gonna be family soon after all."

* * *

As they were working outside, Cassandra seemed to peek her head out from behind the school as she narrowed her earth green eyes. "Well, what is _this_?" she then asked herself.

"What's what?" asked Gem, joining her.

"Something those loser freaks are doing." Cassandra replied.

"What do we care?" Gem retorted. "We have a date with the Mall."

"Watch them, dummy." Cassandra said, turning the black-haired girl's head over to the sports field.

"...What?" Gem's eyes widened.

"Heeeelp!" Sabrina cried out.

"Hang on, Sabrina, I gotcha." Drell said as he used magic to help Sabrina and the DragonZord before things got too out of control.

Eventually, DragonZord ceased his tail-drill and shook it clean.

Sabrina soon hopped out with a deep gasp of air. "I thought we were gonna go all the way underground!" she then cried out.

"You did fine," Cherry told her. "Ya know, Sabrina, it might not seem like it, but you and I have a lot in common."

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked. "How so?"

"Well, in a developmental sense for our mentalities," Cherry replied. "I'm a bit slower in regular classes because I don't fully understand what's going on and need to be explained in further detail sometimes, even if I do the same thing everybody else does. Also you with Charm School sometimes, you seem to struggle 'cuz of you're a half-witch."

"...Gosh, Cherry, I never thought about it like that before." Sabrina commented softly.

"Well, it does make sense." Lionel replied.

Cherry and Sabrina hid a small smile together.

"Those freaks deserve each other," Gem rolled her eyes as she walked off. "Can we go now, Cassandra? I wanna get some new outfits that my cousin Libby told me about before the other geeks in school taint them with their undesirable fashion choices."

"Fine, fine," Cassandra replied. "But we should probably let Della know about those freaky giant robots on the football field."

"If it'll make you feel better." Gem scoffed.

"Do you want power or not?" Cassandra asked.

Gem bit her lip a bit from that question.

"That's what I thought," Cassandra replied. "Now come on, we'll hit the Mall, tell Della what's up, and then you can show off to your cousin you look up to so much."

"It would be nice to be on top of Libby for once." Gem smirked eagerly.

"I'm sure." Cassandra replied as they walked off.

* * *

"So, uh, how'd we do?" Cherry asked Drell.

"You all did very well," Drell approved. "You've come a long way since near the end of summer vacation and the beginning of the school semester. I'm very proud of all of you."

"Aww~..." Thor gushed. "Thanks, Uncle!"

"No problem." Drell replied as Thor gave him a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Della's moon fortress, Cringe and Beaksborro were using Della's D-Scope to spy on people who were eating decadent-looking foods.

"Say, that looks mighty tasty...!" Cringe remarked.

"Wish I had me some!" Beaksborro agreed.

Just then, the both of them heard a pained groan; looking toward the source, they saw that it was Della, making her way downstairs, but she seemed a bit pale.

"Miss Della!" exclaimed Cringe. "What's wrong?"

"After all that sleeping for two centuries, I was _so_ hungry..." Della groaned, clutching her stomach. "...Not to mention, I'd become 10 pounds heavier..." She then turned to face her two compatriots. "...This may seem a bit odd to ask, but... Do you think I'm... Pretty?" she asked, smiling.

Cringe turned red in the face and coughed. "W-Well, I wouldn't know, honestly..."

Beaksborro flapped over to the D-Scope and peered through it, getting Della's attention.

"What are you looking at, Beaksy?" The aspiring witch queen asked, coming over. When she peered through, she saw some people at a seafood restaurant stuffing themselves silly with crabmeat, fried fish, and other such delectable foods. "The nerve of those humans!" Della fumed. "I'm up here, starving my butt off, and down there they eat like pigs!" Suddenly, the rage melted from her face, and an inspired look shone. "PIGS! That's it!" Della exclaimed as she ran into Tim's laboratory.

"TIM! Remember the pig sculpture you made during arts and crafts week?" she asked, gesturing to a clay sculpture of a pig in gladiator armor. "Put that sucker in the kiln!"

"I threw that garbage in the trashcan, with the rest of its kind," Tim replied. "Besides, I prefer aardvarks to pigs, anyway." he added, holding up a sculpture of his pet aardvark.

Della gave a deadpan expression. "...Then dig through the trash and put it in the kiln, or else I'll throw YOU out with the rest of the garbage!" she shouted.

Tim yelped and began rifling through the can as Della stumbled off.

"In the meantime, I'd best head down myself..." Della groaned, as she waved her wand, and changed herself to her human disguise. "Maybe I'll be able to get some food with my charm... Humans are odd like that..."

"So you're off then?" Tim asked.

"I won't be long," Della rolled her eyes. "I doubt anyone will even recognize me."

"Oh, of course, Queen Della," Tim replied. "You have a better chance than I do by going out into the mortal world like that," he then grinned darkly to himself. "But I wouldn't mind destroying some witches and warlocks who live among the mortals."

"If you're lucky, you may get a chance." Della replied as she vanished.

Tim nodded with a salute as she left the scene.

"So, is it true you were born in the Magic Realm, but you don't have any powers of your own?" Cringe asked.

"Yes, and if you mock me for it, the consequences will be grave and dire." Tim warned as he flashed a menacing look.

Cringe nodded and backed off as Tim put the sculpture into the kiln. As soon as he turned it on, the kiln began to flash and blink with glowing lights. Eventually, the door opened, and out came a porcine female wearing gladiator armor.

"The name is War Hog," she declared with a snort. "And I'm hungry: for fights _and_ food!"

"Then you'll get both," Tim replied. "I'll be sending you down to Earth, where you can eat as much as you like."

"Earth?" War Hog asked. "Do you think Earth is worthy enough to meet someone like me?"

"Probably not worthy enough," Tim smirked. "You could probably take down unsuspecting mortals if you really wanted to."

"Provided that certain brats don't get in the way, such as for Queen Della's efforts." Cringe mumbled.

"Whatever, if there's food, I'm good!" War Hog declared as she entered the teleportation chamber.

Beaksborro pecked the coordinates in, and War Hog was off on her way down.

"This should be good." Cringe commented.

"Oh, aye," Beaksborro nodded. "I'm sure Queen Della would be pleased."

"Better than having that nephew of hers over." Cringe grumbled.

Tim soon began to organize his collection of witch-hunting weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime at Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Thor, and Sabrina's school as they came to the cafeteria.

"Lunchtime, yes!" Lionel exclaimed. "The second-most beneficial meal of the day!"

"Lunchtime is good," Thor smiled. "'Cuz you already had breakfast."

"But you still have dinner to look forward to!" Atticus added.

The group soon sat at a table just for them as they brought out their bento boxes to dig into their very own lunches, but still offered trades if it was possible.

"Mm? Sabrina, you're only having a carrot?" Lionel asked as he ate his tempura pizza. "Don't tell me you're buying into all that jabber about diets!"

"I just think it's a good idea to stay fit and healthy." Sabrina said.

"Yes, stay healthy, but please, eat more than just one vegetable or something," Cherry said. "You're gonna waste away into nothing!"

"What do Hilda and Zelda say about this?" Atticus asked, crossing his arms.

"They're fine with it, really." Sabrina smiled.

Just then, a hole opened up as time seemed to freeze, save for the group. Hilda and Zelda poked their heads out.

"Yeah, no we aren't," Zelda replied, holding a brown paper bag. "You left your sandwich at home!"

"Zelly makes a good point," Hilda replied. "Half-witches need to eat plenty to keep their strength up, whatnot with their metabolisms."

"Hi, Aunt Hilda! Hi, Aunt Zelda!" Thor smiled.

"Hello, dear." The Spellman sisters greeted the warlock teen politely.

"But eating makes you fat." Sabrina frowned.

"That might be so, but eating too little is just as unhealthy as eating too much," Hilda advised. "You're just lucky no one's suggested to send you to General Cheesehead."

"That's only for when things get too out of hand," Zelda noted. "Besides, you think anorexia is bad for human teenagers? The effects it has on witch-human hybrids are _much_ more debilitating."

"Oh, how would you know?" Sabrina pouted. "I'm probably the _only_ half-witch out there."

"I doubt that's true." Atticus commented.

"Maybe the only one living _here_ ," Zelda replied. "But there _are_ actually a handful of them scattered across the planet. And maybe there were others who lived before you. Nobody ever said you were the only one."

Sabrina just shrugged.

"She barely touched her dinner last night," Hilda said to the others. "She just ate her peas and one baby carrot without eating the sandwich, which is now leftovers for lunch."

"Sabrina, what's with the diet fad all the sudden?" Cherry asked. "Not even I eat this little!"

"Well, you know that School Pictures are coming up," Sabrina said. "And I wanna look my best."

"Well, it won't do much good if you pass out in front of the camera!" Mo replied. "Besides, you're letting this get out of control! Sure it's okay not to eat so much, but you can't eat so little either! There _is_ such a thing as a 'reasonable medium'!"

"Your friends are right, Sabrina," Zelda told her niece. "It's good to eat in moderation."

"I like to eat what I like and you don't see me worrying about getting fat." Thor said before he chomped down on his own sandwich which looked quite huge.

"Shyeah," Lionel smiled. "Besides, we all know it's 87% muscle!" He gave Thor a few taps on the stomach, which made him giggle.

Cherry rolled her eyes playfully from the stomach patting.

"If you want, I could make you a salad," Mo offered to Sabrina. "Nothing suits me better than a salad."

"I'm fine, guys, really," Sabrina told them. "Also, Atticus, I think I'll join you in the Gym after school with Sensei Goku."

"Well... All right..." Atticus said, not feeling that it would work out as Sabrina would hope, but decided not to dash her thoughts just like that. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Sabrina smiled.

Hilda and Zelda both sweat-dropped as they just wanted their niece to be healthy and happy.

"Honestly, you _have_ to eat," Lionel replied. "Not just cuz of what we said, but while the Beast Ranger suits increase our strength, they _have_ to get that energy from somewhere. And if you exhaust your bio-energy in the midst of a fight, you could collapse, and become a target for some monster!"

"Mm-hmm... Mm-hmm..." Thor nodded.

Hilda hugged Sabrina and kissed her cheek. "I have to go to work," she then told her niece. "Just remember what we said."

"It's a very important lesson." Zelda added as a portal appeared as the two went through it.

Hilda then snapped her fingers to return the scene back to normal. Sabrina stared at the lunch that her aunts left for her as she still paused thoughtfully as her friends ate their own lunches.

"So, you gonna eat up, or are we gonna hafta eat it for you?" Lionel asked.

"I'll eat it..." Sabrina replied. "In a minute."

The others groaned with slight sweat-drops.

"I just know if that's steak, you might as well pass it to me." Cath said as she was soon shown.

"Oh, Cath... I almost forgot you existed..." Atticus muttered.

"Either that, or the writers weren't sure what to do with you." Lionel added as Cath kept pumping a barbell.

"I think I'll go for a walk to burn some calories after this." Cath stated as she messily scarfed down her food.

"You do that..." Atticus replied.

"No need to be jealous," Cath smirked. "Not everybody can be as awesome as me."

"You don't have to be rude to my other friends," Cherry told her. "...Not to mention having poor manners like that."

"Can't help it, it's instinct," Cath replied. "I'm a meatatarian, so I eat meat and that includes steak. I love steak."

"So do I, but you don't see me gulping it down like a wild animal." Atticus remarked.

"Well, then you're just not as hardcore as I am!" Cath chortled as she walked off.

One kid sighed. "I hate the way she acts, but she's got a bitchin' bod..." he remarked, checking out her butt.

Lionel sighed. "Some people have the strangest tastes..." he remarked.

"I know that Uncle does..." Thor said bashfully as he tapped his knuckles together.

Everybody then went to continue eating their lunches, though Sabrina hesitated a few times.

 ** _"Attention, students,"_** The principal's voice came on the PA. **_"We are being let out of school early today because of an emergency teacher's conference. Please finish up your lunches accordingly and come to your lockers to call it a day."_**

"...What?" Cherry narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Lionel nibbled off the last of his pizza. "...Well, at least Sabrina ate her sandwich. Good for you, you're using your head," he remarked. "Now let's go do that thing on the intercom."

The students soon went to their lockers after eating lunch.

"That sandwich wasn't so bad." Sabrina admitted.

"See?" Cherry replied. "As long as you eat when you're hungry, you won't go overboard. Seriously, Sabrina, you were about to look as thin as that one celebrity Kate Moss."

"Right," Atticus nodded. "So let's see why we're at our lockers now..."

As they opened their lockers, the Morphers began to glow a bit and rang like cell phones.

"Uh... Hello?" Thor answered his Morpher.

 ** _"I need to see all of you right now, you have a new threat about to hit!"_ **Drell's voice warned urgently.

"Sure, we'll be right there." Lionel replied as the group was suddenly surrounded by energy beams and teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

The group looked all around as they were suddenly away from school. Skippy was soon shown as he ate a banana before looking at them.

"Hey, Monkey!" Thor beamed.

Skippy rolled his eyes a bit before scampering off with his banana.

"Glad you decided to join us." Drell remarked.

"So what's the new threat?" Mo asked.

"They call her 'War Hog'," Drell said as he pulled down a poster to show them the creature. "She's very rogue, dangerous, and very hungry."

"Hungry?" The others asked.

"This girl likes to kick butt and chew on a several-decker sandwich if she can help it," Drell replied. "She probably eats more than Thor can clear out on his birthday feast when we take him to a sushi buffet."

Thor looked bashful in response as everybody else looked at him.

"The point is, if she keeps eating, there's not going to be much left for anyone else," Drell explained. "So you're gonna need to get out there and personally ban her from the buffet."

"So... Our target is just a compulsive eater?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, and if she's not stopped, she might endanger the species in this town!" Drell replied. "Then she'll move onto the next town! The next continent! Her hunger is almost never satisfied!"

"Then I say we stuff that turkey!" Atticus proclaimed as he shook his fist. "I'm not gonna let that she-beast cause world hunger!"

"Right!" Lionel declared. "Let's put that porker in her place!"

"That's a good little bunch of Beast Rangers," Drell nodded. "You know what to do."

"Yeah! Let's suit up!" Mo called out.

Sabrina looked a little dizzy.

"Oh, for the love of..." Drell face-palmed before making a large sandwich on a plate and held it out at Sabrina. "Eat up a little more before you go out. You look paler than Cherry."

"I'm fine, honestly," Sabrina replied.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order," Drell remarked. "So _EAT_ THE DAMN SANDWICH!"

Sabrina flinched before she picked up the sandwich with a small whimper. Skippy gestured to his mouth and mimed some eating to get Sabrina to do it and nodded.

"I-I'm not hungry..." Sabrina said bashfully. "Maybe I should just save-"

Drell let out a bit of a growl.

"Maybe one bite...?" Sabrina asked.

Drell kept his growl.

"...Two bites?" Sabrina asked.

Drell growled a bit louder.

"...Eat one half and save some for later?" Sabrina suggested.

"...Maybe that would be best, but you're not leaving this Command Center until some of it is gone!" Drell then told her, crossing her arms.

Sabrina gulped a bit before she began to force herself to eat the sandwich.

Drell watched the entire time. "And chew it _and_ swallow it," he added. "Just so you don't think of spitting it out or something. Could be worse: I could be making you eat Brussel Sprouts."

"You're not that cruel." Cherry commented.

"Oh, aren't I?" Drell smirked boastfully.

Cherry looked wide-eyed and nervous. Sabrina soon began to chew as she tried to eat the sandwich since she was a bit forced to.

Drell kept on watching as Sabrina ate the sandwich. "There. Keep your bio-energy up, and quit being a bonehead!" he snapped. "You think I want you passing out in the middle of a fight and becoming vulnerable?"

"Even if I gain a little weight?" Sabrina asked.

"Even if you gain a little weight!" Drell replied. "A little weight gain never hurt anybody, but don't binge, Sabrina."

"You sound like Aunt Hilda right now." Sabrina remarked.

"Well, in that case, I say you have a banquet for your dinner tonight," Drell smirked. "Besides, it could ruin your health in worse ways than being hungry... You could get extra sleepy... A little grouchy... Somewhat irritable... It's like a disease, really."

Skippy wrote something down and Drell read it.

"Not to mention it messes with your magic," The strong warlock said. "How can you concentrate on casting spells if your stomach growling is the background track in your head?"

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, you gotta fuel your brain as well as your stomach," Drell nodded. "That could get you in serious trouble in Charm School."

"I kinda already know." Sabrina said bashfully.

"Yeah?" Drell asked. "What happened?"

"We were making cauldron concoctions and her concoction wasn't working properly, so she used her wand to give it a little more boost than what was necessary, so the classroom exploded in some magical goo." Cherry replied.

"Cherry!" Sabrina complained.

"Oh, like you were gonna tell the truth," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'm a helpful friend, ya know."

"Enough yacking!" Lionel exclaimed. "MASTODON! While you guys are reminiscing, War Hog is scarfing down the food of the country! We have to go now!"

"He's right, get your Beast Ranger butts outta here!" Drell told them.

Skippy nodded urgently as they had to focus on the task at hand.

"All right, here we go!" Cherry replied. "Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaur!" Atticus proclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Thor added.

"Sabertooth!" Mo added.

Sabrina soon wiped her mouth as she finished part of the sandwich as she promised as she went next. "Dragon!"

In a moment, the others were in their Beast Ranger suits and were teleported to the center of town.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local restaurant, Della was watching the scene play out on a TV screen while she was scarfing down a bowl of seafood noodles. "Hoo-boy, at this point, I couldn't care less if War Hog wins or not," she exclaimed. "I'm just happy to get some food in this old stomach of mine!"

A young waiter in his late 20's came by. "Could I get you anything else, Miss?" he asked.

"More noodles, with chicken this time!" Della declared. "...And your phone number, hot stuff~" she winked, purring sensually at him.

The waiter's face flushed red as he tugged at his collar. "R-Right away, Miss!" he nodded before he dashed off.

"Excellent..." Della grinned. "This might be my greatest summon yet in this miserable town in this realm," she then patted her stomach as she looked very satisfied. "Especially for you."

Downtown Greendale was overrun by War Hog who challenged many unsuspecting people, though many proved to be unworthy, so she often celebrated her victory through destruction with her unstoppable wrath and hunger for both food and violence.

"Yes, yes," Della smirked. "Go forth!"

* * *

"Oh, come now!" War Hog snarled at the mortals of the town. "Is no one brave or strong enough to take down The Great and Powerful War Hog?!"

"How about _me_?!" announced Cath, standing confidently while the townspeople shrieked and ran in droves. "Okay, Porky; see how you measure up to the Emerald Wolf!"

"Emerald Wolf, eh?" War Hog glared towards her.

"Yep!" Cath smirked. "I bet you can't take me on even with all of your strength!"

"All right, name your game," War Hog glared. "Fists, weapons, brawling?"

"How about all of the above?" Cath smirked before she brought out a bo staff without fear as she twirled it like a baton.

"Sounds good to me," War Hog snorted. "I could use the workout, so I can work up an appetite!" She then began beating her chest like a gorilla, and let out a ferocious trilling/squealing sound before lunging at Cath, who lunged at her at the same time.

The two got into an aggressive fight cloud as Cath mocked War Hog and even called her some profane names which wouldn't be appropriate for younger audiences.

"You can't stop me, I'm the best!" Cath told her intensely. "The best! THE BEST!"

"I bet you say that to _all_ the boys." War Hog snorted.

As the two combatants continued their challenge, the Beast Rangers arrived... Only to see the brawl raging on.

* * *

"One part of me says we should just let them fight until they tire themselves out," said Lionel. "The other says that if worse comes to worse and they _don't_ get tired, their little contest could destroy the city!"

"Yeah... We won't have anywhere to live." Thor added.

"Yeah, there's that, but we should stop them," Cherry suggested before pausing thoughtfully. "But how?"

"Beats me," Atticus replied. "Those two have such huge egos, they could keep at this for hours!"

"Think... Think... Think..." Thor paused thoughtfully before taking out a bowl of pork buns and began to eat them to think a little harder. "Mm~..."

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Sabrina complained.

"I practice," Thor replied with his mouth full. "Plus it's good for thinking."

All of a sudden, Lionel was struck by a metaphorical bolt of inspiration. "TEYANDEE! I've got it!" he exclaimed. "C'mere, ya big lummox!" he beamed, giving Thor a grateful kiss. "I just figured out how we'll stop those two!"

Thor looked bashful from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Cherry and Atticus asked him.

"War Hog likes to eat, right?" Lionel explained.

The group nodded.

"And Cath is crazy competitive, yeah?" Lionel continued.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Mo.

"We'll need plenty of food, lots of plates, some disguises..." Lionel explained. "...And oh, yeah: plenty of ultra-spicy peppers!"

"So, uh, let me see if I have this right." Thor spoke up.

"Take your time." Cherry told him, though felt nervous as War Hog and Cath got more and more intense.

"Are you suggesting an eating contest?" Thor asked Lionel.

"Brains _and_ brawn, you really are the primo package, ain'tcha?" Lionel chuckled. "...But yes, that's my idea. We'll make a belligerent, bountiful, bulging bevy of a banquet for them to gorge on, and the final course will be topped with the spiciest peppers in the universe! That oughta fix them both!"

"All right!" Thor cheered.

"Hmm... This should be a good plan," Cherry smirked. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Okay, who likes to cook the most?" Atticus asked his group of friends.

Everybody looked a bit bashful before Thor shuffled his feet sheepishly before raising his hand.

"Okay, Thor, you can be the chef," Atticus decided. "We'll get set up and find a way to get some of those peppers for the finishing touch."

"Great!" Thor beamed. "A chance to show off my culinary genius!"

"Then we'll do it together!" Lionel exclaimed. "Combining our forces to concoct a glorious goulash of grand justice! Now let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" Thor smirked.

* * *

And so began a montage of Lionel and Thor getting ready while Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Sabrina did other parts.

"All right, we need some hot peppers," Mo said. "What's the hottest pepper in the country?"

"Trinidad Moruga Scorpion?" Sabrina suggested.

"Hotter." Mo replied.

"Ghost Pepper?" Cherry suggested.

"Close." Mo replied.

"Ooh, I know the hottest," Cherry smirked. "My dad puts it in his food all the time: Yatsufusa."

"Whoa..." Mo, Atticus, and Sabrina exclaimed.

"Then that's what we need!" Atticus declared. "Maybe there's some in your fridge!"

"Now I need a quick lift back home." Cherry said.

"Come here, I'll get you there." Atticus offered.

Cherry shrugged and dashed off back home with him briefly.

"Someone's in the kitchen with Thor-ton, Someone's in the kitchen I kno-o-ow~" Thor soon sang to himself while cooking with Lionel a bit. "Someone's in the kitchen with Thor-ton!... And that someone is a lucky son of a gun~"

"Oh, definitely the luckiest, that's for sure!" Lionel replied, assisting with the preparation of the food.

Mo soon kept an eye out between War Hog and Cath with binoculars.

"Are they getting tired?" Thor asked.

"Honestly? I can't tell," Mo replied. "I just know watching them is making me feel exhausted."

Luckily, Atticus and Cherry came right back.

"We got pretty lucky." Cherry said as she brought out the bag of peppers.

"Then let's hope that luck holds out!" Lionel declared, as he brought the bag full of peppers to a gigantic pie pastry, then liquefied the peppers so he could get them into the pie. "And of course, a few finishing touches..." he hummed to himself while making the pie look as appetizing as possible. "And... C'est magnifique!"

"Perfecto!" Thor added.

* * *

Cath and War Hog were still fighting, but soon, it seemed like they were slowing down.

"Forget it, Emerald Wolf child," War Hog glared at the girl. "You may be rough, tough, and powerful, but no one is better than I!"

"Sure, maybe you're better at being an ugly loudmouth!" Cath glared back.

"I could go a little longer..." War Hog grunted, wiping her forehead. "...If you aren't exhausted!"

"Who... Me, exhausted?" Cath retorted. "As if, Porky!"

Just then, they both heard a ringing bell.

"Okay, now remember," Lionel told the others while they were in disguise at the table. "We need to act like we're just normal civilians setting up our picnic spread, but none of that bad 'bad acting' stuff. That makes me so mad."

"Oh, yes, it's undignified to act out in such a fine establishment as this." Thor replied, trying to sound posh.

"Eh, that sorta works..." Lionel shrugged.

War Hog and Cath soon came over to the picnic spread to see what was going on.

"What a lovely day for a picnic." Cherry said with a small smirk.

"Oh, yes," Sabrina added. "I'm quite famished."

"I believe it with the way you've been eating lately." Cherry commented quietly.

"I've been looking forward to this all day!" Lionel beamed. "I can almost taste all this delicious food we made!"

War Hog and Cath glanced at each other.

"...Eating contest?" Cath asked.

"Two of my favorite words," War Hog smirked. "Consider yourself challenged!"

"Oh, you are so on!" Cath replied. "No one can eat as much as me! I'd eat anything, even if it was probably dead arms slathered in ketchup!"

Thor looked visibly disgusted about that detail before Cherry patted him on the back to comfort him. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, Thor, and Sabrina soon made it look like they were about to eat up.

"Step aside, fools!" War Hog glared. "I, the Great War Hog, shall be taking that food off your grubby little paws if you don't mind and if you DO mind, then you can listen to this!" she then added before taking out a battle ax.

"Fine, fine," Lionel remarked as he and the others backed off. "Hope ya choke on it."

"Ready?" War Hog grinned.

"I was born ready." Cath retorted.

There was a bit of a countdown of 3... 2... 1! And so, the two began to pig out a bit on the food while the Beast Rangers group backed up with small smirks at each other.

* * *

And so, a solid hour passed as the two combatants continued gorging themselves on plateful after plateful of food; the group didn't bother to stick around and watch the whole time, so they had plenty of free time to get their other activities finished while their foes ate and ate and ate.

"So, Sabrina, did you learn a lesson?" Cherry asked the witchling.

"Yep... Right after I eat some breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Sabrina said as she rifled through the fridge.

"Thatta girl," Cherry approved. "And you're going to be just fine for School Pictures."

"I guess I could have a great picture... Even for Student of the Year," Sabrina added softly. "Like my mother and my grandmother before me." she then added, a bit emotionally about the mention of her mother.

Lionel wanted to say something encouraging, like, "Wherever she is, I just know she's proud of you", but he decided that it wouldn't make sense due to the fact that Sabrina's mother had her memory wiped of her existence as a child, so he just hugged her.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sabrina said softly.

"What even happened to Sabrina's parents?" Mo asked.

"Shh... We don't talk about that..." Cherry whispered.

Sabrina glanced over while Atticus, Mo, and Cherry acted innocent before shrugging as she accepted the hug from Lionel. "You're pretty sweet, Lionel." she had to admit.

"Aw, you know me," Lionel replied. "It's what I do. So, still think those two muscleheads are gorging their faces?"

"They have to be tuckered out by now or at least on fire," Thor said. "At least I hope so."

"Come on, let's go check on them." Sabrina suggested.

The group soon dashed off before Cherry put her homework away since she had a chance to finish it as they came back to where they last left War Hog and Cath at their eating match. The both of them now had extremely bloated stomachs, but they were still eating as much as they could.

Lionel got back into his disguise and walked over to the picnic. "You might've eaten all our food..." he said, reaching into the oven and pulling out the 'special' pie they'd prepared. "But I guess that means you two didn't save room for dessert!"

"Dessert?!" War Hog asked. "Gimme that dessert!"

"I saw it first, Grub for Brains!" Cath glared.

"No, I did you mangy mutt!" War Hog glared back.

"Oh, gee, I dunno," Thor replied. "You two look a little bloated."

"Never call a woman fat!" War Hog glared. "I could probably eat that whole pie long before this Green Flea Bag could!"

"Flea Bag?! I'll show _you_ , you bloated Brunhilda!" Cath snapped as they both took half of the pie and ate it.

"Should be kicking in any minute now..." Lionel murmured.

The others nodded. War Hog and Cath deeply gulped down the pie slices before glaring at each other until they felt a tingling sensation.

"Here it comes." Cherry smirked.

Suddenly, War Hog and Cath felt very hot and began to scream as they seemed to breathe fire from the heat in a cartoony fashion.

"Ha! Now's our chance!" Lionel exclaimed. "Time to form our Ultra Beast Blaster!"

In a wink, he'd changed the team into their suits.

"Cosmic Cannon!" Lionel exclaimed as he tossed his axe into the air.

"Go, Go, Beast Rangers!" A voice sang in the background.

"Battle Bow!" Mo called out as she tossed out an archery bow.

"Dino Daggers!" Cherry added while tossing out a pair of daggers to combine.

"Mighty Lance!" Thor called out.

"Power Sword!" Atticus added.

And so, an ultimate weapon was soon made by their combined weapons.

"And... The Dragon Tonfa!" Sabrina exclaimed as two green tonfa slid into the weapon's sides. "Hey, War Hog? Kitchen's closed!"

The group all opened fire, and the Ultra Beast Blaster struck War Hog head-on, making her explode.

"Looks like she bit off more than she could chew!" Thor exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

They soon decided to have some milkshakes to celebrate their success.

"Not bad, guys," Cath crossed her arms as she came to see them. "I could've taken that War Hog though."

"I'm sure you could've..." Cherry replied.

* * *

"No... No... NO!" Della snapped from where she sat as she saw War Hog's defeat. "War Hog had so much potential!" She then sighed. "Well... I guess today wasn't a _total_ loss. Take the little victories, I guess..."

The waiter soon came back, looking bashful around her.

"...Well, maybe not such a little victory after all." Della chuckled with a wink.

"Heh... Glad you're enjoying yourself, ma'am..." The waiter said nervously.

"Did you give me your number?" Della smirked as she checked what he brought over.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," The waiter replied nervously. "Feel free to call me anytime you please."

"Oh, I think I will... Lorenzo~" Della replied, reading his nametag, slipping the paper between her chest, and (discreetly) conjuring some gold pieces to pay and tip the young man. "Have a pleasant day~"

"Erm... Yes, yes, good day to you too..." The waiter nodded bashfully.

Della blew him a kiss at the door before she soon left, though she was a bit irked over War Hog's defeat, she was still satisfied with at least something. Lorenzo soon looked very eager and happy about his job, though he was slightly nervous over Della's flirtation around him due to how very pretty she was and enticing.

* * *

Della teleported back to the moon and gleefully plopped down in her chair. "Ah, Lorenzo..." she crooned. "You'll make a fine companion once I return Vosblanc to this realm!"

"Welcome back, Lady Della." Cringe and Bleaksboro said to her.

"Oh, my boys~," Della gushed. "You know, I think I might take a little time off from that pig-headed Drell and his little Beast Rangers."

"Take a break?" Cringe asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Della nodded as she got comfortable. "Just for a little while," she then said with a smirk. "Like I'll give up on bringing Vosblanc back to this pathetic world."

"Are you alright, Lady Della?" asked Bleaksboro.

"I'll be honest, Bleaksy; this is the best I've felt in years." Della sighed with glee.

"She's lost her mind." Cringe said to Bleaksboro.

"Should I call a witch psychiatrist?" Bleaksboro asked.

"Are you both insane?!" Tim exclaimed. "For once she's happy instead of grumbling about those blasted children! We've been given a reprieve, so we may as well make the most of it!"

"So, uh, what do we do if Lady Della's not gonna make us do something?" Cringe asked.

"Whatever you want!" Tim told them. "Do something for yourselves for once!" he then smirked. "As for me, I'm going to plan to make a reappearance to a certain home with two certain witch sisters as soon as I can."

Cringe and Bleaksboro looked at each other before shrugging as they wondered what to do for their unscheduled time-off as Della looked like she was in a whole other world and looked happy for once about no one suffering, but a deep feeling her heart. While they celebrated their time-off, it would be quiet for the young Beast Rangers in training and they recently heard about meeting a musical trio known as The Dazzlings who would be signing autographs just out of town at midnight.


	6. Episode 6: Hilda and Zelda: The Teenage Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very loosely based on the sitcom episode of the same name

"The Dazzlings?" Lionel asked. "Very flashy name for a musical group, but it _does_ make sense, I suppose."

"Maybe we should go check it out," Cherry shrugged. "I mean, we won't have Charm School that night and we could go for just a friendly activity."

"Oh, please, guys come too!" Thor beamed as they had their lunch break.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked as she came by with Harvey and Shinji.

"The Dazzlings are going to be downtown signing autographs at the bookstore at midnight," Cherry replied. "You wanna meet 'em?"

"Midnight! That's perfect," Sabrina beamed. "I have no conflicting plans, but I still have to ask my aunts."

"Just tell them what I told my parents," Harvey advised. "It's an astrology field trip."

"Don't you mean _astronomy_?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Wow, they're paying even less attention than I thought." Harvey remarked flatly.

"Alright, never been to a concert before, so this could be fun!" Lionel smiled.

"This'll be so much fun," Sabrina smiled dreamily at Harvey. "You, me, and the Dazzlings."

"You're going to see the Dazzlings?" Cassandra asked as she walked by with her tray.

"What's it to you?" Cherry replied, a bit annoyed already.

"I will do anything to meet Adagio Dazzle," Cassandra said as she suddenly sat down next to Harvey at their table. "You know I hate this word, but... Please? The more the merrier."

"Huddle!" Cherry called out before going into a group huddle with Lione, Atticus, Thor, Mo, and Sabrina.

"Well, at least she isn't Gem or Amy." Atticus shrugged.

"Or Gem's annoying older cousin, Libby." Mo added.

"In a matter of speaking, she's the lesser of three evils," Lionel nodded. "Okay, break!"

The group emerged from the huddle.

"...We've decided that it wouldn't be so bad to let you come along." Lionel explained calmly.

"Thanks! This is so great," Cassandra beamed. "I love the Dazzlings!"

"You coming too, Shinji?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, might be a good idea," Shinji replied. "Also LLandra's too busy since she made other plans for the night since... Uh... You-know-what is canceled." he then added as he couldn't say too much with Harvey there with them as he was a mortal.

"Who's driving us then?" Mo asked.

"Me," Harvey replied. "I got a car."

"Shotgun!" Cassandra then smirked eagerly.

Sabrina fumed inwardly at this.

"Like you said... At least it's not Libby or Gem or Amy, right?" asked Lionel, nervously.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sabrina stuck her tongue out. "Now just to convince Hilda and Zelda."

"Well, the worst thing they can say is no, right?" Cherry replied.

* * *

After school, Sabrina met her aunts in the kitchen as the others had come over.

"Rock band? Midnight? Downtown?" Zelda asked. "It sounds kind of dangerous."

"Oh, but it's not!" Sabrina replied. "It's totally safe."

"What's the name of the band again?" Hilda asked.

"The Dazzlings." The group replied.

"They sound so... Dazzling..." Thor grinned as he hugged Hilda's left leg. "My uncle would let me go."

"Your uncle would probably let you lift a boulder into a volcano." Hilda rolled her eyes at that.

"Because he _knows_ I can handle myself!" Thor exclaimed.

"But unless you're willing to trust Sabrina," added Lionel as he played dramatic violin music. "...How will you know that she's learned to handle herself?"

"You guys have to leave the fact that your little girl is growing up." Cherry added softly to sound sad and sympathetic.

Zelda looked tearful before shaking her head to look stern, but fair. "Look. Maybe if you had some adult supervision. Hilda and I could go along?" she then suggested.

"That'd be the most embarrassing thing ever," Sabrina complained. "We can't show up with old people!"

"Now don't try sweet-talking us." Hilda deadpanned.

"You know what I mean," Sabrina pouted. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

"We do, but there are lots of sickos out there that we don't." Hilda warned.

"And there's always peer-pressure which can cloud your judgement." Zelda added.

"Yeah, but that's why _we'll_ be with her," Atticus replied. "To make sure nothing like that happens!"

"Hmm..." The Spellman sisters still looked apprehensive about letting the kids go on their own, even if they were all responsible teenagers.

"So in other words: You trust me but you don't trust me." Sabrina remarked.

"I'm glad our position is clear." Hilda concluded.

"You have to let me go!" Sabrina cried. "The others' parents are letting them go!"

"And we said not without adult supervision." Zelda replied.

"Then I can't go. You guys ruin everything." Sabrina sulked as she stormed upstairs to her bedroom.

"We ruin it because we care." Zelda called out.

"That's terrible advice!" Cherry called back as she and the others decided to join Sabrina in her room.

"She's not wrong, that's pretty bad advice." Lionel shrugged.

Hilda and Zelda looked at each other as they sat downstairs.

"It's so hard." Hilda said to her sister.

"I wish there was some sort of compromise." Zelda frowned.

"There must be some way to make us all happy," Hilda replied before trying to come up with some ideas. "She could...! No. Or we could...! No! Or what if...!"

* * *

In Sabrina's bedroom, the teenage witch paced, reflecting on the utter unfairness of life. "This stinks! If it was up to them I'd stay in my room and never have fun," she complained. "I finally get a day off from Charm School and Beast Rangers training and look at where it gets me!"

"I'm a house pet, it's hard for me to sympathize," Salem replied. "Hey! Have you checked out the dust bunnies under your bed? They're fun." he then suggested.

"Well, if you can't come with us to meet the Dazzlings, Sabrina, we won't go either." Atticus decided maturely.

"Yeah! Solidarity all the way!" Mo declared.

"But I really wanted to go." Cherry pouted.

The others gave her a look.

Cherry flinched. "...But friendship is more important." she then said.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Sabrina?" Zelda called.

"What?" Sabrina pouted.

"There's someone here to see you." Hilda said.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"Open the door." Zelda replied.

Sabrina went to the door and opened it to see two teenage girls standing outside.

"Surprise!" The girls announced together.

"SPIES FROM DELLA!" Cherry gasped. "Get 'em!"

"No, wait!" The teenage girls cried out before Cherry tackled them to the floor with a glare.

"You really think Della would have that sort of foresight?" asked Lionel. "Besides, how do we even know they're spies? They sound just like Hilda and Zelda!"

Cherry looked nervous and soon got off of the two teenage girls and glared at her before they used magic to turn her into a frog as punishment, making her ribbit in response.

"Wait... Aunties?" Sabrina asked the two.

"What are you guys up to?" Mo added.

"We know you objected to adult supervision, but how do you feel about... Teenage supervision?" Hilda asked.

"You'd go with me to the Dazzlings?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "Your mortal friends'll never know and you won't have to be embarrassed."

"Just incredibly weirded-out." Sabrina remarked.

"Your hair looks different..." Atticus said to the two. "Why does Hilda have brown hair and why does Zelda have red hair?"

"We dyed our hair as teenagers 'cuz we were tired of people thinking we were twins and mixing us up together when we were both blonde." Zelda replied.

"Nice choice, and I dig the tan!" Lionel replied, picking up the frog. "And I hope this has taught _you_ something about not acting so rashly."

"I'm sorry, really..." Cherry said nervously. "How was I supposed to know?"

"As of right now, you're forgiven," Hilda told her. "We'll change you back in a moment. Aw! This body pinches." she then suddenly yelped out.

"Don't slouch," Zelda said as she reached out and pulled her sister's shoulders back before looking back at their niece. "So, whatya think?"

"I don't know," Sabrina replied. "I mean, for one thing, your voices do not sound like normal teenagers."

"She has a good point." Cherry had to admit before she saw a fly buzzing over her head which made her feel hungry all of a sudden.

"We can change that," Zelda replied before pointing at her throat and used magic to change her voice which suited her body a bit better. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, that works." Atticus nodded as Hilda soon did the same.

"And how about me?" Hilda soon asked, though sounded like a man at first. "Oops, wrong direction," she then said as she cleared her throat to sound like a younger version of herself. "There we go."

"Not bad," Sabrina nodded in approval. "Maybe this could work."

"Yeah, you guys just need to learn how to be a modern-day teen!" Lionel exclaimed, before smacking the fly out of the air.

Cherry let out a small whine at the fly.

"Far-out!" Hilda beamed.

"Swell!" Zelda added.

"Uh, the word is 'cool'." Sabrina told them.

Hilda and Zelda nodded as they practiced saying 'cool' to each other.

"Hey! What about me?!" Cherry complained. "I'm sorry I tackled you guys, I guess training really got to me."

Hilda and Zelda shared a glance with each other, then pointed their fingers at Cherry to turn her back to normal and she ended up accidentally sitting against Lionel as they were both suddenly in the middle of the floor.

Lionel giggled. "You know what? ...This is fine~" he gushed.

Cherry soon got up and patted her clothes down a bit.

"Aww..." Lionel pouted in the background.

* * *

Eventually, everybody got dressed and ready for later tonight as Harvey should've been around any minute, though Zelda couldn't fight her maternal urges as she began to tidy up in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. "Harvey'll be here any minute."

"I was just making us some snacks." Zelda defended.

"I can understand why," Mo replied. "They tend to price gouge with snacks at concerts sometimes."

"I thought you'd agree, Mo." Zelda smiled.

"Hey! I can take stairs two at a time." Hilda beamed as she hopped around in excitement.

"Is that what you're planning to wear?" Sabrina asked as she looked at her aunt.

"Why not?" Hilda pouted.

"Yeah, sure, that might work," Cherry rolled her eyes. "For teenagers 600 years ago."

"She's saying that you two need to update your styles! Get with the times, ya know?" Lionel explained.

Here, try this." Sabrina suggested as she pointed at her aunt and her outfit transformed into a red sweater and red tartan mini skirt with a black jacket and hose. A matching hat added a little something.

"Hey, don't I look... Cool?" Hilda smiled at her new outfit.

"Next." Sabrina then said as she turned at her other aunt and hit her with a blast with the fashion finger.

Zelda's pink sweater and black skirt changed into a striped crop top and skin-tight PVC pants. "My midriff is showing!" she then complained.

"You're 16, it's okay." Thor told her.

"I am not leaving this house dressed like a hussy!" Zelda glared sharply.

"You are or you're not going." Sabrina retorted.

There were then two honks from a car horn.

"That has to be Harvey," Atticus said. "We better get going."

"Alright, concert time!" Lionel whooped as he headed outside and slid into the van.

"Lionel, you are just a riot sometimes!" Harvey chuckled.

Shinji gave a wave at Lionel while Cassandra applied some make-up.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Thor began to go join Lionel in the van with Harvey, Shinji, and Cassandra.

"Now remember. You're my extremely shy cousins Hilda and Zelda," Sabrina told her aunts as they were on their way out the door before she thought of something. "Wait! No one would name their kids that. Okay, you're Hillary and you're... Zellary."

"Zellary?" Zelda asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah. Your parents were hippies. Go!" Sabrina nodded urgently.

"I would've suggested 'Hannah' and 'Zoey'," Lionel replied as they got into the car. "But hey, you do you, girl."

"I improvised!" Sabrina replied.

Everybody soon got in the van together with Harvey at the wheel.

"It's very uncomfortable in here." Zellary winced as she sat with her sister and niece.

"Yes, but we're teenagers," Sabrina smiled. "We don't care."

"Can you turn the music down?" Hillary looked uncomfortable. "It's a little hard to take."

"It's The Dazzlings." Sabrina told her.

"Oh! I love them. Turn it up." Hillary then said.

The soon went to ride off, away from the house.

* * *

Salem wondered what to do before flinching as he heard thunder and lightning going off.

"Hilda, I know this is sudden, but I have to share something with you!~" Drell announced in an over-the-top fashion as he arrived with a bouquet of flowers and a suit before looking around. "Hilda? ...Hilda!"

"She's out." Salem told him in a sardonic tone.

"Out? Whaddya mean, OUT?" Drell asked.

"She and Zelda turned themselves into teenagers so they could look out for Sabrina at this Dazzlings concert," Salem replied, changing the channels on the TV before he found a program with scantily-clad women in cat ears and paws. "Ohohohoho, yeah~"

"But I wanted to surprise her with a date!" Drell whined.

"Too bad, so sad." Salem shrugged.

Drell growled as he looked very agitated, shaking his fist as a red vein appeared on his forehead.

* * *

"So, these are your cousins," Shinji smirked before whispering to Sabrina. "Are they each one of us?" he then asked, referring to the witch blood after all since Sabrina was half-witch.

"They haven't been one of anything for a long time." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Harvey soon touched the stereo with one hand.

"Hands back on the wheel!" Zoey scolded. "Ten and two! Ten and two!"

"Jeez!" Harvey cried out as he grabbed the wheel. "Someone took 'Driver's Ed' a little too seriously."

"She's right you know," Shinji then said. "I'm always saying that to people, but they just don't listen."

"Fools." Zoey muttered.

"Adagio Dazzle. Adagio Dazzle. Adagio Dazzle." Cassandra soon repeated to herself.

"What are you doing?" Atticus asked.

"Reminding myself why I'm in this clown car," Cassandra replied before she continued. "Adagio Dazzle..."

"Well, that's _one_ thing that's still the same," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Cassandra is _still_ a jerk. Shocker."

"Watch it, Shortstuff." Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

Lionel and Cassandra then growled at each other.

* * *

Eventually, the van pulled up to a snow-covered ground with people in line as they made it downtown for their experience with the Dazzlings before Harvey went to park the car.

"Just think," Cassandra grinned. "The Dazzlings are breathing this same air."

"Cool!" Sabrina smiled.

"Cool!" Zoey added.

"Cool? It's down-right cold, and where are the guys?" Hannah complained. "Shouldn't they have parked the car by now? And why isn't this bakery open?"

"Stop complaining," Cherry tutted. "This is what we drove here for."

"Yeah; we're here, so we may as well enjoy it." Thor declared.

"How smart!" Zoey said as she saw Cassandra reach something out of her bag. "Cassandra brought a book. _'The Magic Within'_ Now what's that about?" she then asked after seeing the book title.

"I'm going to cast a spell on Adagio Dazzle." Cassandra replied.

"A spell?" Atticus warned. "Like witchcraft?"

"And let Aunt Enchantra bust me?" Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I'm too smart for that. This is a self-help book. It teaches you how to summon your feminine powers. That's the magic within."

"Hence the title." Sabrina then concluded.

"And if it works, when I meet Adagio Dazzle won't be able to resist me." Cassandra smirked.

"You're gonna try to be besties with her?" Cherry asked.

"Jealous?" Cassandra smirked.

"Not really," Cherry replied. "Can't wait to see this backfire."

"It won't," Cassandra remarked. "I'll make sure of it."

"Sure you will." Cherry smirked sardonically.

"Well you'll have to shell out the twelve ninety-five for the details, but I learned how to do this thing with my eyes that will bring any man under my spell." Cassandra then explained.

"Does it go something like this?" Sabrina asked before looking cross-eyed.

"No. And I'm not going to waste my powers by showing you," Cassandra replied. "In fact, I'm supposed to start conserving my energy now." she then took out a pair of dark sunglasses and began to wear them.

"Hey, there they are!" Zoey gasped.

"Who? I can't see." Cassandra asked.

"It's Harvey and Shinji!" Mo called out. "There comes Thor, Atticus, and Lionel too!"

"Man, this is some line." Thor commented as he rubbed his hands together.

"No kidding!" Lionel replied.

Harvey soon came up behind Sabrina and wrapped his arms about her.

"Oh, that is so cute~" Hannah cooed.

"I wish I'd brought my camera." Zoey added.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked the mortal boy bashfully.

"Well, I thought you might be cold." Harvey replied.

"Actually I-I'm warm!" Sabrina said nervously as she pulled her arms away, self-consciously. "In fact, I'm even feeling a little flushed."

"If you say so." Harvey replied, sticking his hands back into his pockets.

"I'm cold," Zoey spoke up before glaring at Sabrina a bit. "Perhaps because I'm barely dressed?"

"You'll be fine." Cherry told her.

"Oh, please, take my scarf." A boy's voice said.

"Oh..." The girls of the group started.

"No." The boys added.

Slugloafe soon came towards Zoey to put his scarf on around her as he saw her in trouble.

"...Don't even consider it." Zoey remarked without turning around and Slugloafe backed off quickly.

"You look pretty nice as a redhead, Zelda..." Cherry said bashfully. "I mean, you just seem pretty this way... As a teenager, I mean."

"Ah, Cherry, that's sweet of you to say," Zoey smiled as she posed a bit cutely. "Yes, I was quite the looker back in my day when I was about your age. Such as being a model for the Goya museum from France."

"I can believe that." Cherry nodded.

"We're moving! We're moving!" Hannah noticed.

The line then started to move for at least five steps before they suddenly stopped again.

"We've stopped. I don't believe it," Hannah complained. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Are we in line for the actual concert?" asked Lionel.

"It's a signing..." Cherry replied. "I thought we could check out what the big excitement was before we go to an actual concert of the Dazzlings."

"Can't we just use magic to speed up the line?" Atticus asked.

"What?" Cherry replied. "And ruin the plot?"

* * *

**_Much later..._ **

"Would anyone like snacks?" Zoey offered. "I've brought shake toba and pocky."

"Well, at least it's not a total loss." Cherry smirked as she went to take some pocky.

"Why not?" Lionel shrugged, taking a few. "Beats just standin' and starvin'."

Everybody soon passed the snack bag along and decided to have some for themselves.

"My legs hurt," Hannah sighed. "We should have brought chairs."

Sabrina glared slightly.

"Y'know, to sit on." Hannah defended.

"We know what chairs are." Sabrina scoffed.

"I'm cold," Zoey pouted. "I wanna go back to the car."

"Great idea." Cherry agreed.

Thor let out a small whimper before he stood over Cherry and Lionel, pulling them both into a bear hug.

"Um... Hi." Cherry blinked.

"You two look so cold~" Thor cooed.

Lionel blushed. "...Thank you for your concern..." he replied.

"Hey, I care about my friends." Thor smiled as he still hugged them.

"Thor, stop, it's embarrassing." Cherry groaned.

"Would you rather be cold?" Thor asked.

Cherry sighed and decided to put up with it.

"I can't take the waiting any longer," Hannah complained as she walked out of the line and stormed up ahead. "I'm going to see what the hold up is."

"Downtown really seems to have blown your cousins' minds..." Harvey noted.

"Yeah, they're not as grown-up as they think they are." Sabrina replied.

"Well... At least we're alone now..." Harvey smiled, as he slid his arm around her again.

"Except for the little match girl." Sabrina remarked, glancing at Cassandra, who was facing towards the street due to her shades.

Cherry snickered from that sentiment.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Hannah called as she came to a big and tall security guard. "Hi! I have a question."

"Gas station at the corner." The security guard replied, thinking maybe she needed a bathroom.

"No. My friends and I have been waiting for a very long time and I'm feeling a tickle in my throat," Hannah explained. "So I was wondering if we could pop in, say hello to the band and go home to bed?"

"You mean let you cut in line?" The security guard asked.

"I think..." Hannah started before she slipped her hand into her purse and pulled out some money. "Some yen can explain it better than I can."

"Hey! I don't let anyone cut!" The security guard glared. "Especially not for that much yen."

"But I'm sick of waiting." Hannah glared back.

"Then you'll have two choices," The security guard retorted. "Continue to wait or go home."

"But... I... Wha--" Hannah stuttered.

"Or keep pushing me and you won't get in at all," The security guard warned. "Now get back in the line."

"I don't like your tone," Hannah glared. "I want your badge number."

The security guard immediately covered his badge with his hand.

"Move your hand!" Hannah demanded.

"I said get back in line, Missy." The security guard said sternly.

"Missy! Who are you calling 'Missy'?" Hannah snapped.

Lionel sighed. "Well, this can't end well..." he remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, further down the line, Sabrina smiled happily as Harvey began to cuddle her.

"I'm glad you got cold." Harvey smiled.

"Me too." Sabrina smiled back.

"Man, I wish LLandra were here." Shinji complained.

Thor pouted and offered a hug to the blue-haired warlock teen.

"...Don't even think about it, dude." Shinji scoffed at Thor.

Thor sighed. "Ohhhh... Fine, catch a chill if I care." he pouted.

Cherry felt bad and held out her arms. Thor looked down at her and soon hugged her right away.

Cherry muffled from the hug, but patted him on the back. "I'm just really glad you're not a sumo." she then said.

"If I was, I'd probably make all the competing schools wet their pants." Thor smirked.

"How darling." Zoey smiled as she watched that from afar.

Even if the wait was taking longer than expected, it was still nice to wait as a team.

"Uh, there's kind of a situation back there." Lionel said as he came by.

"What is it?" Mo asked.

"Get back here!" The security guard as he chased after Hannah.

"Sabrina! Help!" Hannah cried out as she ran from the security guard.

"Isn't that your other cousin?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied.

"I think I can zap him with a short-term amnesia spell," Lionel replied, holding up his right index finger like he was going to fire a Dodon Ray. "TSUAO!"

The spell beam beaned the security guard in the head, and he seemed to shake his head before blinking. "Hey... What's going on here?" he asked. "Why am I not at my post?! Ohhh, I better get back there!"

Hannah panted a bit from the running.

"Don't think this is over, young lady," Sabrina tutted. "He might not remember what happened, but we sure do."

"But you didn't even hear my side!" Hannah defended.

"I don't care whose side I'm on, we're going to talk about this at home," Sabrina replied as she soon realized how important it was to have an adult around. "...My gosh."

"This is the wildest case of deja vu I've ever seen..." Lionel remarked.

"You're telling me." Sabrina agreed.

"Hannah, did you take his badge?" Zoey deadpanned at her sister. "...I know you have it."

"I don't know what you're talking about--" Hannah tried to prove innocent.

"Hildegard Antoinette Spellman?" Zoey whispered firmly.

"...Fine." Hannah pouted as she brought out the security guard's badge.

Lionel took the badge back, and zapped it into the security guard's pocket. "Honestly, you two!" he tsk-tsk-tsk'ed.

"How are you doing?" Hannah soon asked her sister.

"Terrible, these hormones are driving me nuts." Zoey pouted.

"I know," Hannah agreed. "I forgot how emotional life is when you're a teenager."

"No kidding, once was enough." Zoey nodded.

"Then we better not anger Cassandra's aunt," Hannah replied. "I hear if you abuse magic too much or something like that, she'll make you into a teenager for a very long time."

"Would that mean we'd go back to high school?" Zoey gulped.

"Most likely." Hannah nodded.

The two sisters held each other as they felt scared about that possibility before the line began to move a little more.

"Yes! The line, she finally moves!" Lionel exclaimed. "I thought it was gonna stay like this forever!"

"Just remember to be patient." Harvey sighed as he moved Cassandra since she couldn't see.

"Are we getting close?" Cassandra asked.

"Real close." Sabrina replied.

"Watch out! Manhole!" Cherry suddenly cried out.

Cassandra screamed and jumped backwards in fright.

"Just kidding." Cherry then smirked.

"Oh, you're terrible." Lionel chuckled.

Cherry smirked a bit to herself.

"Alright! We're next." Shinji cheered.

"Finally, this is going to make up for everything." Mo smiled.

* * *

The door guard soon came out to see the crowd. "Hi. On behalf of the Dazzlings, I'd like to thank you all for waiting." he then told them.

"Are we going in?" Cassandra asked.

"Unfortunately the store is now closed." The door guard then said.

A massive groan of disappointment went up among the crowd. All that waiting in line.... And it was utterly pointless!

"You think my brother will go nuts if I zap him?" Shinji asked Sabrina, about to conjure up some magic.

"Shinji, no!" Sabrina warned.

"Oh, boy!" Harvey called before coming towards the door guard. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

"I will too." Atticus added.

The others looked curious as Harvey and Atticus approached the door guard.

"Look, I'm sorry about the timing." The door guard said to them.

"You have to let us in. I mean talk The Dazzlings." Atticus replied.

"If they don't meet the band, there will be a few extremely violent femmes if you know what I mean, and I'm the one who has to drive them all back to uptown Greendale along with some other dudes who are not pleasant when angry," Harvey added with a gesture to Lionel and Thor. "Do not make me us that. You know what we're saying, you've been there right?"

"Hartford, Led Zeppelin, 1973," The door guard had to admit before giving in. "Go on in."

"Thank you." Harvey and Atticus nodded firmly.

"Booyakasha!" Lionel whooped as he and the others came into the store.

"Atticus, that was awesome!" Mo beamed as she hugged him.

"Aw, no biggie." Atticus smiled bashfully before Mo gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Really, thank you." Harvey nodded at the door guard.

They soon came into the bookstore to meet the three Dazzlings who sat together with their nameplates of Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze.

"Do you see them?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes!" Sabrina squealed.

Lionel held up a crystal glass. "Any higher, and you two could shatter glass..." he remarked. "But I digress: the big moment is here!"

Sabrina and Cassandra both looked bashful.

"I thought they said the last group was the last group?" Aria scoffed at Adagio.

"No. I guess the last group was the second to last group," Adagio replied. "Now this group is the last group."

"Oh." Sonata blinked simply.

The group brought out everything they had of the Dazzlings to sign, including posters, CDs, books, and more as Cherry bought a CD for Lionel to listen to since he was a bit new to the Dazzlings fandom, unlike Harvey, Sabrina, and Cassandra who were huge fans. The Dazzlings told them each "Thanks for coming" as they put their signatures on their souvenirs.

"Boom shaka-laka!" Lionel exclaimed. "They saved the best for last!"

"Hopefully you enjoy their music," Cherry said to Lionel. "I bought you a CD so you can listen with me someday."

"Awesome!" Lionel beamed. "I'll treasure it always!"

Thor watched Cherry and Lionel before narrowing his eyes as he looked a little green with envy. Cassandra soon tried to unlock the magic within to become friends with Adagio Dazzle, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Should we help her out?" Sabrina asked her teenage aunts.

"A half-hour infatuation spell ought to work." Hannah replied as she and Zoey shot twin blasts of magic on the Dazzlings.

"Wow! You're fantastic!" Adagio grinned at the brunette witchling. "I must know your name?"

"Cassandra Troublefield." The brunette witchling replied.

"Can I play a song for you, Cassandra Troublefield?" Adagio asked.

"If you like." Cassandra smiled bashfully.

The Dazzlings soon came together with their instruments and began to play a song just for Cassandra.

"Well, at least this was pretty interesting..." Lionel remarked.

"It's something." Cherry shrugged.

"Better than nothing," Lionel replied. "Especially when I get to be with you."

"This is so..." Harvey smiled as he shared a dance with Sabrina.

"Cool?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, cool!" Harvey beamed.

"You too, Thor," Lionel replied to his friend. "Get on up in here."

Thor squealed at that before he ran right over. Cherry did her best to dance during the song as Thor began to dance along, bumping the air, though he seemed to bump Cassandra against one wall by accident. Shinji cupped his mouth with a snicker at that before he got bumped into the other wall. Mo and Atticus were dancing together, as they all enjoyed the sweet, sweet sounds of the Dazzlings' music.

"I wrote that for you even before I knew you existed." Adagio then said to Cassandra as the song ended.

"I thought so." Cassandra beamed.

"Happy?" Aria ranted. "The car is outside."

"We've gotta go." Sonata added.

"This can't be it!" Adagio cried out before looking at Cassandra. "I just met you. Hey, why don't you come hang with us at the Hotel courtesy suite? Would you? Would you?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Cassandra agreed.

"Great! We're at The Copley Plaza," Adagio replied with a small smirk. "Bring any friends you'd like," he then looked over at the Dazzlings. "She said yes!"

The Dazzlings then left ahead of Cassandra.

"It worked! It totally worked!" Cassandra beamed. "I unleashed my magic within."

"And now we get to go party with The Dazzlings!" Sabrina also beamed.

"Not so fast," Cassandra then said. "Adagio said I could bring anyone I wanted and I'm cool with you and the boys but I'm afraid that doesn't include Tweedledum and Tweedledumber over there." she then added, pointing at Hannah and Zoey.

"Hey! You can't insult our friends like that!" Lionel exclaimed.

Hannah and Zoey, though hundreds of years old and knew better, felt hurt by Cassandra's words as they were young teenagers and now began to feel like that.

"Besides, they came with us," Cherry added. "We can't ditch them."

"They're no fun. All they did was whine, complain and talk about the Federal Reserve Board," Cassandra replied. "Frankly, they're an embarrassment. They sounded like Sabrina's uncool aunts."

Hannah looked like she was about to strike Cassandra, but Zoey stopped her.

"You owe them more than you think." Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

"I owe them nothing." Cassandra replied.

"You ate some of that stinky jerky!" Mo glared.

"You're all on the verge of cool here. Don't blow it," Cassandra glared back. "Now, are you gonna dump 'em or not?"

"NO!" Sabrina decided. "Hannah and Zoey aren't just my relatives, they're my friends and if they don't go, I don't go."

"Fine for you," Cassandra replied. "Come on, boys."

"If Sabrina's not goin', I'm not goin'." Harvey said as he put his arm around the blonde witchling.

"And neither are we!" Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, Mo, Thor, and Shinji added.

"Fine," Cassandra huffed as she walked off. "More cool rocker girls for me."

"Fine! Good riddance, ya mook!" Lionel remarked, pulling an akanbe (when you pull down your bottom eyelid, close your other eye, and stick out your tongue). "We might as well go, I suppose."

"Come on, Lionel, we don't need her," Thor narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe she stooped so low."

"Still better than Gem or Amy, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "Maybe she'll have that friendship with the Dazzlings come back to bite her in the butt."

"I can only hope." Shinji replied.

The others soon rode back home in Harvey's van as they left Cassandra with her "new friends".

"You could sit closer." Harvey offered. "Oh, not tonight."

Hilda and Zelda looked at each other as they decided to do something to make it up to their niece as they ruined the night for her, even as teenagers. They had to cheer her up somehow, but they would probably think about that some other time, but hopefully soon. Eventually, it hit them.

* * *

"Can we come in?" Zelda's voice asked as Sabrina began to brush her hair down, wearing her pajamas.

"I suppose." Sabrina shrugged before she looked over to see that her aunts had changed back.

"Look, we’re really sorry we embarrassed you." Hilda frowned.

"And we feel we owe you some fun. So!" Zelda added before she took out Sabrina's broomstick from Charm School.

"Ta-da!" Hilda then beamed.

"I get to clean the house?" Sabrina scoffed.

"No, you get to fly." Zelda replied. 

"You’re gonna let me fly outside of Charm School?" Sabrina remarked. "I don’t believe this."

"It’s true," Zelda nodded. "You proved tonight that you can handle the responsibility."

"And we were very impressed by the way you refused to buckle to peer pressure." Hilda added.

"And most importantly, you called us your friends." Zelda smiled proudly.

The three witches had a three-way hug and a tear comes to Sabrina’s eye.

"Stop, you’re embarrassing me." Sabrina said bashfully.

A few minutes later, Sabrina got ready on her broomstick outside of the house.

"It looks like that you’re all ready for lift off," Zelda told her niece. "Now keep your hands at twelve and six."

"Don’t floor it." Hilda added. 

"I won't! I won't!" Sabrina reassured before she suddenly rose up high in the broom and began to fly off into the night sky like a real witch. "This is great! Wait! You forgot to tell me how to land!"

"Just use the magic within!" Hilda called out as she stood with her sister.

Sabrina smiled as she looked all around the night sky of the sleeping city of Greendale as her hair flew out from the wind. "I’m flying and sweeping the air at the same time. Hmm... I think I'll buzz over to the hotel." she then suggested, about to do just that.

* * *

At the courtesy suite of the Copley Plaza Hotel. A cartoon about a maniac rooster named Rank and a stupid squirrel named Stumpy was on TV as the Dazzlings watched the TV while Cassandra began to look bored as Aria and Sonata shared some milk and cookies with their cartoon.

"I thought we were gonna party, not watch stupid cartoons?" Cassandra spoke up to the band. 

"Shh! I missed what Rank said." Sonata pouted.

"He’s going to the TV Show," Aria rolled her eyes. "I’ve seen this one three times."

"I can’t believe this is what you guys do for fun," Cassandra complained before walking in front of Adagio with a smirk. "Don’t you wanna play more songs for me, Adagio?"

"Not really." Adagio replied, trying to look at the TV.

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asked before looking Adagio deep in the eyes to use the magic within rather than witch magic because she would get in instant trouble with her aunt. 

"Maybe you should have your eyes checked." Adagio suggested.

"My reserves must be depleted," Cassandra groaned. "Unbelievable." 

Sabrina giggled as she kept flying through the night sky, passing by the full moon before looking around. "I can see my house from here!"

* * *

Hilda yawned as she wore her pajamas and changed into her adult form before coming to her bedroom and saw a black-haired teenage boy in her room, sitting on her bed which made her gasp. "Who are you?" she then asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" Drell's voice asked as the teenage boy looked at her.

"...Drell?" Hilda blinked.

"I hear you went out when I wanted to surprise you, so I thought I'd surprise you this time before you go to bed." Drell smiled innocently.

"Well... Gotta say, this was unexpected..." Hilda smiled. "But hey, when life gives ya lemons..." she pointed to herself, then turned back to her teenager form.

"The night's still young and so are we..." Drell said before he changed her pajamas into a shimmering white gown.

Hilda giggled a bit.

Soon, the two were outside together as a full moon was out before they began to dance together with the light of the moon, both hand-in-hand together as some classical and romantic music played for them. It was definitely a nice ending to a typically unusual night.

* * *

The next day soon came as Sabrina was getting ready for school. Hilda and Drell were both home in bed with dreamy looks on their faces which concerned Zelda and Skippy a bit. Cassandra's night proved to be annoying with the Dazzlings as she thought maybe being their friends wasn't such a good idea, though it was mostly other magic that made that so like it was karmic retribution.

Drell soon got out of bed as he still thought about his night with Hilda as this "episode" began to end on a cliffhanger. "Any calls or messages?" he then asked his "sidekick".

Skippy brought out a note for him to see.

Drell adjusted his glasses to see the note. "...SHE'S RECRUITED WHO NOW?!" he then asked with a gasp as he saw the two names that said "Sigmund & Leroy" on it. "Oh, now she's stepped in it!" he then declared. "The gloves are off! Unless they're boxing gloves, in which case they stay on!"

Skippy looked nervous before he took out some bubble tea.

"Forget the tea!" Drell glared as he whacked it away. "She's gone t _oo_ far this time!" And so, Drell stomped out of the room, his footsteps booming, and his head fuming.


	7. Episode 7: Tangling Up the Tigers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the Sabrina book: Tiger Tale

Skippy soon made some soothing bubble tea for Drell who was grumbling in his office as he heard about the partnership between Sigmund and Leroy, two names that the two warlocks hadn't heard in quite some time, but their biggest magical rivals, especially since the two decided to become witchgicians: witches who decide to become like mortal magicians, such as Hilda and Zelda's distant cousin Mortimer. Though the Beast Rangers didn't have a mission for a while, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come soon as they kept their Morphers close by them as they went to visit their local hang-out spot for after school as they did their homework and just had fun as a friendly group together.

"Alright, so what's on the itinerary for today?" Lionel asked. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I saw a flyer here yesterday," Sabrina said. "I wasn't sure if you'd be that up for it, but I thought I'd talk with you all about it before I'd surprise you with it."

"Well, whatever it is, tell us," Cherry smirked. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"Well..." Sabrina said before taking out the flyer. "There's actually a circus in town and I thought it might be fun since Della's been quiet lately. Also her minions haven't shown up in a while."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Atticus agreed.

"Alright, sounds like fun!" Thor beamed. "Rally-ho-ho, to the circus we will go!"

"You guys cool with that?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure, why not?" Mo replied before smirking. "You wanna bring Harvey?"

"Heh, if he wants to go," Sabrina blushed a bit. "If he wants to make it a date."

"He likes you, you like him," Cherry smirked. "Why fight it?"

"Well... Maybe I will bring Harvey," Sabrina replied. "See how it plays out from there."

"Attagirl!" Mo beamed. "That's the spirit!"

Sabrina smiled bashfully. "Only if you guys don't mind." she said to them.

"I think the only people that'll mind are Gem or Cassandra," Cherry smirked. "But who cares what they think?"

"Right," Sabrina nodded. "Let's finish up our homework and get ready."

* * *

And so, they got right to it. Luckily with all of them working together, they finished their homework quicker than someone would if they had done their homework alone.

"I forgot how much extra homework you guys had since you have Charm School." Lionel said to the others.

"It's rougher on me," Thor commented. "I have to do one-on-one tutoring sessions on the weekends sometimes."

"Whoof... Yet another reason I now no longer regret leaving Charm School," Lionel remarked. "But still, at least we're done."

"Tell me about it," Cherry replied as she closed her book. "Let's get to it."

* * *

And so, they went off to the circus that was in town, buying their tickets and some snacks to enjoy the show with.

"You sure you're okay with clowns?" Atticus asked.

"As long as they don't yank me out of the audience or force a pie to my face, I should be fine." Cherry replied.

"Aye," Lionel nodded as the group came to sit down. "Time to start the show."

Sabrina soon began to eat her caramel corn with a smile as they came to watch the show. "Ya know, coming to the circus has to be one of the best ideas I've had in a long time." she then said, popping a piece into her mouth.

"How did you hear about the circus again?" Harvey asked.

"From a flyer, at the local diner we go to after school," Sabrina answered. "It sounded pretty mysterious, yet inviting."

Some clowns were soon shown as they did their act, though Cherry rolled her eyes at their attempts to be funny that everyone else in the audience seemed to enjoy.

"I'm not a big clown person myself, but I love the trapeze artists." Harvey smirked as he put his arm around Sabrina.

"Yeah; it takes some serious guts to risk your life like that on a regular basis," Lionel agreed. "I guess after a while, they kinda grow numb to the whole thing."

"Lots and lots of practice, am I right?" Thor added. "Like Atticus's training with Sensei Goku after school."

"Well, he says I'm his best student," Atticus beamed. "He says I remind him of himself when he was younger."

"Just try not to get a swelled head." Cherry teased.

The police in the clown act soon began to chase them all around the ring as the audience laughed a bit more.

"Hm... This is interesting." Harvey said as he checked out the flyer.

"What's that?" Mo asked.

"There's a couple of magicians in this show," Harvey smiled. "Sigmund and Leroy."

Cherry and her friends began to look nervous at those names.

"Those guys almost sound like those two guys Drell hates..." Lionel muttered. "Talk about unexpected twists."

"Tell me about it." Cherry replied.

"They say they're pretty good, especially with white tigers." Harvey smiled in excitement.

"Uh... Great!" Sabrina gave a huge grin as she suddenly sweat-dropped.

The program soon started with a pair of men, wearing colorful and ridiculous outfits as they came out with some white tigers which entranced most of the crowd and Harvey.

"Should we call Uncle?" Thor asked nervously. "I'm not sure if I feel so good about this."

"I feel like we're betraying him." Cherry added.

"Same, though he might want us to keep tabs on them," Atticus replied. "Get a reading on what we're dealing with."

"Sounds solid enough," Sabrina said. "Also, don't tell Harvey."

"Don't tell Harvey what?" Harvey asked as he heard them then.

"Oh! Uh... Um..." Sabrina stammered.

"Erm... About a surprise for another one of your dates in the future." Cherry covered up.

"Right," Sabrina agreed. "What she said."

* * *

And so, they all turned back towards the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice boomed from down below. "May I have your attention, please?!"

The spotlights dimmed a bit with a drumroll in the background.

"On behalf of the town of Greendale and visitors from outside, I welcome you to our humble show!" A woman announced from down below who was their hostess, a woman called Vivian Vixen.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sabrina cheered as the audience grew high with anticipation.

"I give you the Seniors of Unbelivability: Sigmund and Leroy!" Vivian then announced.

The audience gave thunderous claps before the spotlight shined in the two men: one was blonde and the other was dark-haired, but their outfits matched.

"I am Sigmund." The blonde started.

"I am Leroy." The dark-haired one added.

"We are Sidmund and Leroy: Seniors of Unbelievability!" The two magicians then proclaimed. "Meet our animal friends!"

The white tigers soon came out and stood up high with roars as the crowd looked wowed by the white tigers. There appeared to be a cub who looked a bit scared and nervous from backstage. Cherry seemed to see him and gave a small wave like he was the only thing she saw while everybody else paid attention to the adult white tigers.

"Wow, these guys are flashy," Harvey remarked. "But kinda fun, too."

"I think they're kinda ridiculous, if you ask me." Lionel replied.

As the show continued, Cherry didn't pay much mind to the magician duo, as she was too focused on the cub that was backstage.

"Be prepared, our guests," Sigmund smiled. "Expect the unexpected."

The two magicians soon did magic tricks such as making items appear from nowhere, disappearing acts with volunteers from the audience, sawing a woman in half, pulling tigers out of hats. All that cliché magician stuff. Sabrina looked a bit surprised, but tried to remind herself that this magic had to be too good to be true. Harvey seemed to have a good time over the show as did the other audience members. Nothing seemed impossible, nothing seemed unreal. Everything there was for real. Who could create wonders like nobody could? Perhaps Sigmund and Leroy!

Eventually, the show soon came to an end, and the group left the tent, talking about what had happened and what they'd witnessed.

"Well, that sure was something, huh, guys?" Harvey smiled.

"Yeah... It was..." Sabrina nodded. "Thanks for coming with us, Harvey."

"No problem," Harvey beamed. "I used to wanna join the circus when I was a kid."

"Wonder where those guys got those tigers?" Lionel asked. "Something seemed... Off about them."

"From the zoo?" Thor shrugged.

"I don't think so..." Atticus narrowed his eyes a bit shifty.

Cherry seemed to have her mind elsewhere.

"Yo! Cherry!" Mo called.

"Huh?" Cherry blinked as she came to.

"Didn't you think those tigers looked a bit strange?" Mo asked.

"Oh... Uh... Maybe..." Cherry replied softly. "...Especially with that lonely little cub backstage."

"This seems a bit suspicious," Lionel replied. "Those tigers seemed different from the regular kinds."

"Well, we saw Sigmund and Leroy, we better tell Drell as soon as possible." Atticus suggested.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Sigmund and Leroy poked their heads a bit as the group went to get back home as they caught up with Harvey, talking about confidential information after all.

"You are not supposing that those children are aware of our mission, Leroy?" Sigmund asked his partner.

"Of course not, Sigmund!" Leroy replied. "Now we must report to our friend, Miss Della, and tell her of our progress!"

The two snickered together as they went to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Della's lair, it appeared that Cath was there with Gem and Cassandra, eating some steak that was mostly bloody.

"Do you eat _anything_ besides steak?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm a meatatarian, I only eat meat." Cath replied.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at that response. "I guess that sorta answers my question," she then said. "Also, rumor has it that you were good friends with Cherry a very long time ago."

"Yeah," Cath huffed. "Until she decided that studying all the time was more important. Not to mention she abandoned me for those new friends of hers." she then said as she continued to eat, making a bit of a mess, but felt like she didn't need to care because she was a tomboy.

"Well... Glad to have you on board..." Gem replied halfheartedly, wiping off some of the blood that had splattered on her arm from Cath's steak-gorging.

Della grimaced a bit herself as she heard her telephone ringing and decided to answer it. "YEAH?"

There was a bit of babbling heard on the other line.

"Oh, wunderbar!" Della then exclaimed with glee before she soon came to her crystal ball and turned it on.

"Hello~..." Sigmund and Leroy grinned and waved as they were shown on the crystal ball for her to see.

"My boys!" Della smirked. "How was your show in the Mortal Realm?"

"We have sold out and those mortals enjoyed the show!" Sigmund smirked.

"Not only that, we glanced over and saw those kids you told us about." Leroy then added.

"The Beast Rangers!" Della replied. "Honestly, it's almost too easy with those kids..."

"They came to the show too?" Gem asked.

"Of course they did," Cassandra smirked. "Those guys are perfect for a sideshow attraction. Especially Miss Wolf here on a bad day."

"Watch it, Princess," Cath huffed. "I could eat your heart if I wanted to."

"I thought werewolves only ate people with black hearts," Cassandra retorted. "That's all you ever brag about when you defend that werewolves don't eat people like they do in movies."

Cath snarled at that as she continued to stuff her face.

"Anyways, you know what to do, right?" Della asked.

"Yes, we know the next step," Sigmund replied. "Especially with a woman like Vivian Vixen on our side."

"You also need a special assistant from the audience to join your side," Della smirked. "They'll have to borrow some powerful magic and certain skills which is, unfortunately, a big no-no, but what would they know? They're only students."

"We'll make it a raffle so that they won't see it coming." Leroy added.

"Even better!" Della smiled. "A perfect opportunity to get them into trouble!"

"Oh, it is a shame that the man known as Master Tze-pin won't be able to see this," Sigmund almost sniffled. "His greatest skills transferred to an innocent soul from Charm School and a Beast Ranger. It almost makes me sad..." he then smirked. "Sad that this wasn't thought of sooner!"

"Yes, just remember to use magic from those white tigers of yours to help convince any unlucky soul you pick," Della smirked back. "Anyone you see as weak-willed in that group will do."

"Works for us!" Leroy agreed.

"Excellent." Della replied.

"Who do you recommend?" Sigmund asked.

"Let me see," Della said as she looked at dossiers of the current Beast Rangers that Drell had recruited. "Atticus is a bit of a brainiac know-it-all who's usually the first one to suspect someone like a detective."

"Show-off." Cath mumbled dryly.

"Monique is usually with Atticus," Della then continued. "She may look harmless, but she's stronger than she lets on. She can be pretty dangerous, especially when provoked."

"A bit weak if you ask me." Cath commented.

"Lionel is a bit of a weirdo, I'm not sure about him." Della then said.

"Loser freak." Gem rolled her emerald eyes.

"Thornton is the nephew of Drell," Della then said. "He's very loyal to his friends and uncle, though not as smart in his brain as he is with his heart. He can be pretty dangerous when provoked too."

"Dumbass." Cath mumbled.

"Cherry is a mysterious one herself, especially with being in her own little world," Della continued. "I'm a little unsure about her myself, but she's very intelligent and aware of important rules. She's a bit lonely on the inside."

"Emo." Cassandra smirked.

"And there's Sabrina," Della then smirked. "She's a half-witch who sometimes relies on magic to solve her problems, though she has to be careful at times, especially since her Aunt Hilda is the newest member of the Magic Council and a very close asset to Drell. They dated a very long time ago in the late 17th-century after poor circumstances, but they've recently reconnected."

"The Spellman girl!" Leroy and Sigmund exclaimed. "She's just the right patsy!"

"Is that your final decision?" Della smirked.

"Of course, the little half-witch..." Cassandra remarked. "That might be perfect."

"Excellent," Della nodded. "You two know what to do for your next magical act then."

"We'll even recruit an apprentice of ours, our little helper and he's from Hong Kong." Leroy nodded.

"Ooh, exotic!" Della chuckled. "I say go for it, and do have fun."

Sigmund and Leroy chuckled at themselves.

* * *

Sabrina groaned and turned in her sleep a little as she sensed something wrong which accidentally made Salem yowl and fly off of her bed since he was sleeping at the foot of it like a regular cat. Everyone slept peacefully, except for maybe Cherry as her mind drifted to the white tiger cub she noticed in the circus earlier that afternoon.

* * *

The next day soon came at school and Thor came over to the garden of the school and decided to pick some flowers with a bit of an innocent, yet also goofy smile on his face.

"What'cha doin'?" asked Lionel, taking a model figurine from his bag.

"Pickin' some flowers," Thor replied. "What about you?"

"Checking out my new robot figurine." Lionel replied as he made like it was flying around.

"Neat..." Thor said as he started to watch it. "Did you get that from a cereal box or somethin'?"

"Nah, bought it from a local store," Lionel explained. "Still, those tigers seemed very different than normal white tigers, which are rare enough as is."

"Yeah... Almost reminds me of something my uncle told me when I was real young." Thor said.

"You don't happen to remember, do you?" Lionel asked.

"Erm..." Thor paused thoughtfully as he hit his head a bit to think. "Okay, I don't remember the whole story, I'm sure he does, but he said that there are some important tigers in The Other Realm. Maybe they come from there since we know about Sigmund and Leroy."

"Care to explain?" Lionel asked.

"Uh..." Thor paused as he held his brain while trying to think about what he was told. "Um..."

"Try not to overthink it so you don't give yourself a migraine." Lionel advised.

"The best thing I have in my mind right now is a special, sacred animal species in The Other Realm called The Celestial Cubs," Thor then said. "And trust me, that's not a baseball team."

"Okay." Lionel nodded as he jotted the name down. "Celestial Cubs... I'll have to check with Hilda and Zelda about those."

"Sorry my memory's not that great, but that name sticks out to me." Thor then said.

"You did what you could, buddy," Lionel smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it."

Thor smiled back.

"So, who are the flowers for?" Lionel asked.

"Nobody!" Thor said nervously as he hid the flowers behind his back.

"Hey, if you say so." Lionel replied as he put his model back in his bag.

Thor looked bashful before he and Lionel went inside the school.

"...Am I a bad friend?" Cherry asked the others.

"What?" Atticus replied. "No! ...I'd call you impulsive and a little snarky, but... You're not a bad friend."

"Why would you think that?" Sabrina added.

"I guess I was just thinking about before we got involved in this Beast Rangers mess and going to Charm School and finally stop studying obsessively," Cherry replied. "Like... The old days when we were kids and could relax."

"What do you mean?" asked Atticus. "We only spent a little time together before we met our counterparts. Before then, we barely hung out."

"Guess it's just something on my mind..." Cherry said before looking over as Cath passed by the gym.

"...Are you worried about her?" Atticus asked. "Oh, Cherry, don't let her get to you. At least she's not the Snob Squad."

Cherry snickered a bit.

"What?" Atticus asked, giving a small smile as he managed to get a laugh out of her.

"It's funny to hear you openly call someone names like that." Cherry replied.

"Well, at least I got a chuckle out of you," Atticus replied. "Not much, but I'll gladly take what I can get."

Cherry glanced at Cath before sighing to herself.

"Guys, I think we should visit Sabrina after school today," Lionel suggested. "Just to hang out."

"You know something and you wanna ask Hilda and Zelda, don't you?" Atticus asked.

"...Pretty much." Lionel admitted.

"Well, we could use plenty of help," Mo replied. "I say we do it."

"All right!" Lionel said. "Let's just hope the school day goes by quickly."

* * *

The school clock was shown to say 8:00 before the hands spun around quickly and it was suddenly 3:00 as the final bell rang.

"These long school days, man." Atticus said as they left school.

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed as they went to follow Sabrina home.

Sabrina let the others inside behind her as they came to the living room. "Okay, Salem, time's up," she then told the cat. "Time to stop watching your soap operas."

"What do you take me for?" Salem glared. "Just 'cuz I'm an unemployed warlock turned into a cat doesn't mean I watch soap operas all day while you're at school."

"And that concludes our Korean telenovela marathon of '어리 석고 때로는 이해할 수없는 태도와 감정' (Attitudes and Feelings, Both Ridiculous and Sometimes Unintelligible) for the day." The TV then announced which made Salem turn off the TV with a bashful smile.

"You were saying?" Sabrina asked with a smirk.

"So I'm bored, cut me a break." Salem replied.

The rest of the group chuckled a bit while Salem sweat-dropped with a grumble.

"Where are Hilda and Zelda?" Cherry asked.

"They'll be back in a bit," Salem replied. "They had to do some Other Realm shopping."

"Oh! Perfect 'cuz we gotta ask 'em something." Thor nodded.

"Guess we better get comfy while we wait," Lionel remarked as he sat in an armchair. "They could be a while."

Sabrina soon put on a different show after the soap opera marathon had ended. Salem then walked off to do his own thing.

* * *

Eventually, about half an hour passed as Hilda and Zelda finally came back.

"Oh, Sabrina, you brought your friends over." Zelda beamed.

"You're back? Great, because we have some questions," Lionel exclaimed. "First off, what do you two know about Celestial Cubs?"

Hilda and Zelda looked wide-eyed.

"The Celestial Cubs?" Sabrina asked. "That sounds like a baseball team in the Magic Realm."

"That's what I said!" Thor smirked a bit.

"Children, the Celestial Cubs are not a baseball team," Zelda said. "They're very special creatures."

"Yes, they are offspring of White Tigers which is a very special species to the Magic Realm," Hilda added. "They help defend the Celestial Heavens. The White Tiger is also one of the five mystic animals that protect the world against the evil of Nu Kwa's ex-generals. If the White Tiger should falter, the other four protectors will falter as well, then the evil generals will take over the Celestial Heavens."

"If that's the case, then what were Sigmund and Leroy doing with at least five of those mystic tigers?" asked Lionel.

"Also, do we even wanna know who this Nu Kwa guy is?" Thor spoke up.

"She was a girl who was popular a long time ago and her generals were jealous of her popularity." Zelda clarified.

"She's from mythology, Thor," Cherry said. "That's one of my favorite classes, she's Chinese."

Thor smiled bashfully with a sweat-drop.

"Also, I'm afraid it can't be good if Sigmund and Leroy want to do something with those tigers," Hilda warned the group. "We better keep an eye for anything suspicious with them."

Suddenly, there was a ring at the front door's doorbell and Zelda decided to get it.

"Special delivery for someone who came to the circus yesterday sitting in Row A, seat 23." A mailman said, holding up a letter.

"Thank you, Dirk." Zelda told the mailman as she took it before closing the door on his face as he tried to give her a kiss as he also carried a heart-shaped box of chocolates, but she didn't seem interested.

"So, you kids went to the circus yesterday, do you happen to know where you sat?" Hilda asked.

"That was my seat." Sabrina memorized from the ticket she bought because she sat with Harvey.

"That was a bit odd," Lionel remarked. "Even more so how somebody would be able to know the exact row and seat you were sitting in."

"I smell a rat..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Sabrina checked the envelope to see a backstage pass and a letter.

"What's it say, Sabrina?" Mo asked the blonde girl.

"...Well, it says here that the magicians from the traveling circus would like to have me help out in their future shows as a treat since I won a lucky random raffle for an audience member to be apart of the show." Sabrina replied.

"Well, better stay on your guard," Lionel suggested. "Those two seem a bit skeevy. Not to mention, why would they not do this sort of thing DURING the show instead of after?"

"Unless they just decided to plan it," Cherry said. "Are we going back to the circus?"

"Seems like we are." Mo replied.

"All right, kids, let's go." Hilda suggested.

"Don't you have a date with my uncle?" Thor reminded.

"I might have to miss it." Hilda replied.

"Do I have to remind you that if you cancel on my uncle like this, that Uncle Skippy suffers and if you see some other guy, _he's_ going to have a fate worse than death?!" Thor reminded urgently.

"Hey, he of all people will understand," Hilda replied. "These things happen."

Thor bit his lip as he felt nervous for Hilda's sake.

* * *

And so, they left the Spellman house and went to go to the circus, the teenagers keeping their Morphers with them just in case of an emergency. Sabrina looked around as she began to show her pass around that would let her have free entry and some people who were with her just to be fair, though the rest of the people visiting would have to pay. A boy with long dark hair tied into a low ponytail, wearing a white tank top shirt with black jeans and black sneakers was shown to be practicing some sort of Martial Arts before he would perform with Sigmund and Leroy who were his bosses, or so it seemed.

"Alright, we're here," Lionel announced. "So let's get the ball rolling, eh?"

"Right." The others agreed.

"Sabrina Spellman?" The boy called which made the group look over.

"Right here." Cherry said as she pointed at her blonde friend.

"Come with me," The boy told Sabrina. "Congratulations on winning the lucky raffle by the way."

"Yeah, the totally real surprise raffle that no one would've seen coming." Mo deadpanned.

"What are the odds?" Lionel added as he and the others followed behind their friend.

The boy looked like he was about to shut them out.

"Can't they come too?" Sabrina asked. "They're my best friends in the whole world."

"Hmm..." The boy paused before looking bashful around Sabrina. "...I'm not sure how my bosses will take it... But if they mean that much to ya..." he then said as he decided to let the rest of the group pass by.

"Well, that's a relief." Atticus replied as he and the others followed Sabrina into the main tent.

"So, who are you anyway?" Sabrina asked the boy.

"My name is Jian Chow," The boy replied. "I trained at the China Drama Academy."

"The China Drama Academy?" The group repeated.

"So, you're a singer?" Sabrina asked.

"You haven't heard of the China Drama Academy, have you?" Jian asked as he gave her an odd look.

"Uh... No." Sabrina shook her head.

"Neither have we honestly." Thor added.

"Well, you've heard of Jackie Chan, right?" Jian then asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mo nodded. "Kung-fu Master and action movie hero."

"Right, that's where he trained." Jian then said.

"Funny, I don't remember him singing in any of his movies." Atticus remarked.

"I don't either, but that's not what he learned at the academy," Jian stated. "He learned Martial Arts and acrobatics. I learned under the eyes of Grandmaster Qifu, especially in this circus."

"You know the Cantonese dub of ' _Disney's Mulan_ '?" Lionel pointed out. "He sang 'Make A Man Out of You' in that version."

"I must've missed that." Sabrina commented.

Jian nodded at the others as he began to get himself ready. The white tigers soon came out and Jian began to dance with them as it was part of the show. The white tiger cub wandered out a bit before looking up at the group and looked shy.

"Is there a cub with you guys?" Cherry asked as she noticed him, even if Jian focused on the adult tigers.

"The youngest cub, yes," Jian nodded. "I'm afraid his parents were poached by evil hunters in the Magic Realm, so he's on his own."

Cherry gave a small frown as she eyed the littlest and lonesome tiger cub. The cub seemed to gaze back at her, and for a time, it seemed like there was a connection between them.

"Cherry?" Sabrina's voice called.

Cherry glanced over and soon went to catch up with the rest of the group, though glanced at the cub while walking away.

"Grandmaster Qifu wishes to share a legendary story with today's audience," Jian said to Sabrina and the others. "The tale of the one called Master Tze-pin."

"A story, huh?" Lionel asked. "Alright, why not? We've surely got more-than-enough time."

"So, you want a preview, huh?" Jian replied.

"Sure, if you don't mind us listening," Thor said. "We're Sabrina's guests after all."

"Very well," Jian said as he made the tigers sit and relax, giving them commands. "Xià! Fàngsōng."

The tigers soon began to go to sit and relax since Jian was done with them.

"What'd you tell them?" Mo asked.

"Just to sit down and rest," Jian replied. "I'll train more with them later."

"All right, tell us more about this Master Tze-pin." Cherry then said as she got comfortable with her friends.

"Years ago in my humble country, there lived a mighty warrior named Master Tze-pin," Jian began to tell them. "In the times of trouble, Master Tze-pin's courage and sword could be counted on to stand against terrible foes. Master Tze-pin championed forces of right and he helped many people, but Master Tze-pin left another legacy: he trained his son."

"His son?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, that son is my ancestor," Jian replied. "I hope to show my skills that have been handed down from my family since that day. Many were envious of his skills and high abilities."

The group listened in stunned silence to the fantastical story that was being relayed to them.

"Jian, we must get ready as the show could start soon." A girl said as she came to see Jian.

"Right," Jian nodded. "I'll be right there, Oi-Ling."

The girl glanced at them before walking off.

"Why did she look at us like that?" Atticus asked himself.

"We didn't mean to upset your girlfriend." Sabrina said after Oi-Ling had left.

"Oh, Oi-Ling?" Jian replied. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just... Oi-Ling," he then shrugged. "But she's very good in the same skills I am, you could say that she's gifted."

"Huh... Okay then." Thor replied as Oi-Ling began a solo juggling routine with flaming swords.

Cherry looked a bit wide-eyed and intrigued by the juggling routine.

"Amazing." Atticus commented.

Mo nodded in agreement, feeling too stunned in amazement to say anything. Jian soon came to help Oi-Ling as they nearly mirrored each other's moves like they were sharing a dance with each other as they alternated their sequences every so often.

"How am I supposed to help out when I don't have moves like them?" Sabrina pouted. "I'm no Master Tze-pin."

"Practice makes perfect, Cousin." Thor advised.

"How am I gonna practice that?!" Sabrina complained before smirking a bit. "Maybe it's one of those times where I see the good thing about being a witch."

"Sabrina, what're you...?" Cherry gulped.

"Give me speed and give me skill," Sabrina began to recite which worried Cherry as this had to be illegal somehow in the Magic Realm. "Lend me the way to match my will, In order for me to fit in, Let me borrow the skills of Master Tze-pin." Sabrina's body briefly surged with a bright orange energy, then she glanced over at some weapons in a stack nearby. She picked out a sword, and strolled towards Oi-Ling and Jian.

"What are you doing?" asked Jian.

"I got tired of being a wallflower." Sabrina replied.

"Does anyone else feel nervous right now?" Cherry asked.

"Why do you feel that way?" Atticus asked her in return.

"I just feel like Sabrina shouldn't have done that," Cherry sighed. "Along with various magic spells she uses."

The group felt just as nervous as they watched Sabrina go to Jian.

* * *

Sabrina proved to be highly skilled with Martial Arts and the moves that Jian had studied for the circus and for his family honor as she was able to sword swipe, punches, kicks, and even some hip-hop moves that were her own. Sigmund and Leroy soon watched over Sabrina and hid smirks at each other.

"HEY!" shouted Jian, the hostility clear in his voice. "I want to have a word with you!"

Sabrina turned to face him. "...Me?" she asked.

Oi-Ling just backed up and shook her head as she left, wanting no part in the conversation that was happening.

"What did you think you were doing?" Jian questioned.

Sabrina let off a little of her own anger. "I was being part of the show; you asked for a volunteer, and got one." she replied.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!" Jian scowled. "Do you even realize what that spell of yours has done, witch?!"

The way he said "witch" was so full of venom and bile, you'd swear that he could spit acid. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor began to listen in a bit. Atticus shushed to remind the others to be quiet as they watched Jian confront Sabrina.

"What did you say?" Sabrina asked once she managed to speak as Jian stood across from her with his hands on his hips.

"I just said that using a spell like that was pretty stupid," Jian scolded. "Who has been teaching you magic?"

"Erm... Nobody." Sabrina replied shakily.

"Don't lie to me," Jian told her, pointing his finger on her chest sharply. "Whoever's been teaching you this magic should have his or her license revoked."

Suddenly, Cherry fell as the group leaned a bit too close together.

"And what are you doing?" Jian glared.

"Listen, pal, whatever's bothering you about Sabrina, you don't have to yell at her like that," Atticus said as he and Thor helped Cherry back up to her feet. "She was just putting on a show like she was supposed to."

"Yeah! The same as you were doing," Sabrina then added once her friends came to help defend her. "And if you're going to get upset about that, I think that-"

"You didn't put on a show like I did," Jian retorted as he cut her off. "My skills are MINE. There's nothing magical about what I do in these circus acts. It's all about me, but you... You stole somebody else's skills." he then firmly told the teenage witch.

Sabrina was taken aback by this. "I didn't steal anyone's-" she started.

"Don't deny it!" Jian warned, his anger spiking. "Those were Master Tze-Pin's skills; I was trained by my father, who was trained by his father before him. My ancestors can be traced back to Master Tze-Pin. I _know_ his skills."

"It's no big deal." Sabrina said with an air of false confidence.

"Oh, yes it is," Jian retorted. "And you'll find out just _how_ big a deal when I file a grievance with the Witches' Council!" He pointed, and in a puff of smoke, a letter appeared in the air. Another point, and it grew a pair of fluffy white wings.

"...Erm, you know about the Witch's Council?" Thor asked Jian, not thinking that the boy was a child of magic.

"Yes," Jian remarked. "Every witch does."

"You're a witch?" Sabrina asked as it dawned upon her.

"I'm a _warlock_ ," Jian snorted, feeling insulted by being called "witch" as that was a female term as he was filled with suspicion and darkness. "You haven't been a witch for long, have you?"

"It's complicated..." Sabrina said softly as she thought about her past before meeting her friends in Greendale.

"Your friend should know better than to steal the skills of Master Tze-pin," Jian told the group. "Are you all witches and warlocks too?"

"More or less." Cherry replied mysteriously.

"Besides, if I told you I was a warlock and you were a mortal, you'd be a pile of stone, except for on Friday the 13th." Thor smirked.

Jian nodded as he knew about that as well.

"Well, you should have known better than to contact the Witch's Council," Sabrina told Jian. "My aunt dates the Head of the Council: Drell."

"He's also _my_ uncle." Thor then added.

"Your aunt dating Drell doesn't matter," Jian replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is major."

"Well, your complaint will be buried under mountains of paperwork," Sabrina replied confidently. "We'll probably be in college by the time we hear anything ba-"

Just then, a tiny hot-air balloon descended from nowhere, and a tiny figure peeked out. "Sabrina Sawyer Spellman?" he called.

Sabrina blushed, her embarrassment plain. "That's me, right here." she replied.

"Good," The elf replied. "I've got an important message from the Witches' Council."

"I knew this would be bad." Cherry gulped a bit.

"Your middle name is Sawyer?" Thor asked Sabrina. "Why'd I think it started with a J?"

"How should I know?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"This message has been brought to you by EEP." The elf told the teenage witch.

"Eep?" Sabrina and the others repeated.

"Yep, we call it EEP as a joke," The elf explained. "It stands for Elven Emergency Parcel, but most people go 'eep' when they get a delivery from us."

"That's also the sound I make whenever Drell pops in somewhere without telling me in advance." Cherry added.

"First I've heard." Lionel replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Sabrina said.

"It's usually not," The elf continued. "We do a lotta work for the Council. Most of the messages usually mean somebody's in trouble; big trouble."

"Oh..." Sabrina replied, looking like the color had drained from her body.

"But maybe you're not the one in trouble!" The elf told her; but Sabrina knew that she definitely WAS in trouble.

The others felt concerned and worried about Sabrina.

"If you're asked later, be sure to mention that the letter was delivered by--" The elf prompted before he put his hand to his ear, waiting for Sabrina to finish for him.

"EEP." Sabrina replied as the letter seemed to tumble down.

"Right!" The elf beamed as he yanked a cord beneath the balloon and zipped upward, disappearing a short distance later.

"So, uh, what does it say?" Atticus asked Sabrina as she picked up the letter as it was tiny before it went to normal-sized once she picked it up.

"Get in my office. NOW!" Sabrina read aloud.

"Looks like you're on your own," Cherry sighed as she began to walk away. "Too bad. I really wanted to help out."

"Bring your friends with you." Sabrina continued.

"...D'oh!" Cherry groaned as she stopped where she was going.

"Immediate response," Jian grinned smugly. "You'll find that the Witch's Council is very quick to handle serious infractions. See ya in court."

"Eep." Sabrina sighed as she looked at her letter with an anime sweat-drop.

The group felt a bit scared themselves.

"Hilda? Zelda?" Cherry called weakly. "...Help!"

"TEYANDEE!" Lionel shouted. "Seriously, you _gotta_ stop that habit of ditching when your buds need you most. It's not funny, it's aggravating."

Cherry winced a bit with wide eyes. "How was I supposed to know he'd wanna see _all_ of us?" she then defended.

"You should've still gone," Atticus replied. "Whether he wanted us to or not."

"All right, all right, if Drell ever has to see one of us ever again, we'll _all_ go," Cherry then said. "Is that fair?"

Thor beamed as he grabbed Cherry into a hug against her will.

"Hey! I already agreed!" Cherry grunted. "Why am I still being punished?!"

"I'm just so happy you realize the importance of friendship." Thor said before setting her back down.

* * *

**_AND SO, TWO HOURS LATER..._ **

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Sabrina.

"We don't exactly have much choice," Hilda replied. "You can't ignore a message from Drell; looks like we'll be going to the Supernatural Realm."

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" asked Mo.

"Now, kids, we won't know anything until we talk to Drell." Zelda stated.

"Hilda, can't you soften him up a little for us?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, dears, I'm not sure what much I could do for that," Hilda replied as she held up the letter that Sabrina received. "It's not good, Drell sent this first-class EEP."

"EEP is a big deal." Zelda remarked.

"That just bursts our enthusiasm." Mo sulked.

"You bet," Hilda nodded. "When you get a letter through EEP, you know you've been bad."

"So how many letters have you gotten, Hilda?" Atticus asked.

Hilda didn't meet his gaze as she murmured. "...A few."

"...Maybe it won't be so bad," Atticus attempted to smile as he tried to look on the bright side. "Not to mention Hilda's part of the Magic Council and she and Drell have gotten so close. Maybe it'll just be like a father gently warning his daughter about an issue and let her off with a warning and not ground her for a week and make her take out the garbage."

"...You know, it's kinda amazing that you actually believe a single word of what you just said." Lionel replied.

"I'm trying to look on the bright side!" Atticus cried.

"I don't think that's gonna help, dear." Zelda frowned. She then decided to make hot cocoa with marshmallows for the teenagers to help soothe them, acting like a Team Mom.

"Thanks, Aunt Zelda/Zelda." The teenagers replied as they sipped their hot cocoa together.

"What do you think Drell will do?" Sabrina sighed in fear and frustration. "I really don't want to spend the next hundred years as a cat because I did something wrong when I didn't know it was wrong. That's not fair, is it?"

"No, it's not," Zelda agreed. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"Don't you understand?" Salem asked as he peeked in the corner. "The Witch's Council isn't about _fair_! They're not there to be fair! They're there to punish! To tear people's lives apart! I mean, come on! Hacking up hairballs for a hundred years? Does anybody here think that's fair?"

" _That_ was for attempted global conquest." Lionel stated.

"Salem does have a point," Hilda replied. "The Witches Council isn't always concerned about fairness. Why do you think we're stuck looking after Salem? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, even if Sabrina gets turned into something, make sure we get to keep her," Salem pleaded. "You can't have too much help opening those food cans."

"Enough, Salem, and both of you stop," Zelda sighed at the former warlock and her younger sister. "Besides, that isn't going to happen."

Suddenly, there was a note in the toaster.

"That's never a good sign." Cherry remarked as that was a letter from the Magic Realm.

Atticus took the note before flinching as they all heard Drell's voice suddenly.

"You're late!" Drell's voice scolded. "You're supposed to be in my office!"

"Is it me or does he sound like he has a crab in his pants?" Mo asked.

"It's his Bowling Night," Hilda memorized. "He belongs to a really strict league."

"Well, that's an interesting image." Cherry said as she began to imagine Drell in a bowling alley.

"Well, let's not keep El Grande Queso waiting any longer." Lionel shrugged, as he headed into the linen closet.

Cherry was the last one as the door hung open. Luckily, she didn't chicken out, she just heaved a sharp sigh and soon came in after her friends and the Spellman family before shutting the door behind her which summoned the thunder and lightning.

* * *

They came into a foggy waiting room that was like a demented version of the principal's office. Sabrina let out a small yelp as her hair frizzled out as her bad hair day was metaphorical, but now it was literal. Everybody soon sat down together as Lionel played with the toy he had shown Thor earlier to pass the time as Drell seemed to be late, which was odd since he demanded to see Sabrina immediately.

Soon, Drell came inside the office. "You're two hours late," he stated. "The letter said, in my office NOW!"

"But you're-" Cherry spoke up.

"I SAID NOW!" Drell snapped.

The group then zipped inside the office, too scared to say or do anything different.


	8. Episode 7: Tangling Up the Tigers Part 2

"Ah, the criminal element has arrived..." Drell said as he zapped a ball and chain to Sabrina's ankle. "Good."

"What happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'?" Atticus asked wearily.

"That's in your realm, but this is _my_ realm." Drell glared a bit, looking more grumpy than usual.

"Something tells me he didn't exactly have such a great time at the bowling alley." Lionel remarked.

"Drell, is this really necessary?" Zelda asked, gesturing to the ball and chain that her niece was forced to put up with.

"Let me see," Drell replied as he still sounded quite peeved. "I sent her the EEP that told her to come to my office. She went to you two and her little friends. That violated my orders," he then said as he glared at the teenage witch. "Yep, I'd say that's necessary!"

"Stop shouting, Drell!" Hilda pouted.

"I'll stop shouting when I feel like it **AND I'M NOT SHOUTING!** " Drell replied.

The others looked at him.

"...All right I am!" Drell glared. " **I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUT** -"

Suddenly, a candle fell from the high shelf above his head which made him look dazed and fall in the middle of the floor. The others looked at each other from that before they came into the office which seemed to have soot-blasted walls and peeling paper.

"What happened?" Zelda asked as Skippy came by with some aspirin and a glass of water on a tray. "It looks like a bomb went off in here."

Skippy nodded as that seemed to be true as he came to wake Drell back up and soothe his dear old friend.

Drell came to just in time to hear Zelda's question. He took the aspirin and chugged the water. "Eh? Oh, the room," he replied. "A bomb went off in here. Still have that damned ringing in my ears... I'm redecorating my office."

"Maybe you should get some professional help," Hilda suggested. Before Cherry could pipe up with a snippy remark, Hilda cut her off. "I can recommend a good interior decorator."

Skippy put up his arms in front of his face and waved them frantically, as if saying "NO!"

"The interior decorator _was_ here," Drell replied. "We didn't see eye-to-eye on my vision for this space, so I zapped him into the Slime Jungle after he got the brilliant idea to blow up my office."

"Slime Jungle?" Mo winced and cringed.

"Trust me, you do not wanna know." Thor advised.

"I'll bet you set him straight quick!" Hilda smiled at him.

"I sure did!" Drell grinned.

"Awkward. Awkward. Awkward." Cherry shuddered as she felt like Drell and Hilda were about to romanticize each other... But they didn't.

"Now, let's see what brings you here," Drell said before checking the paperwork. "Um... Emergency Action Request. Don't see many of those who get this far."

"Do you mind if we sit?" Zelda asked.

"Help yourselves," Drell shrugged. "It looks like we could be here a while."

There seemed to be old and broken chairs with skeletons that horrified Sabrina.

Cherry looked around before she decided to lean against a small table and make herself comfortable before it suddenly broke on her and she fell in the middle of the floor. "You know what? I'll lie down." she then muffled.

Zelda soon pointed at the old chairs and replaced them with very comfortable and more appealing to look at seats and even magicked Cherry into one as she was suddenly off the floor.

"Hey...I like those," Drell stated. "Those come in mauve?"

Zelda pointed again, and the chairs changed color again.

Drell scratched his chin and nodded. "Those chairs _do look_ nice..."

"I can give you the number of the decorator I like to use," suggested Zelda. "They're his design."

Drell scowled. "...You know, I think I've had it with interior decorators. That was the 14th one I've had in here since last week!" he groused. "They just don't get that I have a vision of what I want this office to be, y'know?"

"Finding the right interior decorator can be such a chore." Zelda agreed.

"Oh, it sure can!" Cherry added, trying to butter up a bit. "I bet my parents know someone too!"

"Don't oversell it." Zelda told Cherry through her teeth.

"It's more trouble than I thought it'd be and Cherry, don't try to butter me up, we still have the task at hand to discuss." Drell said.

"...I should've known you'd be too smart to fall for that." Cherry said as she fell flat.

"But for now... Due to recent, rather unpleasant happenings in my life, I've discovered that I want to change a few things," Drell soon said as he glanced back at them. "I'm going to start with this office, but bigger changes are coming. I don't want to deal with any more interior decorators," he then said as he gave a look at Zelda. "Maybe you'd consider helping me redecorate?"

"Me?" Zelda gasped in shock.

"Sure! You do good chairs," Drell replied. "We could try it and see how it works."

"Besides, it's not like you have a job." Cherry muttered at the adult witch.

"Well, I'm not sure." Zelda replied nervously.

Drell looked away and shrugged. "Hey, your call. But I couldn't very well be too harsh on the niece of my decorator, could I?" he patted the stack of papers.

Before Zelda could respond, Jian stormed into the room. "Where is she?" he demanded before his eyes came to rest on Sabrina. "Finally..." he slammed his palms down flat on the desk.

The desk soon crashed flat on the floor due to the heavy impact.

"I'm really glad I wasn't sitting on that desk for whatever reason." Cherry mumbled as that was unlucky.

"Mr. Chow, take a seat." Drell then suggested.

Jian looked around as there were no chairs he could use.

"Skippy, bring the kid a chair." Drell then told his friend.

Skippy nodded and soon went to do that, finding a chair outside the office and brought it in so that Jian could sit down.

"As Head of the Witch's Council, I will now decide this matter." Drell then said as he patted down his hair which was a bit darker than usual as it was covered in some soot.

"Do you realize what she's done?!" Jian demanded.

"Yes," Drell gestured to the chair. "Now take your seat."

Seething in anger, Jian sat and folded his arms over his chest.

Now that everyone was seated, Drell looked over the stack of papers. "Sabrina Spellman..."

"Yes?" asked Sabrina.

"Says here you used a spell to steal the martial arts skills of Master Tze-pin tonight." Drell read.

"I didn't steal them," Sabrina protested. "I just borrowed them for a little while."

"You can't borrow someone else's skills, Sabrina," Drell shook his head. "You should know that."

"But I didn't borrow someone else's skills... Not exactly," Sabrina explained. "Master Tze-pin lived hundreds of years ago. Maybe thousands. I don't think he's in any shape to miss them."

"Yes, he did live ages ago," Drell nodded in agreement. "However, Master Tze-pin wasn't through with his skills."

"What?!" Sabrina and her friends gasped in disbelief.

"Master Tze-pin is immortal?" Zelda asked as even she didn't know.

"Yes, and that's the problem... Or at least part of the problem," Drell replied. "The other part is that Master Tze-pin is a very important person in Chinese culture."

"Master Tze-pin is more than that," Jian added as he looked at the others in the room. "Without Master Tze-pin, my people would not have lived the lives they have today. My ancestor is responsible for a number of good things that have happened in China. He is responsible for the care of the White Tiger who helps defend the Celestial Heavens. China's Celestial Heavens are some of the more important cornerstones of the Magic Realm."

"First, I didn't know I was borrowing skills from someone," Sabrina stated. "Second, I only wanted skills LIKE Master Tze-pin's, not to take his."

Anger glinted in Jian's eyes. "There _is_ no one else like Master Tze-pin; his skills cannot be imitated. When you borrowed them, you took them."

"It's not that big a deal," replied Sabrina. "I only had them for a few minutes."

"No," retorted Jian. "You still have them."

"No way!" Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, they've probably worn off by now." Cherry smirked calmly.

Without warning, Jian picked up a sharp stick that came off from Drell's desk and decided to use it to prove his point and use it to stick Sabrina right in the face. Sabrina then suddenly grabbed the stick with her new sharp skills and soon threw it which proved that she still had Master Tze-pin's skills.

"Heheh... Aw, crumbs..." Cherry sweat-dropped in misfortune.

"Hey, Sabrina; I didn't know you could do that." Salem said as he came out from underneath.

"Neither did I." Sabrina replied.

"Salem..." Drell glanced at the cat.

"Mr. Head of Council." Salem glanced back.

"Okay, so I think we can all realize that Sabrina still has Master Tze-pin's skills." Drell then concluded.

"I wish she could move that fast when she has chores to do." Hilda remarked.

"She's got _someone's_ skills, sure," Zelda replied. "But how do we know they're Master Tze-pin's?"

Drell looked at Sabrina. "Have you borrowed anyone else's skills tonight?"

"No," Sabrina said. "Besides, what's the big problem? I'll just give them back! I only wanted to borrow them for a few minutes."

Jian scowled. "You can't just give the powers back."

"Sure I can," Sabrina replied. "It's an easy spell."

"No... You _can't_." Jian retorted, his voice louder.

"Mr. Chow?" asked Drell firmly. "Please remember who is running these proceedings."

Jian blew out breath through clenched teeth. "Go ahead, but you're not getting through to her. She isn't seeing the big picture." he then said lowly.

"Maybe if you showed me the big picture, I could see it!" Sabrina shot back.

"Erm, sir, maybe we could cut to the chase here?" Atticus spoke up to the adult warlock.

"Chase?" Drell scoffed. "Did Hilda tell you to say that?"

"...What?" Atticus muttered.

"Is that what everything's about to you, Atticus?" Drell asked sharply. "Getting to the chase and solving the mystery when it just begins and showing everybody up?"

Atticus looked a little shameful.

"I think what Atticus means to say 'Is there something we can do to fix Sabrina's mistake'?" Zelda spoke up.

"You don't understand the responsibilities that my ancestor has," Jian replied. "Things will not be eas-"

Drell raised his hand which silenced the Chinese warlock teen. "Master Tze-pin is a very responsible man," he then said. "I can't emphasize that enough. One of his responsibilities is managing the Celestial Cubs."

"Okay, I know they're not a baseball team," said Sabrina. "So what are they?"

"The Celestial Cubs, three of them, are the White Tiger's offspring," explained Drell. "And like Jian probably said before, the White Tiger helps defend the Celestial Heavens."

"If that's the case," Cherry spoke up. "Then what were Sigmund and Leroy doing, having one of the cubs backstage?"

"I thought those white tigers looked different from the Mortal Realm's variety..." Lionel added.

"It would appear so." Drell replied.

"You know Sigmund and Leroy?" Jian asked as Skippy blew a raspberry in high negativity.

"It's a long story," Drell crossed his arms as he stood with Skippy. "They're pretty much our rivals in the magical world?"

"Like Della?" Mo asked.

"Not so much as like Della, as like the King Kong to our Godzilla," Drell replied. "They make me sick with what they've done after leaving the Magic Realm to become huge successes in the big city with their cheesy magic tricks and those ridiculous costumes!"

Sabrina pouted a bit. "...I only borrowed Master Tze-pin's powers for a few minutes."

"It was three hours." Atticus clarified dryly.

"Well, I would've returned them after the show!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I just never got around to it because of all the madness that followed! Besides, what could happen in three hours?"

"If Master Tze-pin doesn't have his skills to defend the Celestial Cubs," explained Drell. "They can be kidnapped."

Fear traveled through Sabrina's whole body. "...And were they kidnapped?" she asked.

"Yes," Jian replied. "My ancestor's enemies have been waiting for this opportunity. I was notified at the circus, minutes after you and your friends left."

"Who are these other enemies exactly?" Cherry soon asked.

"We don't have time for a history lesson." Jian glared at her.

"...No, we don't," Drell agreed after a few moments of hesitance. "Kids, you have to begin hunting for the Celestial Cubs at once."

"Us?" The group replied.

"You," Drell nodded. "Sabrina, it was your actions that caused the loss of the Celestial Cubs and you have Master Tze-pin's skills. Not to mention you and your friends have special abilities that were handed over to you near the end of summer vacation with a special misadventure that involved certain strange characters from different worlds." he then reminded.

"Erm... These Celestial Cubs?" Cherry spoke up. "They don't happen to have snow-white fur with special black markings aside from stripes all over their bodies, do they?"

"Precisely," Jian told her before narrowing his eyes as he stormed up towards Cherry, backing her up against the wall which made her feel a bit nervous. "You didn't kidnap them, did you? How can I even trust someone like you?!"

"What?! No!" Cherry yelped. "I would never!"

"You get away from her!" Drell threatened Jian which felt a bit shocking before clearing his throat. "Ahem... I mean... I know for a fact that Cherry wouldn't poach animals, especially magical ones."

"Exactly!" Lionel added. "So bug off, before I give ya something to get REALLY mad about!"

Jian and Lionel soon snarled at each other.

"Though, Cherry, you seem to know more about these Celestial Cubs than you are saying..." Drell soon said.

"I just took a lucky guess, that's all." Cherry smiled nervously as she sweated anxiously.

Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Right," Cherry said as she held her bag close, backing up against the door, stumbling a bit from the broken furniture and her clumsiness. "So we'll go look for the cubs with Sabrina's new abilities and just be on our way then. Besides, can't we just give Master Tze-pin his skills back?"

"Because he's gone too." Drell stated.

"Gone?!" Sabrina gulped as this felt like her worst nightmare.

"Mr. Chow and I have tried to contact Master Tze-pin," Drell replied as Skippy brought out an object onto Drell's desk. "All we keep getting is this."

"...He keeps leaving you fortune cookies?" Atticus asked once he saw what the object was.

Drell picked up the cookie, cracked it in half, and removed the paper. "Yep. And they're great, too. Getting these is one of the benefits of looking for Master Tze-pin," he popped half of the cookie in his mouth and gave the other half to Skippy. "Since discovering his disappearance, I've made it a point to attempt contacting him at regular intervals."

"We're wasting time," Jian scowled. "If the White Tiger becomes concerned about his cubs and gets distracted, the world could be lost."

"Keep your shirt on," Lionel retorted. "We deal with threats like this on the daily!"

Drell took out the paper he'd gotten from the fortune cookie and read the message. "'A wise man wasteth not his time'."

"When you're right, you're right," Mo replied. "Alright, team, let's go for it!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

Skppy gave Cherry a bit of a look as she seemed to be hiding something.

"I'm just not sure if we can look for four animals and Master Tze-pin at once." Sabrina remarked.

"Technically you can," Drell replied as he leafed through the papers on his desk. "But it's far too complicated right now."

This made the group anime fall together.

"Remember, Master Tze-pin knows how to find the cubs and Sabrina possesses his skills," Drell then told them. "So go get those kitties!"

"B-B-But!" Sabrina sputtered.

"You can do it, Sabrina." Zelda said, trying to encourage her niece.

"I borrowed Master Tze-pin's skills," Sabrina shook her head. "They didn't come with instructions."

"Besides, it's not like those powers could with an instruction manual." Cherry replied.

Suddenly, there was a pop sound heard which seemed to startle Drell before Thor picked up what fell which was a scroll collection. "'Master Tze-pin's Skill Instructions Scroll'?" he then read aloud.

"Ya know, I really gotta learn to keep my mouth shut." Cherry groaned to herself.

"At least it's convenient!" Lionel replied.

Sabrina scanned over the scroll. "It says we have to find the cubs using a maze compass, but it doesn't say what that-"

POP! A small round device dropped onto the unrolled scroll. The neat yellow sticky note attached was labeled "MAZE COMPASS".

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Atticus replied.

Sabrina groaned a bit to herself. "Okay, we have a Maze Compass." she then said as she checked it out as it was unlike a regular compass as it was not much larger than a CD and had a metal ball in a series of groove tracks which resembled tilt-mazes they used to make for little kids.

"Does it work?" Jian asked Sabrina.

"I don't know," Sabrina said as she saw markings of Chinese letters. "I can't read it."

"I know how to read it." Jian offered.

"No, I'm supposed to one to find the Celestial Cubs with my friends." Sabrina reassured.

"All right, let's go, I just gotta make a quick stop back home first." Cherry said nervously.

"Cherry, stop hiding something from us, I can smell your fear." Drell said.

"Just let me go!" Cherry cried as she hugged her bag.

"Not until you tell what you're hiding!" Drell snapped. "So fess up!"

"Go ahead, Cherry," Hilda comforted. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's not all bad."

Cherry frowned in worry before she sighed in defeat and set her bag down on the warlock's desk. Drell soon swiped the bag and opened it up and reached his hand inside before suddenly screaming in pain. Hilda and Zelda gasped in concern. Drell grumbled, stuttering and mumbling profane words before he took out his hand to show a white tiger cub inside the bag, who bitten his hand.

"So!" Jian scowled. "You stole the cub! A liar _and_ a thief! I was right to be suspicious of you, you little--" But before he could finish, there was the sound of a rifle cocking from behind. Jian turned around, and found himself staring down the business end of a laser bazooka.

"Like how it looks?" Lionel asked, aiming the weapon. "Finish your insult, and you'll learn how it _feels_."

Jian just let out a nervous gulp.

"It's time to catch the train," Drell said as he checked his pocket watch. "To the Orient Express."

Suddenly, the group came to the train station, including Drell and Skippy.

"And you," Drell sharply told Jian. "If you threaten _any_ of the children I happen to care a big deal for, you'll PRAY for the hundred-year-old cat punishment once I'm through with you, even if I might have to borrow some arson from Lionel."

"You're defending them?" Jian asked.

"I might be Head of the Council, but I love this group of children like my own," Drell replied firmly. "I would die for them if I absolutely had to."

"Okay, team, let's get on board," Lionel declared. "We don't wanna miss the train."

"It's the Orient Express." Zelda nodded.

"Isn't that something out of Agatha Christie?" Cherry asked.

"This is a different Orient Express." Jian replied.

"Yes, that's the one in the Mortal Realm, but it was modeled after the Orient Express in the Magic Realm." Zelda explained.

"Guess there's a lot of places we still haven't been in this Realm, but I guess at least you guys can help us." Atticus said to Hilda and Zelda.

Drell would normally protest against that as it was against the rules and Sabrina had to find the Celestial Cubs on her own, he found himself going against the rules. "...Yes," he then said. "We'll help you every step of the way."

"Did _you_ just say that?" Cherry asked in shock.

"...Sure, why not?" Drell replied bashfully. "I mean, it's not like you guys have grown on me, especially since Hilda is Sabrina's aunt and I'm not trying to butter anybody up just to make myself look good. I wouldn't do that!"

"At least it ought to make things interesting," Mo shrugged with a suggestion. "We'll find the tigers, and you guys can go look for Master Tzei-pin. That way, we can cover both situations?"

"All right, we can do that." Drell replied.

"Shouldn't we do this on our own?" Jian spoke up. "I mean, this is sorta Blondie's fault, whether she's just a teenager or not?"

Drell and Hilda both snarled at Jian with fire in their eyes, feeling protective of Sabrina and the rest of the Beast Ranger group.

Jian's face paled before he gulped. "All right... You should come too," he then said nervously. "For the sake of the Celestial Cubs."

"Keep your Morphers close." Drell whispered to the group who nodded at him in response.

* * *

The train soon rode off with them inside as Jian bowed his head.

"Just remember," Drell told the kids. "Master Tze-pin is a mystic warrior. He's an immortal, but he can't do witchcraft."

"Almost reminds me of Tim." Hilda whispered to herself.

"So, this is our third world-saving journey," Lionel noted. "But it's the second one to deal with saving our world."

"Pretty much," Hilda replied. "How do you feel, Sabrina?"

"Like my stomach has been turned into knots and now it's beating me up inside out." Sabrina groaned.

Hilda cooed and gently stroked her niece's hair, soothing her the best she could like a mother soothing her daughter.

"Do you think maybe Nu Kwa's ex-generals kidnapped him?" Cherry spoke up.

"I don't think so," Jian said before Drell could answer. "Master Tze-pin is too sly for those guys. Even without his skills." he then added as he shot Sabrina an accusing look.

"Either you stop looking at my friend like that or I'll turn you into a toad." Atticus threatened.

"And that's us being nice," Lionel stated. "I'd just cut out the middleman and turn you into a smoldering pile of ashes."

"You're gonna let them talk to me like that?" Jian asked Drell.

"I don't see why not." Drell replied sharply.

"Moving onto lighter notes and our mission, does this Master Tze-pin have any other skills or hobbies or anything to give us a lead?" Zelda asked.

Another fortune cookie soon landed in Drell's lap before he gave one half for Hilda to eat as he looked at the fortune inside. "'A wise man suggesteth all due speed'." he then read aloud.

"Such prime advice," Cherry groaned before looking at Lionel. "Did I use that right?"

Lionel nodded and gave Cherry a thumb's up.

"Y'know, this is kinda nice," Sabrina said as she made herself comfy in the seat. "Maybe we should be quest seekers more often. It could give us the upper hand against Della."

"Don't let it go to your head," Jian scoffed in a dismissive manner.

"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't get to take a ride on this train," Sabrina stated.

"You mean I wouldn't _have_ to," Jian retorted. "Quest seeker might sound like a cool title, but it's just a polite way of referring to someone who's made a big mess of everything."

"How about I make a mess of my own?" Thor remarked. "You better clam it or I'll zap you somethin' fierce."

"Thornton Moltenscar!" Drell called sharply.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but I'm fed up with this guy!" Thor crossed his arms with a glare towards Jian.

* * *

The train ride took a bit of a while, so everybody fell asleep until they would come to a stop. Cherry didn't seem to sleep though, she seemed to take out her ponytail holder to let her hair down as she took it out since it snapped in half before she dangled it and let the tiger cub she kept playing with it. The tiger cub then reached out and swatted at the band like a playful kitten. Cherry chuckled to herself as the cub continued to bat at her hairband.

"Quest seeker?" asked the conductor.

Sabrina and the others turned to face him.

"All quest seekers have private cabins while aboard the train," said the conductor. "If you'll just walk this way."

With some reluctance, Sabrina and the others followed him down the aisle, as other train passengers mumbled things about them and not a single word of it could even be considered 'positive'.

The conductor guided the group out of the passenger car, and into the next one. "This will be your berth." he announced, opening the door to a small compartment.

In big letters was the term "QUEST SEEKER".

From a few glances around, Sabrina determined that all the compartments had "VACANT" signs on them. "Guess there's not much of a crowd today, eh?" she asked.

"There _is_ a crowd," The conductor replied, looking embarrassed. "But nobody wanted to ride in this particular car."

"Oh..." Sabrina just shrugged.

"When will they open the banquet?" Salem asked as he popped out of Sabrina's bag.

"Soon," The conductor said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't I know you? Salem something-or-other?"

"Not me," Salem covered up. "Erm... Uh... The name is Sparky, pal. Sparky Sipowicz of the Sausalito Sipowiczes."

The conductor looked very doubtful.

"How long is this ride?" Mo asked as she lay her head on Atticus's shoulder.

"As long as it takes," The conductor said mysteriously. "We never give up."

"That's good to know." Sabrina replied wearily.

"If there's anything else you need, I'll be back." The conductor said as he decided to leave them.

The group thanked him as they were to themselves again.

* * *

"Being on a train reminds me of the old days of visiting The Halloween Mystery Train with you and Edward," Zelda smiled at her sister. "Especially when someone would put on a show for us just to be entertaining. After all, he did go to The Stella Adler Academy of Acting & Theater."

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend, Will Sills." Hilda smirked.

"What?!" Zelda gasped. "Hilda, I didn't like him like that. He was just an interesting warlock actor, that's all... And that's all ancient history, he's probably retired by now."

"So now you _and_ the cat are going to be recognized as bad news," Jian said.

"Look, if you're gonna be a jerk, there are other compartments." Sabrina said as she flopped onto her seat and gazed out the window, while Jian ignored her suggestion, and sat nearby.

"We have to talk," The circus boy told her. "While I don't like what you did, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Coulda fooled me." Mo remarked.

"You all should at least know what you're up against," Jian told them. "Sure, you'll be dealing with Nu Kwa, but how much do you know about her?"

"We're the good guys, she's the bad guy, how much more do we need to know?" Sabrina replied.

"How is it you guys can know so little about the Magic Realm?" Jian shook his head.

"Hey, the Magic Realm is a big place," Sabrina defended. "Plus I didn't exactly grow up in this Realm."

"I know for a fact that Nu Kwa isn't that bad guy, but her ex-generals are." Cherry spoke up.

"She's right..." Jian had to admit.

"It happened a long time ago around the dawn of mankind in the Mortal Realm," Cherry said. "China was plagued with floods, people depended on rivers for water for themselves, their animals, their crops, their transportation, but when the rivers flooded, they caused a lot of damage. China would never become a great nation in the Mortal Realm if it hadn't been for Nu Kwa who appeared one day and gathered strong warriors and told them plans to stop the chaos with her magic."

Jian looked wide-eyed. "...How did you--"

"I study Mythology in school," Cherry defended as she continued while Thor stared at her with his mouth agape and hearts in his eyes over the girl's intelligence. "She also used the floods to make magical dams until the rivers dug new and stable grounds throughout the country."

Of course, Thor wasn't the only one gazing at Cherry with that all-too-familiar gleam in his eyes, since Lionel was doing it too.

"Man... She's _so_ smart..." They both sighed in unison.

Cherry glanced over and the two boys looked away innocently before she looked back, a bit stoically.

"So what do the White Tigers and Celestial Cubs have to do with this?" Sabrina soon asked.

"In time, Nu Kwa's generals became jealous of her popularity with the people," Jian replied. "They talked among themselves and decided to take over all the lands that Nu Kwa had saved. Most of those generals were immortals, all from the Magic Realm," he then explained. "They didn't expect Nu Kwa to be as powerful as she is. She's one of the strongest magical beings that ever existed."

"And it took years, even with the skill," Cherry then added. "They called it The Generals' War and Nu Kwa soon created five enchanted creatures to be the guardians over the world to prevent the generals from causing more problems."

"And do you know what animals these were?" Jian smirked at Cherry.

"Sure I do," Cherry memorized. "The Black Tortoise, The Blue Dragon, The Red Bird, The Gold Dragon, and The White Tiger."

Everybody looked at Cherry before looking at Jian.

Jian let out a sharp sigh in defeat. "...She's right."

"Those all sound like Zords..." Lionel muttered, taking down notes and scribbling up some blueprints.

"They really do." Mo nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the maze compass shook a bit before it seemed to show all colors of the rainbow, but they were soon shown the animals that Cherry and Jian had been talking about.

"Now, I'm afraid I just don't know what the White Tiger does exactly." Cherry remarked.

"That's where I come in," Jian told her. "The White Tiger was appointed as the guardian of the West and was also assigned to guard the moon. There are legends that are told that a white tiger would be chosen to look after a special someone born into the world of magic even though not raised in it and would protect his or her dreams and always be there for the child like a close companion. A familiar, if you will."

"That's fascinating," Sabrina commented. "I wonder who the child could be?"

"They might be closer than we think, but we might meet them sometime in the future." Cherry shrugged.

"Then the future is now," Lionel replied. "Look who's ruffling around in your bag!"

The group all turned to see the tiger cub's furry rear-end, hind legs, and tail poking out of Cherry's bag, as the little guy seemed to be rummaging through for something.

"Kimba, what are you doing?" Cherry asked.

"Kimba?" Drell replied as he leaned over her seat.

"Gah!" Cherry gasped. "Were you eavesdropping?!"

"That's not important," Drell said to her. "You can't name it. Once you name it, you're gonna start getting attached to it. You have to take that cub home, Cherry. Once we finish our mission, he goes back."

"B-But Drell-" Cherry pouted.

"No buts!" Drell snapped. "That cub goes back to where he came from right after this mission and that is final, young lady."

"Too late, she's attached," Lionel replied. "She named it, it'll probably bond with her...you know how this goes."

Thor pulled his head back inside. "Um... I might not know much about quest seeking," he stated. "But is a horde of scary-looking guys on horseback considered normal for those?"

"Must be bandits," Mo declared as she got to her feet. "And that means... We gotta morph up and take 'em down."

"All right," Drell replied. "You kids get ready and Cherry? Give me the cub right now."

"B-But he needs me." Cherry pouted.

"I said NOW, Cherry!" Drell called sharply.

Cherry pouted as she hugged the tiger cub before letting Drell hold onto him for her as she backed away to be with her friends as she grasped her Morpher.

"It'll be okay," Atticus soothed Cherry. "Let's get ready though. This might be dangerous."

"Bandits?" Sabrina asked. "Are you sure?"

There were men with pistols that were on horseback, riding up right beside the train as they galloped through the snow-covered grounds as it looked like the Beast Ranger group would be easily outnumbered and they looked very muscular and dangerous.

"I dunno, cous; maybe I'll take a look back outside and ask them myself!" Thor said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're bandits."

Sabrina began to chant an incantation to summon a wind spell to send the bandits away, but when the spell was done, the bandits stood firm.

"Your spells won't do any good," Jian stated. "The rogue generals make sure to protect their warriors against magic."

"Spellcasting, sure, but what about this?" asked Lionel as he did some gestures with his arms. "HENSHIN!" he bellowed, and in a flash of light, in his place stood a tall, busty redheaded woman with piercing emerald eyes, a slinky black catsuit, and a pair of golden bands on her wrists.

"...Gawrsh." Thor babbled while blushing before covering his face as he had a sudden nosebleed.

"Well, this should be good." Atticus commented.

"Erm... Nice look, Lionel," Cherry said to the new form. "You gonna try to divert them through the power of seduction?"

"Actually, I was going to kick their asses," Lionel replied in a female, Russian-accented voice. "But hey, that's good too."

Jian shook his head. "How do you know this will work?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes the toughest problems require the simplest solutions," Mo replied as Lionel strutted over to the bandits, all of whom were suddenly red in the faces.

"Привет, дорогие мои," Lionel purred sensually. "Я и мои соотечественники не ожидали, что у нас будет компания сегодня ... но если вы хотите остаться, я с радостью обязую вас."

Steam shot from the ears of the bandits as they chuckled like a bunch of skittish schoolchildren, making it incomparably easy for him to knock them over and toss them from the train.

"Does anyone have any idea what he just said?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... Something, something... Don't bother us?" Thor shrugged.

"No way." Jian said.

"Oh, way," Sabrina replied. "Lionel's just crazy awesome like that most of the time."

Lionel took a few bows, gave Thor a peck on the cheek, and then transformed back into his normal shape. "Thank you, thank you!" he said in his normal voice. "I dunno why I don't use that more often, but boy, is it ever fun!"

The others laughed a bit, feeling charmed by Lionel's ability and overthrowing of the bandits.

"Hm..." Jian crossed her arms with a sharp glance.

"All right, now we should be good to still be going." Atticus smiled at the others.

"Okay then!" Lionel replied as he sat back down. "Oughta be smooth sailing from this point."

"Sure thing." Thor smiled.


	9. Episode 8: Tangling Up the Tigers Part 1

The ride was still going for a long while.

"So, what happened to you when we tried to get married?" Hilda asked Drell as everybody else fell asleep the rest of the way as she came to see him and sat down, snacking from a bag of chocolate pocky. "We agreed we would meet Homer to come out of retirement with all our friends and family gathered around. My father was furious when you didn't show up when the sundial passed and everybody else went home until Zelda said you hadn't called."

"As strange and hopeless it is for you to believe me as it sounds, I had a meeting," Drell explained. "I was all ready to go and just as I walked out the door, I was suddenly stopped by Galiena who had important things to discuss with me. I told her I had to get going, but she said it would only take a minute."

"And said minute became three hours," Zelda concluded. "That definitely could've gone better."

"You were with Galiena?" Hilda asked Drell.

"You know how demanding she can get, especially in the Magic Council," Drell replied. "By the time I got to the wedding, everybody was already gone... Homer also gave me your letter that you said you never wanted to see me again."

"Well, you hurt me pretty bad," Hilda pouted. "How was I supposed to know why you were running late?"

"I tried to Tweet you," Drell replied before pausing like for a punchline in a joke. "...Via carrier pigeon."

Hilda looked tearful before hugging him as he was clearly sorry over what happened to them in the distant past, long before Sabrina and the others had even been born.

"...This train ride has been going on for a while," Zelda commented. "Maybe I should see how much longer we have."

"If you want." Lionel replied.

Zelda gave a nod and walked to the other train caboose, but she heard some thumping sounds on top of the roof. This worried her a bit as she stared up at the ceiling. The Beast Ranger group was still fast asleep before they suddenly woke up.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" Cherry mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not sure why, but I got a bad feeling." Atticus remarked.

"Everyone, jackets on," Mo told the others, who obliged and put on their winter gear. "Something tells me we'll need them."

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PTERANODON!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"DRAGON!"

And in a blitz of energy, the group was in their Beast Ranger suits, as they and Jian made their way to the roof, where snow was falling around them, and there was another pack of bandits standing atop the train car.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sabrina asked Jian.

"We run." Jian replied.

"Run?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Feel free to jump in with an alternative at any time," Jian shrugged as he defended himself. "Maybe you can borrow someone else's skills to get us out of this. I'm open to suggestions."

"I got a suggestion fer ya," Lionel replied. "#1: shut up. And #2: fight!"

"You shouldn't talk to me like that." Jian said.

"He just did!" Cherry replied. "If you don't like it, then tough cookies!"

The bandits soon charged right toward the Beast Ranger group. Cherry soon charged back at some of the bandits and grabbed them and began to fly up in the air with them to get them off of the train. Atticus then tackled some bandits, making the train shake a bit due to them hitting the roof. Some bandits brought out guns and swords without fear. Three of the bandits surrounded Mo, trying to punch her, but she kept on dodging.

"Nice dragon-kick....is that a double-phoenix punch?" she complimented. "Now stop me if you've heard this one!" She then crouched down and roundhouse-kicked all three of them off the roof, leaving them to tumble into the snow. Thor picked up Lionel, wound up his pitching arm, and sent him spiraling at some of the bandits. They each took a fighting stance until Lionel threw a smoke bomb down, and as the smoke cleared, in his place was the attractive Russian redhead from earlier.

"О, я чувствую себя немного тепло," Lionel said in the same voice from earlier, reaching for the zipper on his shiny latex catsuit. "Возможно, мне следует снять часть моей одежды, да?"

As the bandits leaned in for a better gaze, Lionel chuckled before changing back to normal and blasting them in the feet with the Blastodon, making them jump and sending them falling off the train and into the freezing waters below.

"Too damn easy!" Lionel grinned. "What did you think; I did good, yes?~" he asked Cherry and Thor, using the female voice.

"Erm... Very good." Cherry nodded bashfully.

"Most excellent." Thor added.

Jian could just watch them in amazement as they had a better option than he did about just running away like cowards.

"How's that for running away?" Atticus asked Jian. "I figured you'd wanna be braver and stronger to appease your ancestor."

"Sometimes it's the best option you have," Jian defended. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Sabrina glanced ahead and saw another snow-coated mountain. "What's on the other side of that mountain?" she then asked.

"A city." Jian replied.

"Anything special about it?"

"Nope, just a city."

Sabrina pondered for a few minutes. "Something doesn't make sense..." she replied.

"And that would be...?" asked Mo.

"Why would Master Tze-pin's maze compass drop us here if we were supposed to go to that city?" Sabrina asked. "If we were supposed to be at that city, the compass would've led us there. Instead, it led us to the Orient Express. Why?"

"Because one of the Celestial Cubs has to be here...!" Jian realized, putting two and two together.

"That _would_ explain why those bandits showed up!" Atticus noted.

"We must be almost there." Cherry said.

"I sure hope so..." Thor said with a bit of a pant. "Hopefully we can stop for a quick meal though. I'm starved!"

* * *

They soon came for a stop after the train stopped and they made it into a Chinese city, all shivering a bit as they felt the cold and burning snow and wind pass by them as they made it out alive, especially in stopping the bandits, Beast Rangers style.

Sabrina checked the maze compass as it flashed a hologram about a new place for them to visit. "Uh... We're trapped along in the bitter cold, Oh, Phooey. So give us a gate to Hong Kong Looie!" she then recited a spell.

Suddenly, they came to a small building with a sign that read "Hong Kong Looie's Teahouse".

"You know it's funny," Jian said to the others. "I was born here, but I've never been to this place. Why is Hong Kong Looie's so important to the quest?"

"I don't know, but it showed up on the maze compass," Sabrina defended. "Another one of the Celestial Cubs must be here."

"We should come in here, warm up a bit, get some food, and continue our journey." Zelda advised.

* * *

At this point, none of the group felt like disagreeing with that. They just hoped there'd be a place for them to get something to eat.

"Hong Kong Looie's!" Salem smiled as they stepped inside. "Man, have I missed coming here."

They soon came inside to sit down, warm up, and get something to eat. Cherry picked up a bowl from one table and soon gulped it down.

"...That's a finger bowl." Drell told Cherry.

Cherry's eyes widened as she suddenly tasted soap and water before spitting it out and patting down her tongue.

"You know, I kinda figured this place would be outta business by now," Salem chuckled. "Glad I was wrong!"

Everyone soon sat down, drinking some tea and eating some hot food as they took a brief break once they finally made it into Hong Kong.

"Can you tell us more about this child who was born with the blessing of raising a Celestial Cub who would protect her from nightmares, both inner and outer?" Atticus asked Jian.

"I know this one detail that my parents told me," Jian replied. "That she has The Necklace of Magical Guidance."

"What's that?" Thor asked.

"It's a very special necklace that will help the non-magical child born into the Magic Realm uncover many obstacles faced in life when the magical trainer is unable to assist them," Jian explained. "The necklace would also help them find anyone missing in their lives who has great and powerful magic who gave them the necklace and to have powers beyond any understanding."

Cherry nodded before she saw the white tiger cub get free from her bag again and soon looked over at a six-inch tall statue, carved out of some white stone.

"It's just a statue," Jian said as he saw Cherry looking over at the white tiger cub she had with her had found. "We'll have to go back. We missed something."

"Missed something?" Lionel asked. "What did we miss?"

Thor picked up the tiger statue to get a better look. The cold stone grew warm instantly, triggering a shower of magic sparkles... And then said statue became a wriggling, living tiger cub.

"Sweet! I won!" Thor exclaimed.

"Looks like that cub was under a seriously bad hex," Lionel replied. "One that turned it into a statue!"

"Well, I'll be." Atticus commented.

"Jian! Look!" Sabrina pointed out.

Jian soon saw what they saw as he felt shocked himself.

"The cub was under a spell that turned it into a statue!" Sabrina said as the tiger cub yawned a bit.

"They were hiding." A voice said from behind.

Cherry yelped and punched the person right behind them, giving him a bloody nose.

"Augh! That hurt, you child!" The man complained as he held his face as he was punched in the face.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Cherry panicked as her arms flailed and she sweated apprehensively. "I thought you were probably one of those bandits! I didn't mean to hurt you! Just don't be too mad at me! Waaaah!"

"Well... Injury aside, let me tell you the old story," The man soon said. "The Celestial Cubs have the power to turn into statues when they wander off."

"So, who are you anyways?" Sabrina asked.

"He's the guy they named the place after," Salem explained. "Hong Kong Looie, one of the best buds a guy could ask for!"

Looie rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the cat. "Salem? Salem Saberhagen?!" he then asked in disbelief. 

"Present."

"But... But you're a CAT!" The man exclaimed. "And you look like a plush toy, too..."

The others snickered a little with how Salem looked more like a plush toy cat than a domesticated pet cat.

"It's a long story, Looie, and one that will just make you cry." Salem scowled, trying to ignore the group's snickers.

"I guess it's been a long time since you two saw each other," Sabrina said to Looie. "I mean, you not knowing about the whole cat thing and everything."

"Also with how old Salem is, I guess it's expected he'd know you too in his warlock days." Atticus added.

"It's been a very long time, but I haven't forgotten," Looie said to them. "Salem, you still owe me money."

"What?" Salem asked in shock, though it felt obvious to the others that he was just acting. "I'm sure I paid that money back!"

The white tiger cub soon looked up at Cherry as the one she kept company with her in her backpack before it then butted heads with Salem, getting a little playful.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch the fur!" Salem complained at the tiger cub who kept on butting its head at him. "You're drooling on the fur!"

"Aww... He likes you~" Cherry cooed at Salem and the white tiger cub.

"These cubs seem to like Cherry somehow." Mo commented.

"Can't blame 'em," Thor smirked. "She's a bit irresistible."

"More than a bit!" Lionel chimed in. "They've really connected with you on a sort of elemental level."

"Well, she can take them," Salem huffed as the tiger cubs butted heads with Salem together. "Ugh! Easy there, buddies! What do you think this is, The WWF Smackdown? Back off!"

"Salem, you know I have always been a fair person," Looie soon said to the cursed warlock. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm all ears." Salem mumbled before yelping as he got jolted with static electricity from the flying fur.

"Help these young children with our furry little ones here and I'll forget all about the money you owe me." Looie suggested.

"I don't owe you anything, I tell you!" Salem cried out. "And I didn't want to be here in the first place! There's no way I'm playing nursemaid to these oversized kittens! If anybody should watch them, it should be Cherry since they seem to see her as their Tiger Mama or something!"

"Hah!" Lionel chuckled at the wordplay.

"It upsets me how you chose to ignore our prior business agreements," Looie remarked as he had a bunch of IOUs that were all from Salem with his name signed and everything. "And you know how it makes Kha and Ching feel when I get upset."

"Yeah, well, I wanna meet this Kha and Ching then," Cherry challenged. "Maybe they'd like to have a word with a Pterodactyl Zord."

Atticus tried to hold Cherry back as that sounded like a bad idea as two large men in suits came out and cracked their knuckles.

"...Sorry, Salem, I don't think I can help ya." Cherry said with a whimper of a voice as her face turned ghostly pale.

"When Mr. Looie is upset..." said one guy.

"...Then we're _all_ upset." finished the other.

And they both slammed their fists into their palms.

Salem swallowed hard. "C'mere, ya big lug~" he said to the cub, throwing an affectionate paw over its neck.

"What do you know about the Celestial Cubs, Mr. Looie?" Atticus asked.

"I know a lot about the Celestial Cubs," Looie clarified. "And I know Jian's ancestor."

"You do?" Jian asked.

"Yes," Looie nodded. "We were... Acquaintances for centuries. Come inside... We must talk of your quest," he then suggested. "I can help you find the next cubs."

The others went to follow after Looie, though Jian grabbed Sabrina's arm to make them all stop.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"What are you doing?" Jian asked them.

"He offered us to help," Sabrina defended. "Right now I think we could use a little help while Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, and Uncle Drell cover more ground after we split up."

"Besides, we don't know this place," added Atticus. "But he does. So unless you have any better ideas, this is our best shot."

"He seems to know about us," Cherry added. "And your ancestor."

"So does General Khan," Jian replied. "For all you guys know, this guy could be working with Khan."

"...No, I don't think so," Thor spoke up. "Sure those goons of his look pretty big and scary, but Looie hasn't tried to nab us away or take away the Celestial Cubs and he knows where the others are."

"So we think we'll take our chances." Mo concluded.

"I'm not." Jian shook his head at them.

"It would be a safe bet," Salem spoke up. "Hong Kong Looie is a good guy."

"The word of a cat doesn't mean much to me." Jian retorted.

"Yeah, well, if that's how you're gonna be, then fine!" Cherry soon snapped. "You can just stay here while we get help for these poor little cubs! At least he's not with Sigmund and Leroy or Della Plotsworth!"

"Stay out here and freeze, for all we care..." Lionel snorted as they went inside.

"Wait!" Jian called out, making the group turn to face him. He thrust the reigns of the horse into the grip of a waiting valet, then hurried after them.

The others watched him and they soon went to keep going. Drell was seen with the Spellman sisters as they marched to do their part of the mission as promised.

"There has been no word from Master Tze-pin?" Looie asked as they all sat down to talk as they sat in a booth which was in a private section of the restaurant.

"I'm afraid not," Cherry said as she carried the Celestial Cub that was the most attached to her. "Maybe that General Khan guy has him."

"Cherry, don't be negative." Atticus scolded.

"Sorry." Cherry replied softly.

"Nothing has happened to my ancestor," Jian shook his head. "He is too great a warrior to let General Khan or others harm him."

"If your ancestor were himself at this moment, I would agree with you," Looie remarked. "But Master Tze-pin isn't. And General Khan has made sure that those who oppose Nu Kwa are stronger than ever."

Jian flashed a look at the Beast Rangers group.

"And don't go blaming this group," Looie then scolded Jian. "Master Tze-pin always told me that things happen for a reason."

"Well, in that case, let's hope there's a reason with Master Tze-pin's disappearance and that Sabrina's aunts and honorary uncle can find him." Atticus said strongly.

"Soon to be official uncle!" Lionel spoke up. "But do you have any idea where the guy could be?"

Looie sighed and shook his head. "No. I always met him here."

"Master Tze-pin came here?" asked Jian.

"He enjoyed the bird's nest soup and the onigiri. He'd come and eat, and play 'Mahjong'," Looie nodded. "He liked playing against me because I never minded him cheating."

Jian's face darkened. "My ancestor would NEVER cheat!"

"Yes, he would," Looie replied. "And he did! He was a terrible mahjong player, but an excellent cheat. Simply a little flaw, and we had a system worked out. We played mahjong & he cheated, and he made fortune cookies & I ate them. I have a major sweet tooth, so it was a win-win for both of us!"

The others winced a bit as this seemed to look bad for poor Jian.

"Wait!" Sabrina spoke up. "Master Tze-pin made cookies?"

"Sure, he made some of the best fortune cookies in the world," Looie nodded. "He always told me that the recipe was secret, one that he had worked on very hard over the years. Haven't you ever seen one of his cookies, Jian?"

"No, I only saw Master Tze-pin on a few family occasions," Jian shook his head. "I didn't get to talk to him much."

"Your ancestor talked of you." Looie nodded as that seemed clear to him.

"He did?" Jian asked, brightening up a little.

"Yes, he kept up your career at the Cheuk Circus before you got involved with this Sigmund and Leroy." Looie informed.

"You know about Sigmund and Leroy?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, Tze-pin showed me newspaper stories about Jian's times in the circus," Looie replied. "He's very proud of his descendant."

"Hey!" Lionel exclaimed. "Drell got a few of those cookies earlier!"

"Yeah, they kept popping in whenever he checked on Master Tze-pin." Sabrina added.

"Master Tze-pin always had fortune cookies ready for friends." Looie nodded as that sounded normal to him.

"Oh, man, now I really wish Uncle were here so we could tell him about this," Thor frowned. "And we can't go home either."

"We can't?" Sabrina asked. "Why not?"

"Because we've accepted a quest and once we have, we can't go back home," Thor replied. "We're stuck here until we complete this quest, no matter how long it takes."

"Plus, it wouldn't be very super-heroic of us to wimp out and ditch the quest." added Lionel.

Sabrina sighed with a bit of a sweat-drop.

"Okay, the maze compass pointed us here," Mo firmly told Looie. "Where are those Celestial Cubs and where are you hiding them?"

"I don't have them," Looie clarified. "But I do know where you can find the others."

"It figures..." Salem groaned as he tried to watch after the tiger cubs who made a playmate out of him. "Do me a favor though, Looie? When we get them, do you think you can find something else to lick for a while?"

"Aw, poor Salem." Mo chuckled a bit.

"One is bad enough," Salem groaned. "Three of them doing this and I'm gonna dissolve into a lump of wet fur."

"I'll see what I can do," Looie replied. "Hong Kong Looie's is well-known throughout the Magic Realm as a fantastic place with fantastic food."

"Now that I can vouch for." Mo replied as she ate her onigiri.

The others nodded at that.

* * *

Cherry soon slurped down actual soup broth as she looked a bit happier and more satisfied since she was very hungry during the very long travel into Hong Kong.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jian asked Looie.

"General Khan has managed to get two of the Celestial Cubs," Looie explained. "His bandits, the ones you encountered on The Orient Express, had another."

"Khan had all four of the Celestial Cubs?" Jian asked. "Even the orphaned one?"

"The general moved very quickly when this opportunity came up," Looie nodded. "Khan couldn't catch the Celestial Cubs when they first wandered away from Master Tze-pin's safe-keeping because your ancestor had them hidden away so well, but the generals soon found out that Sigmund and Leroy took them to use for their stunning magic shows for mindless mortals who are easily impressed by magical tricks they hadn't seen before, especially in their realm since magic belongs in our realm."

"Mortals are easily impressed or scared by things they don't understand," Thor remarked. "At least that's what Uncle told me."

"Well, he's not wrong," Lionel replied. "Case in point..." And he popped his head off his neck. "No, it doesn't hurt, if that's what you're gonna ask. So Sigmund and Leroy must be working with the general! It would explain why they have those tigers in their possession!"

"Now I feel even more nervous." Cherry commented, unfazed by Lionel's head coming off while Jian looked a bit wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"Well, I guess we should just hope that Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, and Uncle Drell can find Master Tze-pin so we can track down the Celestial Cubs." Thor said hopefully.

"That we should," Lionel replied. "But then again, those two fruitcakes probably already know we have one of their tiger cubs. Chances are they'll be coming after us to reclaim him!"

"Yeah, Cherry." Salem narrowed his eyes.

Cherry just shrugged bashfully.

"Your ancestor has many friends and while they may not know where he is, they're still more than willing to help the quest seekers who have come to take his place." Looie soon told Jian with a glance mostly at Sabrina.

Sabrina felt a little bit better over that.

"You're saying that we need to ask people for help?" Jian then asked.

"I'm saying that Master Tze-pin's compass has pointed you all into the right path." Looie clarified.

"Because you know where the other Celestial Cubs are." Sabrina concluded with a hunch.

"Yes." Jian smiled at that.

"Hmm... Alright then," Lionel replied. "Onward to victory!"

"Where are they then?" Jian asked. "We have to hurry."

"They're at General Khan's castle." Looie informed.

"Do you happen to know the way there?" Atticus asked hopefully.

"I know more than the way," Looie replied. "General Khan is throwing a gala event, a banquet celebrating his successful capture of the remaining Celestial Cubs. Hong Kong Looie's the finest restaurant in the Magic Realm, so we're doing catering. Not only can I tell you the way, but I can get you in." he then added.

"Sounds great," Cherry said. "I just hope that Hilda, Zelda, and Drell are at least having better luck than we are."

"Maybe we should regroup with them." Atticus suggested.

"Alrighty then," Lionel replied. "We can regroup at wherever it is they are."

"Good luck trying to do that if they're even still around," Jian replied. "Especially with your type of magic."

"But you forget, my uncle is Drell," Thor smirked. "I'm a bit more powerful than the average teenage witch. No offense of course, Cousin."

"Eh, that's okay." Sabrina shrugged at that.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Ugh... Drell... You have to find us a hotel or something..." Hilda sighed as she looked exhausted. "We've been looking around for ages."

"I'd hate to abandon the kids though." Zelda spoke up.

"They've got Beast Power on their side," Drell replied before he took a whiff of the air. "Hey, anybody smell something?"

Just then, Skippy poofed in and pointed upwards.

"What is it, man?" he asked. "You smelled the same smell I did? On this hill? I know, it smells great, right? Like...fortune cookies! Well, then let's follow our noses!"

Drell strapped Hilda and Zelda to his back and began running up the hill on all fours, with Skippy running behind. Further up the hill, Stahbunbok and Tim were putting the finishing touches on a trap they'd set to deal with the Beast Rangers' allies.

"Are you certain this will work?" grunted Tim. "Seems a bit simplistic."

"Once any of their allies come up this way, we use the lever to push the boulders down, and they get crushed!" Stahbunbok explained. "Besides, like they'll expect it with all this snow!"

But before they could even activate their rockfall plot, Drell lunged up the hill, smashing the boulders into gravel dust on his way up, leaving Stahbunbok and Tim to deal with a very angry Yeti, who threw them off the hill.

"Keep it down, wouldja?!" The Yeti snapped. "Lousy noisy tourists..."

"Drell, are we safe now?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, we're good now," Drell smiled. "Come on, girls and Skippy, time to get some cookies."

Skippy pouted as he rubbed his stomach as the smell made him feel hungry.

"Come on, buddy, let's get inside," Drell said before knocking on the door. "I got a really good feeling about this."

Skippy nodded as he opened the door, and Drell came inside, unbuckled Hilda and Zelda, and put them down. As Zelda walked into the kitchen, she saw a small old man with gray hair, a long beard, and mustache, and wearing robes as he pulled a baking tray from the oven. On his hands, he wore pastel-flowered oven mitts.

"Excuse me?" asked Zelda.

The man turned to face them, and held the tray with a smile. "Would you like a cookie? I make good cookies; the best, even." he replied.

Drell came in and glanced at the tray. "...Fortune cookies, right?"

"Of course," The old man replied. "I also make a mean snickerdoodle."

"Drell, remember the fortune cookies that kept dropping onto your desk?" asked Zelda.

"How could I forget?" Drell replied, a bit of drool forming.

"Drell! I almost forgot!" the old man exclaimed before he pointed at one of the cookies, which vanished. Before Drell could even blink, the cookie materialized in his hands. He broke it open, took the fortune out, and gave one half to Skippy, and ate the other. "You HAVE been most appreciative of my little gifts."

Suddenly, it dawned on Drell and Zelda (and Skippy, too). 

"...You're Master Tze-pin, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

The old man bowed again. "Of course; who else would I be?"

The adult witches began to look and feel wide-eyed.

* * *

"Step this way," Looie instructed the Beast Rangers and Jian. "Be careful there, children. The gangplank isn't always steady."

"Oh, great," Cherry sulked. "I have to trust my balance this time... Or I could try an alternative." she then smirked.

"Lucky you." Sabrina groaned slightly.

Cherry then activated her Morpher and soon began to fly over the unsteady plank with her wings before making it on the other side of the dock and made it onto the ship where they would go for the party.

"I guess we can access the powers of our beasts while we don't have the Zords," Lionel remarked. "Impressive."

Salem had a tougher time, due to the fact that Kimba's sibling insisted on walking beside him, and the little tiger's weight bumping against him kept throwing his stride off.

"Hey! Watch where you're steppin'!" Salem exclaimed.

The cub rubbed his head on Salem in adoration; one of Salem's paws slipped off the gangplank and he struggled to keep from falling into the water. Moving with blinding speed, the cub clamped down on Salem's neck fur, lifted him into the air, and placed him on the gangplank with delicate care.

"You okay, Salem?" Thor asked with a chuckle.

"Guys, please," Salem begged. "You've gotta take these things back to where they came from."

"Kimba just saved you from a dunk in the bay," Cherry defended. "You should be grateful."

Kimba then licked the black cat's head which flattened his ears slightly.

* * *

Eventually, everyone made it onto the ship as Looie made sure that the luggage was moved for his job at General Khan's party.

"I do love sailing," Looie smiled at the others. "I wish I had more time for it, but I seldom get out these days."

"Guess we're lucky to have to sail for adventure in that case." Atticus remarked.

"We hafta sail to General Khan's private fortress?" asked Sabrina.

"No other way to get there," Looie replied as the junk made for the open harbor.

"How far is it?" asked Jian.

"Not as far as you'd think," replied Looie. "At least, not if you travel as the crow flies."

"Like in a straight line?" asked Thor.

"No," Looie assured him with a smile. "I mean, as the crow flies." he gestured.

The group felt the junk's deck surge beneath their feet; in the next moment, they saw the bay's dark-green waterfall away as the ship sailed into the clouds.

"This ship flies?" asked Sabrina.

"Of course," Looie told her. "It's the only way to get to the general's fortress in the clouds!"

"What better way, to travel through the skies?" shrugged Lionel. "What else, but a frigate that flies!"

"What's a frigate?" Thor whispered at the others.

"A warship that dates back to the 17th century." Atticus informed.

"Precisely." Looie nodded.

"Clouds?" Sabrina groaned at herself as she looked down as they began to fly out of the water and into the sky. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Salem soon brought out a parachute for himself and Sabrina for just in case.


	10. Episode 8: Tangling up the Tigers Part 2

_**Meanwhile...** _

"Oh, these cookies are fantastic!" Hilda beamed as Master Tze-pin rolled out more dough to make more cookies with.

"Thank you." Master Tze-pin said with a beam.

"Oh, man, I shouldn't have eaten so much," Drell groaned as he held his belly which was a bit bigger than it used to be. "That was great though."

"Would you like some more cookies?" Master Tze-pin asked Zelda as he got ready to bake another batch.

"No..." Zelda said as she tried to decline, but then looked bashful. "Maybe just one more?"

Skippy then suddenly hiccuped.

Master Tze-pin lifted two from the cooling racks with a spatula. "Take two. They're very small," And he put two more on Hilda's dessert plate before he got the kettle. "More tea?"

"We need to discuss Sabrina." Zelda said.

"Your niece is fine," replied Master Tze-pin. "She already has two of the Celestial Cubs, and she knows where the last one is. She's doing well. Quite an amazing girl. You two are to be commended for raising her as you did."

"...Yes, I always thought so." Drell agreed softly as Skippy nodded his appreciation.

"Thank you," Hilda said, feeling pleased. "We're proud of her."

"She's turning out to be a great heroine," Master Tze-pin remarked. "She flinched a little while facing General Khan's bandits aboard the Orient Express, but she and her friends skied towards them down the mountainsides as if she were born to do it."

"That was a bit concerning," Drell replied. "Even I felt a little scared for her."

"Especially in saving the Celestial Cubs," Master Tze-pin nodded. "I'm sure General Khan's going to be very upset with those men."

"I'm glad that we at least found you while the kids look for the cubs," Zelda replied. "...Wherever they might be right now. Do you know where the children are?" she then asked.

"Of course. I have always been the keeper of the White Tiger's cubs," Master Tze-pin nodded. "How could I not know what was happening to them?"

"They're probably on the way to Khan's fortress." Drell said to Hilda and Zelda.

"That's going to be dangerous," Zelda replied.

"A little, maybe," Master Tze-pin shrugged. "But she's not alone. She has her friends with her. And a great plan, too: they're sneaking in with the caterer!" he chuckled and slapped his knee.

Hilda didn't feel like laughing; from what she & Zelda knew about General Khan and the other generals, they were all dangerous men.

"The caterer?" asked Zelda.

"A man named Hong Kong Looie," replied Master Tze-pin. "Perhaps you've heard of him? He's a very good caterer."

"Sounds like a cartoon that Thor used to watch." Drell smirked at the name.

"He's a crook!" Hilda called out as she recognized that name before realizing she probably hurt the old man's feelings. "Oh..."

"Perhaps... Looie has been many things in his time, but one thing he has always been to me is a friend." Master Tze-pin defended.

"But don't you think that _you_ should rescue the Celestial Cubs and not the kids?" Drell asked.

"The children are performing a very capable job," Zelda replied. "You should be proud of them."

"I am." Zelda stated.

"We are." Drell and Hilda said before they two looked at each other and glanced away bashfully.

"But we thought if we found you that you could go back and rescue the Celestial Cubs," Zelda explained. "That way the kids could come home. Where they belong."

"...No." Master Tze-pin said as he soon went to washing bowls.

"No?" Zelda frowned and looked at Hilda.

"Why not?" asked Hilda.

"Because," replied Master Tze-pin. "I don't wish to look after the Celestial Cubs any longer."

"But you always have." Zelda said.

"Yes, but now I want to bake cookies," The old man nodded. "I'm a great baker and the work agrees with me."

"But what about the kids?" Drell asked.

"One of them can become the White Tiger's new champion." Master Tze-pin replied.

"B-But they can't do that!" Zelda gasped.

"Of course they can, they're doing it now," Master Tze-pin insisted. "If everything goes right in General Khan's fortress, they'll prove their worth as the new champion."

"But being the new champion isn't their job," Hilda protested, feeling more protective of her absent niece and friends. "It's your job."

"I no longer want that job," Master Tze-pin replied. "The children can save the Celestial Cubs."

"They already have a job!" Drell glared as his hands struck the table. "They're already my Beast Rangers! And how would Nu Kwa and the White Tiger feel about your departure?"

"I'm not one to always agree with Drell, but he's got a point." Zelda added.

"As long as they have a champion, they'll be happy," Master Tze-pin replied, waving off the worry with his spatula before the oven timer went off as he went to fetch the newest batch of cookies. "Ah, fresh cookies. There is nothing like that smell."

Hilda and Zelda frowned about Sabrina and her friends while Drell glared, feeling as protective as a strong and protective father figure for the Beast Rangers group.

* * *

"ONE OF US HAS TO _WHAT_?!" exclaimed the group later, staring at the holograms of Hilda, Zelda, and Drell.

"Now, kids, there's no reason to overreact." Zelda told them.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Drell. "It's a _wonderful_ reason to overreact! You can't be the White Tiger's guardians! Della is _still_ a threat!"

"So glad you're concerned about our well-being too, Drell." Cherry deadpanned.

"Don't you start with me, Missy!" Drell warned.

"We just can't be the White Tiger's new champions..." Sabrina sighed. "Especially with what Drell just said."

"Well, maybe you don't have to do it permanently, but just do it right now and take over." Hilda suggested.

"At least until we can figure something out." Zelda added.

"There's gotta be a way out of this," Cherry begged. "Drell, don't you have a lawyer or something?"

"I'd call Robert, but he said he had an emergency in another Realm," Drell replied. "I'd hate to get involved with how snippy he gets sometimes."

* * *

Meanwhile, a bald man with black glasses was shown in a judge's black robe as he arrived on stage before zapping himself with some magic as he suddenly looked like a woman with a heavily made-up face with a big colorful wig and high-heeled shoes with a sparkling dress as he sang and posed while a name in lights that said "RUBY RED" appeared on stage as people watched him in action.

* * *

Back with the Beast Rangers group, they began to feel apprehensive about the news they were given.

"We're working on it, but Master Tze-pin is adamant about not wanting to be the White Tiger's champion anymore." Zelda told the group.

"As soon as we know something, we'll let you know," Hilda added. "Until then, be careful."

"Wait! Don't leave us like this!" Atticus groaned before the images faded away. "Oh, come on!"

"The nerve of that geezer!" Lionel spat. "He was just waiting for an excuse to get out of having to tiger-sit for his immortal life, and Sabrina borrowing his skills is just what he was looking for! So not only is he a cheat, he's also a selfish opportunist!"

"This is not good..." Sabrina groaned as she felt the most anxious about this situation.

"I heard what the adults told you." Jian said as he soon came to the group.

"Well... Yeah... What of it?" Mo glared a bit as Jian antagonized them a bit lately, especially Sabrina.

"Trust me, we're not any happier about this any more than you are." Sabrina added.

"I can't believe you don't want to do this," Jian replied, looking a bit frustrated. "Becoming the chosen protector of the Celestial Cubs would honor any warrior."

"Well, we're not warriors!" Cherry defended. "We're Beast Rangers and Charm School students! Well, at least Lionel used to be the latter, but still! We didn't want this and we made a promise to Drell that we'd help him stop Della and protect Greendale's Prefecture and the Magic Realm from her reign of terror!"

"Yeah! This is so irresponsible!" Thor added. "Besides, we have responsibilities of our _own_ to deal with!"

"You recovered some of the Celestial Cubs." Jian reminded.

"But we had to help do that," Atticus replied. "Now we have to defend on Hong Kong Looie to sneak us into General Khan's fortress."

"I'll help you do this, guys," Jian then said. "I've seen you risk your life to get the Celestial Cubs back, especially Cherry who almost seems to be the child in the books in the History of the White Tiger," he then paused. "...I was so wrong to think harshly of you all, especially Sabrina. Whether you know it or not, you guys have the hearts of warriors."

The group looked over before looking at each other, neither of them sure of what to say.

"Land, ho!" A voice soon called out.

"Oh, boy... It looks like it's time to go." Cherry then said.

"Then we might as well get a move on, so we'd best look out below!" Lionel added.

"Come on then, guys," Mo remarked. "Mission/adventure time again."

"Story of my life." Cherry commented.

They soon drifted down, passing the clouds as they came for a landing back down on the ground.

* * *

"Who are you?" A warrior called as he stood with a few other armored warriors and he wore a feathered helmet.

"I'm Hong Kong Looie: General Khan's caterer for his pre-Dominiation of the Celestial Heavens celebration banquet." Looie declared.

Another warrior stepped beside the first one as they looked over a scroll and had a brief conversation with each other.

"Hurry," The first warrior then demanded. "General Khan will be entertaining his guests before long."

Looie then had the crew bring out the food to bring to the party and while Salem protested about being stuck with Kimba and his siblings, a compromise was made to give Salem a gourmet feast as the cursed warlock would do just about anything for food. The Beast Rangers team blended in to be part of the food delivery crew as they kept up appearances the best that they could. Carrying a large stuffed turkey, they joined the catering crew and entered Gen. Khan's stronghold...

"Have you found anything?" asked Jian.

Sabrina looked up from pouring a round of sake (Japanese alcohol) and saw him working the table across from her. "No." she replied.

"We've got to find the cub." Jian said.

"Talk a little louder, why don't you?" Thor whispered loudly. "Might be a few of the general's men who _didn't_ hear the first time."

"Probably not the time, but great sarcasm." Cherry said to him.

"Thanks!" Thor beamed quietly.

The guests seemed to enjoy the party in a loud celebration and even louder conversations among the guests. The banquet hall was huge. Chandeliers holding candles, circus aerialists swung from trapezes while clowns entertained the crowd.

"Huh. Deja vu." Atticus commented as this whole mess started with a circus.

"Are you getting anything with the compass?" Jian asked the others.

"No... We must've checked a hundred times." Mo sulked.

Jian looked very frustrated as they came across the party.

"Step it up," Looie whispered to them. "Guests are running out of drinks, and even if you _are_ here to save the Celestial Cub, I don't want it said that Hong Kong Looie's failed to deliver a satisfying catering event."

And as quickly as he'd appeared, he was gone again. With a sigh, Sabrina refilled her tray and made her way through the crowd again. She and the others had managed to get close to where Gen. Khan stood, talking with a group of men and women.

"Soon," The man told the people as they took drinks from the trays the group offered. "Soon the other Celestial Cubs will be within my grasp. Then we'll find out if Nu Kwa's precious White Tiger defender of the Celestial Heavens will hold his position...or do as I tell him."

Several people nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you are so dead." Cherry glared.

"Shh~" Thor shushed, spitting on her a little.

"We gotta find those cubs and get out of here." Sabrina said hopefully.

"Just stay calm and don't freak out." Cherry said while mixing up some fresh drinks.

"Guys!" A voice called out which startled the group.

Sabrina and the group panicked as they feared that they were discovered before a black feline's head poked out from under the tablecloth.

"Salem!" Cherry whispered loudly. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Guys, we've got a problem." Salem warned them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mo.

"...Was that salmon mousse I saw?" asked the cat.

"Focus already!" Lionel whisper-hissed. "Why aren't you with the cub?"

"That... Is a good question." Salem replied sheepishly.

"And we want an answer." Sabrina retorted.

Salem sighed. "...The cub escaped the ship."

"What?!" Cherry gasped before covering her mouth and looking around in fear. "You let him go?" she then asked the black cat.

"Saying 'let' makes it sound like I had a choice," Salem retorted. "He's a very big baby for his age, ya know."

"We should've locked you two up." Mo rolled her earth green eyes.

"Where is he?" Sabrina then asked with an exasperated sigh.

"In the castle." Salem replied.

Cherry sighed in deep relief.

"You okay?" Thor asked Cherry.

"Yeah," Cherry said softly. "I thought maybe Kimba got dropped off in a cloud or something," she then looked wide-eyed again. "Here though?!"

"Yep, not to worry; I've got it under control," Salem reassured. "He ditched me just as we got to the big staircase and he's even wearing that old necklace of yours, Cherry. He must've zigged when I zagged."

"What does that mean?" Atticus asked.

"Cubsitting..." Salem groaned. "It's harder than it looks, but sometimes it has its unexpected rewards; like finding three cubs after you thought you lost one."

"Say what?" asked Mo.

"I followed Kimba, to General Khan's suite upstairs," Salem replied. "It's a really big place, guys; you should see all the-"

Lionel cleared his throat.

"Ah, right," Salem replied. "The last cub is in the general's suite. Our pair tracked them there."

"And _nobody_ noticed a pair of white tiger cubs wandering through the halls?"

"When ya got dancin' elephants, who's gonna notice a couple a' little cubs? ...Or one little cat at the buffet table?" Salem shrugged before he snickered as he started for the food, but Sabrina pulled him back.

"Fine, we'll work with that," The blonde witchling said. "Maybe they won't see us, either. Because you're going to show us the room."

"I can draw a map in the pâté," Salem offered with a shrug. "Then I'll go clean my claws while you go get the kiddies."

"No." Sabrina said flatly.

Suddenly, the table lifted which made them yelp and Thor backed up a bit against the others.

"Thor!" Cherry gasped before muffling. "Get your butt out of my face!"

"Get your face out of my butt!" Thor retorted, feeling offended.

"What are you doing?" Jian asked the others as he came to see them. "People are getting antsy over drinks and Looie's been looking for you!" he then stopped talking once he saw Salem.

"It's a long story, Jian," Cherry said as she made Thor get off of her. "Let's just say that we've got some work to do."

* * *

The group soon crawled out from under the table and began to follow after Salem while the guests were distracted. Thanks to Lionel's camouflage power, the group managed to blend in with the party guests until they made their way out of the room and up to Khan's suite. Fortunately, the guards were more focused on the party, so getting into the room was actually pretty simple. There were even dancing elephants at the party which kept most of the guests busy.

"There." Salem said, pointing at the end of the hallway with two massive doors.

"Kimba..." Cherry whispered to herself.

"You aren't keeping one of the cubs," Jian told Cherry as he came to one door before he easily pushed it open. "It's open?" he then asked the cursed warlock.

"It was locked," Salem explained. "I opened it. The only advantage to being a cat."

They soon came into the room, finding a huge office which was decorated expensive rugs over a hardwood floor and there were sights of hanging over stuffed animals which made Sabrina and Mo feel a little queasy. There was even antique furniture centered all-around a very large desk and there were three white statues of tiger cubs. The tiger cub who wore Cherry's necklace soon looked over and pounced out suddenly.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped before she caught the cub and fell to the floor as he nuzzled his face against her cheek. "Heya, Kimba." she greeted roughly.

"I'm not a gambling man, but I'm willing to wager that final statue is our missing cub!" Lionel exclaimed.

Sabrina waved her finger and used her spell to restore the statue to a living, breathing tiger cub. The second it was awakened, the cub leapt from the desk and tackled Kimba and his other brother, getting into a playful grapple.

"Okay, okay, get off..." Cherry groaned as she rolled over away from the playing tiger cubs.

Suddenly, a vase was seen wobbling from the desk due to the cubs' playing.

"No!" Sabrina gasped in fear as she caught the vase as it fell from the desk.

"Augh! Stop it!" Cherry told the cubs as she saved a chair that was about to fall.

The tiger cubs soon stopped as they listened at attention to Cherry.

"Phew... That was almost too close..." Cherry said as she backed up a bit before a door slammed right on her.

"Three..." General Khan grinned darkly as he appeared, very tall and imposing once he made his entrance. "All three of the White Tiger's cubs are here," he then faced the group. "I must congratulate you all. How you managed to take the cub from my men on the Orient Express, then bumble your way in here eludes me, but I'm going to enjoy the results."

The three tiger cubs were then seen trying to get the door off of Cherry.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!" Cherry said in a daze before she fell from the door squashing her.

"You, sir, have crossed the line after stepping back over it!" Lionel declared as he ran over to Cherry and pulled her free. "Because you're not gonna get them."

"Oh, I will," General Khan declared. "They'll be the crown jewel of my trophy collection." he gestured to his wall of mounted animal heads."

"So you're gonna kill some babies so you can mount their heads?" Lionel asked, brushing Cherry off and propping her up. "Ooh, real scary, General. What'cha gonna do next, steal ice cream from some little kids?"

"You shouldn't cross me, boy." General Khan warned.

"I'm shakin'," Lionel retorted before facing Cherry. "You okay?"

"I could be better." Cherry replied softly.

"No! You can't do this!" Salem cried out as he rushed over. "They're cute and cuddly and they don't belong on those walls."

The Beast Rangers group looked at least appreciative of Salem's protection of the Celestial Cubs.

"A talking cat? Now that's interesting..." General Khan smirked as he fixed his gaze on the black cat. "Maybe I'll have YOU stuffed and mounted whole!"

"Wha-?!" Salem gasped before facing the Beast Rangers group. "Isn't this the point where one of you is supposed to step in and save me? Someone point something or use a Zord! Now, please!"

The group knew that they had to take action, but they weren't sure what to do.

"General Khan, I advise you think carefully," Jian stated calmly. "They are the Celestial Cubs' chosen guardians. They hold great powers."

Shaking his head, the general scoffed. "They are but children, as are YOU!" he remarked. "Once the cubs are in my grasp, I will gain the power to overthrow Nu Kwa and begin my rule of the Celestial Heavens! That Della woman can have your worthless mortal and supernatural realms...but I will achieve godhood!" he laughed maniacally.

"Well, if ya want something done..." Lionel sighed as he put a huge steel boot on his left foot and stomped over to the general...and then delivered a swift kick to his shin.

The general let out a scream of agony and dropped to the floor, clutching his broken shin and howling in pain.

"And you guys!" he told the others in the group. " **QUIT STANDING THERE LIKE A BUNCHA HOSTAGES! YOU GOT POWERS, SO USE THEM ALREADY, OR DIDJA FORGET?!** "

"Sir, I may be as cuddly and harmless as a teddy bear, but I can be a grizzly pretty quickly if you anger me." Thor smirked.

"You may be a blubber boy, but you don't scare me!" General Khan glared through tears of pain as he held his broken shin.

Thor soon began to laugh like a goofball before his laughter grew maniacal and creepy.

The Beast Rangers group looked at each other and then back at Thor in concern.

Thor's laughter then grew deep and echoey before a poof of dark blue smoke with golden and white magical sparks before he soon seemed to grow even larger in size almost like a giant. "YA SCARED YET?!" he then called out in a loud, booming voice. "HOW ABOUT THIS THEN?!" he then brought out his Triceratops Zord. "HOW 'BOUT YA FACE A GIANT THREE-HORN RANGER?!"

"What the...?" General Khan muttered.

Thor soon spun around and changed into his Triceratops Zord and was still in his large size before he jumped down and went to charge straight toward General Khan, slamming the man right into the wall.

"I dunno what brought out this side of you," Lionel remarked. "...But a part of me is loving it!"

"Don't mess with me." Thor replied.

"Let's do this!" Sabrina called out.

* * *

And so, the group called out their Morphers and decided to take down General Khan their way to teach him a lesson. Jian looked very impressed, especially as Sabrina used her magic and DragonZord without relying on Master Tze-pins skills. Cherry soon noticed the cubs and decided to bring them out to safety to make sure they wouldn't get hurt during the battle as she used her PterodactylZord before seeing Kimba wearing her grandmother's necklace and decided to let him keep it unitl she and the others would be done. Just then, a mighty roar was heard in the air and our heroes turned to the skies. Descending from above was the White Celestial Tiger itself.

"The White Celestial Tiger..." Cherry whispered.

"He's beautiful." Sabrina added in awestruck.

"He is beautiful, but he is fierce too," Jian advised. "Unless he meets the child in the book who has the necklace and connection with the Celestial Cubs. Of course, the necklace was made with the finest magical golds and silvers with an opal gemstone in the center-"

Cherry soon came to Kimba and got her necklace back from the cub.

"...Just like... That..." Jian said softly and in realization as Cherry got her necklace back. "...Cherry, where did you get that necklace?"

"My grandmother gave it to me when I was a baby before she died," Cherry replied. "I guess it was just a gift she meant to give my mother for a Baby Shower or something."

"It looks like... It couldn't be... But it is! It's the necklace!" Jian exclaimed. "...Then that means _you_ have the connection with the Celestial Cubs."

"Well, they DID snap to attention when Cherry told them to be quiet earlier." Lionel noted.

"Me?" Cherry asked.

"And you were born in the magical world," Atticus added. "Your grandmother..."

"Died when I was a baby." Cherry reminded.

"Or did she?" Atticus replied. "Maybe something else happened."

Cherry paused thoughtfully as she shook her head in disbelief. "N-No way..." she then said.

The Celestial Cubs came up to Cherry and nuzzled her at her feet.

"I owe all of you an apology," Jian soon said. "You are good champions for the White Tiger and Cherry seems to need to find out more about her family's history."

"Well... We couldn't have done it without you." Sabrina admitted.

"All my life," Jian sighed. "I've dreamed of doing something like this... Of being involved in something important."

"You _are_ important," said Atticus. "You're in the circus!"

"Maybe," Jian shook his head with a smile. "But that's not what I wanted."

"So what _did_ you want?" asked Mo.

Jian hesitated at first before he took a deep breath in and then finally out. "To be like Master Tze-pin and be responsible for something important," he then told them before looking at the cubs who grew playful. "Like those guys."

"So to give up the circus and stardom?" Sabrina asked.

"In a heartbeat," Jian nodded. "The circus is fun, but this is important... But I'm not a warrior. I'm not the one the White Tiger chose, you guys are." he then said to them.

"You shouldn't feel that way, Jian," Atticus shook his head. "You're one of the bravest guys we'd ever seen. If anyone deserves to take Master Tze-pin's place, it's you."

"I agree," Sabrina added. "You should take Master Tze-pin's place."

Suddenly a shimmer of magic appeared which showed a certain old man with a basket and luckily not General Khan back for more. "The time has come for me to move on." he then told them.

"Oh, uh, we're sorry." Thor frowned.

"Not in that way," Master Tze-pin reassured. "I've spent thousands of years in the service of the White Tiger and there are a few things I'd yet like to do in my life. I needed someone to take my place."

"Well, then pick _him_ , Gramps!" Lionel exclaimed, gesturing at Jian. "Not us! Cuz we actually got too much stuff to deal with to just drop everything and babysit tiger cubs!"

"I know." Master Tze-pin replied.

"You could have asked me," Jian said, agreeing with Lionel. "I would have gladly taken your place."

"I could not have asked you," Master Tze-pin then shook his head. "And if I had, you were too arrogant and cocky."

Cherry snorted a little from that.

"Having to help this group has made you realize that there are other people who are as gifted and dedicated as you are." Master Tze-pin then continued.

"I know." Jian nodded.

"But you have made the offer to take my place, which I could not have asked for," Master Tze-pin then said. "My question now is, if you had the chance to take my place, would you?"

"Yes." Jian answered simply.

"Then, Beast Rangers, if you have no objections?" Master Tze-pin then prompted.

"None." The group accepted.

"And I think you're making a great choice." Sabrina smiled.

"Then it will be done." Master Tze-pin said as he held out his hand and gestured.

Sabrina then suddenly felt something surge through her body as she felt the something leave her body and Jian somehow looked and seemed different to the group.

"It'll get pretty lonely living in this valley, and the cubs aren't exactly interesting," Master Tze-pin replied. "But General Khan's constant attacks will ensure that you're kept occupied. It's a good life."

"But not one that I'd wanna live," Lionel added. "All that hermit hoo-ha is dullsville!"

"I understand," Jian nodded. "And I accept that."

"Well, we wish you a lot of luck then." Cherry told him.

"May I join you?" Master Tze-pin asked the Beast Rangers.

"You used me." Sabrina suddenly said.

"Sabrina!" Jian gasped in shock.

"It's all right; I did use her," Master Tze-pin remarked. "But not until you left yourself open for it."

"Oh? And what about Sigmund and Leroy picking me to help out in the circus after school with a suspicious mail delivery?" Sabrina then asked.

Master Tze-pin looked slightly guilty before he sighed. "There may have been some manipulation I could be held accounted for," he then said. "Not Sigmund and Leroy though, they're just a couple of corrupt witchgicians."

"More than slight," Cherry remarked. "You used Sabrina and she should have something in return."

"Cherry!" Jian gasped.

"What do you want?" Master Tze-pin asked the blonde witchling.

The Beast Rangers were about to huddle together, but Sabrina put her hand up as she already had something in mind.

"Visitation privileges," Sabrina soon said. "That way we can all see Jian every now and again and he doesn't have to feel so lonely," she then added before seeing Salem with the cubs again. "And so they can play with my cat."

Salem screamed as he scampered through the forest below as the cubs chased him.

"Of course," Master Tze-pin nodded. "Though you must know that this is irregular."

"So was your method of finding your replacement." Sabrina replied.

"I think you are very much like your aunts." Master Tze-pin smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Sabrina smiled.

"Perhaps we should share these cookies to seal our agreement," Master Tze-pin suggested, holding up the covered basket; he lifted the cloth to reveal the fortune cookies inside. "They're very fresh; I just made them."

Sabrina took a cookie and glanced at Jian; he looked over and smiled back.

"I appreciate your offer of friendship," he told her.

"You're welcome." Sabrina replied. She broke open her fortune cookie and removed the paper inside. LIFE IS BEST SPENT WITH FRIENDS, it read.

"Well, I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles!" Lionel remarked, and everyone had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to call it a day and come back home.

"That Celestial Cub was orphaned," Master Tze-pin told Cherry about the tiger cub who felt the closest to her. "His parents were killed by poachers."

"So I've heard," Cherry frowned. "It saddens me to hear that there are still poachers in the Magic Realm."

"Especially for valuable creatures like those or ones to steal a unicorn's horn or a leprechaun's pot of gold," Master Tze-pin nodded. "Perhaps this cub will be happier with you if you can look out for him."

"I'm sure I'll be a decent protector for Kimba." Cherry said.

"Kimba?" Master Tze-pin repeated.

"I thought that would be a good name for him." Cherry said before bending down and clicking her tongue a bit as she held out her hands for the white tiger cub.

Kimba looked over and soon came toward Cherry and jumped in her arms as she hugged him.

"You're gonna be okay, I promise." Cherry soothed the tiger cub.

"Guess you have your own animal compadre now," Lionel replied. "And I guess we're not really gonna fight Sigmund and Leroy in this episode. Ah, well."

"Somehow I feel like those two aren't much of fighters anyways." Atticus commented.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"YOU LET THEM GO FREE?!" Della snapped at the two witchgicians as she slammed her fists on her table. "YOU COULD'VE EASILY FOUGHT THEM AND MAKE THOSE CELESTIAL CUBS YOUR ANIMAL ARMY OR SOLDIERS!"

"Our so-called little helper got in the way!" Sigmund defended.

"We'll do better next time!" Leroy added.

"There won't be _enough_ of you to save for next time!" Della snapped before she aimed her staff and blasted them both, sending them rocketing into the vacuum of space. "And now that I have some more cash, I'll be going for some lunch at that restaurant Lorenzo works at. Maybe _something_ will go right today..." And so she snatched up the fallen wallets, changed into her human female disguise, and vanished in a ZAP of energy.


	11. Episode 9: Queen Wannabee Part 1

Lorenzo was shown to be working his job as a certain blonde girl was there. "Here's your low-fat, almond milk-based, with a hint of chocolate mint and cream frozen yogurt," he said to his current customer. "Also with a side of honey."

"Well, I'm glad somebody remembers to get that order right," Amy said as she took her frozen yogurt before Della soon appeared. "It's exhausting being the queen bee in a school full of drones, let me tell ya."

"Erm... Yes, ma'am..." Lorenzo nodded as Amy took her dessert and went to walk off after paying him.

"Yoo-hoo~! Lorenzo-kun!" Della called, waving to the young man cheerfully.

Lorenzo's face became as red as a tomato. "O-Oh! Miss Della!" he beamed. "What brings you here today?"

"Simply having a less-than-pleasant day, is all," Della replied. "...But getting to see _you_ helps brighten my disposition, that's for sure~"

Lorenzo grinned bashfully as he came to Della.

"That's right... Come to me~" Della swooned.

"What would you like today?" Lorenzo asked. "There's a special treat of Furōzun'yōguruto (Frozen Yogurt) today."

"You know what? I wasn't considering that," Della replied. "But since you mentioned it, that sounds like a wonderful suggestion!"

Lorenzo smiled bashfully as he began to get the frozen yogurt machine started again.

"What do you have?" Della asked.

"Well, there's a 48 flavors experience where I let you try all the flavors as a free taste before you buy a whole bowl of one flavor or combination of any," Lorenzo explained with a bashful smile. "Erm... If you'd like..."

"I... Would _love_ that," Della exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

Lorenzo wiped his forehead as he began to give Della the 48 flavors experience while blushing a bit every time he gave her a new spoon to use. And Della tried each flavor, enjoying some, but being a bit repulsed by others, all the while making mental notes to have her cronies painfully torture whoever invented the flavors that she hated.

* * *

Amy was soon on her way home with her frozen yogurt. "Man, I deserve better than to go to a public high school," she huffed. "I should be more than just an average student... People should be adoring me like I'm a big star... Maybe in big major cities like Paris, Toronto, or Cleveland! I should be a queen."

"Yes, a queen like you deserves a throne of her very own~..." A voice remarked as it seemed to follow her.

"Huh?" asked Amy, glancing behind her. "Who said that?" she asked, when she didn't see anyone trailing her.

The voice chuckled before following beside her.

"Who's there?!" Amy demanded.

"Don't be scared..." The voice said before a creature came out, showing to be a humanoid honeybee with a yellow dress with black stripes, resembling her stinger, a golden crown on her head, and she seemed to have a Cruella de Vil type cigarette wand which seemed to have a honeycomb on it.

"Uh... Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Queen Bea and I would like to take you on as an apprentice to show you what it's like to be a real Queen Bee~" The creature smirked as she hovered in front of the blonde girl.

"Hmm... Well, I guess that makes sense..." Amy replied.

"Allow me to help you out," Queen Bea told Amy. "You could call me a friend."

"Yeah, right," Amy smirked. "My friends are only Gem and Cassandra, and sometimes Katie when that tiny cheerleader isn't a pain in the-"

"As I was saying," Queen Bea narrowed her eyes. "Let me help you out. I can make you the queen of your school with your fellow students who will listen to whatever you say or do."

Amy pondered for a while. "Well... Okay," she replied. "I'll give you a try."

"I thought you might see it my way," Queen Bea smirked. "No one should be able to resist. This might pinch a little when you take it, so when you feel that you need it, use this." she then said as she gave what looked like a lip gloss tube to the blonde girl.

"What's this?" Amy asked as she took it. "Honey flavored lip gloss?"

"Ah, you're funny," Queen Bea chuckled. "No, my dear, inside is a special needle that will help make you irresistible to everyone in your school."

"Needle?" asked Amy, as she looked closer. Upon further inspection, there was a small needle-point sticking out of the tube. "I'm kinda unsure about this... So I'll keep it on hand, just in case I decide to go for it."

"Take all the time you need, deary~," Queen Bea replied. "It'll be worth your while in one way or another."

"Well, all right then," Amy shrugged as she put the tube in her purse. "Thanks, lady. I guess."

Cath was shown to be running down the street for a jog before running into Amy as Queen Bea disappeared.

"Ugh!" Amy glared. "Ex _cuse_ me?!"

"You're excused, Princess Pouty," Cath glared back a bit before she went to keep going. "Miserable little wretch."

Amy gritted her teeth together. "Stupid, arrogant meathead! You think you're better than everyone else?! Just because you're all scary and snarly and have a body that any model would kill for?!" she scowled. "...You know what? Maybe I will do it..." she decided, gazing at the tube in her bag.

There was then suddenly a dramatic horror sting heard.

* * *

Eventually, it was just another day in school and Mr. Pool had a documentary about bees on the TV in his classroom as the students watched and had to take notes on what they watched.

 ** _"Hello. Welcome to an exciting introduction to the world of honeybees,"_ **The TV began to say with a very low, flat, dull speaking voice that put most of the students and even Mr. Pool to sleep. **_"A hive is a city for bees. Bees reproduce in the hive..."_**

At that point, Amy came into the classroom, strutting proudly. "Heyyyy, everyone," she exclaimed. "Sorry I'm late; I juzzzt had to make a few last-minute adjustments before I could step out."

The other students soon looked over.

"Oh! Uh, Miss Reinhardt..." Mr. Pool said as he wiped drool off of his face. "Erm... Tardiness will not be tolerated!" he then said sharply, trying to take charge of his classroom.

"I'm so so sorry about that, Mr. Pool," Amy said innocently as she looked at him. "Things happen... You underzzztand, right?"

Mr. Pool looked a bit wide-eyed at first before he seemed to be zombified. "...Right," he then said. "Stuff happens. Carry on then."

Amy giggled to herself as she strutted to her seat, which was pulled out and held for her by several students. "Well, isn't this nice," she remarked. "Going to all this trouble for me? You didn't have to, but I appreciate that you did anyway!"

Mr. Pool grinned bashfully.

"Something strange is going on..." Cherry said from her desk as she didn't seem to be affected.

Amy giggled as she sat in her desk before looking a bit bored from the video on honeybees.

 ** _"Bees also gather nectar and they don't in any way like jazz or would go on strike."_** The boring narrator continued.

"Ugh, this video is so lame..." Amy yawned.

Mr. Pool stood up. "You know what? Amy makes a good point," he replied. "I doubt anyone'zzz really paying attention to this." And so he reached over, and shut off the video tape.

The other students erupted into thunderous cheering. "A-MY! A-MY! A-MY! A-MY!" they chanted.

"The heck...?" Cherry muttered as she scratched her head.

The rest of the school day seemed to be the same for everyone else. Atticus and Mo noticed that Amy didn't have to do any activities in Gym, so the rest of the students had a dodgeball game to "fight for amusement", Thor noticed that Amy didn't have to come up to the board and answer questions, Lionel noticed that Amy didn't have to hand in her homework since she "forgot it" and got away with forgetting it, and Sabrina even noticed her being bossier than usual. The group of six narrowed their eyes as they had a sneaking suspicion.

* * *

"Guys, something very strange is going on," Thor said to the others as they met in study hall, but they seemed to be the only ones there. "Amy's been in more control around school than usual... I mean, even the teachers are giving into her BS! This is total BS! It's the ultimate Baloney Sandwich!"

"...Not the term I'd use, but okay," Lionel replied. "Still, solid point. There's definitely something odd going on. Case in point: we happen to be the only ones in here!"

"Even Mr. LaRue isn't here." Sabrina added.

"Something must be going on and somehow we're unscathed." Mo remarked.

"Now we just need to find an answer." Atticus said.

Cherry seemed to be working on something.

"Uh... What're you doing?" Atticus asked.

"Seeing as we're in school, I figured I'd do some schoolwork." Cherry replied like it was obvious.

"Oh... Fair point," Lionel shrugged. "I guess we may as well go ahead and get that out of the way so it doesn't come back later..."

The group then did some quick homework even though everybody else was outside with Amy as there were going to be some changes in the school.

"You think maybe Della is up to something?" Sabrina soon spoke up.

"Maybe, maybe not," Atticus shrugged. "We'll get some help after we finish up our work."

And everyone agreed on that as they continued with their work.

* * *

**_Eventually..._ **

"Phew... I think we're good to go now." Cherry said as she wiped her forehead.

The group soon came outside and the other students seemed to be taking orders from Amy as she had them plant flowers and collect them everywhere.

"More chrysanthemums on the left and over there, daisies and geraniums on the windowsill, pronto!" Amy demanded.

"There's just something weird about everyone willing to do whatever Amy tells them," Cherry crossed her arms. "What is this, middle school?"

"Well, no use griping about it." Lionel shrugged. "Only thing we can do now is try to put a stop to it."

"Oh, boyzzzz?~ These flowers are so heavy," Amy called. "Can you help me, please?"

"Get real!" Atticus and Thor rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Amy, where do you want these?" A blonde girl known as Katie the Cheerleader asked as she carried some potted plants in her arms.

The Beast Rangers group rolled their eyes before they soon went to the Spellman house to think some things over.

* * *

"You think maybe Della gave Amy a special potion or something?" Atticus asked.

"Something like that, maybe." replied Mo.

"I think a bigger question is how are we not affected?" Cherry spoke up.

The others murmured in agreement on that notion.

"Kids, are you back from school so soon?" Zelda asked as she came by.

"The school's been zombified because of Amy." Sabrina explained.

"Perhaps it's our magical energies that protect us from being affected?" suggested Lionel.

"Something like that, yes!" Drell called out from upstairs as he poked his head out of Hilda's bedroom door.

"Gah!" The group yelped a bit.

"Where did _you_ come from?!" Mo asked.

"He came for lunch so he could talk to Hilda and he hasn't left since." Zelda replied dryly.

"Well, that's one question half-answered," Atticus replied. "That just leaves the one of what's making everyone act all goofy over Amy, and how do we stop it."

"That blonde girl at your school who causes nothing but trouble?" Drell asked.

"Yeah!" The group replied.

"Hmm... How goofy are they acting?" Drell asked. "Also, before you ask, I made a special magical barrier spell on you guys so if Della or any villains try to manipulate you like your classmates, you can spring into action when necessary."

"Well, thank you for that," Cherry said. "We were wondering why we were the only ones not dumb enough to listen to Amy when she's acting bossier than usual today. They're acting like those drones in a honeybee hive that Mr. Pool was telling us about before Amy came to class late."

"Yeah, and sometimes punctuating their sentences with a buzzing noise, like a honeybee's wings." Sabrina added.

"Well, allow me to help ya out!" Drell said as he slid down the banister and jumped on the couch which made Cherry and Sabrina yelp as they flew off and hit the floor.

"Gah!" Salem yelped as he got hit from their landing.

"Sorry about that, girls..." Drell said to them before sitting himself down in the middle of the couch and brought out a book. "Now, unless I'm mistakin'... This Amy girl is probably under the influence of a Yōkai."

"You mean some sort of supernatural creature?" asked Thor.

Drell nodded. "Clearly it's a bee-themed one, which would explain your classmates' buzz-arre behavior." he replied as he began flipping through the pages.

"...Buzz-arre?" Cherry sweat-dropped.

"At least I just didn't replace the word 'be' with 'bee'," Drell rolled his eyes. "That's just a lazy pun."

The group soon huddled around the couch to see what he could find.

"Well, whatever it is, I know for a fact that the Beast Rangers will be able to stop it." Zelda smiled supportively.

"When you're right, you're right." Lionel replied.

"I think this might've met Amy." Drell said as he pointed at a page in his book.

"Jorōgumo?" The group asked.

"It's a ghost or a goblin who can morph into a beautiful woman and this creature that met Amy must be part bee to make Amy into an actual and literal Queen Bee," Drell replied. "On the bright side, it doesn't seem to be Della this time, just one of those other threats that hit you occasionally."

"And here I thought those only came in half-spider variants!" Lionel remarked. "Well, either way, we'd better make sure this buzz-brain doesn't get to expand her hive!"

"I believe all of you," Drell replied. "At least it sounds harmless enough in school... I guess... Is anyone hurt?" he then asked.

"Not that we saw," Cherry said. "Just everybody else being zombees."

There was then a beat of silence.

"Zom... Bees..." Cherry emphasized a bit with an awkward smile. "Get it...?"

"Ohhhh!" Lionel replied. "That's pretty clever, actually."

Cherry then gave a big grin with a squeaky sound heard.

"Keep an eye on Amy," Drell said. "If it gets any further out of control that is."

"When will we have to spring into action?" Atticus asked.

"Probably when it gets too far," Drell said as he looked through his guidebook. "First is collecting flowers for pollen and nectar, then maybe the school turning into a giant hive... It's very likely things will be very different in school as the week goes by. Better hope that Amy doesn't start craving a King Bee."

"Well... We'll gladly stay alert, and make sure things don't get that bad." Thor replied.

"At least, if Della doesn't show up and make things even more difficult." Lionel added.

"Hopefully," Drell told them. "Just keep a close eye on Amy and just make sure you stay together as much as possible," he then advised. "That magical barrier I gave you all after that Nicktoons adventure is stronger when you're closer together."

"Good enough for me!" Thor smiled before facing Cherry with a small smirk. "So, what're ya doin' after this?"

"Probably going on a honey-free diet for a while," Cherry replied as she stepped away from him. "I feel I may never want anything to do with bees ever again after this mission."

"You and me both." Mo nodded.

"I thought ya might say that," Drell said to them. "Let's just hope you can stop Queen Beatrice in time."

Everyone nodded, as it seemed for the time being, the group would need to listen and observe, but even with Della's activity on a lull, there would always be factors to make things difficult. Factors named Cath.

* * *

It was soon the next day in school and everybody went to lunch as they were still unaffected by Amy's Queen Bee spell.

"Hey, guys," Harvey smiled as he sat at one table with a few others. "Wanna squeeze in?"

"Yeah, there's totes room." A brunette cheerleader girl added.

"Calista?" Cherry asked. "Calista the Cheerleader is talking to us?"

"This cannot be real." Mo rolled her eyes.

"What for?" Lionel asked, poking his head out. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Why would I ever trick you?" Calista asked them. "We're all friends here."

"Uh, because last year you sent us birthday party invitations and you sent us to the city dump while everybody else got to party and have fun?" Sabrina rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Apples and oranges." Calista shrugged.

"Uh, I think we'll just sit at our usual table." Atticus said as he left the group table to be with his real friends.

Calista shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Okay, that was crazy." Thor told the others.

"For sure," Cherry replied. "Now even Harvey's affected."

"I was afraid of this," Sabrina frowned. "Maybe Shinji will be spared since he's a witch too."

"Either that, or he's taking advantage of the weirdness and staying off of school grounds..." Lionel replied. "Wouldn't put it past him, really."

The group soon catered to their lunch.

"Attention, everyone," Mr. Kraft said as he came by. "I've just been informed from Ms. Bleachstain that we're dismissing school early today."

"Oh?" Atticus asked. "Why is that?"

"So we can all decorate the school with flowers and honeycomb!" Mr. Kraft announced, sounding cheerful for once. "Won't that be fun?"

"...Not sure which is freakier," Cherry said. "The early dismissal to make the school more like a hive or that Mr. Kraft is smiling without giving somebody detention."

"Let's just call it a tie," Lionel suggested. "Next they'll probably turn the place into a giant beehive!"

Atticus took out his notebook and wrote that down as it sounded like it would be important for later.

* * *

Gem and Cassandra even seemed to notice Amy getting a lot of attention as everyone treated her like a queen.

"Man, it's borin' when no one's ascared of me or givin' me their lunch money," Slugloafe complained. "School's no fun no more."

"Maybe Amy would be willing to share some of her newly gained popularity," Gem suggested. "After all, Cassandra, she DOES consider us her best friends."

"Yeah, you'd think she'd sweeten the deal a little for us." Cassandra nodded.

The two snobby girls went over to see Amy as everybody served her hand and foot.

"Oh, hello there." Amy said as she looked at the two girls.

"Hey, bestie," Cassandra grinned innocently. "How's about you share that Queen Bee status with the two who have been there for you since the very beginning, huh?"

"Unless you've forgotten who your real friends are." Gem added.

"Hmm... Let me think about this for a moment." Amy smirked slightly.

Cassandra and Gem grinned at each other and did one of those annoying secret handshakes that's insanely complex.

"I suppose you could be my co-Queen Beeeeezzz," Amy replied. "If you know what'zzz good for ya."

"Oh, sure, Amy," Cassandra said. "Whatever you say."

"Just as long as we get some good stuff out of this benefit." Gem added greedily.

"Oh, you just wait and see." Amy replied.

"Great, now they're with Amy too, but then again, that's normal." Cherry remarked once they saw Gem and Cassandra sitting with Amy.

"It's something." Atticus agreed as he wrote that down too in case it would be important.

Eventually, outside the windows, there were bumblebees buzzing all around due to the flowers that were decorated all around the school. Cherry flinched and swatted her hand frantically as she saw some bees coming her way as she ate a dessert.

Mo soon shooed away the bees. "What's gonna happen tomorrow?" she then asked. "Everybody wears matching outfits to look more like drones in a beehive?"

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY..._ **

"Attention students, according to our new Queen Bee, Miss Amy, we must all wear matching clothing to better fit the bee vibe." Mr. Kraft exclaimed as he wore a black and yellow striped suit. "Feel the buzz!"

"I am _so_ sorry!" Mo said to the others.

"That's okay, Mo." The rest of the group reassured her.

"You can't be serious," Thor complained to Mr. Kraft. "Those stripes will make me look fat!"

Mr. Kraft gave a deadpan expression. "...I won't dignify that with a response." he replied.

The group looked at each other and they were all suddenly in yellow outfits with black stripes as did everybody else in school like they were forced into school uniforms.

"Ugh! And I thought the uniforms for Charm School were demeaning." Cherry remarked.

"Might as well add this to the list," Atticus suggested. "Forced conformity."

"I think it's disturbing how well I fit this outfit," replied Lionel. "I mean, look at me! Buzz-bzz~" he did a cute pose.

"At least you don't look fat." Thor pouted.

"Thor, you're not fat, you're just... Um... Uh..." Cherry stammered. "...Big-boned?"

"Oh, like that's better!" Thor huffed before looking bashful. "Though Lionel does look a bit kawaii~"

"Coming from you, I appreciate that." Lionel replied, making the wings fly him onto Thor's shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shinji smirked.

"Hey, Shinji." The others greeted the blue-haired warlock teen.

"Pretty crazy around here, huh?" Shinji asked.

"I guess you're not affected by Amy's mindless bee drone gig, huh?" Mo asked.

"Not really," Shinji replied. "Maybe it only works on mortals."

"Could be." Lionel replied.

"Which is why I came to help." said a voice from nearby.

Lionel turned and saw a mysterious figure clad in silver armor.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"That's not important," The figure replied. "Just call me the Chrome Cobra."

"Never heard of ya." Atticus said.

"Erm... Okay, Chrome Cobra..." Cherry remarked. "No offense, but what can you do?"

"Yeah, you some sort of warrior and whatnot?" Sabrina added.

"Yeah, pretty much," Chrome Cobra replied. "And of _course_ you haven't heard of me before. I'm _that_ good at staying secret until I need to be known. Think of me as your secret ace in the hole for the extra-tough stuff."

"Well, thanks, Chrome Cobra," Atticus nodded. "I'm sure we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Especially in a situation like this with Queen Bee Amy." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay on call in case you need my help." Chrome Cobra replied as she vanished in the blink of an eye.

The group blinked.

"Did that just really happen?" Shinji asked.

"I guess it did," Sabrina replied. "And I guess you don't know her, Shinji?"

"Nah, this is new to me," Shinji shrugged. "I thought maybe she was a Beast Rangers ally or something."

"She is," Lionel replied. "As of now, at least. We're gonna hear from her again."

* * *

Amy soon walked down the hallway with followers beside her who consisted of Pi, Harvey, and a couple of girls known as Chloe Flan and Maritza Brinkley as they all seemed to move and walk the same while wearing their new outfits for school.

"This is just too freaky." Cherry said as other students collected the outfits from Mr. Kraft and soon put them on to be apart of Amy's group as she was quite literally the Queen Bee of school.

Some students even gathered around to get autographs or serve Amy like a queen as she ate some honey as she developed a craving for it over time. The bees who roamed the school even seemed to grow attached to Amy like she was also their queen.

"Like watching a bunch of robot clones!" Lionel shivered. "And they already started on the beehive lair, getting the football players fitted with bee brainwash helmets!"

"It's creepy, I tells ya!" Cherry replied. "It's like some kind of bad horror movie! First it's gonna be Greendale High, then it's gonna be the world! THE WORLD!" she then cried out while shaking Mo right next to her. "And then what?!"

"It could be worse than anything Della could ever do." Mo said while looking dizzy.

"This Queen Bee madness must STOP!" Cherry panicked while grasping her own hair in amuck.

The other students soon looked over right at the group.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry said. "They just realized we're not conforming."

" **RUNNNNN!** " Thor exclaimed.

The kids were soon running for their lives as a horde of brainwashed students and teachers came after them, making buzzing noises like they were swarms of bees. There seemed to be intense violin music playing, no points for guessing which song, as the group cried out and panicked as the other students and even some of the school staff began to chase them.

* * *

The violin music grew louder and stronger before Hilda was shown to be at the Beast Rangers' headquarters, playing her violin to the tune of a song named "Flight of the Bumblebee".

Hilda then suddenly stopped before looking around as she thought she heard something. "Kids?"

The Beast Rangers group screamed and panicked as they kept running all over and wherever they could.

Hilda soon poofed herself into Greendale before gasping as the kids she knew and loved were being chased and soon jumped down behind the kids as they ran one way before she looked firm towards the brainwashed crowd and let out a bit of a snarl which made the brainwashed crowd stop chasing and soon run away towards the school. "Leave those children alone!" she called firmly before looking over. "Oh, you poor dears..." she then cooed before magicking them over to the Command Center for their own safety.

"Booga-Louie!" Lionel wheezed. "That was insane! I can cross getting chased by a mob off my bucket list, though."

"WHAT?!" Cherry asked him, agape.

Suddenly, a rope tied around the group and they were pulled over in the middle of the floor together. Skippy was shown to be holding the rope as he came to stand over the group with a dead gaze.

"Uncle Skippy, it's us!" Thor cried out. "Why are you doing this?!"

"We're all a little suspicious," Hilda said, coming over as she crossed her arms. "If you're all really yourselves and not brainwashed, you all have to tell us a deep dark secret."

"I'm afraid of drowning!" Atticus cried out.

"My middle name is Gertrude!" Mo added.

"Uh, um, my middle name is Sawyer!" Sabrina added.

"I THINK CHERRY IS HOT WITHOUT HER GLASSES ON!" Thor soon blurted out which made everyone else look bashful.

"...Good enough for me." Hilda then shrugged before untying them and flashing Skippy a look which made him look sheepish.

"Hey, I didn't get to say one!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Oh, well, by all means." Hilda allowed after she helped the kids back up to their feet.

"Thor took mine, but I have another," Lionel replied. "I get self-conscious about the fact I have no idea about whether or not I have a family, or if I really belong! It keeps me awake almost every night until 5:00 AM!"

"Aww..." The group of friends frowned as that sounded very sad.

"Yeah..." Lionel said to them.

Thor soon pouted and came up to Lionel to give him a big, warm hug. Lionel reached in and hugged him back.

"Uh, where's Drell?" Cherry asked.

"He went out looking for you to make sure you were okay since this Queen Bee thing is getting out of control," Hilda replied. "We've been watching what's happened at the school, including your new uniforms."

"Yeah, this isn't much of a fashion statement that we agreed on." Mo said as she stretched out her striped shirt.

"Also, he asked me to make sure you weren't affected by Queen Bea's influence," Hilda then said. "We were both sure you'd be fine, but you know what they say; 'Better safe than sorry'."

"Yeah, we're fine." Atticus replied.

"Sorry for attacking you like that." Hilda cooed.

"That's okay, Aunt Hilda, you were just looking out for the Command Center." Sabrina replied.

"At least we met a new friend possibly before we got chased out of school." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, this character called the Chrome Cobra," Lionel replied. "She said we could rely on her for help when things get too hectic."

"Hmm... I'll be sure to look that up for you," Hilda said before Skippy came by with a dinner tray of food for the group while they were there. "So both the students and teachers ran you out?"

"I never saw the gym teacher run that fast before." Cherry replied.

"Gosh," Hilda frowned. "That must've been hectic."

"It really was," Thor sighed before looking over. "Ooh... Pork buns! How did ya know?"

Skippy hid a small smirk.

"I guess he just knows these sorts of things." Drell shrugged, as the group dug into their food tray.

Atticus then gave Drell a list of stuff he wrote down that happened in school.

"Let's see..." Drell said as he took the list and glanced through it. "...Oh, my friends, you're lucky you got out of there alive," he then told them. "That school's probably gonna be a hive by the time you get back tomorrow."

"Now we just need a way to stop this Queen Bee nonsense." Thor said, strongly determined as he ate his favorite food.

"Well, we just have to find her power source and destroy it," Lionel replied. "But what could it be...?"

"Maybe it's something in the honey jars?" Cherry shrugged. "I'm just spitballing here, but... She eats more honey than she ever did before."

"Hmm... I'm not sure, but that's an interesting point." Mo remarked.

"If we ex out the honey, then her power shall be weakened!" Atticus declared. "It's not much, but it's the best we've got!"

"At least she's eating healthily, right?" Hilda shrugged nervously.

"Yes, but honey is how bees get their power and fuel," Drell reminded. "Atticus might be onto something."

"What do we do in school tomorrow?" Mo asked. "Everybody wants us dead."

"Cherry, I know how much you hate this word, but..." Drell said before he brought out hats and goggles for them to resemble the top of a bee's head and their eyes. "You'll have to conform in order to stop the Queen Bee until you can find a way to stop the influence on that Amy Reinhardt girl."

Cherry let off an aggravated groan in response. "...Oh, alright..." she grumbled. "I'll do it, but I'll be bitter."

"It's just to make you blend in until you can find a way to stop the Queen Bee," Drell promised. "Can you do that for me?"

"Whatever..." Cherry pouted as she swiped the hat and goggles. "Gimme those, ya big... Grr..."

And so, everyone had to put on bee suits again.

"I think we make these work nicely." Lionel replied.

"I think my butt looks too big." Sabrina pouted.

"You'll be fine," Hilda smiled. "You're all just lucky you haven't been hypnotized by Amy's power."

"Like we'd ever side with that wench," Atticus rolled his eyes. "So, uh, how long of a deadline do we have if we can't stop Amy in time? Is there a limit?" he then asked.

"Let's see, today's Wednesday, so I'd say you have by Friday before she becomes unstoppable with that Jorōgumo and enough to spread all over the entire planet," Drell advised. "So I suggest you be quick or at least find a way to stop her before school ends on Friday otherwise we're all screwed."

"That's the bee-ginning of the end!" Lionel exclaimed. "We've got to get into action and cut this off at the root before it pollinates the planet!"

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Sabrina asked from the wordplay.

"No, I could NOT!" Lionel replied. "When you have ammunition, you either use it or don't!"

The others shared a look on that.

"Just remember to pretend to blend in and you should be fine," Drell said. "Spend tomorrow trying to find a weak spot, and then on Friday, the Beast Rangers can move in and defeat Queen Beatrice."

"Right!" The group replied as that sounded good to them with some energetic music playing.

Hilda was shown to be playing the violin again as the kids ate the food they were given.

* * *

And so, the next day, the group returned to the school, which had become a massive beehive.

"Okay, so giant beehive, check," Atticus wrote down. "Alright, now to get rid of anything that could increase her power."

"Find whatever you can so we can stop that Wasp Queen." Thor glared.

"Queen Bee, but yes." Cherry corrected and agreed.

Amy was shown to be in a very high and tall throne in the school gym with a crown on her head with a black and yellow regal dress with all of the students and teachers at her feet, bowing loyally.

"Just remember... If anyone thinks they can dethrone you, they have no idea who they're dealing with..." A voice told Amy as she stood brave and tall.

"You're right of course," Amy grinned as she waved to the "peasants" beneath her. "No one can stop the power of a Queen Bee."

The Beast Rangers group came into the school as the hallways were empty, save for Harvey and Pi in front of the gym doors, acting as royal guards.

"Halt! Who goezzz there?" Pi asked.

"Fellow worshipperzzzz of Queen Amy!" Lionel declared.

"You guyzzz?" Harvey asked.

"Erm... Yes..." Sabrina replied, trying to talk like them through buzzing. "We're here to, uh, pledge our allegiance to Queen Amy."

Harvey and Pi looked at each other before looking back.

"You can trussst usss..." Thor grinned innocently.

"That's a snake, not a bee." Cherry snarked to herself.

Harvey and Pi soon seemed to buy the act and allowed them to go into the gym.

"Juzzzt remember... Thozzze who do not obey Amy will be faced with the dungeon like the other worthlezzzz dronezzzz." Pi warned them as they soon gained access to the gym.

"Yezzzzz! Hail to the queen!" Lionel declared as they went inside. "Long may she reign, bzzzz!"

"Well, that's not getting annoying..." Atticus replied under his breath.

The group soon made it inside and saw the students and teachers bowing loyally.

"Ah, some more dronezzz I see," Amy smirked once she saw them. "Perhapzzz you'd like to collect nectar and pollen for the beautiful flowerzzz outzzzide."

"Uh, yeah, heh, maybe later," Cherry said sheepishly. "We just, erm... Juzzzt wanted to zzzee what your plan izzz on taking over the school."

"Silly grub!" Amy chuckled at that. "It'zzz not about the school, it'zzz about the whole planet!"

"Called it," Lionel muttered. "But perhapzzzz you'd be able to refresh uzzzz on that?"

Amy narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Just a quick recap is all!" Sabrina said nervously.

"Well, I zzzuppose I could share such detailzzz with the likezzz of you..." Amy shrugged before she hopped down and called out. "WHERE IS DRONE #124?!"

A redheaded girl with glasses known as Norma Alphalinear buzzed as she rolled a chalkboard over beside the blonde girl while snorting and wiping her nose with her sleeve as she did the job.

"Right..." Amy nodded before clearing her throat as a spotlight shined down on her as she explained her plan. "You zzzee... I wazzz tired of feeling like a drab, plain, regular school zzztudent when I wazzz talked to by a guardian angel known azzzz Queen Bea. I wanted power all over! You hear me? ALL OVER!"

"That's not selfish at all." Mo snarked to herself.

"So she gave me a very zzzpecial way to exprezzz myself by becoming Queen of the World, but firzzzt, I'd have to take over the zzzchool and send over a lucky zzzelect few of drones into town where I'd take over for the Mayor... And soon The Prime Minizzzter... And then the whole world!" Amy then continued. "Queen Bea zzzaid I could make anyone do our bidding and she could help me conquer Earth into one big hive before moving onto the whole solar system and then the entire galaxy."

The group all shot nervous glances at each other.

"And I'm afraid nobody izzz going to stop me." Amy said with a wicked grin as she got in their faces.

The group then sweat-dropped nervously.

"...You knew?" Cherry asked.

"Of courzzze I did," Amy smirked. "Why elzzze would I zzzend the school to chazzze after you yezzzterday?"

"Uh-oh!" The group gulped and suddenly, a trapdoor opened underneath them and they were suddenly sent down the floor and the floor closed up behind them as they were sent to the dungeon which was formerly known as the school boiler room.

* * *

"SON OF A CRIPPLE-NIPPLE!" Lionel shouted.

"Busted..." Cherry groaned. "Now we've let Drell down."

"Hey, now, don't say that," Thor cooed. "We can still beat Amy."

"How?!" Cherry panicked. "We're locked in down here! How do we get out?!"

"For one thing, we'll use our Morphers after we develop a plan." Atticus replied.

"Mind if we help out a little?" A voice asked which seemed a bit unexpected.

"Eh?" asked Mo. "Who's there?"

Two familiar girls soon came out.

"Gem and Cassandra?" Cherry asked. "What're you two doing down here?"

"Same thing you are," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Being punished due to Amy's tyranny."

"Yeah, and I thought I was pretty cruel sometimes." Gem added.

"Two questions: what got you sent down here?" asked Lionel. "And second: I thought you utterly hated us, so why wouldja be helping us?"

"Well, for one thing, we were getting along just fine with Amy," Cassandra replied. "Ya know... Going to the Mall, making other students do stuff for us, teachers being too spineless to stop us..." she then listed.

"Yes?" The others then nodded as they understood and knew that already.

"Well, Amy was getting a little too over the top for us," Gem then said. "It just felt a little too much like overkill."

"Yeah, and I thought Della was a bit nasty with her wishes of world domination!" Cassandra added. "We decided we had enough, so she had enough of us, so she sent us away to the boiler room dungeon."

"I suppose that for the time being, we are allies." Atticus replied.

"Atticus, are you off your nut?" Cherry asked.

"Hey, we're already down here together, we might as well get used to each other's company until we can stop Queen Beatrice and save the universe from her Queen Bee reign of terror." Atticus defended.

"And besides, it's not like we have much choice," said Chrome Cobra. "Or maybe you can rally with the other kids! Oh wait, you can't, because they're being mind-controlled to act like bees! Or did you forget?"

"Chrome Cobra!" Mo called in relief. "You're back!"

"Of course I am," Chrome Cobra remarked. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not really, but it really is great to see you again." Thor beamed.

"Good seein' you too, buckos," Chrome Cobra replied, tussling Lionel's hair. "I reckon it's time you guys do your morphin' thing and bust outta here."

"Yeah, what she said," Cassandra added. "Also to think of a plan to overthrow Amy."

"I hate to say this, especially since it makes me sick to my stomach, but Cassandra's right," Cherry agreed oddly enough. "Not to mention that our deadline is Friday at 3:00."

"How's that?" Gem asked.

"Well, my uncle says that if we don't stop Amy by then, the whole universe is going to be under her wings and she'll have everybody to control and pretty much become a Galactic Empress Bee than just a Queen Bee of Greendale," Sabrina replied. "We'll have to get back to the Command Center undetected."

"So sad about Harvey~," Cassandra hid a small smirk. "He may be a guard now, but he's still very cute for a mortal."

The Beast Rangers rolled their eyes at that before they brought out their Morphers and decided to sneak out of the "school dungeon" as they were running out of time on what to do with Amy's situation. As soon as they were out of the dungeon, the others did their thing.

"It's Morphin' Time! MASTODON!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"DRAGON!"

Gem and Cassandra made it out with them and looked around before following the Beast Rangers.

"All right," Cherry said. "Surely it can't be too hard to take down the Queen Bee Beast Ranger Style..." she then said with a smirk. "After all, we deal with Della and her clay friends like this all the time."

"I think I'm getting the hang of my DragonZord too." Sabrina added.

"Then let's dish it out, gang!" Lionel declared.

The Beast Rangers soon moved out, storming down the hallways which made the school shake a bit.

* * *

"Ugh! What izzz that racket?!" Amy complained as she drank a honey vanilla milkshake.

"Pardon me, Your Majezzzty, but it seems that zzzomeone is barging down the school corridorzzz." Norma spoke up as she pushed her glasses back nervously.

"Oh, did they?" Amy growled. "Lookzzz like zzzomeone is going to have ETERNAL DETENTION WHEN I'M THROUGH!' she then yelled out.

The Beast Rangers soon rushed out of the school with their Zords.

"Let's just pray those guys don't rely on the school security camera footage." Thor said bashfully.

"They have compound eyes and a three-second attention span," Lionel replied. "We should be fine!"

"So, anybody got a plan for tomorrow?" Atticus asked.

"Here's a thought," Mo piped up. "The Beast Rangers and Zords collide to take down Queen Bea to get Amy back to whatever is normal for her and this whole Queen Bee mess never happened."

"No doubt Aunt Hilda will wipe the mortals' memories of the events." Sabrina spoke up.

"Or Uncle Drell, but yes," Thor agreed. "I guess we should go to the source like Mo said since it's her fault that Amy's acting like this."

"Okay, then where exactly is the source?" asked Cassandra.

"That's what we have to find out," Cherry replied. "She can't be too far if she ended up in Greendale."

"Per the use," Thor added, though felt confused with himself. "That sounded cooler in my head."

"I'm sure it did." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well, maybe we can check a crystal ball to see what happened before Amy became a literal Queen Bee." Atticus suggested.

"Works for me!" Lionel shrugged. "Let's do _that_!"

"It's the best option we've got," Cherry said. "Let's go home."

And so, they rode back to Sabrina's house with Cassandra and Gem following after. Briefly, the Beast Rangers turned off their Morphers and came in through the house.

* * *

Salem was shown to be watching soap operas again.

 ** _"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday... These are... The Days of the Week~"_ **The TV announced as a new soap opera was coming on.

The door then slammed open and Salem grabbed the remote, it slipped out of his paws a bit since he didn't have thumbs before he used one paw to change the channel into something more manly like sumo-wrestling.

"Hey, Salem, gotta borrow the crystal ball!" Sabrina said before she rushed upstairs with the others behind her as they went up to the attic where Hilda and Zelda kept all their magical equipment.

"Huh... I guess your house isn't completely disgusting to look at." Gem remarked as they ran up the stairs.

"Considering that's the closest thing to a compliment for you? Thanks." Sabrina replied as they entered the attic.

"Don't mention it. Ever. To anyone. Especially Calista." Gem stated.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at that.

Mo closed the hatch once she was the last one in the attic and everybody gathered around.

"All right, hopefully I know how to do this right," Thor said as he came towards the Spellman family crystal ball. "I've seen Uncle Drell use this all the time."

A blonde woman who looked trapped was shown in the crystal ball at first before her image suddenly disappeared and Thor fiddled around with it to rewind back to before school on Monday morning which would begin Amy's reign as the Queen Bee of Greendale High. And as the events played out, the group all watched what happened.

"So that's the Jorogumo thing that Amy met!" Mo exclaimed.

"Queen Beatrice," Cherry glared. "We meet at last."

"Only, where did she go?" Atticus asked. "Thor, do you think you can show us Queen Bea's side of where she went after Amy gained the special control to become a bee hybrid thingy?"

"Uh, lemme see..." Thor said as he did special finger movements which made some of his magic hover out to the crystal ball.

Eventually, the crystal ball showed Queen Bea's perspective as she seemed to disappear through magic and soon came into... Della's Moon Palace after she gave Amy what she wanted.

"I guess Della _is_ involved somehow!" Lionel exclaimed. "Talk about your twists of fate!"

"Then that's where Queen Bea is," Cherry glared as she crossed her arms. "No doubt that Della will make a clay army or something to take over the town, then the whole country, and next the entire universe!"

"But according to these readings, Della is at the ice cream place flirting with that Lorenzo guy who works there," Lionel stated, bringing up the file footage at that exact same moment. "So whoever's responsible isn't Della, but someone else altogether."

"Drat!" Cherry cursed. "I thought I was onto something."

"It was a good effort though," Atticus replied. "My suggestion is we find this Queen Bea and take her down before Amy can take down Greendale."

"Hai!" The group declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the park, Cath was with a few other students that hadn't been affected by the weird stuff that was happening with the bee-yokai. "Jeez, what's going on in school lately?" Cath rolled her eyes. "It was bad enough that Amy had to act like a bossy ruler of everybody in the hallways and sucking up to the teachers in a way that would make Gem Stone blush, but now everybody's eating out of the palms of her hands," she then sat back on the bench with her arms behind her head and crossed her legs. "It makes me sick, I tell ya!"

"I guess it's kinda wild," replied one student, a red-headed girl with pigtails and a rounded nose. "Definitely suspicious, even."

"Kinda stupid if you ask me." A girl, who looked more like a long-haired boy to those who were too stupid to think otherwise, with dark blonde hair, wearing sweats added.

"That Amy girl just makes me wanna rip her to shreds," Cath growled as she squeezed her hands into fists. "I wouldn't mind that one bit, especially since my dad says I'm a great wolf... No matter what my so-called mother thinks... I don't think she's even my real mom sometimes."

"Your mom can't be worse than an annoying sister." A brown-haired boy smirked.

"Phillip!" The brown-haired girl glared.

"Lillian!" The brown-haired boy retorted.

"There they go again," The redheaded girl rolled her eyes. "Will those two ever get along?"

"Call me when they do." A final girl with short-ish black hair remarked as she hugged her knees while sitting on the ground.

"Whatever!" Cath replied. "Point is, we're the only ones who can do something about all this crazy shit happening! Once it's stopped, they'll see who their heroes are, and they'll love us!"

"That sounds pretty good," The dark blonde-haired girl smirked. "Everybody knows that I should be the best and I'm the strongest and people WILL allow me to join whatever they have going on."

"I think you forgot humble." The black-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Being a hero is doing the right thing, not because of publicity," The redheaded girl said. "But Cath probably has a point that we should do something and step in if nobody else will."

"Heck yeah!" Phil declared. "I am _so_ ready to swat some bees!"

"How hard can it be anyway?" The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "They're just bees."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that, Jo, but we oughta do something." The redheaded girl remarked.

"Then let's go," Cath told her friends. "Also, this'll show those others for abandoning me."

"...What?" Lil asked.

"Nothing, let's just go." Cath told them as she stood up on the bench in determination.

The other kids shrugged and went off with Cath. Cath decided to round up her own pack which was a team of followers who were named Michelene "Mike" Mazinsky, Skylar "Sky" Podemski, Mary Josephine "Jo" Elliot, and the DeVille twins: Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil". Like her, they had a bit of a big, hairy secret that happened, especially well after a night would be hit by a full moon which would lead to a special ritual of theirs. As the school was a giant beehive, the students and teachers stayed where they were after the final bell because Amy told them to.

* * *

And so, during that time, the Beast Rangers went searching for any weaknesses they could exploit.

"Anybody find anything?" asked Atticus.

"Maybe a giant frog Morpher to eat all the bees?" Thor spoke up.

The others glanced at him for that.

"Okay, not my best suggestion," Thor said awkwardly. "I think we should make something out of magic combined with our Beast Rangers' technology though."

"That's a good thought," Mo approved. "...Aside from maybe a giant frog."

"Man, this is a tough one," Lionel remarked. "I think he meant did we find the power source."

"There's just gotta be a weak spot!" Sabrina frowned.

"Think, Spell-Head," Cassandra told her before pausing. "Even though this is a bit of a puzzle for me as much as it is to you guys."

The group walked all around as Gem just sat on an old chest, filing her nails before looking bored.

"I might as well look too..." The black-haired girl groaned before she soon got off of the chest and decided to kneel in front of it and open it up to see if she could find something inside and coughed from the dust. "Ugh! That chest looks like it hasn't been cleaned in 50 years!"

"Probably longer than that, Princess." Salem smirked.

"Hopefully there's something we could use to defeat Queen Beatrice in there..." Mo said as Gem continued to rummage through the dusty old chest.

"Aren't badgers the enemies of honeybees in nature?" asked Lionel.

"Hold on... Let me see..." Cherry said as she took out an encyclopaedia from the chest. "'Scuse me, Gem."

"That book looks like it ripped off Wikipedia." Gem commented.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she took the book and opened it up to flip through the pages. The others looked at each other and gathered around.

"'Reptiles, frogs, toads, birds, lizards, mammals like, monkey or apes, mice, and honey badger are reported as predators of honey bees in several studies by bee-keepers'," Cherry read aloud from the book once she found the right page. "'Some authors suggest that badgers are impervious to bee stings (and even bullets), but badgers have been stung to death by honeybees, particularly when they are caught in apiary traps'."

"Well, then we'll have to resort to bear power," decided Atticus. "And SOME honey badger power."

"Speaking of honey, could we get some?" Thor asked.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Cassandra complained.

"We didn't get to have lunch back in school." Thor defended.

"Oh... Very well..." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Get yourself some food then."

Thor beamed before he soon used his magic to make a picnic buffet appear so that they could all take a quick lunch break.

* * *

Shortly after that quick lunch break, the group set to work in carving out a strategy to beat Queen Beatrice and stop her plans.

"All right, so we should get honey badgers involved," Cherry said before pausing. "Maybe they're immune somehow?"

"I dunno about all of that, but since honey badgers are mostly protected from bees, it's possible they could be an accessory to this takedown the Queen Bee plot." Atticus replied.

"Maybe we could forge a set of honey badger armor." Lionel suggested.

"Or maybe honey badger themed weapons." Chrome Cobra replied.

"Those are both pretty decent ideas," Cassandra said. "Aren't there even Honey BadgerZords?"

"Not that we know of," Mo replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't attempt to create our own as a one-time thing."

"Capital notion," Chrome Cobra nodded. "If we combine our powers, we can get all of those made in a matter of minutes."

"We usually combine in times of dire emergency," Cherry remarked. "And I think that emergency should be now."

"Put your Zords together and maybe we could make a little something combined with science and magic." Cassandra advised.

"Right!" The Beast Rangers replied before they put their Morphers in the center of the table.

"Now let's make you guys some protective armor." Cassandra smirked as she was being helpful for once.

* * *

And so, the group, along with their unexpected allies, proceeded to work on constructing their new Honey Badger Arsenal. Five hours passed by, but though it was difficult, they succeeded in completing the new weaponry and armory. The group panted a bit as that hard work took a lot out of them.

"Not bad," Gem said. "I mean, it's no fashion statement, but it seems good enough to work."

"You could've helped too, ya know!" Cherry glared.

"Is being apart of the Fashion Police not a job?" Gem replied. "Talk to me when you think about what you say, Cheryl Butler."

"That's not my name," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I guess at least you picked out decent colors during the montage."

"Looking good won't matter if the plan doesn't work," Lionel stated, tapping Gem on the nose. "We can focus on that if it succeeds."

Gem briefly blushed, but shook it off. "...Whatever," she replied. "If you're gonna save everyone, may as well look good doing it."

"We don't do this to look good," Mo sighed and rolled her eyes. "We do this to save the world from Della and anything else that might be a threat to Greendale's Prefecture."

"Whatever," Gem replied. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"And by tomorrow, we'll stomp on Queen Beatrice with her honey drones with our special Honey Badger Borg," Atticus smirked. "That'll show 'em for sure before things become a real 'stinging' sensation."

"YEAH!" The Beast Rangers declared triumphantly.

And so, they went to sleep for the night so that way, they'd be fully rested and refreshed for tomorrow's fierce battle. As they slept though, there was, of course, a full moon that night and some wolf howls were heard.


	12. Episode 9: Queen Wannabee Part 2

A light brown wolf was leading a pack behind her of twin darker brown-furred wolves, one with a pink hair bow, a black-furred wolf, a ginger-colored wolf, and a dark blonde wolf. No points for guessing who they were, as they stalked towards the school. Amy seemed to be sleeping at her throne with her drones who were also asleep in their hive school.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Pi asked Harvey as the howl seemed to wake them up.

"Izzz it Queen Amy?" Harvey asked.

"No way," Pi replied. "That wazzz definitely a wolf howl. It muzzzt be a full moon."

"Ugh, full moon," Harvey sighed. "These wolvezzzz are nothing but trouble. We muzzzt protect the queen, yezzz!"

"Exzzzzactly!" Pi nodded.

The two soon grabbed their stinger spears for protection as the front doors of the school were being pounded before soon, the blonde wolf was in the lead.

"I told you I was the strongest!" Jo smirked at the other wolves.

"No one likes a smart aleck, Jo." Mike retorted.

"Ease up, Mazinsky," Jo rolled her dark blue eyes. "Not everyone can be as great as I can."

"Zzztop in the name of Queen Amy!" Harvey and Pi announced, coming towards the wolf pack.

"Queen?" Cath snorted. "Yeah, right! How about we just rip you apart instead?!"

"You'd have to go through uzzzz first." Slugloafe challenged as he came by, even he was hypnotized by Amy's bee power.

"I really hate using my powers for violence, but we have to save the town and the school." Sky sighed to herself before she lunged out with the other wolves.

"Don't let 'em get to ya, cous!" Mike told Sky.

"All of us against you three weaklings!" Phil laughed as his fangs and claws popped out with red eyes.

Harvey, Pi, and Slugloafe did what they could to stay strong against Cath's wolf pack, but by the end of it, the three of them were left covered with claw-marks and bruises.

"Did we just kill them?!" Sky yelped.

"Who cares?" Jo replied. "Now to take down the queen."

The wolves soon left the scene while Sky felt a little sick to her stomach before looking up past the ceiling. "Mom, it's me, Skylar," she then said. "Please help me realize the right thing while being apart of my cousin's pack... I just wish you were here with me..." she then said before looking at a purple-pearled necklace that once belonged to her late mother.

However, as soon as the wolves came into the cafeteria, they were surrounded by a certain metal which made them all look very weak all a sudden as they all grunted and fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" Cath complained. "We were just fine earlier."

"Do you puppiezzz think I'm zzztupid?" Queen Bea's voice mocked.

"Who said that?!" Phil glared. "Show yourself!"

Queen Bea soon stepped out as she had a large collection of silver everywhere. "You did your best against the drone guardzzz, but I'm afraid Amy Reinhardt will not be yourzzz for the taking," she then said with a sinister smirk. "Luckily for me, Della hazzz a collection I could borrow from her Moon Palace."

"Hey! You better let us out, you stupid bee!" Jo growled. "You don't know what we can do!"

Queen Bea made a mocking 'blah-blah-blah' gesture with her hand. "Actually, yezzzz I do. Why do you think I have all thizzzz zzzzilver?"

"She's got ya there, Jo." Phil grumbled.

"Oh, shut up." Jo rolled her eyes as she tried to punch the silver before letting out a loud yelp in pain and held her hand as it was like her hand was burning from the fatal metal.

"You zzzee, I tend to make wishezzz come true, ezzzpecially to thozzze who dezzzerve it," Queen Bea smirked as she glanced over at Amy who was having her beauty sleep. "Unfortunately though, her dream izzz _your_ nightmare!"

"You let us out of here...!" Lil called, though still weak. "Ya old hag..."

"I'm zzzzorry, but I can't do that," Queen Bea smirked. "And I don't care who you try to call for help, you won't be in this Bee Kingdom much longer. Come Friday at 3:00, you'll likely be wazzzted away while the rezzzt of all existenzzzce will belong to Queen Amy like I wanted when I wazzzz her age. I'm zzzzo proud of her!"

And with a final chuckle, Queen Bea left the Howling Wolves to their imminent demise. It looked very close that the young wolf pack was on the verge of death.

* * *

Later, the sun was slowly coming up as Hilda stared out the window with a cup of warm tea.

"Hil, don't worry about the kids," Drell told her as he put his arm around her. "They'll be fine."

"Oh, I know," Hilda said. "It's just... They have one shot at this, otherwise, we'll all be scarfing down honey and forced to serve a bratty teenage girl."

"Yeah, I guess it'll be like Eris's Sweet 16th birthday party when Zeus just _had_ to give her the Apple of Discord." Drell replied.

Both of them shuddered in memory of the Goddess of Chaos getting her trademark gift of spreading chaos and discord among unfortunate mortals.

"Well, nothing to do now except wait and see how things play out." Hilda sighed as she and Drell gazed out the window.

* * *

A few hours later, Atticus stepped outside, his silhouette projected against the rising sun. Soon after, he was joined by his friends and two temporary allies. With the sunlight gleaming behind them, they looked like a group of young desperadoes in a Western. And like any desperado, they made their way towards what would most certainly be one of their most difficult showdowns. Chrome Cobra saw them from afar and nodded her head at them. The Beast Rangers group nodded back as they soon stalked out of their homes and went to go to school that day as Gem and Cassandra trailed behind them. Salem weakly waved goodbye from the window with Hilda and Zelda beside him as it was all up to fate now.

* * *

The group made their way towards the school, where Harvey and Pi were on the ground with Slugloafe, and they were still covered with bruises from last night. The Beast Rangers flinched and yelped slightly.

"Shinji, what happened to them?" Cassandra asked the blue-haired warlock teen.

"I just found them like this," Shinji replied. "I am so sorry."

"Poor Harvey and Pi," Cherry sighed. "...And even though I don't like him, I don't think I could live with myself if I let Slugloafe like this."

"I think this calls for a healing spell." Atticus said.

Lionel nodded. He put out his hands, along with Cherry and Atticus, and their hands glowed with bright blue energy as they placed them on the three boys. The three were soon healed up instantly, but they were still knocked out.

"We'll come back for you guys later." Sabrina said as she reached out and stroked Harvey's hair a little with a small smile.

The group then poked their heads into the gym where Shinji was as he seemed to be in his own throne now.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus whispered as he remembered something that Drell warned them about. "Amy's claimed a King Bee."

"Then we've got precious little time to spare," Lionel declared. "She must've caught him while we were busy playing doctor!"

"What do we do now?" Sabrina asked.

"We have to act and fast!" Cherry added.

"WHERE IS DRONE #4796 WITH MY HONEY?!" Amy demanded firmly. "I NEED MY HONEY!"

Thor soon dashed to the cafeteria and poked his head in through the door windows to see Marnie Littlefield with a large tray that had numerous honey jars that were glowing and she began to prepare a meal to make with the honey. "That honey looks super powerful..." he whispered to himself. "That must be the strength that Amy has as the new Queen Bee."

Thinking quickly, Thor used his power to teleport a discarded banana peel into Marnie's path, which caused her to slip, knocking over the honey jars and spilling them on the ground.

"Yes!" he whisper-cheered before he quickly snuck away.

The rest of the Beast Rangers stood by the gym doors as Amy began to try to woo Shinji who was clearly not interested in her since he was in love with LLandra and that would just fuel Amy's Queen Bee status.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Marnie panicked as she tried to save the honey.

"Thor, please tell me you have a plan." Cherry begged once she saw the warlock teen coming back.

"We proceed with the Badger Borg," Thor smirked. "Queen Amy's not going to have her honey anytime soon."

"Right, then," Atticus nodded. "Okay, team: link up and energize!"

"Mastodon Badger Giga-Power!"

"Sabertooth Badger Giga-Power!"

"Pterodactyl Badger Giga-Power!"

"Triceratops Badger Giga-Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Badger Giga-Power!"

"Dragon Badger Giga-Power!"

"Cobra Badger Giga-Power!!"

"CERTIFIED, ENERGIZED!" The group all exclaimed, as their morphers glowed bright orange, and they were engulfed in brand-new power armor.

Gem and Cassandra stepped out of the way.

"Leave this to us," Sabrina told the mean girls of their school. "Everything will be back to normal before you know it."

"I sure hope so, but don't think this means that when you defeat Amy that we'll become friends or anything." Cassandra crossed her arms.

"We understand." The Beast Rangers replied before they faced the gym and began to break down the door.

"What wazzz that?!" Amy glared. "Where are my guardzzz?!"

"They're taking a break!" Atticus smirked. "We're here to fill in and to take down your hive!"

"No!" Amy scowled. "You can't take my hive away from me! It's all I have! I won't _let_ you!! Drones! Defend your queen!!"

26 brawny football players in bee-striped helmets and jerseys stepped forth, like massive robotic sentries.

"Okay, guys, let's show these bees what badgers can do!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Right!" The rest of the Rangers replied.

The Badger Borg soon took off with all of them before Thor made his Triceratops part run and tackle most of the football players down to the ground and buck some of them away.

"You wanna bash? We'll bash!" Atticus glared while he made the Badger Zord jump down and stomp on the other football players that were still up.

Some football players began to run in and attack from behind. Lionel pressed a button on the dashboard that made the Mastodon trunk fire a smoke blast that made the football players dizzy, since smoke makes bees drowsy.

"Sorry, Moose!" Atticus called out to one player who fell off from trying to tackle the Badger Borg.

"No! No! NO! THIZZZ CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Amy scowled.

Shinji soon took the time he could to escape from the second throne that Amy made for him to become her King Bee.

"No dronezzz! No king bee!!" Amy buzzed with anger. "That's it! Now you've made this bee stinging mad!!"

"Bring it on, we say, bring it on!" Mo replied. "Good luck trying to go up against the Badger Borg though!"

"You can zzztill take them on," Queen Bea told Amy as she arrived. "No giant robotic rodent can bring you down."

"We may be a rodent, but with our combined Morphing Powers, you're gonna be sorry!" Sabrina said sharply.

"Badgers aren't rodents!" Lionel exclaimed. "They _eat_ rodents, like how you're gonna eat some humble pie!"

Amy soon let out a hiss before she stood up.

"Hey, she got off her fat butt for once." Mo smirked.

Amy soon flashed out her wings before she jumped up in the air and soon began to fly right towards them with her stinger. The Badger Borg soon whacked away, deflecting away from the stinger as it didn't bother them while also throwing in their Zords abilities to take her down while all the drones below could do was watch as the clock ticked past 1:30 PM and it was getting close to 3:00.

"Yezzzz! Yezzz!" Queen Bea grinned. "Keep going! Just a little bit longer!"

"Guys, we're on the clock here!" Chrome Cobra exclaimed. "We gotta step it up, fast!!"

"You can't hold yourselves out much longer!" Queen Bea glared. "As long as Amy has her honey, she'll be unstoppable!"

"What honey?" Thor smirked.

"There's a huge supply in the cafeteria!" Queen Bea glared. "...What did you...?" she then began to ask.

"Delicious!" Thor smirked as he brought out one last jar to split between his friends. "How's about a Super Hyper Badger Borg against a feeble li'l Queen Bee?"

"Sure, why not?" Mo replied. "Let's do it to it!!"

And so the group all tucked into the honey jar and began energizing their Badger Zord for some supercharged butt-kicking.

"NOOOO!" Queen Bea cried out.

"Ah, shut up!" Mo huffed.

* * *

The Badger Zord then began to take down both queen bees with the Super Honey equipped as the clock ticked closer and closer to 3:00. Zelda held onto Salem good and tight while Drell held onto Hilda as they watched this through the warlock's crystal ball at the house as they all looked very concerned for the kids who they all seemed to love like their very own. Not that there was anything to worry about, because as well know; good will triumph over evil. The Giga BadgerZord then let off a mighty roar as it launched an energy blast at Queen Bea.

"Looks like you've lost your sting!!" Atticus declared as Queen Bea's physical form was destroyed.

"This just can't bee...!!" she groaned, as her spirit form returned to The Yōkai Realm. 

As soon as she did, the school returned to its normal state, Amy was left lying on a table, feeling dizzy, and everyone else was wondering just what the heck had happened.

* * *

"These past three days... Are such a blur..." Harvey groaned as he held his head while coming inside. "Oh, hey Sabrina. Cool threads. Did something happen?"

"Oh, uh, you know, one of those fashion trends that come and go." Sabrina smiled innocently.

"Well, it's a pretty good look for ya," Harvey smiled back. "Really brings out your eyes."

Sabrina blushed from that. Eventually, since the silver was gone, Cath and her fellow wolves soon woke up, but they were still in their human forms.

"What happened?" Mr. Kraft groaned. "I feel buzzed."

"Uh, no buzzing around here, sir!" Thor replied to the vice-principal. "I guess we just all had a crazy school week."

"...Well, I'm not sure why, but I feel better than usual this week," Mr. Kraft shrugged. "Let's just consider today a half-day and leave it at that, alright? You should be leaving in 12 minutes. It's almost noon."

The Beast Rangers glanced at him, then at one of the digital clocks on the wall. 11:48 AM, the display flashed. Mr. Kraft walked off with a spring in his step; fortunately, he didn't jump up and click his heels, but considering how much of a good mood he was in, you'd think he was about to do it.

"I guess since Queen Bea's plot was stopped, we must've been rewound in time." Thor suggested.

"We got very lucky," Mo replied. "Great thinking with that honey back there, Thor."

"Yeah, I'm very impressed." Cherry added.

Thor grinned bashfully and cheerfully as he felt appreciated. Gem and Cassandra soon came to help Amy back up to her feet.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"You don't remember?" Atticus glanced at her.

"...I remember coming to school... But that's about it..." Amy said. "I had some frozen yogurt with honey in it though."

"Maybe you should ease up on the honey next time," Sabrina suggested. "...Just saying."

Amy shrugged. "...Okay; I guess you're alright, Sabrina... And your friends aren't completely bad." she replied with a small smile.

"C'mon, Amy, let's get you some water." Gem told the strawberry-blonde girl.

"Right." Amy nodded, giving the group a wave as she was hustled away.

"I gotta say, it was interesting to work with you guys to make things right again in Greendale High," Cassandra said as she folded her arms. "But you remember the deal."

"We know, Cass, we know." Sabrina replied.

"Just because we help each other right now doesn't mean we'll become friends after this." The others recited in memory.

"Uh, yeah," Cassandra said. "But... This wasn't the worst time I spent with you guys."

"Likewise," Mo replied. "It was kinda nice having you and Gem on our sides, even if it was temporary."

"I'm just glad to be free," Shinji spoke up. "Especially since Amy wanted me to be her King Bee." he then added with a shudder.

"Well, I'm just glad that LLandra didn't see that." Atticus remarked.

"Yeah," Thor agreed. "If she _had_ , then _you'd_ be the one getting stung!"

And the group all laughed about that.

* * *

**_ELSEWHERE..._ **

Chrome Cobra was in a mysterious cavern, where she removed her silver helmet, revealing she was a peach-skinned girl with two-toned, chin-length green hair that was brown at the roots and had a ponytail pulling the front hair out of her face. Her eyes were golden colored and she had pointy ears. As soon as she was far enough into the cavern, she knelt down.

"You have accomplished your mission, Miss Blight?" asked a female voice.

"I have," Amity replied. "The Beast Rangers are truly a force to be reckoned with."

"Excellent." said another female voice. "They'll need their skills to defeat Della's forces..."

"Not to mention that wolf gang," said a third, as the three speakers emerged from the shadows. 

Clothed in blue-white robes were three young women. The first one had scruffy red hair, the second had blonde hair tied in three pigtails, and the third had a dyed-purple bob cut.

"Do we make our next move then?" The blonde spoke up to the other two.

"Perhaps it would be wise to do so." replied the redhead.

"May as well," agreed the bob cut. "Beats standing around here, anyway."

Amity bowed to them.

"You have done very well," The redhead told Amity. "Excellent job out there, Chrome Cobra."

"It was really my pleasure." Amity replied.

The three young women shared small, collective smiles in approval.

"Time for Phase 2." The redhead told the other two as she walked off to make the others follow.

Amity nodded, and changed her Chrome Cobra armor back into her regular clothing before she returned home to the Boiling Isles. Whatever her three mentors had in store was clearly another story for another time.

* * *

The Beast Rangers soon returned to the Spellman household to share the good news.

"The Queens have been dethroned!" Cherry announced.

"Oh, I'm so glad you kids are alright!" Zelda beamed as she pulled Cherry into a sudden hug. "We were very worried about you."

"Heh, no problem, Zelda," Cherry replied, feeling bashful in the hug. "We don't do this Beast Ranger work for nuthin'."

"Gotta say, you kids really knocked it outta the park on this one," Drell gave a wink. "I'm definitely proud of you all."

"Thanks, Drell..." The team replied.

"Hey, I can be a nice guy," Drell replied. "Just try not to ruin the moment for yourselves, huh?"

The team seemed to just smile at him as they felt great after another mission was accomplished.


	13. Episode 10: The Magic Within

In the darkest depths of The Magic Realm, there were a group of three girls from the previous episode of Beast Rangers who surrounded a table a portal down in front of them as they waved their hands with magic and stars flying around with images into the Mortal Realm.

"So, this is the Mortal Realm..." Nellie said to her sisters. "The realm where magic is not very common..."

"Yes, but there are rumors of Corwyn staying in that realm under a clever animal disguise that no one would suspect," Joy smirked. "Now if only Aranea could be as subtle as that."

"Hey! I'm good for what I do!" Aranea complained.

"Both of you cut it out," Nellie replied. "Aranea is more than capable of handling herself when it comes to subtlety."

Aranea stuck her tongue out.

"Now, why are we here?" Joy asked her sisters.

"We must find another like us," Nellie informed. "Someone who can help combine our magic so that we can all work together and become powerful and more strong with our magic. So far, it seems that Corwyn is our best shot."

"Okay, let's go find this Corwyn!" Joy replied. "But then again, we'll need to disguise ourselves."

"I suppose these aren't very conspicuous." Nellie said, referring to their gray-colored robes with blue boots.

"Ya think?" Joy smirked.

The three soon came together and they used the best combined magic they had to change out of their cloaks and soon transformed into what looked like blue uniforms, though they were less suspicious than their original outfits with some minor differences. Joy had a long skirt with her outfit with slip-on shoes while Aranea had a shorter skirt with white tights and the same shoes that Joy wore and Nellie's looked the most different as she had pants and boots.

"They'll do for now, yes?" Nellie asked her sisters.

"Yeah, I ain't picky." Joy shrugged.

"Ooh, I love my skirt~" Aranea beamed as she did a little twirl.

Joy scoffed. "You would; c'mon, we must go to the Realm of the Mortals. For on these next few nights, supernatural power shall reach a peak."

The three sisters soon took off into The Mortal Realm which would lead to a pretty interesting story.

* * *

**_Who: You! (Harvey), What: Amy's Wicked Halloween Party_ **

**_Where: Amy's house_ **

**_When: 8:00 PM Halloween night_ **

**_Why: Because there will be a live DJ, lots of food and refreshments, scary games and a fortune-teller who does some pretty wild magic tricks._ **

**_Be there! Or are you too SCARED?_ **

**_PS: Costumes are required!_ **

Harvey read aloud from an invitation that was in his locker as the group met up with him as he looked excited about something. "Aw, cool! Now I have to figure out what costume to wear, I don't really like dressing up. What are you gonna wear?" he then asked Sabrina.

"I don't know," Sabrina huffed as she crossed her arms. " _I_ wasn't invited!"

"Aw, that's rough," Lionel replied. "But, huge plus: you can actually join us in tricks-or-treats! It's gonna be my first, and I wanna make the most of it!"

"Yeah, I guess." Sabrina pouted.

"Maybe you'll still get an invitation, Sabrina," Harvey said. "Did you check your locker?"

"Yes, I did, and don't act surprised," Sabrina rolled her sapphire eyes. "We all know that Amy loves to exclude me as much as she can."

"Well, maybe not everybody got invited," Cherry said. "This is a pretty big school."

"Whoo! I got invited to Amy's Halloween party!" A tiny boy with huge glasses, named Bernard, beamed as he ran down the hallway with his own Halloween party invitation. "I hope I get to dance with Gem!"

Pi shrugged. "Whoof... Now _there_ is a desperate kid." he said as he shook his head.

"It's okay though, Sabrina," Cherry said. "We can just go to your house or something for Halloween. I know how much your love aunts love Halloween."

"Hey, guys!" Shinji smirked as he came by with his own invitation. "So what do you think? Should I be a rogue pirate or a used car salesman?"

"How about an obnoxious flirt with blue hair?" Cherry smirked which made Harvey chuckle.

"You got invited too, Shinji?!" Sabrina asked, gobsmacked.

"Of course!" Shinji beamed. "Lemme guess; Amy 'forgot' your invitation?"

"Yep, same for us," Lionel shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time, anyway."

"Hmph..." Sabrina pouted.

Harvey looked and felt bad for them before smiling. "No one said you can't come too, guys," he then said. "My invite says I'm allowed to invite some guests."

"Guests?" Cherry asked. "As in more than one?"

"Well, uh, sure, maybe you'd like to come as mine," Harvey replied. "After Lionel goes trick-or-treating, I mean."

"Really?!" Sabrina gushed. "You'd let me come as your date?!"

"As my guest, yeah." Harvey sweat-dropped bashfully.

"Thanks, Harvey. It doesn't matter whose party it is!" Sabrina beamed as she hugged the boy she had strong feelings for. "If I'm going with you, I'll have a good time! Now I have to figure out what I'm going to be."

Cherry and Lionel shared a glance and shrugged as they decided to go to the party, though after Lionel would get to experience trick-or-treating.

"How about an indecisive teenage witch?" Shinji smirked.

"That would be cute!" Harvey chuckled at the idea of Sabrina being a witch for Halloween.

Sabrina blushed at that, and let off a tiny squeak of excitement.

"So far, so good..." Lionel winked.

Pi said nothing, but he tipped his hat with a smile and strode off casually.

"Hiiiiiii~" An annoying voice called.

"Oh, great." Cherry sulked.

"Harvey! Shinji! Did you get the invitations I sent you?" Amy grinned at the boys, ignoring Cherry, Sabrina, Pi, and Lionel. "It's going to be such an awesome party! My older cousin DJ Danny C will be spinning records for us and this new girl, Gwenieve, she is _sooo_ cool! I met her in Math Class. She's totally into fortune telling and she knows how to do these magic spells that are totally real! In fact, she says she's an actual witch! Can you believe it?! I thought she was crazy until I saw some of the things she can do! Un-be-lievable stuff!"

"A witch!" Cherry, Lionel, Sabrina, and Shinji gasped together.

"...You said her name was Gwenieve?" Sabrina asked lowly.

"Yeah! You must be not very popular if you haven't heard of her yet! Ever since Gwen moved to Greendale, she's totally been the talk of the school!" Amy scoffed like it was obvious. "Of course, you and your friends are just little sophomores. What would _you_ guys know about a totally popular junior?" she then decided to run along. "Well, see you at the party, guys! And if you have any cute friends, bring them along too!"

"That girl _really_ doesn't like me." Sabrina sulked.

"Don't let her get to you, Sabrina," Harvey smiled bashfully. "Besides, she said we could bring any cute friends we had, right?"

Sabrina blushed at that as she found that very sweet of Harvey.

"A new witch?" Cherry asked Lionel quietly. "But she's spilling out her secret in school! Drell says that could lead to terrible consequences!"

"All the more reason for us to investigate," Lionel whispered back. "Hopefully we'll be able to reach a compromise with this up-and-coming magic wielder. Get her to keep her powers hush-hush and what have you."

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

* * *

The two soon dashed off suddenly. "Thor! Thor! Thor! Thor!" they then called out as they met the warlock teen at his locker.

Thor put some books away before reaching for his next book and glanced over.

"Does the name Gwenieve mean anything to you?" Cherry asked.

"Gwenieve?" Thor replied. "Sounds like King Arthur's girlfriend."

"We just overheard Amy talking about some new girl named Gwenieve who has magical powers," explained Lionel. "We have reason to suspect that she may be of magical origin."

"Well... I've never heard of her," Thor replied. "My uncle might know though. He knows everything."

"We know." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus and Mo soon caught up with the group.

"Did you guys get invitations to the Halloween party too?" Cherry asked them.

"No, we were showing the new girl around," Atticus replied. "So... I dunno if we were invited or not."

"I doubt it," Cherry replied. "Queen Amy is holding a Halloween party, so I doubt you'd get invitations too, but Harvey offered to let us come with him after Lionel trick-or-treats for the first time."

"Well, I guess we'll see for ourselves." Mo replied.

"Wait... New girl?" Lionel asked. "What was her name?"

"Gwenieve." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, that's a name you don't hear very often." Mo nodded.

"Guys, we have to track her down," Cherry said to them. "She just told Amy that she's a witch and has fortune-telling powers!"

"...She can't do that!" Atticus panicked. "That's against the rules!"

"I know, right?!" Cherry replied.

"Well, we'll have to get her to keep her beak closed so she doesn't get herself in trouble!" Lionel added. "At least, when the opportunity presents itself."

"Right! We have to make sure no beans get spilled." Thor agreed.

* * *

The group soon went to look for a new student as Sabrina stormed off a bit as Amy's words always had a way of getting under her skin before she soon slammed into a girl who was different from other students that she and the others knew.

Sabrina groaned before she found a note that the girl had with her that read: ** _"The only friend I have right now is the magic within me. It fills me up with wonder, its source a mystery. Dare I dream that somehow it came from within me? Or is it an illusion and will it someday flee? Let me keep it for a while and let the others see for if they like my magic, then maybe they'll like me."_**

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Thor asked the blonde girl.

"I think so," Sabrina said weakly before finding the new girl who suddenly snatched her paper back. "Sorry, I--"

"Give that back!" The girl sneered. "Watch where you're going next time!"

"Hey, YOU could look too, you know!" Atticus retorted.

"Whatever! I'm late for class as it is, now move it!" The girl sneered as she held her notebook close which had her name on it.

"Criminy, what a grouch!" Lionel remarked. "Honestly, some people can be so rude..."

"Tell me about it." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus and Mo were silent as they knew this girl.

"Gwenieve..." Sabrina whispered to herself once she saw the girl's name. "So you're this so-called witch!"

"What's it to you?" The girl glared, about to storm off. "Look, I don't have time for this."

"Uh, excuse us!" Atticus spoke up as he took the girl's arm. "You shouldn't be using your magic powers in this realm and announcing who and what you are the way you are."

"Yeah! Why aren't you going to the magic school in The Magic Realm?" Sabrina added.

"What are you talking about?!" Gwenieve glared as she didn't seem to understand what they were talking about. "You're crazy! Let me go!"

"Guys, I don't think she knows," Lionel stated. "Why else would she have no idea what you're talking about?"

Sabrina did a double-take in surprise. "Y-You're a fake! A wannabe!" she exclaimed.

"How _dare_ you?!" Gwenieve spat. "My powers are _very_ real! Anyway, I don't have to prove anything to you wackos!" And she stormed off.

The group winced a bit as Gwenieve seemed a bit huffy and feisty, especially on her first day of school. Joy, Aranea, and Nellie soon arrived at the school with smirks.

"Okay, you guys," Nellie said to the other two. "I sense a very powerful magical aura in this facility. We must be getting closer."

"Alphanumeric!" Aranea declared. "We'd better get a lock on it before it gets away!"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Nellie replied. "Just follow my lead."

"It's always you who leads, huh?" Joy rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes," Nellie said like it was obvious. "I am the leader after all."

Joy scoffed at that as they followed their redheaded leader who began to look around to trace and follow the magic that surrounded Greendale High, even if many mortal students weren't aware of any magic, but little did they know, it would find them soon enough.

* * *

The next day, the group soon met up to the costume store to find something interesting to wear. Cherry brought out what looked like a blackened sailor fuku and shrugged as it would probably be best for her.

"I don't know, Salem, I can't find a costume I like," Sabrina complained as she picked up a tiger mask. "Maybe I'll just go as a witch again."

"You go as a witch every year!" Salem retorted.

"Good point," said Thor. "Maybe this year you could at least switch things up?"

"Guess I'll see what I can find." Sabrina shrugged.

"I'm gonna ask Sensei Goku if I can borrow some weight clothes," Atticus replied with a small smirk. "He looks so cool and tough in that outfit whenever I train with him after school."

"Perhaps I could draw something up and make something of it then." Lionel pondered as he got to work on his costume's design.

"That could be good for you," Atticus smiled. "Any ideas, Mo?"

"Hmm... I guess I could be this diety that my brother and sister once told me about," Mo replied with a shrug. "I dunno if any of you guys know about her, but my brother and sister told me about this goddess who lives on an island that lives on natural resources and to protect nature and every living thing around... I guess you could say that she's Mother Nature."

"Somehow that feels fitting." Thor replied.

"So, yeah, that's my costume idea," Mo smiled. "Anyone else."

"Not yet," Thor shrugged. "We still have plenty of time though to decide."

They soon left the costume store, though a certain girl was walking her pet down the street.

"There's a couple of stores down the street," Sabrina suggested as they left before she winced and ducked. "Oh, great..."

"What?" Salem asked.

"It's Gwenieve," Sabrina grumbled nervously. "She's that wannabe witch that was so mean to us! Let's stay here until she leaves."

"Yeah, I don't like the look of that... Dog." Salem said before he seemed to stare at the girl's pet dog which seemed to glare at him with a fiendish smirk. The cursed warlock gulped heavily and retreated back into the backpack.

"What the...?" Cherry blinked.

"Cats and dogs, am I right?" Atticus shrugged as he thought that was just natural instinct.

"Let's get outta here!" Salem nervously told the others. "That dog, I've seen its eyes before! It's not a normal dog!"

"That little thing? Don't be silly!" Sabrina giggled. "Besides, we're not done shopping yet, but don't worry, Salem! We won't let the 'widdle puppy hurt you'!"

Gwenieve soon tied her dog up by the pole outside the shop she was visiting which was The House of Tarot.

"What're'ya, dopey?!" Salem asked. "I have been stuck like this long enough to sense magical energies. And I know that ain't a normal dog, ya noodlehead!"

"Uh... Okay..." Sabrina sweat-dropped.

"I'm tellin' ya, she's evil!" Salem told them. "Atticus, Thor, you believe me, right?"

"I'd have to see it up close, but if you have suspicions, I think I reserve a right to believe you." Atticus replied maturely.

"Great!" Salem said. "How 'bout you, Thor?"

There was no response.

"...Thor?" Salem then called before glancing over at the warlock teen.

"Hi, widdle puppy wuppy! Your name is Pumpkin, wight? That's so adowable!" Thor cooed as he played with the dog who seemed to like him a lot and even played with him like an excited puppy.

"Don't play with it, ya numbskull!" Salem hissed. "It's trying to trick ya!"

"But she's such a cutie wooty tootie booty!" Thor gushed.

"Fine, Salem, then YOU can continue the interrogation while the others and I go shopping." Sabrina said as she forced Salem to interact with the seemingly cute dog.

Salem looked scared to death.

"If she was really dangerous, wouldn't she try to eat Thor's face off?" Sabrina asked the others.

"She'd probably bite off more than she could chew." Cherry smirked.

"Sure, laugh it up." Salem snorted as the canine sneered at him.

Both of them were silent for a while... Neither of them speaking.

"BOO!" The dog shouted.

"GYAAAH!" Salem screamed.

The dog smirked at the cat.

"I knew it!" Salem glared. "I knew you weren't just a regular dog! You're Corwyn, aren't you?!"

"Well, I suppose I should be flattered that you remember me!" The dog smirked. "Yes, it is I! Hundreds of years ago, you and I were ensnared in a bitter rivalry over who would take over The Magic Realm first! Oh, those were the days! Our armies were massed, our spells were at the ready! We were each so close to our goals!"

"But I was caught by The Magic Council and turned into a cat!" Salem reminded as he crossed his arms. "And you! Well, it seems they caught you as well. Otherwise, you'd still be a powerful sorceress and not a dumpy little dog!"

Corwyn just stuck her tongue out with a smirk.

* * *

And so, time passed until the moment was at hand, and the day of Halloween had come. At the Spellman house, the group decided to meet up before trick-or-treating for Lionel and then Amy's Halloween party.

"Core the pumpkin and come play~" Hilda began to sing.

"Halloween, o'happy day, Halloween o' ha-ppy day~" Hilda and Zelda sang together then.

"Do you guys have to sing that song every year?" Sabrina asked as she came down the steps from her bedroom, wearing a cute witch costume.

"Yes!" Hilda and Zelda replied.

"Also, guess who has a date with the Head of the Magic Council and your Beast Rangers' mentor?" Hilda smiled innocently with glee before a red arrow pointed at her and glowed as she looked a bit cheerful.

"Hopefully this isn't like your brief date with Mr. Churchill," Zelda replied.

"How was I supposed to know Winston liked getting his tummy rubbed so much that his leg twitched?" asked Hilda.

Sabrina sweat-dropped a bit.

"When are your friends coming?" Hilda asked.

"They said we could meet up here and start trick-or-treating," Sabrina said. "I just hope this isn't embarrassing... I mean, we're teenagers... We shouldn't be trick-or-treating."

"Oh, yes, how dare you go door-to-door and get candy from strangers without having to pay for it or be arrested for trespassing," Hilda smirked playfully. "That sounds so childish."

"Sabrina, at the risk of sounding hypocritical," said Drell. "Skippy has something to say."

Skippy drank some of his plantain tea, gargled, and swallowed. "...QUIT THE KVETCHING!! You only have so many Halloweens in your life, so you may as well get as much fun as you can out of trick-or-treating while you still have the chances. Just cuz you're older isn't an excuse to quit having fun."

"Hmm... Hello, Uncle." Sabrina greeted as she crossed her arms.

"She called me 'Uncle'!" Drell beamed as he grabbed Skippy and shook him off of the floor. "She's really warming up to me!"

Skippy seemed to roll his eyes, though he had his tongue dangling out before being dropped right on the floor.

"Just be careful and have fun though," Drell said with his hands together. "I don't think I can trace Della, but I sense a crazy magical happening around tonight, though we usually hang out in The Magic Realm and take some time off on Halloween night for the most part."

"Dually noted," Sabrina replied. "I'll do what I can to investigate."

"That's a good girl," Drell smirked a bit. "So, Hilda, shall we get going?"

"Just as soon as Sabrina's friends come here," Hilda smiled, blushing from his smirk. "I hope that they have a lot of fun."

"I suppose we'll know for sure once we--" Zelda began until they all heard a doorbell ringing. "That must be them!"

"Well, I'm not gonna get the door." Salem pouted as he looked at his stubby little paws.

Sabrina soon got the door to find her friends there and beamed.

"Trick-or-Treat, teenage witch." Cherry smirked as she wore a blackened sailor school uniform with white make-up on her face and dark circles around to look like a dead school girl.

"Huh... Nice one, Cherry." Sabrina noted.

"Sometimes, we are many; sometimes, we are one..." Lionel declared, appearing in a cloud of black smoke. "The Silver Eagle, G1: The Science Ninja Team: I am Gatchaman!"

"Ooh!" Hilda smiled. "Lionel, that's a very good look for you."

"Yes, it's very interesting and majestic," Zelda added. "It makes you look very handsome."

"Yeah, he looks cool alright." Cherry shrugged in admittance.

"Thanks!" Lionel beamed.

"Get ready to feel the thundah!" Thor's voice called out.

"Oh, this should be good." Drell teased.

Thor soon rolled out like a bowling ball before he stood up and struck a dramatic pose and appeared to be a panda bear.

"You're a... Kung-Fu Panda?" asked Lionel. "It's wild, it's witty, it's never-been-tried, but also frightfully clever!"

"Thanks!" Thor declared proudly. "Because who would _ever_ suspect a panda of being any form of threat?"

"Especially you," Cherry smirked. "You're a big panda... What're you gonna do, sit on people?"

"Don't tempt me." Thor smirked back.

Mo soon stepped in, dressed like Mother Nature.

"Oh, Mo, that's a lovely purple dress," Hilda smiled. "Purple's a good color for you."

"Thank you," Mo smiled back. "I'm not much of a dress person, but it just felt right tonight."

"And what of Atticus?" asked Lionel. "Time to show off his outfit!"

Atticus soon poked his head out and soon came inside with a small smile, wearing some weight clothes like his fighting instructor did.

"He looks like he just stepped out of Planet Vegeta." Drell whispered to Hilda with a smirk.

Hilda elbowed him with a shush before smiling. "Atticus, you look so strong and handsome."

"I thought these clothes would make for a great costume," Atticus smiled. "I was originally gonna dress like Naruto Uzumaki, but I feel like these were more suitable for me."

"Well, yeah; they definitely look like they suit you," Lionel replied. "You really look like you're one of the Turtle Hermit's students."

"Oh! Thanks, Lionel!" Atticus beamed.

"All right, guys, let's get our trick-or-treat on," Sabrina told the others. "Salem, I'll be back later to pick you up for the party."

"Cool by me," Salem smirked. "I like the idea of going to a teenage party... Back when I was in high school, our prom theme was 'Those Wacky Druids'."

* * *

And so, the group of friends walked on so that they could show Lionel what trick-or-treating was like.

"Okay, first, you go and ring the doorbell." explained Mo.

"Then, while you wait, you hold out your bag." added Atticus.

"Finally, you say, 'trick-or-treat' when they open the door." Thor finished.

"Sounds easy enough." Lionel replied, taking notes.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple... But wait for them to give you candy before you take some," Sabrina advised. "And don't come off as greedy."

Lionel nodded as he decided to keep that in mind.

"You want me to go with you your first time?" Cherry offered to him.

"Hmm... Okay," Lionel replied. "I suppose that would help."

"Aww~" The others cooed, though Thor seemed to pout.

Cherry then walked beside Lionel and walked down the sidewalk with him to get to the door and she decided to ring the doorbell. A woman soon came to the door with her hair in curlers, wearing a robe and she looked wide-eyed and shaky.

"Trick-or-Treat, Mrs. Kravitz!" Cherry greeted. "I love your sad old maid costume."

"...What costume?" Mrs. Kravitz blinked.

"...Uh, never mind..." Cherry said nervously. "All right, Lionel, go for it."

Lionel held out his bag. "Trick... Or treat!" he declared triumphantly.

"All right, all right... Lemme get some candy..." Mrs. Kravitz said as she went inside briefly. "Aren't you those kids who are neighbors with Sabrina Spellman? I swear, I tell Abner there's something funny going on with that Hilda and Zelda Spellman, but does he listen? Noooo..."

Cherry and Lionel shared deadpan glances before looking back as the woman soon gave them some candy.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," said Lionel. "Happy Halloween!" And he and Cherry headed off, repeating the process at a few more houses.

The others smiled at the bonding between Cherry and Lionel.

"Are you okay, Thor?" Sabrina asked. "You seem a little grumpy right now."

"I'm fine," Thor replied, a bit huffy as he nibbled on a Black Thunder chocolate bar. "It's nothing, really."

"Hmm..." Sabrina frowned as she wasn't too sure about that before looking at Atticus and Mo. "Well, Lionel seems to be enjoying his first time trick-or-treating."

"You're mad 'cuz Lionel and Cherry are spending time together, right?" asked Atticus.

"May as well get it off your chest," Mo added. "Because you saying that 'it's fine' only says that it isn't fine at all."

"I'm fine, okay?" Thor replied firmly.

"...Thor, this isn't like you," Sabrina said. "It's okay."

"Just leave me alone!" Thor rolled his eyes as he turned away and crossed his arms.

Atticus, Mo, and Sabrina fell silent and concerned.

"I dunno about you guys, but maybe we should go home." Atticus told Cherry as she and Lionel came back.

"What happened?" asked Lionel. "Did I do something wrong? Did I mispronounce a word?"

"We just started and there's still a party to visit..." Cherry said softly.

"I don't think Thor's feeling very well." Atticus replied.

"Come on, Thor, I saved you some candy that I don't like if you want it," Cherry said, holding out her bag. "Some of this stuff I can't eat or don't like."

Thor glanced over softly.

"Only if you want..." Cherry said. "I know how you like Black Thunder bars, but I don't 'cuz I don't like dark chocolate."

"Hey, man, I reckon I better keep my distance," Lionel suggested. "Whatever's got Thor cheesed off, I don't wanna make things worse. Besides, he's my friend, and I'd feel pretty bad to know that I pissed him off without realizing it."

Thor began to look a little sad and guilty from that.

"Tell us, Thor," Sabrina said softly. "We're all friends here."

"...Cherry got to go trick-or-treating with Lionel," Thor said a bit emotionally. "I didn't wanna say anything 'cuz I thought you guys would judge me... 'Cuz I have a secret."

"Well, what is it?" asked Mo. "It's alright, you can tell us; you know us well enough that we won't tell anyone else."

Thor sharply sighed as he took a big breath out. The others waited to hear what the secret was.

"...I really like you, Lionel..." Thor said bashfully as he began to blush. "I'm not sure why, but I really do... Especially after that time we came together and I suddenly showed up during that time you guys met those Nicktoons guys, but I feel you might be seeing them again really soon. You're pretty funny and a helpful friend."

Lionel blinked in surprise. "...Really? Wow... I like Cherry, but I feel the same way about you, man!" he exclaimed. "That's why I wanted us to all hang out together: so I wouldn't hafta choose between my two favorite people!"

"Yeah?" Thor blushed while Cherry looked curious.

"I just wish there was a way that we could _all_ be together." said Lionel explained.

"I'm sorry I acted grumpy..." Thor said softly.

"That's okay, let's try not to think about it during the party though," Sabrina suggested. "If ya still wanna go that is."

"Hmm... Yeah... Let's go, at least for a little bit." Thor replied.

* * *

They soon decided to do trick-or-treating a little more before they walked off with full bags enough to last them a while.

"Come on, guys, it's time for the Halloween party!" Cherry told them.

The group soon ran like a bunch of excited little kids as they went to go to Amy's house for the celebration. Once they came inside, they saw most of the students inside, grouped into a massive throng, dancing amongst each other.

"There's Shinji," Sabrina pointed to a blue-haired pirate. "I'll go say hi!"

"You do that," Cherry replied before nodding her head at Harvey who was a vampire. "Hey."

"Sup?" Harvey nodded back.

"Hey, Shinji!" Sabrina beamed once she saw the blue-haired boy.

"Sabrina! So you decided to come after all!" Shinji smiled as he came beside a girl with a mask and she wore a pink Victorian dress. "Meet my date: the lovely belle of The Masquerade Ball!"

"Whoa, Shinji brought a date," Atticus smirked playfully. "I wonder who it is?"

"Hey, 'Brina," said Harvey, coming over. "You and your friends seemed pretty interested in that Gwen girl Amy told us about. She's over there doin' fortune-telling and magic tricks if you wanna go see."

"Capital idea!" Shinji declared. "C'mon, then; let's go see what this Gwen character's all about."

A certain trio was also at the party, disguised in generic costumes of a devil, a ghost, and a witch.

"I think I've lost interest." Sabrina grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, we better explore this for ourselves." Thor suggested.

Gwenieve seemed to smirk as she made some cards fly around with some sort of magical aura surrounding her as she sat at a table with a crystal ball.

"It looks real, huh?" Harvey beamed.

"I thought you said she was fake!" Shinji whispered to Sabrina.

"That's what I thought!" Sabrina whispered back. "She didn't seem to know anything about The Magic Realm!"

"There's no doubt about it though," Shinji's guest remarked. "That's real magic!"

"That means somebody must be channeling the magic through her," said Lionel. "Like some sort of puppet!"

"You seem to know a lot about magic," Cherry said to Shinji's guest. "...Wait," she then said. "...LLandra?"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out!" LLandra grinned innocently as she removed her mask.

The others smiled at LLandra as she enjoyed their company.

"Great party, Amy." Gem and Cassandra grinned at their blonde friend who was dressed as a hula dancer from Hawaii, both dressed as The Evil Queen from _Snow White & the Seven Dwarves_ while Cassandra was dressed as a Fairy Princess.

"Thanks, girls; I went all-out." Amy replied.

The three mean girls chuckled before looking over.

"Oh, look, a few intruders," Gem said. "Maybe we should go confront them."

"Maybe not," Cassandra shrugged. "They're not bothering anyone."

"What's gotten into you?" Gem asked. "Are you feeling well?"

"I just don't see much point in starting trouble with them," Cassandra replied. "Feels like a waste of energy. Besides, we're at a party. May as well actually have fun instead of letting them ruin it for us."

Gem and Amy narrowed their eyes at each other and walked off. Cassandra just rolled her eyes at that as Slugloafe seemed to go around, dressed like a bank robber just for fun.

"So! Look who decided to crash my party!" Amy glared once she saw the Beast Rangers. "I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

"They're my guests." Harvey defended.

"Harvey, I'm so disappointed!" Amy then suddenly cried before she ran away.

"What an actress!" Sabrina snarked to herself.

"Amy, wait!" Harvey cried out in concern.

"Way to go, _Smellman_ ," Gem smirked at Sabrina. "You and your little group ruined the hostess's special evening."

"Ah, blow it out your back end," Lionel retorted. "She's such a faker."

"Whatever yourself." Gem rolled her eyes.

* * *

The three sisters from the Magic Realm did their best to blend in with the party.

"I'm not sure where exactly, but I can sense the magical presence is stronger in this party than at the school." Nellie said to Aranea and Joy.

"Yeah, it's like there's _more_ magic energy here!" Joy replied. "This is going to make it difficult to zero in on Corwyn..."

"Hopefully it's easier done than said," Aranea said to her sisters. "We can't give up."

"She's right," Nellie soon said. "Fan out and try to channel that magical energy."

The sisters nodded at each other and soon split up to look for the magical aura.

"...Her? No way..." Joy rolled her eyes as she passed by Cath who was talking with a black-haired boy who seemed to hit it off with her so far.

* * *

"Psst! Guys!" Salem whispered loudly to the Beast Rangers. "Guys, I think I've figured out how Gwenieve is able to use magic!"

"How?" Sabrina whispered back.

"Her dog!" Salem replied.

"Pumpkin?" Thor asked.

"No, Corwyn!" Salem explained. "Ya see, Gwenieve's dog Corwyn is actually a powerful sorceress I used to know! She was super powerful, probably more than Della was!"

"I thought you guys lost all magical powers or energy if The Magic Council busts you and turns you into an animal for some time to teach you a lesson." Atticus replied.

"Waaaaait a second...." Sabrina pondered. "If Gwen's magic is coming from the dog... Then if we remove the dog, she'll have no more magic!"

"Sabrina!" Shinji chided. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Sabrina, aren't you being a little childish?" asked Llandra. "The girl doesn't even realize that the magic isn't her own!"

"That's why you guys are gonna help me." Sabrina smirked at her fellow Beast Rangers.

"Zoinks!" The group gulped nervously.

"Also, poor girl?" Sabrina then glanced at LLandra. "You don't even know who she is! She was a total jerk to us the other day!"

"It could have been a misunderstanding," LLandra replied. "Maybe you should just talk to them."

"Sabrina, I know what you're thinking," Salem said nervously. "You don't want to mess with Corwyn! Trust me, I know!"

"Shinji, you know what to do." Sabrina remarked.

"Sure thing, Sabs," Shinji replied. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!" And so, he ducked under the table where Corwyn was using her magic. "Hey, poochie!" he whispered. 

Before Corwyn could even blink, she found herself getting swiped out from underneath.

"Let's see how you can use magic NOW, Gwen!" Sabrina chuckled in a devilish manner.

"This is stupid." Llandra remarked, annoyed at how petty her best friend was being.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE...** _

"YEOWCH!" Shinji screamed since Corwyn had bitten him on the arm.

* * *

The three magical sisters began to look confused.

"I don't sense a certain magic anymore." Nellie said to Aranea and Joy.

"Hmph... What gives?" Joy pouted firmly.

 _'It's... It's not working!'_ Gwenieve thought to herself in a panic. _'I-I can't do it! My magic! It's gone!'_

"Hey, Gwen, what happened?" A girl dressed as Tinkerbell asked. "I wanted to see you do that spell with the floating sparkling things!"

"Sure... Just... Just a second!" Gwenieve stammered nervously.

"I guess you're not a real witch after all!" A boy dressed as a superhero glared. "I almost fell for it too!"

"What a bunch of suckers we were!" Chloe Flan, dressed as a black panther, added before the group stormed away from the "fortune-teller".

"But I am a real witch!" Gwenieve cried out in dismay. "Just give me a second; I'll get my powers back!"

"Too bad! I almost wish it was real!" A boy dressed as a secret agent huffed. "That would've been so cool."

"Lame," Gem rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She should just give it up by now."

"But it is real!" Gwenieve cried out before she looked severely depressed. "I-It was..."

"Way to go, everyone," Lionel remarked. "We just got a girl humiliated and ostracized by the student body!"

"So, Sabrina; do you feel better now?" asked Llandra in a dismissive tone.

"...No," Sabrina said as a wave of guilt hit her face before she bowed her head and she came to go outside. "I'm going to find Shinji. I've got to get that dog back."

* * *

Salem and the others soon decided to go and join Sabrina outside.

"There you are!" Sabrina said once they found the blue-haired warlock teen.

"Oh, thank goodness! I don't think I could've handled this dog much longer!" Shinji said to the others in relief. "All right, guys, see ya around! I'm gonna get back to the party."

"See ya, I guess." Cherry shrugged as she took a hold of Corwyn who began to snarl viciously.

"I'd put Corwyn down... Now," advised Salem. "I don't think she likes being held like that."

"There must be some way she can still use magic in this dog form," Cherry said as she took a closer look at the dog in her hands. "If she can still use magic this way, can't you too, Salem?"

"YOU FOOL! That hairball will never regain his powers! As for me, well..." Corwyn glared as she soon zapped magic at Cherry which made the perky goth cry out and groan before hitting the ground.

"Cherry!" Thor cried out. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt..." Cherry grunted. "And I think I landed on my Morpher."

"Good thing those are durable..." Atticus replied.

"You dopey dog!" Lionel scowled. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Stupid child!" Corwyn remarked. "I am MORE than just some slobbering mutt!" And in a flash of green light, a cackling, emerald-skinned, pointy-eared creature emerged from the dog's body.

"Corwyn!" Salem exclaimed.

"This hiding place has grown old," Corwyn declared. "It's time for another!"

"How did you leave your dog form?!" Salem gasped. "The Magic Council should have made it impossible!"

"HA! I was never foolish enough to be caught by the council like you!" Corwyn smirked.

"What?! But then why--" Salem was about to continue.

"You seem to have forgotten that I am a master shape-shifter!" Corwyn reminded. "When the Council put me on their most-wanted list, I fled to the Mortal Realm and took the form of many other things, this pitiful dog included! And so, I have survived for centuries!"

"And for what?" Mo glared. "You basically imprisoned yourself! The Council would thank you!"

"I may have imprisoned myself, but I always held the key!" Corwyn retorted. "My magic! And while my powers are weaker in the mortal world, what better way to strengthen my skills than to practice through a gullible girl who wants to be a witch so badly? Ha! How pathetic!"

"Then you've wasted your time!" Sabrina declared as she began firing spell blasts. "The Magic Council will be pleased to know that not only are you still around, but weaker as well!"

"NO!" Corwyn screeched. "I've worked too long and too hard to be caught by some teenage witch and her ratty little mortal pets!" And she quickly bolted off through the yard.

"Mortals?!" Thor glared. "Witch, please! I oughta give you a taste of my own magic!"

"She's getting away!" Salem panicked.

"Salem, stay with Pumpkin!" Atticus told the cat as they went after Corwyn. "We've got to go after her!"

"Any plans?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Right now, we gotta stop that old hag," Atticus replied. "I dunno if we should use our magic though to stop her with all those people around at the party!"

"We'll decide that when we get to that bridge!" Lionel called as he picked up Thor and ran in after Sabrina.

* * *

"Whoa!" said one kid.

"Wicked costumes!" remarked another.

"Is this another part of your Halloween Extravaganza?" asked one kid in a Sonic the Hedgehog costume.

Amy just stood there, dumbstruck, completely at a loss for words.

Corwyn's eyes darted around frantically. _'There are too many people! I haven't got the strength to tele-zap...'_ she panicked. _'Where's the blasted exit?! Maybe I can buy some time with the... Lights out!'_ With a click of her fingers, the lights had shut off, leaving everyone in the dark.

The crowd panicked from the lights shutting off suddenly like that before they came back on, but Corwyn was nowhere to be found, though the crowd laughed it off, thinking it was probably a murder mystery game as a joke.

"She's gone!" The Beast Rangers gasped together.

"Did we lose her?" Sabrina asked.

"Wait!" Cherry spoke up. "If Corwyn could take the shape of that dog, then she could be anyone in this room... Or anything."

The group soon looked around, seeing a gaggle of kids laughing and dancing together.

"Gotta love the moves on that mummy." Cherry said to herself.

"I think I found her, guys." Thor spoke up.

The group followed Thor's glance to... A lone pumpkin sitting on the table.

 _'I might not have the skill to trap a full-grown sorceress,'_ Sabrina smirked as she and the others strolled up to the table and cast a spell on the pumpkin. _'But we've got more than enough to trap a pumpkin!'_

 _'We had better get this to the magic council, pronto,'_ nodded Cherry as she picked up the pumpkin. _'We tele-zap from the backyard, nobody will see us.'_

"Hey, Sabrina, there you are!" Harvey smiled. "I was--"

"Sorry, Harv! We gotta get going!" Sabrina told him as she and the other Beast Rangers ran outside. "Thanks for a great night!"

"But you're running towards the backyard!" Harvey piped up. "And... Why is Cherry taking one of Amy's jack-o-lanterns?!"

There was no response as Harvey was just left with nothing and sighed a bit.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we just gotta make sure that no one sees us," Cherry told the others as they made it to the backyard as she hugged the jack-o-lantern. "Last bus to the Magic Council! All aboard!"

Sabrina soon got ready to teleport them away before they heard sniffling and crying before looking to see that it was Gwenieve. 'It's Gwen...' The teenage witch realized. 'Maybe if I tele-zap quickly, she won't even notice...' But before she could do it, she hesitated thanks to her good nature... And eventually, she decided to go over and talk to Gwenevive. 

The others looked at each other before looking over as Sabrina went to talk with Gwenieve.

"Um... Gwenieve? I know the first time we ran into each other, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot," Sabrina said to the dark-haired girl. "But I wanted to apologize because whatever you're feeling right now... It's all because of me. I'm sorry."

"I knew the magic wasn't my own," Gwenieve soon said which surprised the teenage witch. "Somehow I knew it wouldn't last. Even so, I had wished for so long, something magical, something unique. When the first sparks came from my fingers, it was like a gift. I knew it wasn't my own, but I fooled myself into thinking it might've come from within me."

Sabrina soon sat down next to the girl. "Look, I know you got upset when you saw me reading your poetry, but it was really good. You have a gift. That's magic in its own way." she then said, hoping to cheer up the new girl.

"I didn't mean to be so rude," Gwenieve pouted. "I was in a bad mood and took it out on you, then when you read my poem, I got even more upset because I felt embarrassed."

"But it was wonderful!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I just wish I could write like that! I'd give anything to have a talent! I don't have a single thing that I'm really good at!"

"But... You can use magic." Gwenieve replied, much to Sabrina's shock.

The rest of the Beast Rangers looked wide-eyed and startled.

"How... Where'd you get that idea?!" Sabrina asked nervously.

"I saw what happened between you and that woman," Gwenieve explained. "I saw the magic you used to try and stop her," she then smirked. "Oh, and your cat filled me in on the rest and those friends of yours also have some sort of magic in them too."

The Beast Rangers soon walked over to see Gwenieve.

"Erm, Gwen, you don't seem surprised by this..." Cherry remarked.

"I already believed in magic before this all happened," Gwenieve replied, sounding poetic as her words from earlier. "I could always feel its presence around me, ebbing and flowing. Now it's like my eyes have been opened. I can see magic for what it is, but I can no longer touch it, but I'm still happy to know that it really does exist. I have that at least."

"Well, at least we have someone mortal who can keep this a secret." Lionel replied.

"Make that two someones." said Nellie as she and her sisters came out of the bushes, holding Pi, who was in his Men in Black costume.

"Sup?" asked Pi.

"Pi?!" The others gasped.

"Oh, man..." Sabrina said nervously.

"Uh, okay, but you should know this," Thor spoke up maturely. "Can we trust you guys to keep this secret to yourselves? Mortals aren't supposed to know about real magic and if The Magic Council ever found out how much you know, they'd try to get your memories wiped... Either that or turn you into piles of stone," he then said. "My uncle's very strict about these rules."

"It's a secret I've kept all my life," Gwenieve reassured. "I only tried sharing it with people when I found out that I could use it."

"And you can trust me, bros," Pi added. "I always thought something weird and crazy happened with you guys, but I guess now I know why," he then explained. "You can really trust me though, I'm pretty cool like that."

"Translation: he knew the whole time," said Joy. "He just didn't care enough to mention it."

"You can keep this secret too, right, Pi?" Thor asked the eccentric boy.

"I'd love to tell Harvey, we share everything, man... But this seems too important to risk sharing," Pi replied. "So you can trust me, amigos."

"I'm sorry it's gonna hurt, but thank you." Cherry said to him.

"No prob." Pi reassured.

"And I guess you three will keep this secret too... I think..." Mo said to Aranea, Joy, and Nellie. "...Wait, do you even go to our school?"

"Actually... Yes," said Aranea. "We're from the Council."

"We've been looking for Corwyn," explained Nellie. "And we owe you kids some thanks for capturing her."

"Oh, well... It was our pleasure," Cherry replied. "Glad we could be of service."

"We just didn't want to alert too much attention," Aranea then said. "We're stealthy after all."

"Even if some of us aren't perfect at it." Joy smirked at her.

Aranea glared form that.

"Also, you can trust us to make sure that those mortals don't find out some secret information," Atticus replied. "We have a pretty big secret ourselves."

"Chrome Cobra has kept us up to date on your work," said Nellie. "Very impressive, really."

"But the one called Cathleen is working as Della's lead mercenary," added Aranea. "And she's got a team of her own."

"Cathleen, huh?" Cherry sighed.

"You alright?" Nellie asked, concerned.

"It's okay," Cherry said softly. "I just should've expected that... Especially with how things ended up between me and her over the years... I'm just gonna get some chocolate..." she said before bowing her head and walking away, a bit grimly which worried her friends.

"...Is she gonna be okay?" Joy asked.

"We'll talk with her later," Atticus reassured. "Unless that's everything you have to tell us."

"Well, the Magic Council would like a word with you actually." Nellie replied.

The group glanced at one another.

"I hope it's a good word," Lionel stated.

"Like 'congratulations'!" Thor added.

"You'll see~" Joy, Aranea, and Nellie smirked, sounding like teenage girls themselves.

"Oh, hey, Salem." Cherry soon said once she saw the black cat.

"Guys, there you are! Pumpkin finally woke up!" Salem said to the Beast Rangers. "Although she seems to have gotten a strange side-effect from having Corwyn take her over for so long!"

"Hi!" Pumpkin piped up with a cute puppy smile.

"You talk?!" Sabrina and Gwenieve gasped.

"Yeah, isn't it great?!" Pumpkin beamed before she rambled on. "I can now tell everyone what I've had on my mind for soooo long! First of all, I can't stand that dry kibble you feed me! How come I don't get some real food once in a while? Also, why can't I chase squirrels? It's my favorite thing! Oh, and also--"

"It seems some magical 'residue' was left behind!" Salem scoffed. "It seems she's going to be a bit of a chatterbox just because she _can_ be!"

* * *

**_AND SO, AT THE SUPERNATURAL COUNCIL..._ **

"I must say, Miss Spellman, I'm quite impressed with you and your friends." declared Queen Seles.

The group bowed. "Th-Thank you, Your Majesty." they replied.

"I will enjoy giving Corwyn the sentence she has deserved for so long ago!" Galiena, the Czarina of Decree, decided firmly.

"It must have been frightening standing before such a powerful sorceress!" Bernadette, the Czarina of Charity, cried out in concern for the young ones. "But you've composed yourselves so well and aiding the three sisters."

"Yes, binding her in this pumpkin was quite a resourceful move!" Libra, the Czarina of Knowledge, added.

"Miss Spellman..." Queen Seles spoke up directly to the blonde teenage witch. "Give your Aunt Hilda my personal regards. It seems we are nearing a decision on who will fill a new seat on this Council after long recommendations from Drell Moltenscar."

Sabrina beamed as that felt so exciting and even her friends felt excited, except for maybe Cherry who had her mind elsewhere.

"Hey, buddy, why don't ya walk Cherry home with me?" Lionel asked Thor.

"Uh... Okay..." Thor replied. "I hope you liked trick-or-treating by the way."

"To put it honestly?" asked Lionel. "I _loved_ IT! Even more so, since I got to hang out with both of you!"

"Aww... I'm glad ya got to have fun," Thor beamed. "I loved it when I was a little kid... I think I might do it again next year!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Lionel agreed. "Hey, Cherry... You okay? Ya seem kinda distracted."

"Huh? Oh... Sorry... I dunno why, but I guess I just made myself sad for no reason," Cherry said softly. "It happens a lot of the time for me..."

Thor frowned. "What do you have to be sad about?" he then asked.

"Lots of things..." Cherry said softly as she almost looked like she had a literal raincloud hanging over her head. "My life is a bit depressing... Sometimes I wonder if it's even all worth it... I mean... What's my purpose in this world really?"

"To help us stop Della." Thor reminded.

"That might be so, but you can all do that with or without me." Cherry sulked.

"That's a complete load of horse shit, and you bloody-well know it," Lionel declared. "You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think! You're an integral part of our team, no matter _what_ anyone says!"

"Whatever..." Cherry said softly and distantly.

Lionel and Thor frowned in concern as they just decided to walk Cherry home.

* * *

Della was shown to be watching this on her crystal ball on her Moon Palace. "Ah... So there _is_ a weakness..." she then smirked as she mainly focused on Cherry. "And I believe I have the person to help her out and maybe even the whole school."

* * *

"Good night, Cherry," Thor smiled. "Try to get some sleep."

"Thanks." Cherry said softly.

Thor soon grabbed her and brought her into a tight hug that made her feet not touch the ground. Cherry patted him on the back before he let go of her and she soon went inside for the night.

"I wish we could do something." Thor said.

"She's probably just tired," Lionel replied. "Besides, it was _her_ idea to trap Corwyn in that pumpkin."

"Maybe we should throw her a party, to show how much she means to us?" Thor suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Lionel replied. "We'll need to include everything she likes!"

"Hm... Halloween's over..." Thor paused. "Maybe some leftover decorations."

"Yeah!" Lionel smiled. "And maybe some bats to hang all over the room and some milkshakes!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Thor replied. "We hafta start planning, pronto!"

"Exactly!" Lionel agreed. "Cherry could _really_ use the boost to her confidence!"

* * *

And at that, after a long Halloween night, everybody went home as Lionel and Thor sent messages out to Atticus, Mo, and Sabrina.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, we're home!" Sabrina called out as she carried Salem in her arms.

"Oh, good," Zelda smiled. "I hope you had fun."

"Yeah, it was a real magical experience," Sabrina said. "...Aunt Zelda, are the decorations still up?"

"Yes, we'll take them down tomorrow." Zelda replied.

"Not yet," Sabrina said. "The others and I are gonna use them for something very special."

"Well, alright," said Zelda. "You kids can leave them up until you're done with your little plans."

"Thanks, Aunt Zelda," Sabrina beamed before noticing someone missing. "Where's Aunt Hilda? I have some good news for her."

"She's still out on a magical evening tonight," Zelda smiled. "You'll probably see her tomorrow morning if she's gonna have a grown-up sleepover."

"I know what that means." Sabrina smirked as she went to go to her room to get ready for bed.

As wild as things had gotten, at least this Halloween wasn't a complete disaster.

* * *

The next day soon came as everybody met at Sabrina's house while Cherry was at home for the moment as they rearranged some of the Halloween decorations with a lot of food and treats that Cherry liked. As they got ready though, the telephone began to ring.

"Hello?" Sabrina answered the phone before grinning in a cutesy way. "Saaalem, it's for yooooou! It's a giiiirl~"

Salem grumbled as he stomped over to take the phone as Sabrina held it out to him. "...Hi, Pumpkin. Didn't you just call me two hours ago?" he soon began. "...What? No, I didn't see that show on TV... You wanna tell me all about it? ...Sure, I have half an hour to spare."

"It looks like Salem has made a new talkative friend." Zelda giggled.

"Whether he likes it or not!" Sabrina giggled back.

It looked like Salem would have some pooch problems of his own, but they were comparatively minor, as the others set up their own little celebration.

"Alright, looks like we've got everything." said Lionel. "Wait... I almost forgot!"

"What?" asked Mo.

Lionel reached into his bag and pulled out a small box of black-and-white striped pastries. "The Zebra Cakes! Cherry loves these!" he exclaimed, placing them on the table.

"Great." Sabrina replied as she took out her cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry sighed as she sat in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and looked over to her grandmother's necklace that she kept in her jewelry box since her grandmother wanted her to have it like some sort of symbolic sense. Then suddenly, Cherry's cell phone went off and she decided to answer it. "Hey..."

"Hey, Cherry, uh, could you come over for a little bit?" Sabrina smiled bashfully. "If you don't mind of course, but Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda insist that you come over right away."

"I guess I could make time to do that," Cherry said softly as she sat up and went to slide her shoes on. "I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Cherry, you're the best!" Sabrina smiled before she decided to hang up right then.

"...Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Cherry rolled her eyes before she shuffled her feet across the floor as she went to leave her house to visit the Spellmans.

As Cherry made her way closer to the Spellman house, the group decided to wait for her as they finished their preparations.

* * *

"Okay, is that everything now?" Sabrina asked.

"I think so," Atticus replied. "This should help perk her up a little. She's just probably having some Post-Halloween blues."

"Hmm... That does make sense." Thor had to admit.

"You don't suppose we forgot her birthday?" asked Lionel. "Hopefully not, cuz that's such a cliche, but still, she deserves to be happy, dammit!"

Atticus checked his calendar just to make sure before looking over. "No, we didn't miss her birthday." he then said.

The others sighed in strong relief from that.

"Hello, everybody!" Hilda giggled as she came out of her room with a flower in her hair before she magicked up a bunch of the same flower everywhere. "Have some flowers!"

Salem sniffled from the flowers before sneezing so hard that his tiny body went flying off of the floor and he ended up in the sink.

* * *

Cherry came to the door with a low sigh and began to knock on it as she ended up on the front porch of the Spellman house.

Sabrina shushed everybody and soon went to get the door. "Hi, Cherry! It's so good to see you," she then smiled. "Won't you come in?"

" _You_ invited me..." Cherry grumbled before she came in through the door with her. "This better be good, Sabrina."

"Oh, it'll be worth it." Sabrina promised.

Cherry gave a shrug as she made her way into the kitchen.

As soon as she and Sabrina came inside, the lights went on, and the group said, "SURPRISE!", but at a volume that was much lower.

Cherry looked wide-eyed and surprised. "...W-What...?" she then blinked. "What is this?"

"It's a party!" Lionel smiled.

"For you!" Thor beamed as he bounced over.

"For me...?" Cherry asked, a little emotionally.

"It's your own little slice of friends and family who love and care about you!" Atticus smiled. "We got everything! Fruit punch and some creme soda! Zebra Cakes! A bit of bacon-wrapped shrimp for some of us who actually like bacon or meat! Also a build your own milkshake bar!" he then looked back hopefully. "So what do ya think? Are you gonna stay?"

The others looked hopeful that Cherry would be happy before she soon began to laugh, though she laughed a bit too hard that it made her cry from laughter, but since she was crying, the others began to feel dejected.

"Don't cry anymore, Cherry," Zelda frowned softly. "You can go back home."

"I'm not crying!" Cherry replied. "I'm laughing!"

"But we thought you were unhappy, Cherry," Thor frowned softly. "You were a little bummed out last night."

"Well, yeah, but I guess I was just thinking about something," Cherry said before taking out her grandmother's necklace. "I was only a baby when she died, but I guess I was just missing my grandmother. My parents told me how much she loved Halloween too, especially with her friends and family and says it's not all about the treats and goodies you get, it's about being surrounded by the people you love. I still get sad when I think about her sometimes, but I was told that if I talk about whatever's bothering me, it'll help make me feel a little bit better."

"So... Does that mean you'll stay for _your_ party?" asked Lionel. "After all, this food can't go to waste! ...And get off the table, Salem."

The cat fumed to himself as he climbed down off the table.

"I'll stay." Cherry said softly as she wiped her left eye.

Thor beamed as he grabbed all of his friends in for a group hug.

"So good to see we're both in a better mood, Cherry!" Hilda beamed. "I had such a magical night last night while you kids had fun too!"

"Yeah, I think we're all gonna be just fine for a while," Cherry said, even if she didn't exactly smile. "I guess I'm fine as long as I have friends like you by my side."

"Hey, that's fine with us," Lionel replied. "As long as you never forget that we've always got your back, no matter what!"

"Thanks, guys..." Cherry said softly, though it sounded more positive than negative.

And so, they all gathered together to start the party and have fun while they still had the chance, all of the friends feeling very good that they were able to cheer Cherry up in her own special and unique way. And, for a time, the Beast Rangers were able to not only savor victory, but assist their friend while doing so, too!

* * *

_**In a special magical lair...** _

"Well, girls, those helpers to the Magic Realm really outdid themselves," Nellie said to Aranea and Joy. "Now they and ourselves can rest safely for another day."

"I gotta say, I'm pretty happy about that." Joy smirked.

"Me too!" Aranea smiled. "I wonder if we'll see those Beast Ranger kids again?"

"Probably," Nellie smirked slyly. "In the future."

The three then shared a laugh together as this was going to be a Halloween in Greendale to remember.


	14. Episode 11: Working Witches vs The Green-Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Animated Series episode: Working Witches with some elements from Sabrina's Secret Life's episode: The Green-Eyed Monster.

One slow Monday in school, class was almost over and Cherry was in her Creative Writing Class which was her favorite class of the day, though she was the only one in her group who was apart of it and waited for class to end as it was just about over until there was more thing until the bell would ring.

"Just one more minute, class," Mrs. Quick smiled bashfully at the students. "You have some homework that'll be due on Friday."

"Aww!" Most of the class groaned.

"I'd like you to write your own short story to be at least five or six pages long," Mrs. Quick told her class. "You can write something based on a true story or make something up yourself. It can be about anything you like."

"Should we have it published from a company with a hardcover?" Amy raised her hand with a smirk.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Amy." Mrs. Quick replied to her.

The bell then rang which made the class pick their stuff up and go to the door after class was over.

"Our own short story?" Cherry asked herself. "Shouldn't be too hard... I'm great at coming up with stories..." she then paused to think of something before her eyes widened as it seemed that her fuel tank had run empty right then and there. "...Uh-oh! I'm empty!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Della was soon walking among The Supernatural Realm, the ground crunching and clicking slightly as her heels walked among the surface as she made her way into The Gray Area. She soon walked for quite a while until she ended up in a green pool of water which was known as The JealoSea and she soon reached a net inside until she got a bite and soon brought the net out to show a wiggling worm and she quickly grabbed it in her jar.

"Aha!" Della smirked. "Gotcha. Now to send you out against those pitiful Beast Rangers." she then chuckled darkly.

"What's that dinky little worm for?" asked Craven. "I thought you were supposed to catch fish when you cast nets..."

"This isn't just any worm, you ninny," Della replied with narrowed eyes as she explained. "This worm feeds off of jealousy and becomes a great big Green-Eyed Monster. Whenever there is jealousy detected, it will consume it like food and grow bigger and stronger by the minute. Enough to probably even destroy Greendale's Prefecture as well as those meddling and loathsome twerps of Drell's."

"Ohhhh!" Craven exclaimed.

"Exactly," Della smirked. "Now hopefully he can find someone."

"Hmm... Do you know anyone who might be jealous easily down there, my Queen?" Craven asked.

"Hm... I'd have to check my crystal ball to be sure..." Della replied thoughtfully as she walked off with him. "It shouldn't be too hard though."

Craven and Della soon went to check the crystal ball as she checked on Greendale's Prefecture and began to look at the local high school since the Beast Rangers went to school there.

* * *

"Aw, come on, 'Brina, a C-minus isn't so bad." Harvey comforted.

"Well, it feels a bit bad." Sabrina pouted.

"Miss Spellman, do you think your Aunt Hilda will be home?" Mr. Kraft asked. "I, uh, might need to schedule a sudden Parent-Principal Meeting in private with her."

"Whoa! I didn't know those existed, Mr. Kraft." Havey commented.

"Well, they do, Mr. Kinkle and that's all you need to know," Mr. Kraft said sharply. "So, uh, will she?" he then asked the teenage witch.

"I dunno, Mr. Kraft," Sabrina shrugged. "It depends on if she goes to her shop after school or not."

"I didn't know she was an entrepreneur as well." Mr. Kraft stated. "I'll have to pay her a visit sometime..."

Sabrina looked sick to her stomach as Mr. Kraft walked off with a bit of a hopeful spring in his step.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much," Harvey smiled. "You maybe wanna hit the Mall after school?"

"Uh... I'll see what I'm doing," Sabrina smiled back, a bit bashfully. "Hopefully I'm free."

"I hope so, Sab." Harvey nodded.

The bell soon rang and the two walked off to finish their school day.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned as she buried her head in her hands as she sat in her seat at the cafeteria until her friends would catch up to her. "I hate writer's block!"

"Every great writer suffers through it," Lionel told her. "Perhaps something shall come along and provide the inspiration that you so desire."

"I guess so..." Cherry sighed. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Cherry." Atticus, Mo, and Thor smiled as they sat down with her.

"Hey, guys," Cherry said as she rubbed her head. "I just hate it when writer's block comes down and crushes my imagination."

"Maybe you need some sort of jumpstart to get your creative juices flowing," Lionel replied. "Besides, maybe we could pitch in with story ideas, and Frankenstein them together into a Frankenstory!"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused. "Maybe that could help."

"How about a superhero story?" Atticus suggested. "I'd write a superhero story."

"I'm sure you would," Cherry smirked. "Anything else from anyone else?"

"I dunno," Thor shrugged. "Maybe a kid who has a secret like who's like a spy or something?"

"Secret society of knights with wizard powers." Lionel suggested, eating his food.

Cherry took notes on what the others said in her notebook for later.

"Feel better now?" Mo smiled.

"A little bit," Cherry replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Sure thing!" Mo smiled. "Now just eat some lunch and fuel your brain and take a break. It'll come to you before you know it."

"Yeah-yeah!" Lionel winked. "Can't rush genius, like some wise guy once said!"

"Thanks, guys." Cherry said softly.

The others smiled proudly as they were happy to have helped.

"Hey, where's Sabrina?" Atticus then asked.

"Either with Harvey or she got a call from Hilda and Zelda." Cherry guessed.

* * *

Sabrina was shown to be using her cell phone to call her aunts to see if she could go and see Harvey after school because she really wanted to or if they had some witchy chore for her to do which often annoyed her whenever her witch duties came first over the mortal boy she was really fond of, but, such was her lot in life, that Sabrina was used to disappointment.

"Allo-allo, wot's oll this, then?" asked Salem in a Cockney accent.

"Salem, are Hilda and Zelda home?" asked Sabrina. "I wanna ask if they've got some random duties for me to deal with today as if I didn't already know..."

"Aw, Sabrina, I'm trying to win a radio contest!" Salem cried. "I've never won anything and the radio finally has a question that I have the answer to!"

"Salem..." Sabrina face-palmed.

"I could win a 10 year supply of chocolates, 10,000 CDs from Marty's House of Compact Discs, 600 pounds of Limburger cheese, and the deluxe XR 9000 with built-in, deluxe-"

"SALEM!" Sabrina cried out. "AUNT HILDA AND AUNT ZELDA, PLEASE?!"

"Oh, them," Salem then said. "I think Zelda went with Hilda at the coffeehouse to help out or something. I dunno if they'll be back home after school or not, but it sounded very important."

"Ugh, fine..." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And besides, you can't eat chocolate. Your cat body won't let you."

"I could share some with you?" Salem smirked. "After all, I might very well win."

Sabrina scoffed and just hung up before going to see her friends. "Oh, well. At least maybe I can go see Harvey after school after all." she then said with a hopeful smile.

The others were getting ready to get a move on when Sabrina approached them.

"What's up?" asked Mo.

"Well, it sounds that Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda are busy, so I'm gonna hang out with Harvey after school." Sabrina replied.

"Both of them?" Atticus asked. "Doesn't just Hilda run the coffeehouse?"

"Yes, but she asked Aunt Zelda for emergency help," Sabrina replied. "They could be there all day."

Mr. Kraft overheard that and made a mental note to himself to go and visit the coffeehouse after school to hopefully go and see Hilda.

"Well, I hope that goes great for them." Lionel replied.

"I hope so too." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

**_Eventually..._ **

"Bankrupt?!" Hilda cried out. "This can't be right!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Spellman, but I'm afraid your coffeehouse might need to be shut down." A man in a suit told the adult witch.

"Surely there's an alternative." Zelda frowned, feeling worried for her sister.

"I'm sorry, Miss Spellman... Uh... Other Miss Spellman... But I'm afraid these things just happen." The man replied.

Hilda and Zelda both glanced at each other and they burst into tears, sobbing like sprinklers as they held each other.

"I'm very sorry." The man said to them as he put up a "FOR SALE" sign on the coffeehouse and soon walked down the street.

"Oh, Zelda, what're we going to do?" Hilda pouted.

"Now, now, I'm sure it'll be okay, Hilda," Zelda soothed. "We'll think of something to keep the house and support Sabrina."

"I hope so... I just... I don't know what we'll do!" Hilda cried. "We need jobs in this Realm so we can take care of her."

The sisters shared a hug as they cried a bit before Drell soon arrived as though the crying had summoned him.

"Hilda, are you crying?" Drell asked. "I felt that something was wrong."

"It is!" Hilda frowned. "We just lost the coffeehouse!"

"Oh, God, no!" Drell exclaimed. "That's terrible!"

Hilda sniffled as she looked very tearful. "This was a great hang-out for young people," she then pouted. "But I guess not so much for an older demographic. Oh... Drell, what am I going to do?"

"Aw, come here, Hilda," Drell frowned as he hugged the woman he loved. "We'll think of something for you to do. There, we go... That's it... Let it all out."

"Hilda, I've come to say hello and I thought I'd bring you some-" Mr. Kraft grinned as he arrived and brought out a bouquet of flowers before he suddenly spotted what was going on. "What the?!"

"Mr. Kraft, what a surprise." Zelda commented.

"Yes... So surprised to see you... Here." Drell emphasized, grinding his teeth together hard enough to generate sparks.

"Sabrina's not in trouble, is she?" Hilda asked as she got out of the hug and dried her eyes.

A certain worm was shown to be coming out onto the sidewalk, but no one saw it because of how small and tiny it was right now.

"Oh, no, no..." Mr. Kraft said as he put the flower bouquet behind his back. "She told me you would be here, so I thought I'd come say hi and maybe have a cup of coffee."

"Oh, Mr. Kraft, I'd love to give you one, but I'm afraid I'm out of business right now." Hilda frowned.

Drell unclenched his teeth. "Don't worry, Hilda; we're gonna do what you can to help get you back on your feet." he told her.

"Thanks, Drell," Hilda replied. "You're kind of a goober, but damn if I don't love ya."

"I try my best." Drell beamed.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a third wheel." Zelda smirked playfully.

Drell and Hilda shared a laugh at that.

"Come on, let's go see the kids," Zelda suggested. "Maybe that'll help cheer us up a little."

The three adult witches soon walked off together while Mr. Kraft groused to himself.

"Damn that man popping in and out as he pleases," Mr. Kraft snarled. "Can't Hilda see that _I'm_ the better man for her? What's _he_ got that I don't got anyway? Sometimes I'd like to put him in his place."

The worm soon seemed to feed off of the mortal man's jealousy as its eyes glowed and it seemed to grow a little bigger as it wandered around Greendale as Mr. Kraft unknowingly emitted some sort of green energy around him that represented his envy.

"I was gonna go after one of the Spellmans, but this guy is a buffet table all on his own!" The worm chuckled as it kept moving.

* * *

**_Later at the Spellman house..._ **

Cherry groaned as she lay down on the couch and held her head.

"Cherry, you shouldn't force inspiration, you have to let it come on its town," Zelda advised. "Meanwhile, you can help us find out what to do since the coffeehouse will be gone."

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Hilda and Zelda," Mo frowned at the adult witches. "I wish we could help."

"Yeah, do you guys have any other work experience?" asked Lionel. "Perhaps you'd be able to get a job based on that!"

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled. "What did you do as jobs before this coffeehouse went into business, huh?"

The two sisters paused thoughtfully before their thought bubbles were shown for the kids to see.

"Believe it or not, we were once asked by the King of Troy to help interior decorate his fortress," Zelda then began as the thought bubble was shown with the sisters back in the 13th century BC as a giant wooden horse was made. "We thought it'd be a dazzling centerpiece for the living room."

"...You made The Trojan Horse?!" Atticus asked in shock.

"I told them that horses are powerful and not just pretty animals for little girls to ride." Drell smirked.

"Huh..." Lionel replied. "That's pretty interesting."

"Uh... Any other job experience?" Mo smiled nervously.

"We were once hired to help launch cruise ships out to sea." Hilda then reminisced.

Past Hilda soon took a champagne bottle and smashed it against a great big ship and made a hole in it which made her worried.

"It's fine!" Past Zelda smiled nervously. "Nothing to see here! Bon Voyage, now!"

The people cheered in excitement as the ship known as the Titanic was on its way to set sail.

"I know!" Cherry soon said. "I'll write a story about the Titanic and make it like a kid's movie with talking mice and a rapping dog!"

"Let's not and say we did." Atticus deadpanned.

"...I don't think that's gonna fit for previous job experiences," Lionel replied. "Any other things?"

Hilda and Zelda soon grinned hopefully at Drell.

"I'm not sure if I have anything," Drell said nervously. "Plus there was that city we tried to visit before it flooded."

"...Atlantis?" Cherry guessed.

"You know it!" Drell replied.

"I think you girls need to update your resumés a little." Cherry said to Hilda and Zelda.

"Yeah, by several centuries." Mo added.

Hilda and Zelda groaned as they felt stuck.

"Does the school need any new teachers?" Zelda asked. "I could share some history. I used to date George Washington."

"And I worked as a barmaid when I told Paul Revere that the British were coming." Hilda added.

"Which was a total misunderstanding." Zelda rolled her eyes.

The Beast Rangers group soon face-palmed.

"I don't wanna be rude, but you two are hopeless." Cherry shook her head.

"Yeah," Lionel agreed. "You need some modern-day job experience!"

Hilda and Zelda frowned.

"You have one reference," Mo then said. "The coffeehouse."

"That should be good enough, right?" Zelda asked. "How hard can it be to find jobs in the mortal world?"

"It's a full-time job to find a part-time job," Cherry then said. "We'll help and support you guys every way that we can."

"Aye-aye!" Lionel nodded. "Surely you'll be able to find somewhere to work..."

"Aww... Thanks, kids," Hilda cooed as she brought them into a group hug. "You're so understanding."

"We wish we could adopt you all sometimes." Zelda added.

"I do too," Drell hid a small smirk as he put his arm around Atticus. "I want a son just like this one."

"And what if we had a daughter?" Hilda asked sharply.

Drell looked wide-eyed and grinned nervously. "...She'll probably be as mousy as Cherry?"

"Gee, thanks!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Well... Maybe we'll luck out and have twins!" Drell shrugged.

"Don't joke." Hilda smirked playfully.

* * *

The next day soon came and Hilda and Zelda went out to try to look for jobs while the kids would be at school.

"I need some ideas..." Cherry sighed to herself as she took her stuff from her locker to take to class with her. "How am I supposed to find inspiration when I'm stuck in school?"

"Miss Butler, you better not be complaining!" Mr. Kraft called sharply, startling her. "School is not a place to complain about!"

"Sorry, Mr. Kraft," Cherry grumbled. "You're in a foul mood today."

"Just for that..." Mr. Kraft said before he filled out a pink slip of paper and gave her detention. "I'll see you after school."

Cherry groaned a bit as Mr. Kraft walked off. "Man, he's a bit more of a pricklepuss than usual lately," she then said before pausing with a smirk. "Hmm... I think maybe my story just found its villain." And so she began scribbling something down on her notepad, which she tucked in her pocket and headed off to class.

Mr. Kraft seemed to be a bit grouchier than usual, giving students detention for minuscule reasons such as laughing in the hallway, slurping too loudly at the water fountain, and wearing white after Labor Day, though Amy, Gem, and Cassandra approved of that last one.

* * *

"I should've done this a long time ago," Della smirked as she watched this on her crystal ball. "For such a puny mortal, that gentleman has such a huge source of jealousy that could make my little worm grow bigger and stronger."

"What about other sources, my lady?" Craven asked her. "Surely there's other folks who would emit a powerful source of jealousy and envy."

"Hmm... I'm not sure who else, but the worm will go among whoever harvests jealousy and even spread it to other people, allowing me to take over that cesspool and bombard those Beast Rangers." Della said to him.

"And apparently, this one human is like one big banquet for our wormy little friend here!" Tim noted. "And the jealousy energy, or at least what remains, could be used to add to the power needed to free Vosblanc!"

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for," Della grinned. "He'll be out before he knows it! Hopefully there's enough to go around though."

"Mortals are rather careless when it comes to their emotions," Tim smirked. "It's too easy, especially in that town of Greendale!"

The villains continued to cackle as they kept watching to see how things would play out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the kids were in school, Drell decided to wait outside and kept Hilda and Zelda company and support as he followed them to their various job interviews. He was soon shown to be outside of a tall office building and read some sort of manga to pass the time before his eyes widened as the two witches were suddenly thrown out of the building.

"Come back when you've got some years under your belt!" The man inside of the building glared and stormed off back inside.

"What's he saying?" Hilda asked, offended. "We've got 300 years under our belt!"

"Yeah, but your bodies are at least 32 and 37 with no office job experience." Drell said as he helped the girls up on their feet.

"This... Is not working," Zelda groaned. "If we're going to find a job, we need something suited to our talents."

"I'm sure you girls can find something," Drell smiled. "Let's keep looking."

"Can't you let us help you in The Magic Council?" Hilda begged. "We're desperate!"

"I'm sorry, Hil, but I can't bend the rules for everybody," Drell said to her. "...I know you'll find a job though. I really do."

Hilda and Zelda sighed as this would take a while. And so, they looked all around town in The Mortal Realm for a job, though it seemed that no one wanted them, even if they were hiring for anything. One guy seemed to slam the door right in Hilda's face and it hit her nose, making her feel hurt, so Drell glared as he went into the room and shut the door before a few seconds past and there was a loud volt of electricity heard with a scream of terror followed after it before he soon came out, whistling innocently as he passed the girls.

"There must be a job where no experienced adult in this timeline or realm can get!" Zelda cried out.

"...Well, I saw this one job that they hire teenagers with little to no experience, but I don't know if you want it..." Drell crossed his arms warily.

"WE'LL TAKE IT! WE'RE DESPERATE!" Hilda and Zelda both exclaimed in unison.

"Well... Okay..." Drell replied.

* * *

**_And so..._ **

"Welcome to Sir Munch-A-Lot where every customer is king!" A man's voice said as they were at a fast-food restaurant based on the Middle Ages which made the three adults feel like teenagers. "With your sisters as the newest peasants in the Munch-A-Lot Kingdom, they are riffraff, raffle, and rubbish!"

"Watch it!" Drell glared at the young man for what he called his girlfriend and her sister before looking at Hilda and Zelda as they wore their peasant rags. "Well, have a good time and good luck. I think I just remembered about emergency meeting at... Uh... The office."

And with that, Drell was gone, leaving Hilda and Zelda by themselves. The girls sighed, though they decided to put up with it. Anything to give them enough money to save the coffeehouse.

"Uh, Alvin-" Hilda spoke up.

" _Sir_ Alvin!" The young man glared. "I didn't spend six months on fries so you could call me 'Alvin'."

"Sorry, _Sir_ Alvin," Hilda then said. "Do you have something in the back that's a bit more flattering? Something in fuchsia, maybe strapless?"

"Silence! As servants under the rule of Sir Munch-A-Lot, you must heed by a few simple rules!" Sir Alvin then told them as he tossed them a couple of booklets.

"'Chapter 1: No Reading'." Zelda read aloud from hers.

"You just broke the first rule, thou plebeian trash!" Sir Alvin snapped. "One demerit!"

Hilda and Zelda looked unsure about this as it was going to be a long day for them.

* * *

Back at school, Cherry smirked as she typed on her laptop in the cafeteria as the others came to go and see her.

"Well, you're looking a lot better today, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"I was bitten by the bug." Cherry nodded.

"BUG?! WHAT BUG?!" Thor panicked. "Is it big? Is it contagious?!"

"No, Thor," Mo rolled her eyes. "Cherry just means she's over her writer's block."

"Ohhh... I knew that." Thor then said.

"No you didn't," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Anyways, congratulations! Toldja it'd be overcome sooner or later!"

"You wanna help out with that idea you gave me?" Cherry asked Lionel. "I came up with the name for the villain."

"Is it like Dr. Doom or something?" Atticus asked.

"No!" Cherry scoffed. "It's Baron von Badman!" she then smirked before pausing for a minute. "...Okay, that's equally cheap and lazy, but it's the best I got."

"Sure," Lionel replied. "How about... LORD REPUGNUS?!"

Thor chuckled as the name sounded funny. "Repugnus... I love the sound of that!"

"It'll do," Cherry agreed. "So far, I'm starting out a prologue to set up the world before I dive into the characters."

"Sounds good if you wanna make the class fall asleep," Amy smirked as she walked by. "You always have a way of making a bunch of words no one will read. You'll never be a perfect author, Cherry."

"I don't care if everybody loves or hates my work, Amy," Cherry retorted. "I write for the fun and escape from reality and not just for the popularity."

"Yeah, besides, better to make something that anyone can enjoy, rather than just pandering to the LCD," Lionel added. "That's Lowest Common Denominator, by the way."

Amy rolled her emerald green eyes as she walked off.

"That girl..." Cherry scoffed. "Anyway, after I get something down, you guys can read it so far."

"Sounds great!" Atticus smiled, feeling very happy for his best friend.

"Oh, Harvey and I had some fun at the Mall," Sabrina beamed as she sat with her friends. "So what's going on with you guys?"

The others rolled their eyes a bit as Sabrina was lost in her own little world.

"How are your aunts?" Mo asked Sabrina.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Sabrina replied, a bit cluelessly.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked Lionel. "Hilda's coffee place went bankrupt, so now she and Zelda are hurtin' for new employment."

"Ohh..." Sabrina then said. "I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of what was going on because I had a movie date with Harvey."

The others rolled their eyes slightly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm afraid they'll just have to find some way to earn their money with a new job," Cherry replied. "And no, Atticus, we're not going to use magic to turn back time and make sure Hilda and Zelda had enough money so that they'd never get bankrupt in the first place."

"Why not?" Atticus asked. "It'd be helpful."

"Because no one would learn anything and we'd have nothing to do if you just use magic for every little problem!" Cherry reminded him. "Atticus, I love you, you're like my brother, but sometimes your meddling needs to be put under control! Didn't you listen to Drell's lecture about the rules and even though they might be stupid, we have to follow them, like using magic to meddle in mortals' lives and you just had to open your fat mouth and ask WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN?!"

"Okay. Okay." Atticus rolled his eyes at her ranting.

"The point is, sometimes there are some situations we cannot interfere with," Lionel replied. "And sometimes interfering would just make things worse. Like for one, where would we even get the money to help the coffee place stay open?"

"Can't we magic up some money?" Sabrina asked.

"That's counterfeiting," Thor replied. "And that's very bad and wrong. Especially after my great-great-great-grandfather advised for King Midas to wish for The Golden Touch, so he granted the wish with his magic to make it so."

The others felt disturbed from that.

"Maybe... What if we had a Bake Sale from the school?" Thor suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure if anyone would wanna watch that," Lionel shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see if Hilda and Zelda can handle themselves."

"Can I at least make some Dango(a sweet dessert Japanese dumpling)?" Thor asked. "To cheer us and them up."

"Sure, Thor, you can make some sweets," Mo smiled. "I'm sure they'd love to have some too."

Mr. Kraft soon walked by, grumbling to himself.

"Good afternoon, Mr-" The group started.

"Offering desserts and not sharing enough for the whole school?!" Mr. Kraft glared.

"...Well, sir, I don't have any-" Thor replied.

"DETENTION!" Mr. Kraft snarled as he brought out detention slips for the whole group for no good reason. "Why should you children be happy on a day like today anyway?!"

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Lionel. "We can't all be sour and bitter like you. But sure, deal with _your_ problems by giving _us_ detentions! That _totally_ doesn't make you look like a petulant, selfish brat. Oh, wait... IT _DOES_!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Mr. Kraft glared. "You shouldn't talk to your principal like that!"

"Vice Principal." Cherry corrected.

"I'm still in charge of you all!" Mr. Kraft replied sharply. "You'll get detention and you'll like it, otherwise you'll be suspended and then EXPELLED! How will _that_ look on your college application?!"

"I don't think Aunt Hilda would appreciate it if you gave me detention and expulsion for petty reasons." Sabrina commented.

"NUTS to your Aunt Hilda!" Mr. Kraft glowered as Thor noticed that the man's eyes flashed green and he doubled up their detention demerits before storming off. "Hope you kids don't have after school plans for the next six months."

"Jeez!" Lionel snorted. "What a pinhead!"

"Were Mr. Kraft's eyes always green?" Thor asked the others.

"I don't think so," Cherry replied. "Why?"

"They just seemed... Strange to me..." Thor shrugged.

"Meh," Sabrina said to him. "Let's go to my place after school and hopefully we can hear how it's going for Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda."

The others agreed and quickly took their leave shortly afterwards. Luckily for Cherry, writing class was going much better with her upcoming creative writing assignment. However, it wasn't a good day for everybody, even if the kids had trouble from Mr. Kraft's greedy behavior as of late.

* * *

Hilda and Zelda were both on the couch, though Zelda looked exhausted while Hilda looked relaxed and even did her make-up.

"So, uh, how was your new job?" Atticus asked the Spellman sisters.

"Work, I'll tell ya, is a lot of work!" Hilda replied as she looked at herself in her handheld mirror.

"Well, it _is_ called 'work'," replied Mo. "But at least you guys managed to find a job. Gonna be real, I thought Zelda would've been a college professor."

"I've once had dreams of doing that," Zelda nodded. "I'm not sure if whether in the Mortal or Magic Realm though."

"Probably magic is best for you," Cherry replied. "You're... What? 600? 700 years old?"

"I'll be 900 in February, Cherry," Zelda smiled, feeling flattered at the misconception of her age. "Don't worry about us, dears, we won't be doing this for much longer."

"Once we earn enough money, we might be able to save the coffeehouse," Hilda added hopefully. "Our vocation is gonna be a vacation!"

"Ooh, Zelda, did you skin your knees?" Atticus winced.

"A bit, yes," Zelda sulked. "I had to chase down a kid on the playground slide and do a lot of extra cleaning... It seems that Hilda is having the easier life in this job thing..." she then said, slowly starting to get angry.

"Sorry that things aren't going your way, Z," Lionel replied, handing her a tube of Neosporin. "...It's for your knee injuries."

"Oh... Thank you, dear..." Zelda said softly as she accepted it. "I better keep my jealousy under control."

"Green isn't your color~," Hilda told her sister. "Remember when you dyed your hair green?"

"That was your fault and you know it!" Zelda glared. "You mixed my hair care products with a formula you made with formaldehyde and made me smell like a funeral home for weeks!"

"Oops," Hilda giggled. "But still, Zelda, you better be careful with that jealousy. You know what'll happen."

"I know, I know," Zelda sighed. "We'll have a visit from The Green-Eyed Monster."

"And considering who we're facing, that might be literal," Lionel replied. "In unrelated news, Kraft Mac n' Cheese gave us detention for no reason. Most likely cuz he's all whiny," he cleared his throat and did a pitch-perfect imitation of Mr. Kraft. "Waaah, why is Hilda dating that doofus Drell? Can't she see I'm better for her? Myeeeeeeeh!"

Cherry snickered a little.

"She smiled, I'm off the hook." Lionel smirked.

"You sounded just like him," Cherry smirked back as she lightly applauded. "Bravo."

"Detention for no reason?" Zelda asked. "That sounds unprofessional."

"I think maybe there's something wrong and it's not just because I broke a date with him." Hilda said, almost suspicious.

"Perhaps Della has managed to harness his jealousy somehow and is amplifying it so that it provides more power for whatever she's got planned?" suggested Atticus. "She probably has some micro-monster feeding off his jealousy."

Hilda and Zelda paused thoughtfully as that seemed possible.

"Where's Drell? I need to see Drell! DRELL!" Hilda cried out.

POOF! The warlock suddenly appeared with his arms holding something large and square-shaped underneath a tarp as he looked around.

"...What the...?" Cherry blinked.

"Works every time." Hilda remarked.

Zelda saw that the Beast Rangers looked and felt confused of the sudden arrival after Hilda said the warlock's name three times. "Ohh... I should explain to you kids," she then said. "You see, when a witch says a certain thing three times, that thing, or rather, being will appear on a whim, sort of like a summoning spell."

"Like ghosts? Cool!" Lionel exclaimed. "Either way, we're gonna need you to run some sort of scan for any types of monster that might have popped up in Greendale recently. We have reason to suspect that Mr. Kraft might be having his jealousy siphoned by some creature."

"Hmm... Sure..." Drell replied before shoving the item in Atticus's hands. "Here, son. Hold this."

Atticus stumbled only slightly as he carried the object that Drell had brought with him. Drell then took out his magic wand and pushed a special button on it before it began to creak like a metal detector and he began to place it all around and walked outside the house to trace the magical energy as Greendale was plagued by magic. Yet again.

And So, the group waited for any results.

"...So we're not gonna actually go to these detentions Kraft Services gave us, right?" asked Lionel.

"Naaaah!" Thor replied.

"Nope!" The others agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Lionel nodded at them.

"I'm sorry Willard if giving you girls trouble," Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Though I think that this might be a magical pandemic rather than him giving you detention just because he feels like being mean."

"Oh, believe me, he does that too sometimes," Sabrina groaned. "Why do you think I'm sometimes late when Drell wants us over for Beast Rangers training?"

"Drell should turn him into a chicken." Hilda snickered mischievously.

"Oh, if only he would!" Lionel replied. "Or maybe something like a slug..."

The group all laughed at that.

"That's not nice," Zelda scolded before smirking to herself. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing that myself."

The group then laughed again with Zelda.

"I should've known!" Drell glared as he stormed back inside the house as his tracker went haywire. "Looks like the town of Dale isn't the only thing Green around here."

The group then paused quietly.

"Oh, shut up, that was funny!" Drell rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I found the source of your problems and it comes from The JealoSea in the Magic Realm."

The group glanced at him.

"That's the actual name," replied Drell. "Check a map sometime, wouldja? Anyways, it's some sort of worm that feeds off of jealousy in order to grow stronger."

"And sticking around Mr. Kraft?" asked Lionel. "That little bugger is probably stuffing himself silly!"

"Makes sense to me," Drell rolled his eyes. "That little puke is always trying to get Hilda when we all know she belongs to me. I own her!"

Hilda raised an eyebrow.

Drell blinked a bit before grinning bashfully. "Though she's free to make her own choices," he then said nervously. "Love whoever you want! ...It's me though, right?"

"Yes, I suppose I do love you," Hilda rolled her eyes playfully. "Now, um, do you remember how to defeat this little worm?"

"Let's see... It's been a rather long time, hasn't it?" Drell replied. "I'd have to check my archives hopefully before the envy aura spreads throughout the town, though no doubt that the Beast Rangers can help knock it down a peg before the aura makes everybody else start feeling jealous for no good reason."

"You don't suppose it might affect Zelda?" asked Thor. "Witches' jealousy might be even more potent than mortal jealousy..."

Zelda gulped nervously.

"Have you been feeling jealous lately?" Drell asked Zelda.

"...Well, at our new job... It seems that Hilda is lucking out better than I am," Zelda explained. "Even though I work harder than she does, it seems like she can do whatever she wants and our boss doesn't even bat an eye! I WORK THE HARDEST!" she then growled as she gnashed her teeth together.

"Yeah, that's jealousy if I ever saw it," Atticus replied. "Hopefully there's something we can do to help, otherwise that freaky worm will have TWICE the buffets to gorge himself on..."

"I'd have to check my books, but the best you can do as Beast Rangers is try to fight it off," Drell advised. "Unless you have any other ideas."

"I dunno, is there a Giant Bird Zord?" Cherry asked.

"...Not that I know of, but at least you're putting biology skills to good use." Drell shrugged.

"This can't be Della's whole plan," Lionel stated. "She could just be channeling the energy into some other creation. So we'll keep our eyes peeled for trouble. Meanwhile, perhaps both Hilda and Zelda can do the same jobs, so that way they receive the same amount of credit. Either that, or we could just go to the place in disguise and convince the manager to give Zelda more respect. And by convince, I mean like telling him something like 'You mean that redhead with the glasses works for you? She's really doing a bang-up job; I dunno about you, but if she worked for me, I'd at least be willing to reward her for her efforts!' Something like that."

Hilda and Zelda shared looks with each other.

"That wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?" Mo asked the Spellman sisters.

"Of course not!" Zelda smiled. "We've worked together before."

"For better or worse." Hilda added.

"We'll try working together and then we'll call you if anything else happens," Zelda then said. "Meanwhile, I think you kids should do your homework."

"No problem." Thor shrugged.

The kids then zipped around and did their homework with both magic and their special Beast Rangers abilities and finished in a snap.

"Done." Thor then said, crossing his arms.

Hilda and Zelda looked a bit deadpan since that only took three seconds.

"We've gotten wicked-good at this," Lionel replied, slapping fives with Thor. "Especially since we became Beast Rangers."

"All right, kids..." Hilda replied. "Just try to put up with Mr. Kraft if you see him again and I'm sure we'll come up with a solution sooner."

"Yeah," Drell added. "I better get back to Skippy to check for any weaknesses to take down that giant green-eyed monster."

"Hopefully it's easier than what we can do for now." Atticus said to the others.

The group nodded, and then went about their business.

* * *

The next day at school, Cherry was typing away on her laptop.

"Are you doing homework?" Mr. Kraft asked Cherry.

"...It's for my writing-" Cherry was about to say.

"No computers from home IN _SCHOOL_!" Mr. Kraft glared as he closed it shut and swiped her laptop away.

"Hey!" Cherry whined.

Mr. Kraft then gave her a detention slip and stormed away. Cherry glared before she knocked on the table a little to give a signal to Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Thor, and Sabrina. The others popped up and nodded in response. Mr. Kraft went through a reign of terror even worse than usual.

"You _got_ to be kidding me!" Cath complained as she saw her detention slip.

"Erm... Problem?" Cherry asked her.

"You bet there is!" Cath glared. "I got detention for having meat in my lunch with no vegetables!"

"I can't necessarily disagree with that one, but don't worry." Mo smiled nervously since she didn't eat much meat anymore.

"C'mon, let's beat feet," Lionel whispered to the others. "While Kraftverk is on his power trip."

The group soon wandered off a bit. Cath rolled her eyes with a shrug as she soon ripped up her detention slip. Mr. Kraft saw that and soon gave her another detention slip just for that.

"Well, at least we didn't get caught that time." Sabrina said thankfully.

"Yeah, we don't need _more_ trouble." Atticus replied. "Should we try to deal with this worm thing, or should we go help Hilda and Zelda?"

"Well, we don't know how to take the worm down right now, so I vote that we go and see Hilda and Zelda." Cherry suggested.

"Alright then," Lionel replied. "To... Wherever it is they're working at! Sorry, I never heard them mention where their new job was located."

Thor reached out off-screen and smiled as he brought out his crystal ball and wiggled his fingers as some magic sprinkled out.

"Oh... Neat." Lionel then said.

Within a few moments, they soon saw where Hilda and Zelda were currently working.

"Sir Munch-A-Lot," Thor told his friends. "That's that weird fast food joint with a Middle Ages theme. Uncle Drell says that place makes him feel old since he was a teenager when he met Arthur and Guinevere."

"Good to know." Atticus shrugged.

"Thank you for that, now let's get moving." Lionel replied, and so they headed to the restaurant where they each got a good look inside.

* * *

Inside, Hilda and Zelda were shown in their peasant dresses.

"Nice outfits." Cherry snickered.

The others then nudged her as that was a little rude.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" A man called out after blowing some fanfare. "A royal proclamation from His Majesty, Lord of Dinner Shift, Sir Alvin!"

"Good work at Sir Munch-A-Lot's doth not go unnoticed," Sir Alvin told the workers. "We have a new peasant amongst us who, by her vigorous hard work and dedication has proven to be an exemplary employee."

"Aw, shucks!" Zelda smiled, sounding touched.

"Therefore, I proclaim a promotion to Archduchess to Hilda Spellman!" Sir Alvin then announced.

"All right, that's it!" Atticus glared. "I may not have known Hilda and Zelda long, but that's just bunk!"

"I think it's time we get to work with my plan to remedy this." Lionel replied.

"Let's get ready," Atticus nodded. "There's no way Hilda's gonna take all the credit, right?"

The others felt unsure, mostly because of how impulsive Hilda could be sometimes for an adult who was centuries old, but still sometimes acted like a rowdy teenager.

"By the power of Procedural Article 2, I dub thee Hilda: Archduchess of Poultry!" Sir Alvin proclaimed as the flower laurel over her head was replaced by a golden tiara.

The group soon wandered in innocently as they went to set Lionel's plan in motion while Zelda was slowly turning green in color on her skin, almost becoming like the evil witch from Oz.

Lionel cleared his throat and spoke in an adult voice. "Excuse me? I would like a word with the manager of this fine establishment, please!" he announced.

"Excuse me, ladies." Sir Alvin said as she walked away from Hilda and Zelda.

Zelda growled a bit as her skin patched into green coloring.

"Forsooth!" Sir Alvin greeted Lionel. "How may we serve thee in this fine luncheon spot for thy weary and hungry travelers today?"

"Uh... Right," Lionel said, not understanding a word of Sir Alvin's medieval-era talk. "Anyways, you see that woman over there? The blonde with the glasses?"

"Peasant Zelda? What of her?" asked Sir Alvin. "Is she bothering thee?"

"No, no, quite the opposite," Lionel replied. "From what I can see, she's been giving her absolute A-game. I dunno about you, but if she worked for me... I'd do the smart thing and give her a promotion. An actual, genuine honest-to-goodness reward for her efforts. I doubt one could afford to lose a hard worker like her, but considering how she gets the short end of the stick here, I can see why she'd consider quitting."

"Oh, nonsense! The peasant Zelda is a lazy, no-good worker!" Sir Alvin narrowed his eyes. "She hasn't shown any progress or respect for the rules!"

"Really? 'Cuz that doesn't sound like Zelda to me," Cherry rolled her eyes. "You sure you're not mistaken?"

"I watch all my workers and if Peasant Zelda doesn't clean up her act, she'll be sent to the stockades," Sir Alvin replied. "She could use a better example from thine Peasant Hilda, or rather, Archduchess Hilda as she's been promoted."

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind if we checked on her progress?" Cherry smirked. "We have rights for a reason, Sir Snark-A-Lot."

"Exactly," Lionel added. "Besides, it'd do nicely to have a second viewpoint to hear from so that Zelda has a better chance."

Sir Alvin narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Do you even believe in surveillance footage?" Atticus asked.

"Not so much around here, knave," Sir Alvin replied. "But perhaps thou would like to see for thyselves."

"Uh... Sure... Whatever makes this go by faster or easier," Cherry shrugged. "Plus I know for a fact that Zelda is a harder worker than Hilda, even if Hilda's the one who opened and owned her own coffeehouse." she then muttered the last part.

"Fine then, show us, Sir Lame-a-Lot." said Thor.

Sir Alvin narrowed his eyes firmly and went to show the kids to the back.

"You know, Zelda, as the Archduchess, I guess that makes me your boss," Hilda smirked at her older sister. "Perhaps you should do whatever I say from now on."

"You die now." Zelda narrowed her eyes as she took off her star necklace and went to strangle Hilda with it.

"Okay then, let's have a look, shall we?" asked Atticus as he and the others were shown the back.

Sir Alvin soon walked them into the room before gasping with wide-eyes.

"CUT IT OUT!" Hilda snapped as she seemed to be turning green with Zelda. "I WORKED HARDER!"

"You worked harder?!" Zelda glared. "HARDLY! If anyone works in this family, it's ME! Everything ALWAYS came easy for you because 'Everybody Loves Hilda'!"

The kids were shocked by this.

"Oh, crap... This is worse than I feared!" Lionel exclaimed. "They're both feeding the worm with their combined jealousy energies!"

"The envy aura must be spreading!" Cherry panicked. "Where in the Netherworld is Drell?!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Weaknesses... Weaknesses... Weaknesses..." Drell muttered as he was shown to be searching numerous books in his private library that piled up all around him as his finger skimmed through his current book. "Come on, Jealousy Worm, where are ya?!"

Della's laugh was suddenly heard which made him look even more annoyed.

* * *

_**Back at the restaurant...** _

"Ladies Spellman, I suggest thou cease this fighting at-" Sir Alvin glared.

"CAN IT, ALVIN!" Hilda and Zelda glared before Hilda then turned him into a frog.

"Ha!" Hilda smirked. "Not bad for a little sister, huh, Zelly?"

"Don't call me that! And frogs are so last century!" Zelda glared before she turned Alvin into a donkey.

"Well, it fits either way!" Lionel chuckled. "These two are gonna need some serious containment so we can find a cure!" He cracked his knuckles. "Though we may have trouble, I'd prefer none-at-all; seal these two in a big hamster ball!" he soon chanted and formed a massive hamster ball around Hilda and Zelda, trapping them inside.

The Spellman sisters laughed wickedly until they were trapped suddenly.

"Phew..." Lionel wiped his forehead.

"Good one, Lionel." Cherry said.

"Your side's bigger than mine." Hilda glared at Zelda with green eyes.

"Well, your side smells better than mine!" Zelda glared back.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Cherry scolded. "You're acting like a couple of children!"

"Both of you button your beaks before I shake this thing and make you nauseous!" Lionel ordered. "Now you two are gonna SIT DOWN, AND TALK THINGS OUT NONVIOLENTLY, OR ELSE I WILL GET MEAN!"

"And trust me, you do not want that." Atticus added.

"Yes!" Mo remarked. "Let's talk about our feelings?"

Thor soon sat comfortably and poured some tea to look calm and collective.

"It's just not fair that Hilda gets promoted while I don't!" Zelda glared. "I do all of the hard work! She's just being childish about her new rank and she somehow gets all the credit!"

"I'm doing my best though, Zee," Hilda pouted. "I'm also scared and sad about losing the coffeehouse. Especially for the kids to hang out in for after school with poetry slams recommended by Cherry."

"Well, clearly, your boss is a jerk," Lionel explained. "For some reason, he only pays attention to Hilda's effort while ignoring Zelda's. What we have here is a clear case of favoritism. Technically speaking, neither of you are at fault; your BOSS is!"

Hilda and Zelda looked at each other, though still glaring.

"Yeah! Your boss is a jerk! I knew it all along!" Atticus proclaimed.

"No, you didn't!" Lionel told him. "We just came to see them and they told us what was wrong! You don't always have to be the smart guy detective!"

"Well, you don't always have to use your crazy, cartoony magic all the time!" Atticus glared before their eyes soon turned bright green. "You're just a-" he then stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute... I-I think that envy aura is spreading through here now!"

"WAAAH!" Thor suddenly cried with green eyes. "I'll never be as smart as Atticus! How come _he_ gets to come up with every solution?!"

"Yeah, we're doomed," Lionel groaned. "If it's spreading to us, then there's nothing keeping Della from winning! We'll all be too consumed with jealousy to even stop her!"

"Well, we have to find some way to stop the jealousy as it spreads, but we don't have a weakness!" Cherry snapped.

"Well, _you_ come up with something for once!" Mo glared.

"Cut it out!" Sabrina glared back.

"MAKE ME!" Mo snapped.

The Beast Rangers all then suddenly got in a fight before a giant hose gushed water out which sent them all flying and landing in the middle of the floor before the green aura seemed to disappear and they were no longer green-eyed.

"Thanks for the hosedown..." Lionel tapped the side of his head, and a pond's worth of water sprayed out. "But who, I wonder, was holding the hose?"

"Hello, my little Beast Rangers..." Drell greeted as Skippy held the hose. "Glad to see I caught you just in time."

"Drell...?" Cherry groaned before coughing up some water. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid the envy aura was eating you alive," Drell replied. "I used the best solution from a weakness I used back when I was in Charm School against this Green-Eyed Monster: plain and simple water."

The group was dumbstruck by this revelation.

Skippy wrote something on a cardboard sign and held it up. "COMPLEX PROBLEMS? SIMPLE SOLUTIONS," it read.

"Well, maybe Hilda and Zelda could use a soaking too," Atticus suggested. "And we may as well apologize to each other for nearly killing one another just now."

The Beast Rangers then shook hands and hugged each other as they quickly apologized for their actions that weren't exactly their fault. Drell soon knocked on the hamster ball before it seemed to come open in his face and he held his head, suddenly having a black eye.

"Heh... Whoops..." Lionel sheepishly said to the warlock. "Sorry about that."

"Forget about it." Drell shrugged.

Hilda and Zelda still glared at each other as their skin was nearly all the way green.

" **FIRE IN THE HOLE!** " Drell shouted.

Skippy gave a thumb's up, and filled the hamster ball to the top with water, leaving the two Spellman sisters floating. After a few minutes, Drell unplugged the side of the ball, letting the water drain out, leaving Hilda and Zelda drenched.

"I got this," Lionel replied as he put a blow dryer into the ball, blowing away the water and making Hilda and Zelda's hair puff up like afros.

"You look ridiculous." Zelda told her sister.

"Look who's calling the cauldron black!" Hilda replied.

And just when it looked like they would fight again, the both of them burst out laughing their heads off. The Beast Rangers looked nervous before looking relieved once the Spellman sisters laughed together.

"Looks like that visitor from the JealoSea really got to us." Zelda said wearily.

"I'll say so!" Drell replied. "Glad I could help out before the kids got affected too."

"So that green skin thing?" Cherry asked. "Is that a witch thing?"

"Yes, Cherry," Hilda nodded. "Witches tend to turn their skin green whenever they feel jealousy."

"And an old friend of ours learned that the hard way, especially when she had competition from the North back in the West." Zelda added.

"Yikes." Atticus simply said.

"On the lighter side, we at least get an excuse to spray Mr. Kraft with water," Mo replied. "He could really use a severe soaking."

"Do we use our Morphers?" Sabrina asked.

"If you can soak Kraft in time, that should be all you need," Drell replied. "Without envy or jealousy about, the worm should be powerless against Greendale."

"Looks like we got plans for school tomorrow," Mo crossed her arms. "And we'll bring justice back to our school."

"Even if Mr. Kraft is still childish and immature without the Green-Eyed Monster affecting him." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, take your pick," Lionel declared, pulling up a box full of souped-up water blasters. "Adjust to the feel, and load 'em up."

The rest of the group soon took one each to bring into school tomorrow.

"Hey! I say! What is going on back here?!" Sir Alvin glared as he stormed over. "I will have Hilda and Zelda Spellman fired for this!"

Drell and Skippy shared a look and soon blasted water at him and smirked at each other.

"Meh... This job isn't working out well anyway." Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Uh, if you don't mind... Maybe I could give you girls some Nether credits off my card and you could help out in the Council building?" Drell offered bashfully. "I could transfer the Nether credits into mortal currency and then you could save the coffeehouse."

"Honestly? We'd be fine with that." Zelda replied.

"Whup! One more thing," Lionel decided, before zapping Sir Alvin. "You won't remember any of this happening, but when you wake up, you're going to give Hilda and Zelda a quadruple-raise and a huge paycheck as a going-away present, since they're quitting, and you're gonna write Zelda a glowing letter of recommendation and apologize for short-timing her."

Sir Alvin nodded blindly, and passed out.

"That oughta take care of everything else," Lionel declared confidently, before he reached into the box and took a water blaster for himself.

"Keep those handy with your Morphers for school tomorrow," Drell told the Beast Rangers. "They should come in handy for when you see Kraft again."

"I'm sorry you guys are kind of in competition for Hilda." Cherry said.

"Pfft!" Hilda rolled her eyes. "That little lemming would be more suited for Zelda than for me to be with him!"

Zelda flashed her sister a look.

"No offense, Zee." Hilda grinned nervously.

"Hm... None taken." Zelda smirked.

"I'm so proud that you kids were able to fight the Green-Eyed Monster's effects, even though you were so close to killing each other," Drell said. "That's very impressive for a group of kids your age."

"Sure, but it's also kind of disturbing how close we came to losing our tempers and killing one another, and for what?" asked Lionel. "...Jealousy."

"You just shouldn't have been there during our first Valentine's Day together," Hilda said with her arm around Drell. "You remember Ammonia."

"How could I forget?" Drell replied.

"Ammonia made a partnership with Aphrodite to win and marry Drell when we had a vacation in Ancient Greece once," Zelda told the kids. "They even tried to talk me into working with them since I was more or less a third wheel whenever I'd be with Drell and Hilda during our misadventures together."

"Well, that's good to know for a future adventure we happen to end up in that'll be some time in the future, at least I hope so, otherwise this information would be seen as totally pointless or lazy until we fade into the next day at school." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Hey, every bit of info is vital," Lionel said. "So, it probably will help later."

"Fair enough." Cherry replied.

* * *

**_And so, the next day..._ **

When the group woke up and went to go to school for the day, they noticed that the school was spread with the envy aura.

"Hey, we're not affected by it." Cherry noticed.

"I guess since Drell washed it off of us yesterday, we're immune," Sabrina guessed. "Salem, stay hidden in my bag. I think this might affect you too."

"Ah, I'll probably be fine," Salem replied. "I'm not the jealous type... Except for when Juliette Jingleheimer went away with some blonde French cat who got busted by The Witch's Council who spent too much time making love instead of 'ze mageek'. I'm totally fine, okay?!" he then ranted, even though he clearly still felt sore jealousy about that moment in his life.

"Juuust in case," Sabrina took out a spray bottle and gave him a few spritzes. "Can't be too careful."

And so, the group strolled into school, like desperadoes on a mission, and their water blasters at the ready, like pistols for a gunfight. All around them, everyone else envied one another for some reason or another.

"Man! That's some severe jealitosis!" Thor gasped. "I read about that in one of Uncle's books."

"Why should you get an A and not me?!" One girl glared at one boy.

"You're not even in this class!" The boy glared back.

"Why do you have her as your best friend?!"

"How come you get extra rice for lunch?!"

"What makes _you_ so special?!"

"So, any special way to do this?" Mo asked.

"Seems like we just have to douse them with some water and we're good to go." Cherry suggested.

"Alright..." Lionel declared, as he and the others took out their pistols. "Let's make a splash."

And with a fearsome cry, the group was leaping around the hallways, blasting their fellow students with water to get them back to normal, though they did remember to fill extra bottles with more water, in case they ran low on ammunition.

"AAAUGH!" Gem yelped as she got soaked and glared.

"So, uh, Gem, you jealous that my friends are real friends and not just my friends because of money and power?" Cherry asked.

"As if!" Gem scoffed. "Who would wanna be jealous of YOU? You're a girl who blends in with the shadows and probably writes death wishes about anybody who's not you! As if!" she then stormed off in a huff.

Ruby growled at Cherry and then followed behind Gem.

"Well, that could've gone better." Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Eh, you probably should've asked _before_ you sprayed her." Lionel suggested.

"I'll remember for next time." Cherry replied.

"Students, what is going on here?!" Mr. Kraft demanded as he stormed in through the hallways. "This behavior will not be tolerated! Yes, I was your age once, DON'T YOU THINK I MISS IT SOMETIMES?!" he then ranted.

The jealousy worm outside was laughing diabolically as it fed on most of Mr. Kraft's jealousy, making it even bigger than before.

"Man! That's worse than that big clay monster Della sicked on us in the pilot!" Cherry cried out.

"No kidding," Lionel declared. "Let's hose this sucker DOWN!"

The group all refilled their water blasters, took aim and, all at once, opened fire on Mr. Kraft. Mr. Kraft was ranting and raving for little reason before he saw the water blast coming and was sudddenly knocked down.

"Well, that was easy." Mo smirked.

The group then surrounded their fallen vice principal.

"Uh, you okay, sir?" Atticus asked nervously.

Mr. Kraft seemed to be cured, but he still looked angry once he opened his eyes to see the group surrounding him. "What is the meaning of this?!" he bellowed. "AND WHY AM I ALL WET?!"

Lionel quickly snapped away the squirt guns and started the sprinklers.

"Sprinkler malfunction, sir." Mo replied.

"Sprinkler malfunction?" Mr. Kraft glared as he was dripping wet.

"Oh, yeah, you know, sprinklers can be unpredictable sometimes," Atticus replied. "Nervously no big deal though."

"Hm... Quite..." Mr. Kraft narrowed his eyes as he soon walked off. "I think I have to go see Margery about a future vacation away from children for a while."

The group sighed a bit in relief as Mr. Kraft was going back to normal before they saw that the JealoSea worm was still active and about to attack the school.

"He must be full from feeding on Mr. Kraft," Sabrina said to the others. "Whatya say we take him down otherwise school will be closed for a while and we have the longest make-up summer of our lives?"

"Sounds like a plan!" The group declared. "Lock n' Load!"

Shifting to Beast Ranger form, they summoned their weapons.

"COSMIC CANNON!"

"BATTLE BOW!"

"DINO DAGGERS!"

"MIGHTY MACE!"

"POWER SWORD!"

"DRAGON TONFA!"

With the Beast Blaster fully formed, the group took aim and opened fire on the JealoSea Worm. The JealoSea Worm roared at the Beast Rangers.

"That's far enough, Fishbait!" Cherry glared. "You're about to get a taste of Beast Rangers stompin' all over ya!"

The JealoSea Worm soon slithered away from the school and came right in front of them and the Beast Rangers soon attacked all at once like the worm had ended up on a target. Several students rushed outside of the school building to see what was going on.

"Man, this little grub is getting to be a big menace!" Lionel exclaimed. "We gotta get rid of him, and I mean FAST!"

"We're gonna need a _loooot_ of water!" Thor remarked.

"What're we gonna do, Bunky?" Cherry shrugged. "Grab him and throw him into the ocean?"

"Hmm..." Atticus and Thor smirked thoughtfully.

"What...?" Cherry asked flatly. "Guys, I was just kidding!"

"Gonna need a _huge_ squirt gun, son!" Lionel declared. "Oh, wait...to the Dead Sea!"

In a jolt of light, he vanished and half a second later, he returned holding a massive water blaster.

"...Yeah, I think that's enough firepower." Thor nodded.

"Looks good to me." Atticus added.

"Ready... Aim..." Mo began. "FIIIIIIRE!"

And so, the massive water blaster was shot right at the JealoSea Worm. The worm soon hissed and cried out and from the water blasting, it was slowly shrinking and becoming nothing more than a mere grub, just about half the size of a tiny, insignificant larvae.

"It's working!" Sabrina cheered. "Whoo-hoo!"

And so the spray continued, until the worm was now the size of a ladybug.

"One more oughta zap him out for keeps," Lionel declared, firing one last squirt, that caused the worm to burst in a tiny poof of dust, before being blown away on the wind.

"Guess you can call us the Early Birds," declared Thor. "Because we just caught us a worm!"

The group laughed together and shared a high-five. The students who were outside cheered for the Beast Rangers and their school was safe. Though more importantly, Greendale was safe from being affected by the literal Green-Eyed Monster.

"DAMN!" Della snapped as she watched this from her home, pounding her fist as Cringe and Craven spoiled and pampered her. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, at least you got some energy left over, Boss." Craven tried to appease his master.

"Yeah! And that means we're still getting close to freeing Vosblanc!" added Cringe.

"That is very promising," Della grinned. "He can't come back soon enough though!"

"Patience, Lady Della, it'll be worth it and then all of the realms will be yours." Craven reminded.

"Yes, the sweet taste of victory is just centuries away," Della sighed. "Though I suppose I could make time to prepare for his rearrival. I'd love to try to see those Beast Rangers put up with the likes of him!"

And so, another day came and went for the Beast Rangers and it was now Friday as everyone went to school.

"So, Cherry, how's your short story for class coming?" Atticus asked.

"My what?" Cherry replied before her eyes widened with a gasp. "MY HOMEWORK! I was so busy with the JealoSea Worm that I almost forgot!" she then dashed off as she took out a flash drive to use on a school computer.

Mr. Kraft soon walked out of his office with a cup of aisu kōhī (Japanese ice coffee) before looking at Cherry and shook his head with a weary sigh. "That girl's always in a hurry," he said to himself. "I better take it easy today. I have the worst headache from yesterday for some reason."

Cherry soon quickly typed up and finished up her story to send to her class, but before we get into that...

* * *

Hilda and Zelda sighed as they sat at the house, sulking about what they had been through in today's misadventure.

"Relax, girls, you don't need that coffeehouse," Salem smirked. "You can always hang out with me and watch some kid's anime."

"We need money to keep the house in order, fuzz brain," Hilda retorted. "So if we can't buy food, then that'd be bad news for you."

"No more food?" Salem's eyes widened. "How will I survive on my own?!"

"For one, you could always move back in with your family members," Zelda smirked. "I wonder how the Saberhagen family feels about having a cat in their family anyway?"

"Oh, yeah!" Hilda smirked back. "Maybe you should rent yourself out as a professional mouse catcher while you're at it!"

"That is _not_ funny!" Salem glared as the Spellman sisters laughed. "If I had my powers, I'd enslave you both for my new world order with shrines and statues made of me! Mountains will shake! Cities will crumble! And my sweet victory of world domination will leave you all in the dust!"

"But you don't, and you can't," smirked Zelda.

"Face it, you depend on us!" Hilda added.

Salem hissed at them, and slunk away.

The Spellman sisters continued to laugh a bit.

"Hey, girls," Drell said as he came by with a platter of butter cookies. "I thought you might like a little snack after what we all faced this week."

"You made these?" Hilda asked.

"...Well, they're Thor's recipe," Drell replied. "I just thought you might like some."

"Well, thanks, Drell," Hilda smiled as she accepted one. "Maybe if I get the coffeehouse back, they can be a special."

"Pretty good idea right there." Zelda agreed as she took one and ate it.

"I'm sure your money troubles will be solved very soon, girls," Drell smiled. "Just remember that I'm here for you."

"You're so sweet to me," Hilda blushed. "Especially during our misadventures and all that time traveling."

"Not to mention living in most of those time periods," Drell chuckled. "Thought it'd help remind you of simpler times."

Drell and Hilda shared a smile at each other.

"Don't mind me," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I'm just the third wheel."

"Ah, Zelly, we love you too." Hilda told her sister.

"...Oh, ittai nani?" shrugged Zelda with a smile as she hugged Hilda. "I could never stay mad at you for too long, anyway."

"We're sisters," Hilda giggled. "We're more or less stuck with each other."

"That's for sure," Zelda smirked. "But I'm glad I'm with you."

"And me with you." Hilda nodded.

* * *

**_Finally, back at school..._ **

"And so, with the dark villain, Lord Repugnus, defeated, all was right for the citizens and they learned a very important lesson about not getting so jealous easily and learn to take time to stop and think about what they've done with the help of their knight friends," Cherry soon concluded narrating her story. "And that ends _The Adventurous Tale of Ichigo and her Friends._ "

"Very interesting, Miss Butler... Especially with that villain of choice..." Mrs. Quick remarked as she graded her story and handed it back to her. "C-minus."

Cherry took the short story back before shrugging at herself. "Everybody's a critic. Anything else weird and crazy that could happen in this place?"

The kids soon went to meet each other for lunch before Thor found something in his locker that would lead up to the next episode as his eyes widened at who sent the letter. "L-L-LILITH?!"

Next time on _Beast Rangers_ , it's a blast from Thor's past as he reunites with an old pal, but what's this? He's being forced into marriage? And at such an early age? Is there something more sinister behind the scenes? Or will the Beast Rangers have to bid their buddy a bawling "buh-bye"? Keep your peepers peeled for our next adventure, _"Thor, the Betrothed?! An Underhanded Marriage Scheme!"_ If you miss out, you'll be kickin' yourself!

"Should I tell my friends about this?" Thor asked the mysterious voice.

"Sure!" The voice replied.

"Yes!" Thor cheered and beamed.

"Next time on Beast Rangers though!" The voice then told him.

"Hmph... I hate cliffhangers." Thor complained.

"That's how suspense works," The voice shrugged. "Anyways... On to the next episode!"


	15. Episode 12: Thor the Betrothed: An Underhanded Marriage Scheme

**Episode 12: Thor the Betrothed: An Underhanded Marriage Scheme**

Thor decided to keep his special news hidden and wait for a good time and good way to tell his friends about what was going on. He decided not to give the full details for when he would confess what it was until sometime after they would go to where he was told to go and would surprise them with a trip away from town and school to the Magic Realm where he lived. It was a lazy weekend, so Lionel decided to help Cherry out with something since he wasn't apart of the required class anymore, though he decided to at least tutor her a little.

"Okay, if you wanna teleport somewhere, just let yourself go and think about where you want to go," Lionel advised. "The key thing is to think about where you wanna go."

"Sounds simple enough." Cherry replied as she sat with him.

"Then you have to sense the place you wanna go," Lionel added. "And there you go!"

"That sounds so simple..." Cherry replied before she closed her eyes and suddenly went away.

Lionel brought out a timer and set it while she was gone. Cherry then came back with a box of Karaage after a few moments.

"Not bad," Lionel nodded. "Where'd you go?"

"My fridge." Cherry smirked.

"Well, it ain't halfway across the planet," Lionel shrugged. "But it's somewhere. Wonder what could be keeping Thor?"

"His parents must've called him to do some chores or something," Mo guessed as she began to plant some flowers. "I'm gonna make us a little garden in honor of our friendship."

"You always did have a green thumb, Mo." Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks, Sabrina, I try." Mo smiled back.

"Well, I hope he gets over here," Lionel remarked. "He needs to train!"

"We all do." Atticus added.

Eventually, Thor came over and looked bashful.

"There he is." Atticus soon said.

"Where have you been?" Cherry asked Thor.

"Sorry... I had to go home for a minute..." Thor smiled bashfully.

"So, what's up?" asked Lionel. "Did something happen?"

"I had to get packing with all of my stuff." Thor replied.

"Are you going somewhere?" Cherry asked.

"I'm leaving for the Magic Realm." Thor explained.

"...And you took all of your stuff because...?" Atticus asked.

"I'm never coming back." Thor then said.

"WHAT?!" The others gasped with wide-eyes.

"Thor, what's wrong?" Mo asked in concern.

Thor bit his lip as he felt unsure about revealing it out in the open.

"...So you're just gonna break this news to us all of a sudden?!" Lionel exclaimed. "At least tell us why, guy! I feel like I could die!"

"Well, okay..." Thor said softly and calmly. "I'm getting married." he soon finally told them.

"WHAT?!" The group yelped before Cherry's soul seemed to leave her body as she fainted in the middle of the ground.

"... _WHAAAAAAAT_?!" Lionel yelled, generating a massive wind that blew three countries off of the planet.

"You're getting married?" Cherry asked Thor. "That's so... So wrong! You're still in high school and we promised _your_ uncle we'd help stop that Della lady!"

"Yes, I know, but this is a tradition going back for generations," Thor replied. "Plus it'll be nice to keep up with tradition and letting you guys come along as my personal guests and meeting my family aside from Uncle."

"...I can't believe this!" Lionel sputtered. "You... You're getting married!" He angrily punched at a wall a few times before he broke down crying on his knees.

"Aw, little buddy, I'm sorry..." Thor frowned softly. "But it's tradition."

"What tradition?!" Cherry asked. "Since when do witches and warlocks have arranged marriages?!"

"Since I'm more or less a Warlock Prince since Drell's my uncle and I can't let Lilith and her family down." Thor clarified.

"Who is Lilith, anyway?" asked Mo.

"Oh, you don't know Lilith Bloodbone?" Thor replied.

"...No?" Mo blinked as that was just what she said.

"We used to play together when we were little before my parents decided to let me start going to school with you guys," Thor then explained. "She was the only time I slept over with a girl, surprised her parents were cool with it." he then took out a picture on his phone to show a dark blue-haired girl with a younger version of him when he was very small.

"Dang!" Cherry commented. "You were so small!"

"I didn't have my growth spurt yet." Thor smiled bashfully.

"I... May as well see who we're dealing with," Lionel replied. "Before I attempt to get drunk enough to forget how sad I am."

Thor smiled, though on the inside, he seemed to be a bit sad and bitter about this whole arranged marriage thing.

* * *

The group decided to go home and get some bags together to go with Thor to the Magic Realm for the wedding and met up together to meet him so that he could take them home.

"This kid's getting married before me?" Salem rolled his eyes from inside Sabrina's backpack. "It just ain't fair, man! It ain't fair!"

"Would you shut up?" Lionel scowled, shaking the backpack. "This ain't about you!"

"Yaugh!" Salem yelped from the violent shaking.

"Thor's getting married... I just can't believe it..." Cherry said.

"Man, you're really stuck on that idea, aren't ya?" Atticus asked.

"I just... He's getting married..." Cherry said. "And he's only in high school!"

"I know, right?! It's bullshit!" Lionel remarked. "And who the heck is this 'Lilith' character? I'm just feeling this horrible mix of anger and grief!"

"Maybe he'll change his mind later and we'll go back home?" Sabrina suggested.

"I doubt it, but all we can really do is try to be supportive," Mo replied. "It looks like Thor wants this and he's our friend."

"I just hope there's a loophole or something," Lionel replied. "Maybe some sort of technicality."

"I guess we'll find out later." Cherry said.

Thor soon went to gather his friends and smiled at them as he gestured for them to follow him. And so, the group collected their bags, keeping their Morphers with them just in case, and soon went into the Magic Realm with Thor.

* * *

It was only the middle of the afternoon, but it still looked dark as night with stars twinkling like diamonds in the night sky.

"Right this way, my friends." Thor smiled as he walked his friends with them behind as he took a stroll down the path.

"The only time I've been here is when I visit the Boiling Aisles every day after school," Lionel stated. "At least I'll be able to see THOSE friends more often if this whole thing goes south."

"Thanks for coming though, Lionel," Thor smiled. "I'm really glad that you're all here."

"Oh, sure, Thor," Cherry replied. "We're happy to be here too."

They soon made way to a creepy-looking mansion complete with its own thunder and lightning with bats swarming around.

"Look, guys!" Cherry smirked, attempting to make a joke. "It's the opening to that cartoon with those mystery-solving teenagers and talking dog!"

"Very funny, Cherry." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

Lionel chuckled lightly as they all went inside.

"I wonder who else showed up for this?" asked Mo.

Thor soon took out a key and unlocked and opened the front door. A rather large and frightening looking man was soon shown before he jumped out to tackle Thor. Thor then suddenly screamed. The group panicked as they thought this man was an invader and got ready to use their Morphers. However, the group stopped themselves as the man soon tackled down Thor and held him in a headlock to give him a noogie and the two laughed which confused the group.

"Guys, it's okay!" Thor laughed. "It's just my dad!"

"Bring it in, little man!" The large guy laughed.

"Wait..." Lionel blinked, surprised. "That colosso dude is your father?! Now I know where you got your growth spurt from..."

"These your friends?" The large man asked Thor.

"Yeah!" Thor laughed before he got down on the floor. "Guys, this is my dad: Zolten Moltenscar."

"Um, nice to meet you, Mr. Moltenscar," Atticus replied. "My name is--"

"I know your names, Thornton here talks about you guys all the time," Zolten replied as he took a look at all of them. "Cherry Butler, Monique Brody, but Mo for short, Atticus Fudo, Sabrina Spellman, and Lionel Schwartz. Sabrina, I mostly know 'cuz of Hilda."

"Naturally." Sabrina replied.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Mo greeted. "I only wish it had happened under less... Shocking circumstances."

"Ah, yes, I guess you've heard about what little Thornton's up to these days." Zolten said.

"Yeah, Dad," Thor said softly. "Is it okay if they stay for the celebration?"

"Of course they can!" Zolten beamed. "They're your friends after all."

"I bet you could lift over 1,000 pounds, sir." Atticus smiled in excitement.

"Wanna try me, Small Fry?" Zolten smirked playfully. "You seem like a student of Goku."

"You know Sensei Goku?" Atticus asked.

"I've been around a long time, so I know a few things, yes," Zolten chuckled. "Nice friends ya got here, son."

"Thanks, Dad!" Thor beamed.

"No problem, son," Zolten replied. "C'mon, time to meet the rest!"

The others nodded, put their shoes aside, and followed Thor's dad further inside.

"So... When do we get to meet the bride?" Sabrina asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hopefully at dinner time," Zolten smiled. "Thor's mother's a great cook."

* * *

There were about seven women in the house with one of them working hard in the kitchen.

"Are you Thor's mother?" Cherry asked one woman.

"No." The woman replied as she began to knit a sweater.

"Are _you_ Thor's mother?" Mo asked another.

"Nope!" The woman said as she seemed to be petting a dragon in her lap.

"Does Thor have sisters?" Sabrina asked Zolten.

"He only has one, little Phoebe," Zolten smiled. "These seven lovely ladies are Moxie's sisters. Her brother should be here soon, at least I hope so."

"Drell is Moxie's brother, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yep!" Zolten nodded.

"Drell has _eight_ sisters?!" Cherry's eyes widened. "No wonder he's so stressed all the time!"

"Yowza...." Sabrina remarked.

Lionel just grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Dinner's almost ready!" A woman from the kitchen smiled. "Oh, Zol... Are these Thornton's little friends?"

"Sure are, Mox!" Zolten smiled back.

"Guys, this is my mother, Moxie." Thor introduced.

"Hello," Lionel spoke up. "Pleased to meet'chu... Even though the circumstances are less than ideal..."

"Evening, ma'am." Mo waved.

"Nice to meet you." Atticus chimed in.

"You seem nice," Cherry said. "What's cooking?"

"Just some Hibachi Steak, Thorton's favorite," Moxie smiled. "Monique, I've heard you're a vegetarian, so luckily, I have plenty of salad to go around if you prefer."

"That'd be swell, Mrs. Moltenscar!" Mo beamed.

"Of course, I had a little helper." Moxie then said.

"Little helper?" The group asked before suddenly, Cherry was tackled to the floor with a little black-haired girl on top of her.

"Oof! I think I found her." Cherry groaned.

"Cool! It's Thor's big kid friends!" The little girl smiled. "I'm Phoebe! Thornton's little sister! I get to help out with the wedding and be a big girl! I'm so excited to get a big sister!"

Lionel reached down and tussled Phoebe's hair with a sad smile. "Well, nice to meet'cha, Phoebe. And... I'm happy you're excited." he replied, trying and failing to hold back his tears.

"If you're happy, why are you crying?" asked Phoebe.

"What, these?" Lionel asked. "...Tears of joy! Cuz I'm so honkin' happy for your big brother!"

"Tears of joy?" Phoebe asked.

"It sometimes happens, sweetie," Moxie smiled. "We're so glad to meet Thornton's little friends from school!"

* * *

Later on, Thor took his friends to the kids' room as Phoebe played with her doll while there seemed to be toys and games for little kids and the group felt a little embarrassed since they were teenagers.

"Well, Thor..." Cherry said with a sigh. "I guess this means you'll leave school?"

"Most likely," Thor nodded. "Don't worry though; I'll write letters to you guys every day."

"I can't believe you have to leave, all because of some stupid arrangement!" Lionel fumed. "I mean, first we suddenly learn you're some kinda warlock prince, and then 'Also, I'm leaving forever'!"

"It's tradition, Lionel," Atticus sighed. "No matter how much we hate it, we can't interfere."

"Well... Traditions suck!" Lionel spat, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, guys," Thor frowned. "I wish there was something I could do. Maybe it would be good for me though."

Cherry seemed to be very down about Thor's sudden situation which felt surprising.

"You okay, Cherry?" Sabrina asked.

"...I just..." Cherry said softly. "...I can't... It's tradition."

Sabrina frowned as she felt like there was more than what Cherry was saying.

"When do we meet this Lilith anyway?" Lionel rolled his eyes.

"She should be here when dinner's ready," Thor replied. "Maybe you'll warm up a little after you meet her."

Lionel snorted. "Odds of _that_ happening are about a zillion to one..." he replied. "Just cuz I gotta force myself to be happy for ya doesn't mean I have to like this."

"Aw, Lionel..." Thor pouted softly.

Eventually, Moxie's voice called out, "Dinner!"

"Let's get some food." Sabrina said.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"It'll be okay, you'll see..." Thor said as he walked off ahead with the others. "This just means it's time to grow up."

"...It just means we're gonna miss you." Cherry said softly before she soon followed after her friends.

* * *

And so the group piled into the dining room and took their seats, feeling very awkward being seated with Thor's seven aunts... As well as his parents, sister, and Drell and Hilda... Also Skippy.

"...Are you family?" Cherry asked Skippy.

Skippy simply smiled and nodded.

"...Good for you." Cherry then said.

"Please... Eat." Thor smiled at his friends as there was plenty of food to go around.

"Here you go, Matches," One of Thor's aunts said to her dragon pet, putting some food in his bowl. "You need to keep up your strength."

The dragon snarled a bit before he began to help himself.

"Thanks for letting me come." Hilda bashfully said to Drell.

"Of course," Drell smiled. "You know when you're here, you're family."

The group proceeded to tuck into their food, though no amount of sustenance could fill the holes that would be left in their hearts.

Eventually, they finished eating.

"Well... I'm through," Lionel declared, pushing his plate away and getting up. "If this is what 'growing up' is, I want no part in it."

Cherry lightly patted him on the head.

"So, where's the bride?" Atticus soon asked.

"Well, well, well... I hope we didn't miss the buffet." A familiar voice soon said.

The group soon looked over to see a certain brown-haired girl with green eyes. "CASSANDRA?!" They then gasped.

"Oh... Hello there. Charmed to see my school friends outside of school once in a while." Cassandra greeted, though she sounded anything but sincere.

Lionel quickly ran out of the house and to the tallest peak in the Magic Realm, then let out a massive scream of anguish and rage that caused the moon to shatter like a window. He then came back inside.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Mo.

"I came with my aunt." Cassandra replied as Enchantra sat down at the table with her niece.

"Hello, Enchantra." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Drell," Enchantra greeted. "I see you reminded your nephew of the proud family tradition."

"How could I forget?" Drell replied. "I'm not sure if this is really good for Thor, but why go against old customs, such as witch and mortal marriages being forbidden?"

"I feel like that's unfair." Atticus commented.

"Yeah, well, sometimes life isn't fair, Mr. Brightside," Drell told him before looking back at the Queen of All Witches. "So, where is your Little Miss Sunshine anyway?"

"She had to freshen up, so she'll be here soon," Enchantra smirked. "You know how my family loves to make an entrance."

Lionel muttered something under his breath, as he and the others suddenly heard fanfare being played.

"Oh! Speak of the devil~" Enchantra smirked. "Here they are now!"

A tiny bard soon came out and stood at attendance as everyone stood up straight out of their chairs. "Presenting the bride-to-be, Lady Lilith Bloodbone!" he then proclaimed.

A bright light shot down like a spotlight and out came a dark blue-haired girl like from Thor's photo, only she wore a slender black top with light purple sleeves, a dark gray skirt with black leggings and matching boots with a silver moon crescent necklace and star earrings with piercing eyes as she stepped out.

"Whoa... She grew up a lot..." Thor whispered in amazement.

"Heh. So did you, kiddo." Drell chuckled.

"Thornton Moltenscar, your bride who you will be spending the rest of your life with: Lilith Bloodbone." Enchantra introduced as Lilith and Thor had not seen each other in many years.

"Hey, short stack," Lilith grinned. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good," Thor replied. "Made some friends... Maybe more... But I guess I'll never see them again after we get hitched."

"Oh, that's how marriage goes," Lilith shrugged. "You don't see a lot of the friends you used to know so much anymore, but it's worth it to have a lifetime of happiness together."

"Yeah, I guess..." Thor said softly as he glanced back at his dear, dear friends who tried to smile and wave like nothing was happening that was hurting them inside.

"It'll be very good for you both," Enchantra said as she stood between Thor and Lilith. "Especially with a tradition that's been going back for generations."

"I am sure we will be... Very happy together." Thor forced a grin as he looked like he could break at any moment.

"I can't wait until we celebrate at moonset and go away far, far away together." Lilith replied.

And at that moment, Lionel slammed his hands on the table. "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT!" he exclaimed. "I was gonna give you this as your wedding gift, but since I'm never gonna see ya again, why wait?" He walked over to Thor and handed him a small box wrapped in lightning bolt pattern wrapping paper. "I hope you two are very hap... Hap... Happy together," Lionel said. "Because nothing says happy like a marriage that you're FORCED TO PARTICIPATE IN!" And he walked out, slamming the door.

Thor winced and pouted. "Ah, Lionel..." he then said. "He's so crushed."

"I'm sorry that had to happen, Thor," Atticus said to him. "We'll go after him in a minute."

"Thanks... Tell him that I'm very sorry and I'll probably miss him most of all!" Thor sniffled a bit as he looked at his present. "Maybe I'll open this before the big moment."

"That might be best, Thor," Hilda coaxed. "You're doing a very grown-up thing, Thor."

"I know." Thor said, sounding like he could cry right there.

"The sooner the better," Enchantra told Thor. "I trust you'll make the right decision."

"Yes, Enchantra, I will." Thor promised.

The group looked crushed, but they knew there was nothing they could do about it. This wasn't just about losing a member of their team... This was losing one of their best friends. Thor decided to keep the gift closeby as he held out his hands for his fellow Beast Rangers. The group looked over at him and they shared one last hug with Thor as he sniffled, trying to keep himself from crying. Thor soon went to give his Morpher to his uncle.

"...Kid, I can't take this..." Drell said as his voice grew soft like he was desperately trying not to cry. "This is yours."

"Give it to someone else," Thor told him. "Someone else could use it against Della so that Vosblanc doesn't try to take over The Magic Realm."

"Dammit!" Drell snapped. "I don't care. I'm gonna find a loophole for this, somehow. Skippy, we're gonna do some research!!"

Skippy stood up and gave a salute before climbing onto his back and poofing them both away.

"Please allow Thor to go to his room to prepare." Enchantra suggested.

"Of course, Enchantra," Moxie said with a curtsy. "You can count on us."

"And I'll be sure to keep an eye on his little friends." Enchantra then said with a sneaky smirk on her face.

* * *

Eventually, things were moved around as Thor went to his room and the Beast Rangers went to go after Lionel, though Cherry stayed put for a few moments.

"...Thor, I never got to tell you how I feel..." Cherry whispered to herself with a small blush forming in her face.

"Cherry?" Atticus called. "You coming?"

"Huh?" Cherry blinked before she went away with him. "Oh, yeah, sure, totally. Let's go see Lionel."

And so the group headed outside, finding Lionel on the porch, his eyes bloodshot with tears.

"Lionel, you're still here." Mo said softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Sabrina added. "I didn't think Thor would actually go through with this whole wedding nonsense."

"Not like I got anywhere to go," Lionel replied as he took out a bottle and began to drink from it; as he did, he grew a five o'clock shadow. "You heard the head broad... *hic!* It's 'truh-di-shun'!"

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "How about a little sympathy, Atticus?"

"I'm trying." Atticus shrugged in defense.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," Salem said as he came out from beside Sabrina. "I think I'm gonna miss the kid. He always made me great food that my cat body would let me eat, he puts those pet food companies to shame!"

"...Is that it?" asked Mo. "We're just gonna give up while Thor basically has to give up everything he's ever known?!"

"Not like there's much, if anything, we can do about it," Lionel replied. "We can't stop tradition, no matter how much we hate it. Besides, life is unfair; this is just a very big example of such unfairness."

"Surely there's something we can do," Atticus said. "Like a loophole or something."

"Maybe there is, but Drell and his little friend are already up to it," Salem reminded. "I'd do something if I could, but who's gonna listen to a cat?"

"That's a slightly good point," Cherry sighed. "You want us to take you home, Lionel?" she then offered.

Lionel threw the now-empty bottle in the garbage can. "I think I'd like to go to my room," he replied. "And I don't feel like coming back out tomorrow... Or ever again, really..."

The group frowned as they looked very sad for Lionel.

"I'm sorry about this evening, but if you kids want, I'll escort you home." Enchantra said to the Beast Rangers.

"Thanks, Ms. Enchantra." The group replied softly as they began to leave the Moltenscar house.

Enchantra seemed to smirk when they weren't looking as she decided to take them home and brought them over to a river on a boat which she had told them was a shortcut.

* * *

Thor stared from inside his bedroom window before he shut his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek as his friends left before he glanced at the gift that Lionel gave to him and paused thoughtfully. "I shouldn't...." he told himself. "...But I may as well go for it." He tore the wrapping paper open, and saw what was inside: some crayon drawings of Lionel, Thor, and Cherry; a framed picture of the entire group, gathered together in civilian gear, and last of all, was a massive hammer that looked like the one Thor Odinson wielded. On one side, a name was carved: LYNCEUS, it read. Thor turned the hammer on its side, and there was an engraved message.

" ** _'For my best friend: when you're serving up justice, think of me. With lots of love, Lionel~'._** " it read.

Thor held the hammer close as he began to cry that time. "Oh, Lionel... I'm so sorry... What have I done?!" he then cried as he wiped his eyes. "My best friends! My very best and truest best friends... And now they're gone and I'll never see them again! Why?" he then opened up his bedroom window as he had a pretty big cry. "WHHHYYYY?!"

"Hey... What're you crying about?" Cassandra asked as she came to the door.

"My best friends are gone... And I'll never see 'em again!" Thor cried. "I can't go through with this!"

"Yeah, well, you have to," Cassandra shrugged. "I don't make the rules... I kinda hoped I'd be the one to have an exotic marriage, but... Nope. Lilith always gets what she wants before me and now she's going for a sponge like you."

Thor suddenly hugged Cassandra as he broke down crying.

"Oh, uh, sorry... Um... There, there?" Cassandra said, patting him on the back as he had a big cry.

Enchantra soon came back. "It's about time to get ready," she then told them. "Thor, I'm afraid your friends have gone back home. Now, are you ready for your date with destiny?" she then asked. "And by that, I mean, are you ready to marry Lilith and not date someone named Destiny." she then explained.

"I'm not an idiot, Ms. Enchantra," Thor wiped his eyes. "I guess I'm ready... I'll go get dressed. I just hope at least Uncle comes and stays... Next to my dad, I really look up to him."

"Mm-hmm," Enchatra replied, not really paying much attention to that. "I'm sure he'll be here. Now get a move on."

"Yes, ma'am." Thor sighed softly.

"Come along, Cassandra." Enchantra then said.

"Yes, Aunt Enchantra." Cassandra replied as she followed her out and glanced back at Thor as she began to feel a little bad for him.

Thor held his gift close with a sharp sigh before he went to get himself ready for the wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was riding on a boat down the river in the Magic Realm to go back home.

"I'm not even sure if I can do this Beast Ranger job without Thor..." Sabrina said softly. "He might've actually not been, but he did feel like a cousin to me, especially with how sweet and protective he was. Kinda like a big brother somewhat too."

"Of course not," Mo replied. "He was the pilot for the Triceratops. Not to mention, he was the heart and soul of our group! He knew how to pick us up when we were down on our luck!"

"The big guy was a little dim in the brain area, but at least he had a lot of power deep within his heart," Cherry added with a sigh. "I just can't believe I'm gonna miss him a lot."

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "I always wanted a brother of my own, so he usually felt like one to me. Especially whenever he'd come cheer me on for my karate lessons."

"And he made us the nicest sweets whenever we felt sad," Lionel said softly. "Oh, Thor... Why did you have to go?"

"He wouldn't want us to be sad, but it's so hard to let him go." Sabrina added as she sounded like she could cry as she hugged Salem.

"Hey, if we were supposed to be heading home, why does this not feel like it's leading us towards home?" asked Salem.

"What do you mean?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, either I need glasses, or this tunnel happens to lead to the... Troll Kingdom!" Salem exclaimed, reading a nearby sign.

"We need to paddle for our lives!!" Mo exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Sabrina replied. "Trolls and witches aren't exactly buddy-buddy!"

"Going somewhere?" The boat driver smirked before turning at them, showing to be a Troll as well with a very eerie and creepy giggle.

"Get out of the boat!" Atticus cried out to his friends as he looked ready to jump.

"Oh... I'm not sure you want to do that, dearies~" The driver grinned darkly. "You see... Some of us are a little hungry and don't care for fast food... Especially if some of you are witches and must be smashed, bashed, and be rid of, especially by order of Matilda the Troll Queen."

"This is what I think of your Troll Queen!" Cherry glared, about to lunge out at him until he grabbed the air in front of her like he had her in a chokehold and lifted her a few inches off of the ground.

"I don't think so, deary," The driver smirked. "You shall be sacrificed into a delicate little morsel first. Ya see, I like to make deals with folks as I made a deal to take you to the Troll Kingdom and I get to eat like a king!"

"I may have lost one friend..." Lionel said as he stood up. "But damned if I'm going to lose another!" He wound up his fist, drew back, and poked the driver right in his eyes, making him drop Cherry; fortunately, Lionel caught her in his left hand.

"Let's gut this greaseball!" Atticus and Mo declared, and they proceeded to tie and gag him, while Lionel took his time beating the guy's head in like on a punching bag.

Cherry gasped for air as she flopped to the side a bit.

"You okay, kid?" Salem asked as he gave her a water bottle. "I really didn't see that coming."

"None of us really did." Cherry panted as she drank the water bottle in relief.

"This wasn't part of the deeeeal!" The boat driver called out as they got closer and closer into the Troll Kingdom.

"Hurry, guys!" Salem panicked. "We're almost there!"

"Not if I can help it!" Atticus replied as he grabbed the boat paddle as he glared at the driver. "I don't know who put you up to this, but it'll take more than magical manipulation to get rid of us that easily!"

"Now let's go!" Cherry declared. "Paddle, man, paddle!"

Atticus nodded, and began to paddle as hard as he could; luckily, he was strong enough to paddle against the river's flow, and get back to the Magic Realm.

"We got us a wedding to crash," declared Lionel, wiping his eyes. "On that note, let's get a look at what's going on back where the main event is supposed to go down!"

"Let's go then!" Atticus replied. "The Moltenscar clan awaits!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Enchantra was shown to be in her own room with a mirror reflecting herself, only... She didn't look like herself as she smirked at her reflection as she had a bubble appear as a thought bubble, showing a bright green gemstone inside of a silver necklace with markings all over it. "Yes, young Thornton Moltenscar, I give you to little Lilith as your bride and in return, I will be given The Bewitched Beryl Amulet... Which will allow me to rule over the whole Magic Realm and unleash Vosblanc into the world..." she then grinned darkly. "A precious gift that had been handed down to Drell's pathetic family for centuries and will now be given to Thor as a little gift and it's almost too easy! All I have to do is wait for the final 'I do's' and no one will stop me this time with the powers of love and friendship!"

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. "Enchantra" quickly covered her mirror with a tarp.

One of the staff members poked their head in. "We're on in four, so get ready!" he explained quickly.

"Coming!" Enchantra smiled. "What a lovely and perfect day this will be."

"Indeed," The staff member nodded. "It's a shame the groom's friends won't be here for this."

"Yes, what a horrible shame that those dears had to leave unexpectedly." Enchantra hid a dark grin as she chuckled quietly while following the staff member out the door to carry out the rest of her secret plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room, everyone was gathered for the ceremony as Enchantra and the staff member entered the room. Just then, Drell and Skippy returned from the library. Skippy stepped out a bit.

"Hang on, Shorty, Uncle to the rescue!" Drell smiled with great confidence.

Skippy looked around as everyone seemed to be gone before he gestured at Drell and chattered at him.

"...I knew they were in the other room!" Drell rolled his eyes. "I was testing you!"

Skippy looked deadpan before they went into the other room as it was time for the ceremony as Lilith wore her hair in high braided pigtails with a spider web veil and she held onto a bouquet.

"STOP!" Drell called out as he stepped inside. "STOP THE WEDDING!"

Everyone glanced towards Drell and Skippy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Enchantra fumed.

"Stop!!" Lionel exclaimed as he burst inside with the others. "Whoever that is, that's NOT Enchantra...at least, not the real one!"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Schwartz?" Enchantra replied. "You're in hot water if you think you can talk to the Queen of All Witches like that."

"Guys! You came back!" Thor cried out. "I thought you went home!"

"We thought we were going home, Big Guy, but we were almost sailing away to the Troll Kingdom because of HER!" Cherry replied sharply as she pointed at the supposed Enchantra.

"Now, it's time to reveal your true self, faker!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Yeah, wait 'til we hit you with--" Mo glared as she reached into her pocket and gasped. "...Our Morphers..."

"Finder's Keepers~" Enchantra smirked before she laughed wickedly and came into her true transformation which... Oddly enough, wasn't Della.

"Hey, you're not Della!" Atticus glared. "You're... You're... Whoever you're supposed to be!"

"I am Andromeda and I was promised fame and glory if I get the Moltenscar family heirloom which will be officially mine once Lilith and Thor get married!" The new witch glared.

The Beast Rangers looked at Andromeda and soon looked at Drell, demanding an explanation.

"I used to date her before Hilda," Drell explained as he reached into his shirt and showed a necklace that he was wearing. "All she wanted was power and my family has an ancient relic which gives the current owner the most power and universal magic which puts us in charge on the map. I promised my future son or Thor that he could wear it on his wedding day."

"We might not have Beast Power, but we can still kick your can!" Atticus declared.

Everyone struck a defensive stance, taking out their weapons.

"Hey, Thor!" Lionel called. "How about you give your wedding present a test run?"

Thor looked over at his uncle. Drell looked back over and simply nodded.

Thor nodded back and soon brought out his hammer. "Let's do this!" he then announced.

"So you're a witch working with the trolls?" Atticus glared at Andromeda.

"Yes, after Drell dumped me, I went rogue and became buddy-buddy with the trolls as the only witch they could ever trust!" Andromeda glared back. "And I'm not afraid to hurt a bunch of kids if it means I have to get my way!"

"Mom, Dad, protect Phoebe, my friends and I will deal with her!" Thor proclaimed bravely.

Thor's parents nodded and held Phoebe back.

"You really ready to do this, man?" asked Lionel.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Thor narrowed his eyes. "And I look forward to using it through the power of friendship!"

A "Best Friends" song began to play in the background during the battle between Andromeda and the Beast Rangers as everyone went away to stay away from the chaos and trouble.

"Now let's show this creep the real superpower of teamwork!" Atticus declared.

"Just try it!" Andromeda declared. "I'll squash you all!"

The group soon lunged out as Andromeda brought out a club to defend herself with.

"Typical and pitiful children thinking friendship is magic and it can solve your problems!" Andromeda scoffed. "The very idea!"

"Your troll friends won't help you now!" Cherry glared. "You've made me angry, lady, and trying to pass off a wedding for one of my best friends to get rid of him! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she then lunged out and attacked with her own karate moves before Mo and Atticus took their turn.

Mo lashed out a bunch of thorny vines as they wrapped around Andromeda, constricting her body. Atticus was spamming beam attacks as he pummeled Andromeda with energy balls.

"Nice vines, Mo!" Thor smiled.

"Thanks, Thor." Mo smiled back, sounding touched.

Andromeda grunted and struggled as she dropped her club and the energy balls were able to hit her as she couldn't move very well.

"Now, I believe I should deliver the final blow," Thor glared as he held his hammer. "Unless Lionel would like to do the honors."

"I say, we do it together." Lionel replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Hmm... Okay... Power Combo!" Thor smirked.

"You won't get away with treating me like this!" Andromeda glared. "I'm gonna tell The Troll Queen about this!"

"Tell her! We dare you!" Thor glared back as he got ready with Lionel. "Come 'ere, little buddy! You'll be lucky if we don't make it storm!"

"Well, better get your coats then!" Lionel exclaimed with a grin, joining hands with Thor.

In a blitz of energy, Lionel and Thor merged together into one singular being.

" **COSMIC THUNDER HELL BUSTER!** " The being exclaimed as they fired a massive energy blast from their mouth, creating a vortex that sucked Andromeda in before sealing itself up. The being then defused back into Lionel and Thor, who were shot to different sides of the room.

"Whoa!" Drell yelped as he rushed over with Skippy and the Beast Rangers. "Shortstuff, Lionel, you okay?"

"Ugh... I think so..." Thor groaned as he rubbed his head before sitting up. "That was fun! Can I do that again?"

"I think your mother would kill me if she saw you do that again." Drell chuckled.

"Lionel? You awake, brother?" Atticus asked as he checked on Lionel.

"I've felt worse," Lionel replied. "Maybe Thor and I could sing a little duet?"

"If you're well enough to," Atticus smiled. "So glad to see that you're okay."

"I'm sorry that this happened." Lilith frowned at everyone. "I guess the wedding's off. I didn't know that this was gonna happen though."

"It's okay, Lilith," Mo reassured. "I guess no one expected it. Maybe you should join us for Thor and Lionel's little song?"

"Well... All right..." Lilith replied before she magicked herself out of her bridal gown and went back into her regular clothes. "I guess I could stay for that."

Lionel and Thor ran towards each other in slow-motion and gave each other a massive hug as Lionel cried into his shirt.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again...!" Lionel bawled.

"I was worried about the same thing!" Thor cried back. "And thank you so much for the gift!"

All the others could really do was watch them.

"I bet you just saw it and thought of me, right?" Thor sniffled before Phoebe soon walked over and sat down as she began to cry too.

"I DID!" Lionel smiled.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Mo asked Phoebe.

"I like happy endings," Phoebe replied as Lionel conjured up two microphones and a karaoke machine.

* * *

"Here we are, on a new adventure; Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness~" sang Lionel. "We are set for surprises - even battle; We're a team - no one better mess with us!~"

"If we stand as one, There's nothing to fear, We'll beat the darkness, And we'll stay right here!~" Thor soon sang as he took his turn. "Time after time, That's how it will be, Just you and me~"

The others smiled in the background as the two shared their moment together.

"'Til the end, I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends~," Thor and Lionel sang together then. "Good friends - are those who stick together, When there's sun and in the heavy weather... Smile after smile, That's how it will be, Just you and me~"

"'Til the end, I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true~" Lionel sang. "All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends!~"

"Remember, when we first met? We had such fun, oh, I never will forget~" sang Thor. "Since then, the times are so good! We've always stuck together like best friends should~"

"'Til the end, I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true~" sang the duo again. "All the times that we have been through, You will always be my best friends~"

Once the song ended, everybody clapped and cheered for the two. Lilith giggled playfully as she took her bridal bouquet and gave it to the boys as a gift.

"Oh! You like us! You really, really like us!" Thor beamed as he grew tearful.

The group then laughed at that.

"So, is the wedding cancelled or what?" Cherry asked.

"No worries, my dear children, I've found a loophole." Drell proclaimed wisely.

The kids gathered around and listened in to the response.

"Well, what's the loophole?" asked Mo.

"Well, it depends..." Drell replied. "Thor, do you wanna get married?"

"Oh, gee, Uncle, I'm a big fan of you and look up to you and all, but I love you like a second dad," Thor said awkwardly and bashfully. "I don't think that kinda thing is legal."

Drell face-palmed. "Not to _me_!" he then said.

"Ohhh... Sorry..." Thor said bashfully. "No offense to Lilith, she seems like a nice girl, but I don't think I could marry her. Especially now in this age."

"And Lilith, do you want to marry Thor?" Drell then asked.

"I honestly don't, sir," Lilith replied. "I hope you don't zap me into oblivion and I'd love to carry on with tradition, but this doesn't seem right."

"Then I suggest that our families should marry who we want to and when and not because of an outdated tradition, especially since I hope to marry Hilda someday." Drell replied.

Lilith, Thor, and the others looked surprised in a good way.

"You can do that?" Atticus asked.

"Well, am I head of the Magic Council or aren't I?" Drell replied as he took out an old document and began to rip it in half to free Thor and Lilith from the arranged marriage.

"YAHOO!" Lionel exclaimed as he tossed Thor up and down.

"If you got anything you wanna say, then now's the time." Mo told Cherry.

"Huh? What? Me?" Cherry blushed. "I don't have anything to say?"

"Funny, I could've sworn you had a secret when we were about to leave." Mo replied.

"Yeah, I think I remember that too," Salem smirked. "You wanted to say something to Thor?"

"Uh..." Cherry blinked before glancing over at Thor once he touched the floor again. "...I was just gonna miss you a whole lot."

"That all?" asked Mo. "If you want, we'll plug our ears."

"That's it..." Cherry crossed her arms as she turned away.

"I'm not sure if it is..." Drell replied. "You seem to be hiding something."

"Nope!" Cherry ignored them.

"...Well, okay," Mo sighed. "You can say it when you're good and ready."

"Fine then," Lionel smirked. "Keep your secrets; I'm just glad I have my co-best friend back in my life. In case you're wondering, you're the other part of the co-best friends chain."

"Cool by me," Cherry replied. "Anyway, Drell, I don't know why you didn't think you could break tradition anyway. You're Head of the Council after all!"

"Of course, I knew it all along!" Drell defended. "I just wanted to wait until you guys realized you were being bamboozled!"

 ** _"NO, HE DIDN'T."_ **Skippy's sign read as he looked deadpan.

"Whose side are you on, Banana Breath?" Drell glared down at his old friend.

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Eventually, the wedding was cancelled and things were all back to normal, though, Cassandra and Lilith decided to get back to Enchantra. The real Enchantra that is. Thor soon had the cake used for the wedding that never came with his friends and they all celebrated each other's company as best friends.

"To being best friends!" Lionel declared, and the others laughed as they dug into their cake pieces.

"Cheers!" Cherry beamed a bit.

"Yeah!" Sabrina added.

They soon ate their cake as another adventure came to a close as they all rekindled their friendship to live happily ever after. Though of course, that's not the end of the Beast Rangers. Not by a long shot.


	16. Episode 13: The Attacking Beast Knight God

**Episode: 13: The Attacking Beast Knight God**

The next story begins in Greendale's Prefecture in danger with a giant monster attacking. People screamed and ran all around before Atticus flew through the air and used his Morpher and soon came crashing down with his T-Rex form. Atticus signaled a battle scream and soon began to wrestle the monster and pummel it all around, causing some damage to the city along the way, but it was a heavy price to pay for a hero to help innocent people in their home. He began to grab the monster, fling it around, then bashed it a few times and began to punch it down into nothingness mixed with some karate moves.

"All right, Atticus, that's enough," Drell's voice said. "Okay, Atticus... Atticus..." he then called, sounding a bit firm. " **ATTICUS!** "

Atticus suddenly stopped what he was doing as the monster faded away, as well as the city, revealing that it was all just a simulation.

"Okay, slugger, I think you got him," Drell smirked from behind a wall with a glass window with Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Thor, and Sabrina standing next to him. "Come back in now."

"I guess I got a little carried away." Atticus grinned nervously and soon stepped inside the backroom.

"The monster's the one needing to be carried away." Lionel remarked.

Atticus rubbed his arm bashfully.

"All right, who wants to go next?" Drell asked.

"Ooh! Me, me, me, me, me!" Thor beamed and waved his hand in the air out of major excitement.

"All right, kiddo, let's see whatcha got." Drell chuckled as Thor raced on in next.

Skippy yawned as he was in the other side of the room, checking all over the monitors between all of the realms for Drell while the bigger warlock would train and watch the kids in the meantime.

Lionel waved a couple of flags labeled "GO THOR", then morphed into a pair of cheerleaders.

"T-H-O-R! He's our big ol' superstar!~" They chanted, clad in blue and purple outfits with navy blue pom-poms. "Make those baddies' bodies sore! You're the one that we adore! That's the story, that's the score; give it up for our man, Thor!~"

Lionel's copies were holding "#1" foam finger hands while wearing novelty drinking hats while he and several other duplicates were doing the 'wave', and four of them had painted the letters in Thor's name on their chests; one letter per person, of course.

"Uh... Right..." Drell sweat-dropped.

Thor chuckled bashfully. "I never had my own cheerleading squad before," he then said warmly to Lionel, both amused and touched. "Thanks, li'l buddy!"

"No problem!" Lionel replied. "Now go and bring the thunder!"

"Heck, yeah!" Thor gushed and soon went into the simulation room.

Drell decided to do something of a sumo wrestler monster setting for his nephew, knowing he would love that. Skippy yawned, looking like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Skippy! Don't you fall asleep back there!" Drell's voice rang in a scolding tone.

Skippy then sat up and grinned nervously with two thumbs up as he adjusted his hat.

"Good..." Drell nodded before he monitored Thor's progress with the other young Beast Rangers.

Before anyone else could say anything, the alarms began beeping furiously. Skippy was waving a sign that was labeled " ** _GET IN HERE NOW!! VERY IMPORTANT!_** ", written in red ink.

"Yaugh!" The group yelped as Drell grabbed on the lever and pulled it down.

Thor laughed as he beat a sumo wrestling tiger before pouting as he was in a blank white room now. "Aww..."

"Come on, Shortstuff, your Uncle Skippy has an emergency." Drell told his nephew as he took the warlock teen out of the room.

"But! But! But!" Thor pouted as he was dragged away suddenly.

"No butts, except yours in the alert room, pronto!" Drell remarked as the others followed.

Skippy was typing at the keyboard to pull up the display, as his partner joined him at the chair. The on-screen image showed a white robot that looked like an albino brachiosaurus with massive golden claws.

Drell's eyes widened. "So... He has come..." he muttered.

"Who's come?" asked Mo.

"...The Beast Knight... King Titanus..." Drell squinted.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this dude is bad news?" Cherry asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, 'this dude is bad news'." Drell replied, mocking her a bit with his tone of voice.

"Worse than Della?" Mo spoke up. "Worse than you? Worse than Vosblanc or whoever he is from The Four Blades?"

"He's pretty much the anti-hero of the Zords," Drell explained. "Whereas the other Zords are rooted on Justice's side, King Titanus is strictly neutral. In fact, it was his power that was what helped the ancient heroes defeat Vosblanc the last time. Problem is, he's a renegade; a loose cannon!"

The group let out a collective, horrified gasp.

"S-S-So, this King Titanus is back from the dead?" Sabrina asked wearily. "As it were anyway?"

"So to speak, he's off doing who-knows-what," Drell replied. "But if we can somehow convince him to fight alongside us, we might just have an even greater chance of beating Della. According to this chart, he's in some marshland."

"I guess we better go after him." Thor shrugged.

"Indeed," Drell nodded. "If you can convince him to share with you the secret power he contains within his physical body."

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, ON THE MOON..._ **

Beaksboro squawked with glee as he got a good look into Della's crystal ball, seeing Titanus. "It's magnificent! It's stupendous! It's just glorious!" he exclaimed, flapping about in the air. "I must tell Lady Della at once!"

Cringe and Craven were shown to be asleep on a couch while the secret lair collected dust and cobwebs like it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"WAKE UP!" Beaksboro told them, startling the goblin and orc creature.

"DAH!" Cringe and Craven cried out before glaring at Beaksboro.

"...Where is Lady Della?" Beaksboro soon asked.

"Uh, I think she said something about some guy named Lorenzo," Cringe shrugged. "I just know that I ain't cleanin' unless she's here. I need a nap from those pesty kids bugging us all the time."

Beaksboro squawked angrily. "I guess I'll have to let them know..." he grumbled as he flew over to the communication unit and began contacting their Earth spies: Gem, Cassandra, and Slugloafe.

Cringe and Craven soon went back to sleep.

"Birdbrain." Craven muttered before going back to sleep.

Beaksboro grinned at his discovery as he had made, looking very excited.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Ah... This is the life..." Gem sighed happily as she sat in a salon chair, getting pampered by a couple of maids who filed her fingernails while painting her toenails on one foot with another one in the water as she sat by her dog Ruby who was getting a massage on a table.

"You said it, girlfriend," Cassandra smirked as she was getting her hair done while her pet rabbit, Mephista, was being given a facial before eating one of his eye cucumbers. "I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

Just then, they heard a beeping.

 ** _"You have one call from..."_ **announced a calm electronic voice.

 _ **"Beaksboro."**_ squawked the vulture's voice.

 ** _"Do you accept the call?"_ **The electronic voice asked.

Gem sighed. "Ohhhhh, alright. If we don't, he'll probably keep badgering us..." she whined. "Take five, ladies."

As the maids and masseuses briefly left, the two put their message up.

"Good, you're here," said Beaksboro. "Have I got news for you two. I've just found out something to help us cut those Beast Rangers down to size!"

Gem and Cassandra shared a look.

"This better be good," Cassandra replied. "What ever could it be?"

"And does it involve diamonds and rubies?" Gem grinned hopefully.

"No," Beaksboro flatly replied which made her narrow her eyes and cross her arms. "This is even better, especially for Lady Della."

"Well, I guess if it can take down the Beast Ranger freaks and it's good for Della, then it's good enough for me too." Gem soon smirked.

"This mission is a difficult one, so you'll be equipped with new powers to better handle yourselves." Beaksboro explained.

"New powers, you say?" Gem smirked. "I hope it's manipulation. My big cousin Libby taught me a lot about that sort of thing."

"...Sure, okay," Beaksboro replied. "Along with that, you will gain the ability to disguise yourselves so as to fool your opponents. As well as increased strength and speed."

"Ooh~" Gem and Cassandra beamed.

"I thought you would approve of these," Beaksboro smirked. "Especially with the upper hand we just received," The bird rummaged through the bag. "Also the brain bind blasters. It's our name for mind control rays," he replied. "Perfect for dealing with other-dimensional superbeings, if I say so myself. So you two finish up, get over to the meeting place, and I'll give you the gear."

"You got a deal," Cassandra smirked as she checked her nails. "After some cucumber sandwiches of course."

Beaksboro rolled his eyes slightly.

"We'll be there," Gem reassured. "The Beast Ranger freaks won't know what hit 'em."

Beaksboro nodded and cut off the message.

"You can come back in now!" Gem called to the masseuses and maids. "And you two, get us some cucumber sandwiches. Pronto!"

The masseuses and maids nodded and bowed their heads and went to carry out those orders. Gem and Cassandra grinned at each other in sheer excitement of their future plans. It was, without a doubt, shaping up to be a fiendishly wicked new plot.

* * *

At school, the Beast Rangers kept a sharp eye and ear out for anything suspicious after the news they were given from Drell. Luckily for them, it mostly seemed quiet in school with nothing much else going on.

"It's really quiet in school today," Cherry said to the others. "I never noticed how dull it's been ever since we were recruited to be Beast Rangers."

"You should try an after school activity like me," Atticus smiled. "Maybe Sensei Goku can mentor you for karate classes like me."

Cherry narrowed her eyes, slightly deadpanned.

"Or... Not..." Atticus then said bashfully.

"Well, we should do _something,"_ Lionel advised. "After all, with Titanus out there somewhere, we could be looking at some serious problems."

"Come with me to Study Hall," Cherry said to the others. "No one will ever know."

"No one will ever know what?" Cassandra's voice asked from behind.

"Dah!" Cherry gasped slightly before glaring at the brunette witchling.

"For a goth, you sure do scare easily," Cassandra smirked. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"Halloween's over, Cass, you can take your mask off now." Cherry retorted.

"Har-har, funny," Cassandra remarked. "Besides, Gem and I have business to handle."

"What about Slug Butt?" asked Lionel.

"He's visiting his grandparents." Cassandra grumbled.

"Good riddance, I've had enough of his shiitake." Thor grumbled.

The others looked surprised at him.

"Hey, I may be friendly and happy most of the time, but even I have standards," Thor defended as he narrowed his eyes. "I can be mad when I wanna be. Cherry, you remember when you accidentally made my little sister cry?"

"Don't I ever?" Cherry shuddered. "I really saw the resemblance between you and Drell that day."

"Yeah, it was like a volcano and a typhoon had a baby... On steroids." Lionel nodded.

Cassandra shrugged as she walked off before smirking to herself.

"See ya, Cass..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"It's still quiet," Thor sighed a bit. "I'm bored. I want something to destroy the school."

"Come on, let's just go to Study Hall and hang out," Cherry suggested. "Something's bound to happen on a slow school day like today."

"Okay..." The group relented as they got up and left the room.

A second later, Harvey, Valerie, and Chloe burst into the room, panting heavily. Thor got into a fighting stance suddenly as that startled him.

"Guys?" Sabrina asked. "What's going on?"

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost." Atticus added.

"...Freaky clay monsters..." Harvey managed to say.

"...Climbing in... Through windows!!" Chloe added.

Atticus sighed, before doing a huddle. "Alright; some of us will stay here and handle the Clays; and some of us will go to the swamp to find Titanus," he explained. "Now to decide who's going."

"I'll get those Clay Heads," Thor smirked. "Atticus, we can show 'em a special play like when I help you spar with Goku."

"I like the way ya think, Thor," Atticus nodded. "Anyone else?"

"I'm not sure what I could do, but I'll help," Mo offered. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"A swamp?" Cherry grimaced. "How bad can it be, really?"

"Okay, half of us will deal with the clay guys," Sabrina explained. "And we'll call in the Reserve Rangers for back-up."

"Meanwhile, the rest of the band will go off to find the swamp," Lionel declared. "All those who want to stay, raise your hands."

"We'll take the Clay Heads." Thor narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Atticus and pulled him over.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

Thor then grinned proudly.

"Hmm... I guess I'll stay here and get a little more practice and clay butt-kicking under my belt," Cherry suggested. "It might be good for me."

"Hmm... Alright then," Lionel said. "And anyone who's going to come with me to find Titanus?"

"I'm a little nervous about it... But I'm in," Sabrina said. "Cherry, I'm surprised you'd rather stay here and kick clay butt than to do research with us at the swamp."

Cherry just shrugged in response to that.

"I'll go with you too, Lionel," Mo decided. "I'm sure it'll be interesting and good for our career."

"Alrighty then," Lionel declared. "Looks like we're headed northward, to the marshlands!"

* * *

And at that, the Beast Rangers split up while Chloe, Harvey, and Valerie looked worried and panicked. Atticus, Cherry, and Thor soon jumped out after channeling their Morphers and got ready.

"All right, Clay Doofuses, come at me, I dare ya!" Cherry challenged once she got into position.

A clay monster soon stamped down and stomped on her with his foot once she was in his way.

"Good move..." Cherry muffled with a groan.

The foot soon came up as the clay monster laughed at her. Cherry growled as she soon flew up Pterodactyl style and began to fight the clay monster back. Atticus used a Kamehameha to blast one of the clays apart, but the rubble just split into a second pile of clay, both of which became two more clay monsters.

"Looks like our trouble just doubled!" Cherry exclaimed.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...** _

Lionel, Sabrina, and Mo were on a trek through the swampy marshlands.

"We there yet?" asked Sabrina.

"...I'll let you know if we are," Lionel replied as they came to a clearing. "Huh... What's that up there?"

Mo and Sabrina took a look upwards and saw a strange-looking altar with a chest on top.

"I say we go after it." Sabrina suggested.

"Hey... Yeah!" Lionel and Mo grinned at each other.

"Come on then," Sabrina smiled. "I have a good feeling about this."

And so, the trio made their way over to the altar, finding that there were six tiny statues around it; all of whom looked just like the animals their Zords were based on.

Just then, they heard a booming voice. "WHO DARES TO INTRUDE ON MY DOMAIN...?"

"Hit the dirt!" Lionel exclaimed as he shoved Sabrina and Mo aside, seconds before two massive fireballs would've clobbered them.

"What the heck was that?" asked Mo.

Out of the fog rolled a great white brachiosaurus with red eyes and golden claws with cannons on its sides.

"Wait! Let's talk!" Sabrina cried.

The brachiosaurus snarled viciously.

"Let's just talk..." Sabrina said nervously. "We don't mean you any harm! Really!"

"Yeah, we were just summoned by our teacher!" Mo added.

"Sabrina! You need to use the Dragon Dagger!" Lionel realized.

"You sure?" Sabrina asked. "The blade doesn't look so sharp..."

"Don't stab him! Play the tune to summon the Dragon Zord!" Lionel exclaimed. "That's got to be what'll get him to cool off!"

"Oh! Right!" Sabrina nodded. "Erm... I call upon The Dragon Dagger!"

The man snarled as he looked very angered and disturbed from their presence. Sabrina took a few deep breaths and soon played the tune she was forced to learn in order to bring out her Dragon Zord. She had gotten better recently, though she was still scared a couple of times whenever the time would come for it, but luckily, it was worth it after a while. Titanus ceased his assault and glanced down at the young half-witch as she played the dagger.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...** _

Thor, Cherry, and Atticus, along with Luz, Gus and Willow, were thrown into a pile and being surrounded by clay soldiers, moving menacingly towards them.

"Okay, this isn't working..." Cherry groaned. "Even with you guys for back-up."

"It's like they're unfaceable!" Luz cried out.

"I refuse to lose," Atticus narrowed his eyes. "But we'll need a new strategy."

The clay soldiers soon jumped out to ambush them as Thor rolled out of the way in a ball shape and glared as he shot a magical blast at a swarm headed right for them, making them explode. "Haha!" he then smirked.

However, the clay soldier lumps soon got up together and became four more soldiers, morphing from the lumps they fell from.

"Little advice, stop blowing them up," Gus stated. "It's kinda like the hydra strategy."

"I'm DESPERATE!" Thor shouted.

"Okay, guys, we need a new plan here," Cherry said. "What can we do?"

"Maybe we should make a portal and keep them away from town forever." Atticus glared.

"They'll just keep coming back," Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes before one clay soldier grabbed her by the throat. "Help me! HELP ME!" she then cried out as she was pulled away suddenly.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Atticus glared as he roundhouse kicked that soldier.

But when the soldier got kicked in half, he just split into two more, both of whom grabbed Cherry by the throat.

* * *

Beaksboro squawked with sinister glee. "We're winning! KRAWK! We're actually WINNING!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Cherry cried. "We're losing! We're actually losing! We're gonna lose, that's it for meeee!" she then began to whine overdramatically.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Luz glared as she slapped Cherry across her face. "We can still beat these guys!"

"It's nearly impossible!" Cherry told her. "We shouldn't be getting our butts kicked by clay!"

"Well, they _are_ clay SOLDIERS!" Willow replied. "And besides, this clay composition seems a bit stronger than the usual stuff."

Just then, two of the clay soldiers were hit with yellow energy balls, and disintegrated completely, dropping Cherry.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped as she fell before she soon jumped across the trees and soon landed down on the ground without falling and hurting herself and bowed a bit in her success. "You're telling me."

More and more clay soldiers jumped down and kept fighting them either through kicking or punching.

"This is no good," Gus groaned. "Are we gonna die now?"

"Not today!" shouted a voice as two other energy blasts fried two more clay soldiers.

Standing nearby were Sabrina, Lionel, and Mo, each of them wielding strange blaster weapons.

"THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER!" Lionel called, spinning his new blaster. "THUNDER-SLINGERS, HO!"

Cherry looked wide-eyed and jaw-dropped before shrugging. "See? We're fine." she then spat out dryly.

"All right, buddies, let's check it out!" Thor beamed at the ones with the Thunder-Slingers.

The numerous clay soldiers soon came to ambush the Beast Rangers once more. Sabrina, Lionel, and Mo soon grabbed their Thunder-Slingers and began to shoot back at the clay soldiers, finally. Once hit by the Thunder-Slingers, the clay soldiers fell to the ground and seemed to disappear from existence.

"We found these souvenirs on our trip," Sabrina explained. "So hurry up, grab one, and let's lock and load!"

"Maybe that'll finally stop these clay bugs." Cherry smirked.

The others soon got their own weapons and used them against the clay soldiers.

"EAT THIS, DELLA!" Thor called out with a hyper laugh.

* * *

"We're losing, we're losing!" Beaksboro exclaimed. "Time to bring in the big guns!" he drew out some runes and threw done the mystic stones. "COME FORTH, DELL-FRANKEN!"

* * *

The ground rumbled and erupted a bit before a monstrous figure appeared to come out and roared after being summoned by Beaksboro. This Dell-Franken, as it were, soon came out in front of the Beast Rangers as they came to save the day like they always do.

"Guys, you know what time it is?" Cherry rhetorically asked the others. "It's epic hero time, that's what!"

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER!" Atticus declared as the group summoned their Zords which became the MegaZord and the DragonZord, which both attacked the Dell-Franken monster.

"This would be so awesome if we didn't have to stick around and support this thing and just watch the fight." Thor commented.

"The price of being a hero who saves the town on a regular basis." Cherry remarked.

"It's a living..." Sabrina muttered to herself as the DragonZord got to work.

Della-Franken soon began to punch away at the MegaZord before shoving the DragonZord. The DragonZord didn't go down so easily, so it whacked its tail at the Della-Franken monster before she grabbed its tail and began to spin it around just as The MegaZord came back. DragonZord howled in shock as he was being swung around, and smacked into the MegaZord, who got knocked over. Dell-Franken finally let DragonZord fly as he was sent crashing into some buildings. The monstrous beast let out a roar, releasing a spray of toxic gas that covered the two robots, making the group cough and gag. The Dell-Franken monster soon ripped out the neck bolts and turned them into nunchucks to use to fight against the DragonZord and MegaZord. Both of the Zords were instantly hit and sparks flew everywhere as they stumbled back from getting hit.

"I'm gonna huuurl!" Thor cried out.

"Not in here, you're not!" Mo glared at him.

"We've got to shift into DragonZord, Battle Mode!" Atticus declared. "Combine, Dragon-Mission!"

The parts from the MegaZord and DragonZord began to shift and split off, until they combined with the DragonZord to become the Battle Mode DragonZord, who barked in delight. Sabrina let out a small sigh at how the DragonZord acted like a puppy at times, but at least it was working in their favor. Dell-Franken soon fought the Battle Mode DragonZord and they were both even in size now.

"Come on! Come on!" Atticus prayed, hoping that this would work.

The Battle DragonZord soon sent an energy blast against the Dell-Franken, but the villainous beast fought back too easily and seemed to be winning this time, much to the dismay of the Beast Rangers.

"No! We can't win like this!" Atticus cried out as it looked hopeless for them. "What're we gonna do?"

"Either a new move or we can move to a new planet," Cherry said before sighing as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I doubt anyone will let me move to a new planet."

"Besides, we can't ditch this planet," Lionel replied. "If Vosblanc does escape... He won't spare us!"

"Guys!" Luz called. "You have to combine your ranger guns with the Thunder Slingers! Remember how they took out those clay mooks? If Frankie here is made of the same stuff, it should give him some serious trouble!"

"Heeey... Yeah..." The group smirked at each other.

"Use the Thunder-Slingers!" Willow called out. "Do it!"

"Ths is gonna be good." Thor chuckled as he suddenly got excited and went through with Luz's suggestion.

And so, as the Beast Rangers leapt to the ground, they activated their ThunderSlingers, and linked them to their Beast Blasters, then opened fire on Dell-Franken, who was knocked backwards by the blasts.

"DragonZord, finish 'im off!" shouted Sabrina.

The DragonZord removed its tail, which turned into a massive drill spear. "SPEAR OF THE AGES!" he roared before it began spinning its tip, as he rammed it through Dell-Franken.

"We ding-dang-did it!" Lionel and Gus whooped.

"Thank goodness," Cherry sighed a bit. "That took a lot out of me."

Dell-Franken soon yelled out from the brutal attack.

* * *

"NO!" Beaksboro snapped before groaning to himself. "Della is not going to like this."

Cracks began to form on Dell-Franken's body, and it burst into pieces.

Beaksboro squawked as he flew away and took to the sky. "We might've failed here, but we still have a small chance of winning." he glowered to himself as he vanished.

* * *

"Another day saved by the Beast Rangers!" Thor announced.

"And our special and helpful allies!" Atticus added to Luz, Gus, and Willow.

The three kids chuckled sheepishly.

"Aw, stop." Willow replied.

"Tweren't nuthin'." Gus added.

"Please, do go on." Luz smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes playfully. Thor beamed as he soon grabbed Willow, Gus, and Luz into a tight bear hug, pulling them up off of the ground happily.

"Well, I could go for some hamburger," Cherry soon said. "Anyone else game? Vegetarian option for you, Mo?"

"Sure, sure." Mo nodded.

"Cheese and thank you!" Lionel added.

"All right, deal," Sabrina beamed. "Looks like we're out of here."

The Beast Rangers soon went to leave after another job well done as Harvey, Valerie, and Pi happened to see that from afar.

"Who are those guys again?" Valerie asked.

"The Beast Rangers." Harvey and Pi replied like it was obvious.

"They'll never believe this back in Oniwara." Valerie remarked to herself.

* * *

Eventually, the group was at a Wendy's, each of them eating a burger.

"Well, that was easy." Atticus smiled.

"Very easy." Sabrina added.

"Maybe a little too easy," Cherry shrugged. "I feel like there should've been more somehow."

"Well, I suppose we'll find out just how much more there should've been by next time," Lionel replied. "We're at least lucky we get a reprieve."

"Mm-hmm!" The group nodded in agreement.

"Surprisingly quiet for a case from Della, I wonder what's going on?" Mo commented. "Not that I'm concerned... Just curious, ya know..."

The group paused as that sounded like it made a little sense, they supposed.

* * *

Della giggled as she was shown to be out with her special mortal friend, Lorenzo for the day.

"Well, regardless, we had better be on high alert," Atticus advised. "Our next battle could be pretty big!"

"Cherry might be right, but let's just hang out right now," Thor smiled. "Not unless Uncle has any plans for us."

The group nodded, and continued to eat, unaware of the true terror that awaited them. Della was soon coming back home from her date.

"Lady Della!" Cringe and Craven yelped and suddenly sprung into action to clean up the lair.

"Idiots," Della rolled her eyes. "You're filled with so much promise and yet all you do is slack off like a couple of teenagers."

"Well, despite _some_ of us being layabouts, I did manage to get the pillar raised and camouflaged," explained Beaksboro as he flapped in. "And though Dell-Franken was beaten, you see... He isn't truly gone. The children merely destroyed a hard-light hologram."

"Is that correct?" Della smirked. "Am I to understand you actually thought ahead of a mere distraction against those Puny Rangers?"

"Well, _somebody_ had to think ahead," Beaksboro replied. "I knew that you were counting on my expertise to ensure this plan didn't fail, so I had Tim set up the summoning pillar somewhere out of sight. That way, the next phase of the plan could be enacted seamlessly. Although in order to conduct the ritual, we'll need to gather 13 children to trap within the pillar."

"Hmm..." Della paused with a small smirk. "Looks like I won't have to pluck your feathers tonight after all."

"But of course," Beaksboro bowed. "I live to serve, milady."

"Of course you do, otherwise like a witch using their magic to meddle in mortal's lives, terrible things would happen." Della narrowed her eyes as she warned and there seemed to be thunder rumbling on her words of "terrible things".

"We wouldn't want that, Lady Della," Beaksboro reassured. "We'll move onto Step 2 as soon as possible."

"Hopefully those brats don't see it comin' either." Cringe smirked.

"Oh, yes, we wouldn't want that." Craven smirked back.

And so the villains laughed evilly, as they were ready to continue their plot.


	17. Episode 14: Reborn! The Ultimate God

Later on, the kids had a study session at the Spellman house, staying for dinner and would go home later.

"So good that you're studying with others from now on, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta pass this Algebra exam otherwise that old crank Reza's gonna skin me alive." Cherry narrowed her eyes as she had laser focus on her math textbook.

"He is kinda scary..." Thor shuddered about the strict and tougher algebra teacher in school. "Why don't you drop out to a lower rank class and come see Mrs. Quick with us? She's nice."

"Uh, because I wanna get into a good college?" Cherry rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Oh, are you saying we're not gonna get into good colleges?" asked Lionel.

Cherry shrugged as she kept staring at her math textbook.

"Don't strain yourself, Cherry." Hilda advised.

"Gee, thanks, Hilda," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I just gotta pass our next exam otherwise I'm toast!"

"No, no, clearly you're saying we're not gonna do good because we don't have Math Class with The Razor!" Thor remarked.

"I don't gotta take these insults!" Lionel declared. "Not from _anybody_!" he got up from his chair.

"What?! I said nothing like that!" Cherry replied, feeling confused. "I just wanna pass this tough course so I never have to do algebra again for the rest of my life!"

"When Thor asked why you didn't just switch to Ms. Quick's class, you responded 'because I want to get into a good college'," Lionel replied. "So what exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

"I just wanna get the harder Math stuff over with so I don't have to do it ever again!" Cherry defended.

"Does it matter if you're getting extra math homework and Dr. Razor's scaring the crap out of you?" Atticus asked.

"He doesn't scare me..." Cherry shrugged and crossed her arms.

The others gave her a bit of a look.

"That much..." Cherry said. "...Drell's scarier than that guy."

The others kept giving her the look.

"All right, I hate him!" Cherry soon cried out. "He always picks on me and my homework's never done fully on time and he's terrible to all of us! Every time I do know the answer, I get too scared or nervous to raise my hand and when I don't know at all, that's when he calls on me to come up to the board! I made a terrible mistake!" she then broke down crying. "I want Mrs. Quick back!"

"Then quit torturing yourself!" Lionel exclaimed. "You stand up to that... That asshat already! And remember, you're a Beast Ranger! You've fought all kinds of monsters and whatnot that try to kill us regularly!"

"Hey... You're right.,." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "What am I afraid of?"

"Exactly!" The others agreed.

"All right, we'll see what happens in school tomorrow," Cherry smirked. "But right now, back to studying."

The group then went back to studying until their next big adventure would come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassandra was getting herself ready for bed. "Those loser freaks at school," she scoffed as she brushed her hair while Mephista sat on her bed. "If anyone should be getting a lot of attention, it should be me and especially Harvey's attention."

"I don't get what you girls see in that mortal boy," Mephista rolled his eyes before grinning with a thought bubble. "Now if I were human, I'd be so handsome, bold, daring... A regular knight in shining armor," he then smirked. "I'd be quite the big shot on the block, especially with girls fawning over me instead of that Salem back when _he_ was a warlock."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Mephista," she replied as she got into bed. "Tomorrow, the plan will be enacted, and things will change."

"Good luck with that, kiddo," Mephista said to her as he hopped off of her bed. "Just don't get a swelled head."

Cassandra scoffed as she yawned, getting ready for bed. "Just you wait, Mephista," she said as she got settled. "Things are gonna start changing in school, especially with Della's generous gift just for me and Gem. You'll see." she then turned out the light and went to get some sleep as it was another peaceful night in Greendale's Prefecture so far.

* * *

**_THE NEXT MORNING..._ **

Beaksboro chuckled to himself as he continued to construct Dell-Franken's second form within his re-sculpted first form. "When he cracks open, those little stinkers will be in for true terror..." he squawked, with a yawn. "...I'm exhausted, but it's necessary to please the master..."

Tim dragged himself inside the base, his eyes bloodshot, as he saw the bird climbing back into his cage to get his shut-eye. A certain pet, known as Elton the aardvark, snorted as he came beside Tim, looking more or less the same way behind his colorful tiny, hippie glasses.

"I don't understand it either, Elton." Tim said to his sidekick/pet.

The aardvark snorted as he handed Tim his morning cup of coffee.

"Ah, Elton; you know me so well." The witch hunter replied as he took the cup and drank from it.

Elton soon went over to the corner and curled up into a ball next to Tim's chair.

"I suppose we'll see what those children are up to later," Tim smirked as he sipped his coffee. "This idea of Beaksboro might catch them by surprise."

Elton snorted in response as Della's alarm clock started beeping. Said witch got up and yawned as she went to the bathroom to start her day. Cringe and Craven soon rushed around to get everything prepared and ready for Della.

"And the morning just cycles on through..." Tim said with a yawn. "The Queen is awake now."

Elton snorted and nodded at him.

"Alright, somebody send out Dell-Franken," said Della. "I have a ritual to enact. This one will be the most difficult of all to enact, and if I get it wrong... Then it shall kill me."

"Lady Della!" Tim cried.

"Please don't die!" Cringe and Craven added.

"I'm so mad right now," Della narrowed her eyes. "I've been defeated by those Beast Rangers and that miserable Drell too many times. I'm going to defeat them this time, even if it means I have to risk my own life!"

Cringe and Craven soon panicked and ran away, only to run right into each other.

"Morons..." Della narrowed her eyes.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Tim advised as he petted Elton while sipping his coffee.

Beaksboro gulped. "We shall do what is needed," he replied. "Just remember, you still have someone to come back to."

Della nodded. "I know; now leave me, and gather that which I require," she replied firmly. 'If I don't survive... I'm sorry, Lorenzo...' she thought to herself as she began chanting over her occult items.

Lightning crackled in the sky, which had grown dark that morning. Accompanied by several clay warriors, Hemlock went out in disguise, and dispatched the clays to gather the necessary components.

* * *

In the middle of the night at one house, a classmate of the Beast Rangers', Marnie Littlefield, was shown to be waking up and came down to her kitchen sink with a yawn to get a glass of water. She moved the tap of her sink and got some water inside the glass, about to drink it until she heard what sounded like a Siren singing to her which was actually Della. Marnie soon screamed and dropped the glass of water and it shattered on the floor.

"Marnie, what's wrong?" A brown-haired woman called as she came to see her daughter. "Marnie?!"

There was no response and the only thing left in the kitchen was soaking wet carpet with glass shards. A boy named Nicholas Scratch was brushing his teeth, looking in the mirror before panicking as Della suddenly appeared in the reflection right behind him.

"Come here... Come into the mirror~" Della grinned as she grabbed and pulled him from inside the mirror.

"Help me! Help me!" Nicholas cried out as he was suddenly dragged away.

* * *

Cherry and her friends were soon shown to be in school.

"Guys, is it just me or are we missing some people?" Thor asked.

"It ain't just you," Lionel replied. "Something about this gives off a seriously creepy feeling."

"And it's not the scary librarian who hisses at you like a snake just for sneezing." Thor narrowed his eyes.

A ghostly pale woman with black hair tied into a tight bun on her head with a stoic gaze narrowed her eyes back at him before she disappeared into the school library like a spirit disappearing suddenly.

Thor shuddered and groaned. "That woman gives me the willies somethin' fierce." he then firmly told his friends, trying to sound tough and cool.

"Well, it's not like we can just ask around of what's going on," Mo shrugged. "Maybe some kids just ate some bad cafeteria food."

"I have a feeling it's something bigger than that," Atticus stated. "We should probably go and investigate..."

The group shared a collective look and nodded.

"Hello, children," Mr. Kraft's voice said from behind, making all of them freeze. "Thinking of knocking off school early today?"

"Actually we were just--" Sabrina began as they turned around nervously.

"About to accept a group detention for the next week," Mr. Kraft finished for her as he took out his slip pad. "I believe I'll see all of you there right after 3:00 today."

"Mr. Kraft, we, uh, have an emergency!" Atticus defended.

"What is it now?" Mr. Kraft rolled his eyes.

"Uh... Um... Erm..." Atticus stammered nervously.

"My uncle's sick!" Thor blurted out.

"Well, that's too bad for your uncle, isn't it?" Mr. Kraft huffed as Drell soon came by his side with a groan and rolled his eyes. "If your uncle has a problem and wants you out of school, he can just come here with his fat, warthog head and--"

Drell tapped his shoulder with a deadpan look on his face.

Mr. Kraft slowly turned around and grinned nervously. "I mean, yes! Your very smart, handsome, and charismatic uncle who I deeply respect and admire," he then said, trying to butter up the warlock. "Oh, hello there, sir, I didn't see you come in. I was just reminding your nephew that--"

"You! Gone!" Drell said, snapping his fingers as he sent Mr. Kraft away somewhere else and stood in front of the Beast Rangers. "You. Your butts. Office. Mine." he then demanded, snapping his fingers and took them to his headquarters instantly.

* * *

Seconds later, the group reappeared within their command center.

"I take it this is somehow related to the fact most of the students weren't at school today?" asked Atticus.

"Have you kids seen anything like these around anywhere?" Drell countered, showing some sort of stamp with a skull on it with a haunting design centered around it.

"Is this some kinda Halloween poster?" Cherry asked.

"I found these on some houses in the neighborhood," Drell replied. "I believe these have to do with the missing children."

"Do you suspect that Della did it?" Mo then asked.

"Would it really surprise you if she did it?" Drell rolled his eyes. "I'm just surprised she's linking kids your age into this nonsense."

"Then that must be like her sigil," Lionel replied. "Which means those children are in danger! We need to find some way to beat those jerks to the punch!"

"Then you must go, my children," Drell told them. "Go stop the spread."

"But what about school?" Sabrina asked.

"I think this is a little more important than your education," Drell replied. "What did we talk about whenever it concerns Della?"

The group sighed sharply a bit.

"Della is a threat and we are chosen to stop her, no matter what it takes, even if it clashes with school in any shape or form," Cherry recited in a very dry monotone. "It's our duty as The Beast Rangers."

"You actually listened to me... Very good..." Drell approved.

"Don't worry, sir, we won't let you down." Atticus promised.

"Then let's break for it!" Lionel declared.

The group got to their feet and teleported out onto a sidewalk in town.

"Um, guys?" asked Sabrina. "How long has that pillar been in the town square?"

The group soon looked up and over, feeling a bit shocked.

"Huh. This is new." Atticus commented.

"Ya think?!" Cherry deadpanned to him.

Atticus grinned sheepishly in response.

"I'll bet that Della's behind this thing." Cherry then narrowed her eyes.

"Either that or her lackeys," Mo replied. "We could probably destroy the pillar with the MegaZord."

"Heh, that shouldn't be too hard," Atticus smirked. "It's pretty easy."

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully with a nod. "We're gonna need a plan of course."

"...Summon the MegaZord?" Lionel said. "With our Morphers, for starters. Then we take it out one-by-one."

"All those opposed?" Thor checked.

No one seemed to object.

"All right, bring on the MegaZord!" Thor announced. "Excellent choice, my li'l buddy!"

The group held up their Morphers and summoned their Zords, which transformed into the MegaZord. The ultra-robot stomped over to the pillar, and as they tried to uproot it, a pair of energy beams shot out of the pillar's eyes which caused the robot to get zapped.

"...Any more brilliant ideas?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed out on your brilliant idea." Lionel retorted.

"Argh..." Cherry grumbled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Guys, fighting won't solve things," Mo stated. "We should find a way to track the children and see who's next to be kidnapped."

"You think we ought to tell certain parents what's going on?" Sabrina suggested before looking over to see a crying brunette woman. "There's Marnie's mom."

"...Who?" Thor asked.

"Marnie Littlefield, she's one of those vegetarian girls like Jenny Kelley?" Cherry reminded.

Thor slowly blinked.

"Just come on." Cherry rolled her eyes as she ran to the Littlefield house with the others.

Lionel bopped him on the head as they got out of the robots and headed off to Mrs. Littlefield's house. The woman sniffled as she kept crying.

"Mrs. Littlefield, are you okay?" Mo asked.

"Oh, hello children," Mrs. Littlefield greeted through tears. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened last night, but it seems that Marnie's gone missing somehow."

"Well, we're sorry for your missing child," Atticus replied. "But we'll be happy to help look for her."

"You?" Mrs. Littlefield asked.

"Don't worry," Atticus nodded. "Saving people is what we do."

"We'll help Marnie and anyone else who has gone missing." Mo added with a smile.

"Guys!" Sabrina called. "I found some more of those creepy sigils!"

The others took a look and saw that it was true.

"Good work, Brina," Atticus nodded. "I'm not looking the sight of these things."

"Now what should we do?" Mo asked. "Warn the neighborhood?"

"It might be a good idea," Cherry said. "We don't know who Della might take next, but these adults need to know what's going on."

"They may not believe a bunch of teenagers, but they'll hopefully believe the Beast Rangers," Lionel suggested. "We should head to the Boiling Aisles and make sure that my chums are okay..."

"Oh! Good idea!" Thor nodded. "I'd hate for them to get involved in this mayhem."

They soon left this Realm and came for the Magic Realm where it seemed to be quiet so far.

* * *

People in the Netherworld were offering potion ingredients, spellbooks, and some eyeless newts for sale.

"Well, it seems not much has changed around here so far." Atticus remarked.

Eda smiled as she was shown, collecting some ingredients in a bag with King beside her.

"Eda? Eda!" Cherry called to the witchy woman.

"Huh? Oh, hey," Eda said as she faced them. "Shouldn't you kids be in school or something?"

"Normally, but we have reason to believe that Luz and her friends might be in danger," Lionel said. "Teenagers our age have been captured by Della's subordinates, and at every place they've vanished from, we find this symbol plastered on the doors." he held up a drawing of the symbol.

Eda soon took a look at the symbol and briefly put on a pair of glasses to take a look. "Hmm... This does not look good at all." she then said, shaking her head.

"Have you seen Luz?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, she's in school with Gus and Willow," King nodded. "Like she always is."

"Phew!" Atticus sighed in relief. "They didn't get taken."

"But something tells me you kids are gonna need help against Della today." Eda then narrowed her eyes.

"You're right," Atticus replied. "This is definitely an all beasts on deck situation."

"Then I better pull them out of school," Eda soon said. "That's what Drell does for you, right?"

"Don't remind me." Cherry rolled her eyes as she found that annoying sometimes.

"C'mon, King, this sounds important." Eda then nodded to her little furry friend.

"Alright, alright," King grunted as he got up and stretched. "Okay, ready to roll."

Eda soon took King with her to go get Luz, Gus, and Willow to share the news with them.

"What do you think Della wants to do with those innocent kids?" Atticus frowned at the others.

"She probably wants to eat 'em," Cherry shrugged. "Isn't that what evil witches do to kids they hate?"

"Eh, that went out with the whole 'pointy hats and warty skin' thing," King replied. "You mentioned some kind of pillar, right?"

"Yeah!" Sabrina replied.

"Well, clearly Della is performing some kind of ultra-powerful spell," Eda added. "And to complete it, she needs 13 children."

"Those poor kids." Mo frowned sadly for the kids who would be chosen and sacrificed for Della's selfish desires.

"Yes, it seems that Della's trying to use the hardest black magic spell." Eda nodded.

"The hardest black magic spell?" The group repeated.

"Yes, this is very dangerous, probably more dangerous than what you kids have faced before from Drell's mentoring." Eda advised.

"Should Della succeed, she'll be able to open a gateway between dimensions that will allow Vosblanc to return." King added.

"Then what'll happen to our worlds?" asked Thor.

"Simple; the battle between Vosblanc and the magic councils will begin again," replied Eda. "Earth, the Supernatural Realm, and the Boiling Aisles will become a full-on war zone, and the death toll? We're talkin' thousands, bordering on millions."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"And these children must be sacrificed in order for it to become official," Eda then nodded. "Della could be unstoppable, not just around you guys, but with Drell and maybe above and beyond and the end of the mortal/human race as we know it."

"Okay, how many kids have been nabbed?" asked King.

"11," replied Thor. "So she just needs two more!"

"If you can save the last two, then Vosblanc has no way to get through, and Della croaks," Eda replied. "Then, it's all smooth sailing from there."

"Got it!" Atticus nodded. "Let's find these kids and protect them!"

"Right!" The others agreed and they soon dashed off together as Eda and King nodded at them.

Eda and King soon went off and they decided to get Gus, Willow, and Luz out of school in The Boiling Isles which was The Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics.

SHORTLY...

Luz was running with the other members of the group. "So I guess school's out for today?" she asked.

"That is correct!" Lionel replied. "We'd best check on your friends to see if they're still on campus!"

"Probably for the best!" Luz replied. "Everyone I know has been here."

"Well, we're gonna double-check," Cherry said. "It's our duty as Rangers."

"Then let's go!" Atticus declared as the group burst into another room.

Inside said room, Gus was straining against a bunch of clays pulling him into a mirror. "Hey, get off" he shouted. "Don't get grabby with me!!"

"Gus? Gus!" Luz's voice called out.

"Luz?!" Gus replied. "Is that you?"

Luz soon gasped as she saw what was happening and soon tried to help Gus out. "Stop! Let go of my friend!" she then cried out whie grunting and straining to keep the clay figures from taking Gus away.

"C'mon, guys! We gotta help!" Lionel declared, as he ran behind Luz and then started helping to pull. The other Beast Rangers got behind him and also began to pull.

Gus screamed as this looked like the end.

"Gus, hold on!" Luz panicked for her friend.

Luckily, the Beast Rangers succeeded and pulled Gus away.

"DAMN!" Della shouted in frustration from the other side.

"Oh, man..." Gus wheezed. "I really thought I was done for there!"

"Rest up, comrade," Lionel nodded. "We're just glad you're okay. Now where's--"

Just then, a high-pitched shriek came from the hallway.

"WILLOW!" The others exclaimed.

As Atticus and Thor ran into the hall, the only thing they saw was Willow being yanked through a mirror and vanishing.

* * *

"Is the spell working?" asked Beaksboro as he flew back into Della's main room.

"What do YOU think?" replied Tim, as Della was now bleeding from her eyes.

"LADY DELLA!" Beaksboro squawked in fright.

"Lady D, you good?" asked Hemlock as she went over to her boss, who swatted at her blindly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Della snapped. "So I'm bleeding from my eyes, big whoop! I'm still gonna keep going!"

"Please stop!" Cringe and Craven panicked as Della kept going for as long as she could.

Atticus and Thor soon dove in to help Willow.

"Della, whatever you're doing, we are not giving up!" Atticus cried out. "Vosblanc is staying right where he belongs!"

But they couldn't maintain their grips as Willow was pulled screaming through the mirror.

"WILLOW!" Atticus and Thor cried out before frowning at each other.

"Blitznak!" Thor pouted. "I thought we had a shot that time!"

Atticus patted his best guy friend on the back in comfort.

"This is terrible, I tell ya," Lionel remarked. "We can either check if any other supernatural realm kids are in danger, or check on Earth."

"How about we split up like what we did with finding that guy at the swamp?" Atticus offered.

"Well, alright," Mo replied. "Hopefully this doesn't lessen our chances!"

* * *

And so, the boys and girls split up to cover more ground.

"We're coming for you, Della!" Cherry glared. "I am not scared of you!"

"Maybe we should check in on Sabrina's cousins," suggested Lionel. "Make sure that they haven't been targeted, you know?"

"Okay, but if Amanda is one of them, Della can keep her." Thor replied.

"Thornton!" Atticus scolded.

"I'm sorry, but that kid gets on my last nerve!" Thor glared. "And I thought Phoebe was a little pest!"

"I don't care if she IS!" Sabrina replied. "Pain or not, Amanda is still OUR cousin, and you don't leave family in danger, even if they're troublesome! You'd wanna save the kid if it were Phoebe, wouldn't you?"

Thor firmly pouted. "That little monkey is a pain in my backside, but she's MY pain in the backside." he soon said.

"Right!" Sabrina replied. "Now let's get going!"

"All right," Thor narrowed his eyes. "Let's do it for the kids in the Mortal and Magic Realms!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered as they took off suddenly.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair soon got the door after they came into what looked like a cottage like you would see in a Fairy Tale adventure. "Sabrina?" she then asked, seeing the blonde girl.

"Hey, Cousin Marigold," Sabrina grinned innocently. "You haven't seen Amanda around, have you?"

"Oh, she went off to school hours ago," Marigold replied. "Shouldn't you be in school too or at least you're just going to Charm School at night now like that nice Shinji boy? You should go out with him, Sabrina, he's a nice young wizard."

"Pass!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the idea of dating Shinji. "But anyway, we came to warn you that Amanda might be in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?" Marigold asked.

So Sabrina and the others proceeded to explain the situation and the circumstances surrounding it.

"A sacrifice?!" exclaimed Marigold. "...I must say, that _is_ quite horrible. Maybe you ought to go check on her and see if she's okay?"

"We're on the way, Marigold," Sabrina nodded at her distant cousin. "Where is she now?"

"She should be playing with her little friends right now," Marigold replied. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

The Beast Rangers then went over to one of the Magic Realm playgrounds where a young redheaded girl was shown with a couple of kids her own age.

"My toad can jump through hoops and even eat fireflies and burp out fire." The boy bragged.

"Well, my cat can turn invisible and can only reappear if I say her name three times," The girl added. "Jezabella. Jezabella. Jezabella."

POOF! Suddenly a fluffy white cat appeared and mewed poshly.

"Well, I got a living doll," Amanda smirked as she took out her toybox and brought out a tiny grown woman dressed like a doll with a yarn wig and a very large Alice in Wonderland-like dress. "She's actually my old Math tutor who said she'd tell my mom I did this to her before I locked her away and I've kept her ever since Halloween."

"Okay, I admit, you got us beat there." The two children conceded, clearly impressed.

Just then, Sabrina, Thor and Atticus ran over.

"Good... Everyone is still here," panted Sabrina. "You three haven't been attacked by anything lately, have you?"

The three kids looked around in confusion.

"Sabrina, go away!" Amanda complained. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Kid, this is serious," Cherry said to the young witchling. "You and your friends could be in danger!"

"I'm in danger!" The doll cried out. "I've been stuck with this evil little girl for six month--"

Amanda then quickly put her doll away in a jar and threatened to put her hand down on the air holes if her "doll" didn't shut up.

"Listen, kid," Cherry glared as she suddenly grabbed Amanda and picked her up right off of the sandbox. "You don't like us and we don't like you, but if you don't listen to us and come with us, you could be used to bring Vosblanc back from the dead and then it'll be total chaos and destruction for all of the Realms!"

"...Fine..." Amanda grumbled. "But grab me like that again and I add a new doll to my toy chest."

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry waved her off as she picked her up and carried her off.

"Now where could Esmeralda be?" Atticus asked Sabrina.

"I'm not sure," Sabrina paused thoughtfully. "She could be anywhere."

The Beast Rangers soon kept on going and they looked around for Della's sigils on the way for just in case this would get too dangerous.

"Leave me alone, you stupid jerks!" yelled a voice.

The group all turned to see Esmeralda, running from Hemlock, Cringe, Craven, and 12 of the Clay Commandos.

"C'mon, kid, don't be like that!" Hemlock called. "We just wanna play~!"

"There they are!" Lionel exclaimed, shifting into a flashing arrow and pointing. "We gotta stop 'em!"

"Hurry!" Atticus cried. "Who knows how much time we might have left?!"

The Beast Rangers soon raced after Della's minions.

"GET BACK!" Esmeralda wailed. "Auntie Hilda! Auntie Zelda! Help meeee!"

"You guys keep the kid safe," Atticus told Sabrina, Lionel, Luz, and Gus. "We'll fight off the clay committee!"

"Right!" The others nodded as they leapt into action.

"All right, Esmeralda, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but you have to listen to me." Sabrina told her younger cousin.

Esmeralda looked firm, but she then looked scared as she listened for once.

"All right, let's mush up some Play-Doh guys," Cherry narrowed her eyes before looking thoughtful. "...Is Play-Doh clay? I think it is... I haven't used it since Primary School."

"Yes, yes it is!" Lionel replied as Atticus and the others lunged into battle, fighting off the clay committee.

The clay soldiers soon jumped down and soon began another fight between them and the Beast Rangers.

"No holding back!" Atticus glared. "You're not going to take innocent children!"

"Just try and stop us!" Hemlock cackled as she flew in to attack.

Thor used his lance to smack her on the head and fend her off. "No! No! Bad!" he shouted.

"What the heck?" Hemlock narrowed her eyes.

"Bad girl!" Thor glared. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns!"

Lionel, Gus, Luz, and Sabrina fended off the clay committee while keeping a protective circle around Esmeralda. Just then, Beaksboro let out a squawk, as he summoned Dell-Franken.

"Hey, this guy!" Thor exclaimed. "No problem, we just need to use the Dragon Drill and--"

But then, yellow cracks began to form all over the monster's body, burning away the flesh, and revealing a horrific innard-skulled abomination.

"...Or this could be a problem." Thor said with a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Ugh, I thought that thing was ugly before." Sabrina grimaced.

Zombie Franken swung its wrecking ball and tried to smash the Beast Rangers, who made a run for their lives.

"We need that MegaZord power!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Time to recycle the footage!" Lionel added.

The Beast Rangers then summoned their Morphers and brought on out MegaZord. MegaZord soon jumped out and began to fight against the Zombie Franken.

"What is that thing?" Esmeralda asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sabrina told her younger cousin. "Just do what I say."

"Whatever." Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"Spoiled brat." Luz grumbled to herself.

As Zombie Franken tried to smash the MegaZord with its wrecking ball, the robot caught it in mid-flight. However, Zombie Franken began swinging the ball and robot around, faster and faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Sabrina and Luz had to fend off the clays from grabbing Esmeralda, and since they were outnumbered, it wasn't exactly small potatoes. Esmeralda made sure that she was safe from the clay soldiers as she moved out of the way when necessary.

"RUN!" Luz soon told Esmeralda for her own good.

Esmeralda soon ran off as fast as she could during the fight.

"Damn you!" Hemlock glowered at Sabrina and Luz. "Golems! Go after the child!"

Esmeralda soon went running before she hid behind some bushes in front of the park's water fountain. The girl then did a double-take in shock as she saw Della's smug reflection in the water and out of the fountain emerged a slimy gray hand that grabbed onto Esmeralda's leg.

"Hey! Lemme go!" she shouted. "Help! Help!"

"Oh, no!" Sabrina exclaimed as she and Luz were busy trying to fight off Hemlock and Cringe.

The hand pulled Esmeralda into the water, and the little girl vanished immediately afterwards.

"This... Is _not_ good." Atticus gulped.

"And it just got WORSE!" Cherry exclaimed, pointing at the pillar.

Within its body, all 13 children were trapped within it and calling for help.

"...We are _so_ dead..." Cherry said as her face paled as sweat beaded down her face.

"The children are stuck!" Atticus cried out.

Della soon laughed once she was soon shown standing on top of an apartment's porch not too far away from them.

"Della!" The Beast Rangers cried out and glared.

"Beast Rangers... Now I have all 13 children; the hardest black spell is complete," Della grinned viciously. "And now I can resurrect and bring back Vosblanc!"

"No! You can't!" Thor cried out.

"What're you going to do, tell your favorite, precious uncle?" Della smirked. "I'm not scared of you, Chubbo Jr. I summon the Great and Terrible Vosblanc!" she soon called out with fiendish glee.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark. Thunder crackled in the skies as a pair of energy beams shot from the pillar's eyes. Then, out of the sky came a massive fireball, although the sound of sinister cackling could be heard.

"After all this time..." a deep male voice spoke. "...I am finally FREE!"

The fireball burst open, revealing a tall humanoid male with long gray hair, bleach-white skin and clothes with red lining and red marks on the backs of his fists.

Della cackled. "I've been working up to this moment!" she announced. "Such a delight to see you out and about, O Great One!"

"The one called Della..." Vosblanc smiled. "You and your acolytes _have_ served me rather well."

"Now lend your power to Zombie Franken and make him even stronger than ever BEFORE!" Della declared. "...If you please, you know."

"V-V-V-Vosblanc!" Thor stammered and yelped nervously.

"Gladly..." Vosblanc replied as he soon transferred his power, magic, and energy to the Zombie Franken who looked close to transforming.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Magic Council building..._ **

"You're cheating, I just know you are." Drell glared as he played Koi-Koi with Skippy.

Skippy just smirked innocently. Suddenly, an alarm blared which startled both men.

Drell soon threw down his cards and dashed over to see what was going on. "Oh, no..." he muttered. "Vosblanc has been summoned."

* * *

**_Back with the Beast Rangers..._ **

"Zombie Franken is about to transform!" Atticus alerted. "We must stop it!"

"Right!" The others agreed and the MegaZord began stomping towards Zombie Franken. 

However, Vosblanc's eyes widened, and lightning blasts shot from them, knocking them back.

"Summoning the Mega Sword!" Atticus called out and the Mega Sword came shooting into the MegaZord's hand. 

It drew back, and threw the sword, hoping to catch Vosblanc off-guard. Instead, Vosblanc just vaporized it with ease.

"...Okay, it goes without saying we are definitely in trouble." Lionel gulped.

Vosblanc laughed darkly as he shared more energy and magic with the Zombie Franken without further interruption. The bolts all around on the Zombie Franken soon shot off and he began to transform into a much more hideous form.

"Ugh..." Cherry shuddered as she looked disgusted and scared.

"You think we got barf bags on this bucket?" asked Lionel, his face turning green.

"I think now would be a great time for a strategic retreat," said Luz. "We're outmatched, outnumbered... If we stay to fight on, the only result will be several dead teenagers and a destroyed robot."

"That just bursts my enthusiasm, Luz!" Cherry groaned in both deadpan and exasperation.

"No, she's right! This isn't the time for sarcasm!" Lionel remarked. "The danger is even worse than usual, so we have to get out of here!"

The group all shared shrugs and they soon began to run.

"That's right! Flee, you cowards, FLEE!" Della grinned darkly. "I can't wait to see Drell's face when he sees you've given up and lost against The Great and Terrible Vosblanc!"

It was definitely looking like a despicably dark day... For our heroes and for the world itself.

"Help us! Help! Help! Help us!" The trapped children cried from the pillar as Della and Vosblanc soon laughed at their victory.

* * *

The Beast Rangers soon went back to their hide-out since they had no other options.

"Well, this is just wonderful," Lionel groused. "Our situation has leapt from Bad, straight over 'Worse', and landed right in Total Nightmare Territory!"

"So... You're giving up..." Drell's voice said at the head of the table before he spun around and was shown to be eating a cup of ramen noodles, slurping them up after moving them with his fork.

"Drell... We didn't even notice you there..." Sabrina said nervously.

"That's all right, Sabrina, no one ever does," Drell replied. "I'm surprised at the lot of you!"

"What could we do, stay and fight?" asked Luz. "We would have died! And then what?"

"Besides, VosFranke is way stronger than any bad guy we've ever faced." Sabrina added.

"I understand, but I also decided you should go visit an old friend of mine." Drell smirked as he took another slurp of his noodles.

"And who would that be?" asked Gus.

"They call him Burai," Drell smirked as he held out his hand. "Who's ready to go?"

"You're just gonna send us away without letting us answer first, aren't--" Cherry began only for...

SNAP!

Drell snapped his fingers and sent the kids away suddenly into a special room somewhere deep within The Magic Realm where Vosblanc and Della wouldn't be able to reach them.

"You..." Cherry finished her sentence weakly. "...Ugh. I hate it when he does that."

"You and the rest of us," Mo agreed.

"No point in griping over it," Atticus told them. "We need to find this 'Burai' character, and fast."

The group then stood up and began to explore the foggy realm and looked around. A pair of doors soon opened in front of them followed by what sounded like a child's laughter.

"Okay, what's the joke?" Cherry glared. "What's funny?"

"Welcome to Burai's room where time has stopped~" A figure giggled as he appeared, looking like a little kid.

"Oh, yeah?" Gus asked. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Spirit of Life: Clotho." The entity revealed.

"Well, Halloween's over, kid." Cherry said since he looked like a child and looked like he was dressed as a ghost.

"Why have we come here, Clotho?" asked Lionel. "Also, where is Burai?"

"He doesn't have much time left, but I will take you to him," Clotho replied. "He is expecting you too, Beast Rangers."

The Beast Rangers looked at each other, but nodded, deciding to follow behind Clotho as he led them.

* * *

A much older man with graying black hair was shown in a green uniform that nearly resembled a Beast Rangers outfit. "You must be the Beast Rangers." he then greeted in a soft, quiet voice.

"You must be Burai." Cherry guessed.

"That I am," The elder man nodded. "It's so good to meet all of you. Did Drell send you?"

"Uh-huh!" Thor nodded. "Are you a former Ranger?"

"One of the originals from long ago... Though I don't have much time left in this realm, even my magic won't support me." Burai replied in a withered old voice.

"So you're gonna pass on," Luz realized. "But whatever help you can offer to beat Vosblanc, we would gladly accept it."

"I'm sure you will," Burai replied. "It's especially hard, but it's bittersweet that I'll reunite with my brother and our old friends from before you kids came along."

The Beast Rangers nodded softly at that.

"Let us begin..." Burai said. "Hopefully this gets you through like when Vosblanc was first defeated from centuries ago."

"Right!" The group nodded, ready to begin with whatever was necessary.

"So... Whaddo we do first?" asked Thor.

"I'll help improve your fighting with basic skills as well as some new skills like what we had learned back when I was a younger Ranger with my brother and our friends," Burai replied. "I have seen this before."

"Montage Time, I guess." Mo remarked.

"Montage Time," Burai nodded. "And Clotho will be here to help out too."

Clotho beamed in excitement.

"Wait, that guy's the keymaster?" asked Lionel. "Nobody tell Zuul!"

* * *

And so the montage began! The Beast Rangers showed Burai their current skills and he in return shared some moves of his own from the old days of when he was a Ranger with his brother and his friends. The kids nodded as they listened and paid close attention to the lessons. Clotho kept a close eye on Burai as he held out an hourglass that was close to running out of sand. As the sands slid through the hourglass, the training montage continued as the group replicated the moves that Burai was showing them.

"This must bring back a lot of memories for you, huh?" Thor asked after a while.

"It does," Burai replied. "Especially whenever I'd be beside Geki."

"Your brother." Atticus guessed.

"Right," Burai nodded. "I'll be seeing him again very soon."

"A-Are you sure?" Atticus asked. "Surely there's a magic spell we can use to let you live on?"

"That's very kind of you, but I've lived my life," Burai smiled sadly. "At least I can see Geki, Mei, Boi, Goushi, and Dan again."

The Beast Rangers began to look sad and emotional as Burai got comfortable.

"It's alright, kids, I'm old, I've lived my life," Burai said softly. "I'm just glad I got to live to meet you all and use your Morphers for greatness, especially against this one called Della... I'm very impressed and proud of all of you."

"Thanks again," Lionel replied. "We'll always remember you."

"And I'll wield the Green Dragon with pride." Sabrina declared firmly.

"Thank you," replied Burai with a smile. "I feel confident in leaving my oldest friend in your hands. From what I've seen, he's really taken a liking to you."

"Heh... Yeah..." Sabrina giggled softly.

"What is your name?" Burai asked.

"Sabrina Spellman." Sabrina replied.

"Spellman..." Burai said softly as he took her hand. "...What a magical name. Take good care of the Green Dragon for me."

"I will, sir." Sabrina nodded.

"Thank you all so much... And good luck, I believe in all of you to do the right thing... Make us proud on the other side." Burai nodded softly before he slowly shut his eyes and seemed to drop his hand from hers.

The group gasped, but then bowed their heads in silence.

* * *

In the afterlife, Burai was riding on a rickshaw through a dark, foggy street. "Never thought I'd be here again." he smiled with a chuckle.

"Hey! Burai!" called a voice. As Burai looked to the sound's source, he saw his brother Geki, with his old friends.

"Just hold tight, brother," Burai smiled as he sat back in his rickshaw. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes..."

And the rickshaw vanished into the fog. Cherry wiped her eyes as she shut them, though the tears leaked through.

"You have done very well." Clotho said to the young Beast Rangers in approval.

"So is now the time for us to return home with new powers under our belts?" asked Gus.

"I suppose you could... And hopefully you can stop Vosblanc before he takes over the Mortal Realm after the Magic Realm." Clotho advised.

The Beast Rangers nodded.

"This time, we won't fail." Atticus vowed.

"Like the mighty warriors who were able to take down Vosblanc from centuries ago." Clotho nodded back at them.

"Then LET'S GO!" the Beast Rangers declared, and in a dazzling beam of light, they were teleported away. "Thanks, Clotho; we appreciate what you did!"

"Good luck, Beast Rangers," Clotho waved them off. "The future of the realms rest on your shoulders."

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE MORTAL REALM..._ **

VosFranke was terrorizing Earth, expunging his deadly gas that made everyone feel ill and fall over. Hilda and Zelda held onto each other in the house while on the couch, looking very sad and scared. Salem shivered as he sat behind the couch, looking frantic and scared to death of what might happen next. The Beast Rangers rushed over to the Spellman house before anywhere else.

"Kids! Thank goodness you're here!" Zelda said to them.

"We had to go over some special training," Cherry replied. "Are you guys okay?"

"We won't be much longer with that menace terrorizing everyone!" Salem panicked. "Why didn't I just listen to my mother and become a doctor instead of a heartless dictator who wanted global domination?!"

"No need to worry, we've got the fury!" Thor declared.

"These old dogs have learned a few new tricks!" Lionel added.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Atticus declared.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus rex!"

"Dragon!"

"Tasmanian Devil!"

"Silverback Gorilla!"

Hilda and Zelda smiled tearfully, but also proudly. The Beast Rangers then took off and went to handle the Zombie Franken once and for all. Salem soon popped up from behind the couch while still shivering and looking scared to death with wider eyes than usual.

* * *

With VulFranken stomping about, there were some people unable to get out of the way. Sabrina spotted a man with dark brown hair and a blue business suit on the ground, lying near a blonde woman with a purple outfit. However, they were both in VulFranken's path.

"Look out!" Sabrina called as she and Luz ran out and grabbed the two out of the way before VulFranken brought his foot down.

The two adults gasped and shrieked slightly before they were saved by the teenage witch Beast Ranger.

"You're safe now," Sabrina smiled at them. "We wouldn't you getting hurt now."

"Yeah, maybe look both ways before crossing a set of dangerous streets during an epic Beast Ranger battle." Luz added like in a cheesy 80's action cartoon with a moral at the end for the kids watching.

Just then, Sabrina felt a ping within her heart. There was something about these people that felt... Familiar.

"Sabrina?" Luz asked. "Maybe we should get them to a hospital?"

Sabrina shook her head. "...Oh! Okay!" she replied, then she and Luz zipped to the nearest hospital with their quarry.

The couple watched Sabrina go as they shared a thoughtful look with each other. The parents were shown to look very scared and sad for their kids who were taken as the Beast Rangers worked.

"Alright, gang; we have to round up the people who are still out there," Thor advised. "VosFranke has infected them with an awful disease."

"And it looks like we're the antidote," Lionel replied. "We need to administer 30 CC's of ass-kicking. We beat Vosblanc, then bada-boom! No more infection!"

"Easier said than done, Lionel..." Cherry began.

"But...?" Atticus prompted.

"But not impossible," Cherry reassured. "We'll see what we can do."

"Alright, we need MegaZord Power, tout suite!" Lionel declared. "And this time, we're gonna have extra help!"

The other Beast Rangers nodded.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Thor warned the people as he helped lead them to safety.

Vosblanc soon laughed right behind the group, soundinhg very dark and demented in his laughter.

"We're not scared of you anymore, Vosblanc!" Luz declared. "Cuz we're stronger than before!"

"Clever... Very clever..." Vosblanc grinned darkly. "I can still stop you like I stopped the mighty warrior who tried to seal me away."

"Yeah? Who's that?" Thor glared.

"You'll never find out because after these mortals are wiped away, the Magic Realm will be next, and I'll save the best for last," Vosblanc smirked. "Everybody will be dead and buried and you'll live through the guilt until your ultimate pain and demise."

The VulFranken soon stomped over and stood, towering high over them with a vicious growl.

"You talk too much," Lionel replied. "We need MegaZord power!"

In an instant, the Zords raced over the horizon, thundering into action. Sabrina played her Dragon Dagger, and the DragonZord came racing on all fours towards the field. The Beast Rangers all then began to pose and glared.

* * *

"There they go again," Cassandra sneered from her bedroom window. "Saving the day... And everybody loves them..."

"You could always do something about it rather than whining about it all the time." Mephista rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm on Della's side." Cassandra replied.

"And what's that gonna get you?" asked Mephista. "Everyone in the Supernatural Realm will secretly despise you for aiding a known criminal and ushering in what's effectively the end of the world."

"Yeah, yeah, like they'll ever find out," Cassandra shrugged before smirking. "Especially a little secret that Gem and I share aside from being with 'Aunt Della'."

Mephista rolled his eyes. "Secrets always tend to slip out sooner or later..." he muttered.

"I'll be fine," Cassandra smirked. "Like anything bad is gonna happen to me."

"I'm sure it will, girly," Mephista warned. "You have gotten in trouble in school before and even Dear Old Aunt Enchantra keeps a sharper eye on you."

"Hmph." Cassandra snorted.

* * *

"All right, that's enough!" Sabrina called out bravely. "My dragon is here now and now you're in big, big trouble!"

The group held up their Morphers. "MegaZord, revive as Drago MegaZord!" they called.

The Morphers glowed with beams of light as they surrounded the Zords. "Sovereign Fusion!"

The DragonZord's head, arms and shoulders rose up, before landing on the shoulders of the MegaZord. VosFranken roared and charged at our heroes.

"Kaiser Burst!" Atticus shouted, as a laser fired from the MegaZord's chest and knocked back VosFranken.

Someone else was soon on the way.

"Anyone else feel like something big and unexpected is about to happen?" Cherry spoke up.

"I think so, Cherry, but isn't Lionel the only one allowed to break the fourth wall?" Thor replied.

Cherry face-palmed at him.

"No matter, it's the Drago MegaZord's time to shine," Mo narrowed her eyes. "I might be a girl of peace, love, and nature, but I won't stand for this jerk trying to destroy all of the Realms."

VosFranke just roared in rage and fired a flurry of blasts, but the Drago MegaZord stomped bravely through the explosions like a boss. Just then, the Beast Rangers heard a roar in the distance.

"Is that...?" asked Atticus.

"Couldn't be!" remarked Lionel.

"But it is!" Mo exclaimed.

"RING-A-DING DING, SOMEONE CALLED FOR THE KING?!" shouted Titanus, as he drove triumphantly onto the scene.

"Titanus!" The Beast Rangers gasped.

"I'll deal with you loathsome worms in a moment," Titanus sharply told the Beast Rangers. "I'm gonna make this VosFranke wish that he never crawled out of the depths of Hell and into this Realm." His neck slid down, and revealed an extra compartment as two rocket launchers emerged from his back; the Drago MegaZord slid into the extra compartment, forming the UltraZord, which looked like a mighty king aboard his legendary chariot.

"Ultimate Titanus!" The Beast Rangers soon cheered and posed.

"You all make me laugh... Titanus can try what he wants to, but he might fail where I will succeed, especially after The War." VosFranke mocked, though it looked unlikely that he would actually win because everyone knows that good beats evil every time.

"Let's school this fool!" Lionel shouted.

"EMPIRE FRIDAY!" The Beast Rangers exclaimed, as Ultimate Titanus launched a barrage of super-missiles that blasted VosFranke into oblivion.

VosFranken roared from the dangerous and powerful impact.

"Take this!" Ultimate Titanus snarled viciously.

The pillar soon disappeared from town and instantly, the kids were safely on the ground, happy and cheerful that they were freed at last.

"We did it!" Sabrina cheered. "The children are safe!"

The dark sky soon disappeared and it was now a clear and blue sky with a friendly sun.

"Not to mention we won!" Thor cheered.

"This can't be happening!" Vosblanc exclaimed as magic manacles began to clamp around his wrists and ankles. "No! Not again! Not again...!" And he could only scream as he vanished back to his interdimensional prison.

"Well, Vosblanc, it was nice knowing you," Cherry smirked. "...But not really."

"No way! Even the Great Vosblanc was defeated!" Della whined like a baby. She then began to cry before she disappeared back into her home.

"So, uh, no hard feelings about the first meeting?" Atticus asked Titanus.

"That would be nice if you think saving the day like this can make up for the rotten things you've done." Titanus retorted.

"So what exactly prompted you to come to our aid?" Luz asked.

"Yeah," Lionel added. "You weren't exactly too welcoming when we first came to visit."

"I figured you could try to pass a little test." Titanus replied.

"What kind of test?" Cherry asked. "Hopefully not Math."

"No, it's to do something that only a true hero would do." Titanus clarified.

"Well..." Titanus replied as he began a flashback.

* * *

"Who are you that dares to enter the realm of King Titanus?!" The brachiosaurus boomed.

"We came to find a way to help our friends!" Sabrina called. "So we came seeking your help!"

"Well, that's not what _these_ two told me." Titanus replied as Gem and Cassandra stepped out from behind him.

"You two?!" Sabrina complained.

"Hi, Sabrina~" Gem and Cassandra smirked at her.

"Yeah, I was informed by these two that some troublemakers would show up," Titanus informed our heroes. "But then again...only one of these teams are the true heroes."

"And they have and they must be taken care of," Cassandra defended. "So if you don't mind."

"True heroes, huh?" Mo asked flatly.

"But I'm the sporting type...so I'll give you a chance to prove yourselves," Titanus explained. "I shall test you by having you perform an act that only a true hero would do."

"A test?" Mo asked a bit sharply.

"Yes, and if you forfeit, you will be automatically claimed as unworthy and not much worth of anything else," Titanus replied firmly. "Those are my rules and I expect everyone else to follow and do the same."

"Okay, bring on the test," replied Lionel. "Ready, willing, and able!"

"This should be interesting." Gem smirked at Cassandra.

"Alrighty then," Titanus replied. "What determines the strength of a true hero?"

The group thought and pondered on this.

"Guys," asked Mo. "Why are we doing this?"

"So Titanus will trust us?" replied Lionel.

"I meant, why are we wasting our time like this?" said Mo. "Our friends are in danger. We don't have time for Q & A!"

"I beg your pardon?" Titanus asked Mo.

"No, listen to me!" Mo glared. "I know being a good hero and doing what's right and important is good in your eyes, but this is hardly the time for this, especially when we were trusted to save the realms from Della and Vosblanc!"

"Hey! You think you can talk to King Titanus like that?" asked Gem.

"ZIP IT, FROU-FROU!" Mo shouted.

Gem slapped her hands over her mouth.

"We are trying to save the world and stop Della from bringing back Vosblanc, and we need your help to do it," Mo continued. "But my friends and I would rather take our chances with what we've already got than waste time trying to appease a spoiled brat like you! Lionel? Sabrina? We're going."

Sabrina and Lionel took the box they'd found and left with Mo, leaving Titanus gaping in shock.

"...Nobody's ever talked to me like that before..." he managed to say.

"First time for everything," Mo said to him. "If you wanna rip me apart, I understand, but not until after I help my friends because I do what's right."

"It's all right... I'm very impressed." Titanus then said to Mo, sounding a bit calm now.

"WHAT?!" Gem and Cassandra exclaimed, dumbstruck.

"...You can take the Thunder Slingers..." Titanus told Mo. "Go, and save your world. I'll be along shortly... I just need to do some thinking... Take a long look at my life, see where I went wrong and whatnot..."

"A-Are you sure?" Mo asked softly. "These are yours after all."

"I trust you," Titanus replied. "You're more of an adult than I am right now."

"Well... Alright," Mo replied. "For someone who acts so immature... That was VERY grown-up of you."

Titanus nodded, before glaring at Gem and Cassandra, who were looking mighty guilty at that point. "...Get lost before I lose my temper." he told them firmly.

Gem and Cassandra wasted no time getting the heck out of the swamp after that.

"Good riddance." Mo mumbled about Gem and Cassandra's escape act.

"Now go and save the world," Titanus soon told her and the others. "I trust you will do the right, brave, and heroic thing."

The trio nodded and headed off with their new weapons.

* * *

"And that's how it happened!" Lionel explained as the flashback ended.

"Well... That's quite a story..." Cherry said.

"And luckily, it helped out and we pulled through in the end," Atticus smiled. "Just like we always do."

"Not to mention we saved the world, and made a new friend!" Thor added as Gus and Luz were helping Willow over.

"A day and mission well spent!" Atticus smiled.

Gus and Luz looked relieved to see Willow back.

"So good to be back." Willow said to them.

"Great to have you back." Luz nodded firmly and happily.

"I'd say this was a massive win for all of us!" Lionel declared.

"But one thing, Sabrina," stated Luz. "When we saved two of those people from getting squashed, you sorta froze up back there. What was up with that?"

"I dunno, Luz..." Sabrina replied. "It was like... I could sense some kind of connection between us. Like... Like I knew them from somewhere."

"Maybe from a dream?" Thor shrugged.

"...I don't know about that, but there was this deep feeling inside," Sabrina shrugged as she put her hand over her heart. "I'm not sure what it was, but maybe I should talk to Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda about this. It's probably not that important though."

"Still, couldn't hurt to talk to them," Lionel replied. "But after we get home. We're riding high, so we may as well savor the victory!"

"Of course, Lionel," Sabrina smiled. "This was quite an intense adventure, but I'm glad it's over."

"Tell me about it!" Thor nodded as he wiped his forehead. "I wonder if we'll run into Titanus again someday?"

"Maybe, who even knows anymore?" Mo shrugged. "That'd be interesting after the talk we just had."

"I think he'll be around for whenever he's needed most," Lionel replied. "But I have a feeling we helped turn his life around."

"Feels good..." Thor smiled. "You guys feel that?"

"It's time to eat?" Cherry guessed.

"...Well, maybe, but it's also time for another adventure to end and to relax at home," Thor smiled. "Let's get some pork buns and relax on the couch after another day saved thanks to the Beast Rangers!"

"YEAH!" The Beast Rangers cheered triumphantly.

* * *

"NOOO!" Della cried in defeat once she got home, throwing a bit of a childish temper tantrum. "I was so close! I preformed one of the hardest spells known to man and this is where it gets me?!"

"But, there is a bright side to this." Beaksboro stated.

"And that is...?" Della questioned.

"You're NOT DEAD!~" Beaksboro replied.

"...Yes, I suppose that this is true," Della said softly. "I'm still angry though."

"We sincerely apologize for this, Lady Della," Tim reassured. "I believe I should've stepped in with Elton."

Elton snorted and soon came to hug Della's leg.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU GIANT RODENT!" Della snapped as she kicked him away. "I need some alone time before our next big adventure..." she then mumbled as she stormed off.

Tim protectively picked up his aardvark. "Come on, Elton; I'll get you an ice pack." he told him as they left the room.

As soon as Della was in her room, she glanced around, before hugging a picture of Lorenzo to her chest. Cringe and Craven soon decided to leave their mistress alone.

"I was so close," Beaksboro sneered. "I was gonna help Lady Della make those Twerp Rangers pay, but nooo!"

"Give it a rest," Craven smirked. "Like she was gonna reward you handsomely anyway."

"She WOULD have!" Beaksboro retorted. "Better than YOU, anyway!"

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, buddy." Craven smirked.

"Yeah!" Cringe added.

Beaksboro sneered at them as his eyes nearly flashed in immense anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabrina and her friends soon came back home to get some food and hang out with each other at the Spellman house as Hilda and Zelda sat in the living room together with Salem in between them.

"Aunties, we're back!" Sabrina called as she and the others came inside.

"Oh, good, Sabrina," Hilda smiled. "We were worried, but we knew you could do it."

"Like you always do." Zelda added.

"Never doubted ya guys for a second." Salem smirked.

"Also, I have some things I wanna talk about." Sabrina added.

Happy family music seemed to play in the background during this wonderful and lovely moment between the family.

"This sounds serious," Hilda said. "...Sabrina, are these... Special feelings?"

"Like when you first met that Harvey Kinkle boy?" Zelda added.

"No, no, nothing like that." Sabrina shook her head.

"Good!" Salem replied. "I don't wanna get involved in the icky and cruel world of blossoming from a little girl into a grown woman."

"Whatever it is, Sabrina, feel free to ask," Zelda smiled. "You can tell us anything."

"So what's up?" Hilda added.

"...Where did I come from?" Sabrina soon asked as the music suddenly went dead as this sounded serious as even Hilda and Zelda looked wide-eyed from their niece's question.

"Wh-Why do you ask?" asked Hilda, looking pale.

"When Luz and I saved these two people from Vosblanc," Sabrina explained. "I-I felt something inside my heart. It was like... I was connected to those people. As in, blood-related."

Hilda and Zelda looked at each other nervously.

"Who wants some snacks?" Zelda suggested.

"Great idea, Zelly!" Hilda quickly agreed. "Let's get to it!"

"Hey!" Sabrina called. "No dodging the question!"

Hilda and Zelda just went in the kitchen, trying to distract themselves.

"Hilda, Zelda, what's going on?" Thor asked.

"Hey, Thor, you like pork buns, right?" Hilda smiled innocently.

"Oh, yeah, those are really--" Thor gushed before he blinked and shook his head. "Nice try, Hilda, but you and Zelda are hiding something!"

J"What, _us_ , hiding?" Zelda grinned sheepishly. "No, no, of _course_ not!"

Thor squinted fiercely, with a piercing glare that could tear through stone. Hilda and Zelda looked very nervous and scared from Thor's gaze.

"He truly is Drell's nephew." Hilda whispered to Zelda.

"We can't say anything!" Zelda replied. "It's too much for them to handle!"

"Tell me or I'll haunt your nightmares!" Thor threatened, showing a very rare abrasive side.

Hilda and Zelda both whimpered, quivering like gelatin.

"TALK!" Thor snapped.

"Thor, you're scaring me." Cherry said nervously.

Thor snickered with a demented grin on his face. "I must be pretty convincing if I can even scare Cherry~" he then said. "Now, SPEAK!"

Hilda and Zelda soon sighed in defeat.

"All right... We'll prepare the snacks and while they're cooking, we'll tell you everything." Zelda said out of defeat.

"It's just a little serious and dramatic." Hilda added.

"Don't care, do it anyway!" Thor told them as he left and went back into the living room.

Hilda and Zelda winced slightly.

"Thor, what the heck, man?" Atticus asked his best guy friend.

"Hey, you mess with the bull, you get the horns," Thor warned. "I can have a dark side too. Everybody does."

"...He's not wrong," Salem had to admit. "My old pal and Zelda's old flame Sigmund Freud believed in the same thing."

"I never really thought about my parents," Sabrina said to the others. "I mean, I know I had to have had them, but sometimes it feels like I just landed in front of Hilda and Zelda's doorstop by the stork or something."

"Actually..." Salem replied. "You came here when you were in Kindergarten."

"Yes, I remember, Salem, I was just saying." Sabrina defended.

"So... You don't remember your parents?" Atticus asked.

"Not very much," Sabrina shrugged. "I've had some dreams though."

"What kind of dreams?" Cherry soon asked.

"Coming home from school and that I was told that I can't find my mother," Sabrina said softly. "Something like that."

"Whoa..." Lionel exclaimed. "You don't suppose those folks you saved could be your parents?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like that they very well might be." Sabrina nodded softly.

"Well, we'll hopefully find out the truth." Lionel replied.


	18. Episode 15: Salem Mania!

Eventually, some time passed as Sabrina sat with her fellow Beast Rangers in the living room. They were reading their textbooks to study to pass the time as Hilda and Zelda were having a lot going on for them as much as Sabrina would after this discussion. It sounded very grave and serious whatever it would be.

"Anyone want some snacks? I feel like I should've made some snacks..." Thor spoke up.

"It's fine, Thor." Sabrina said softly as she had a lot on her mind right now.

"Oh... Okay then," Thor said before smiling a bit. "I'm excited to hear this story. Aren't you? I mean... Do you even remember why you had to come live with your aunts?" he then asked.

"I'm not sure that I do," Sabrina shrugged. "When I think about it, it feels like a dream, but I'm sure it'll be real after Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda talk to us."

"Whatever happens, we're here for you," Atticus reassured. "Friendship is the most powerful and best magic of all."

"Ease up, wouldja?" asked Lionel. "I know our universe is based on manga and anime, but THAT was just so saccharine..."

"Just trying to make light of the situation." Atticus replied.

"As you do." Cherry rolled her eyes as she looked at an easier level Math textbook.

"Isn't Mrs. Quick's Math better now?" Mo smiled.

"Yeah," Cherry nodded. "I hear she makes treats for students on the day before Winter Break in class."

Hilda and Zelda soon came into the room and went to sit with the kids.

"Good day, Ms. Hilda. Ms. Zelda," Atticus nodded at the adult witches. "I hope you're ready to talk."

"We are," Zelda nodded. "We just hope you can understand and accept what we have to say."

"We also admire how you respected Sabrina by never asking how she came to live with us, but now, we're going to tell you how it happened." Hilda added.

The others nodded in understanding as they waited anxiously to hear some more.

"Well, alright," Lionel replied. "This ought to be enlightening..."

"Even though Sabrina is a witch, she was born here, in the Mortal Realm," Zelda began to explain. "Our brother Edward met Sabrina's mother Diana in the Mortal Realm and got married here."

"And since Edward is your brother, that means he's a warlock." Atticus remarked.

"Yes." Zelda nodded.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Cherry deadpanned to Atticus.

"It was such a lovely time," Zelda smiled. "Sabrina didn't have her powers yet and she could be happy and be apart of a family."

"...I think I remember having picnics with my parents." Sabrina said softly.

"You did," Zelda nodded. "Every weekend, you'd have a picnic if it was a bright sunny day and sometimes you had indoor picnics in the living room if it got rainy and dark."

"Sadly, the happiness couldn't last forever," Hilda sighed softly. "Sabrina, you probably don't remember, but later on when you were growing up, your parents started fighting a lot."

"I remember a little," Sabrina nodded, a bit sadly. "I didn't understand why."

"They soon got divorced and you went to live with your mother," Zelda then said. "And you visited your father every week at his apartment."

"But our visits became less and less," Sabrina frowned. "After a while, I hardly ever saw him."

"Why did Sabrina's parents get divorced?" Mo asked. "Is it because Mrs. Spellman is a mortal and Mr. Spellman is a warlock?"

"The rules are complicated," Zelda sighed. "Eventually, Sabrina found out she had magical powers and that was just the start of something new to come."

"Sabrina's mother was gone and she came home all alone after school," Hilda added. "Her mother had to go away and Sabrina had to be taken into the Magic Realm immediately... And that was where we found and met her and we decided to sell our house in The Magic Realm and we soon took in Sabrina and raised her here in the Mortal Realm."

"And... That's about it." Zelda soon concluded softly.

"Wow... That _is_ harsh..." said Lionel.

Sabrina stared down at the floor as she sighed shallowly.

"Do you have any other questions, Sabrina?" Hilda asked.

"N-No, it's okay," Sabrina said as she soon stood up, though she kept her eyes low to the ground. "I think I'm just gonna get a glass of water." she then walked off into the kitchen.

"Can't Drell change the rules or something?" Atticus asked Hilda and Zelda. "He's Head of the Council, surely he can let Sabrina's parents get back together and we can find them so that they can be a happy family again."

"Atticus, if it was that easy, don't you think we would've tried it already?" Zelda replied.

"But that's not fair!" Atticus defended.

"Sometimes life isn't fair," Zelda replied. "And you can't just snap your fingers and make it that easy. Don't you think we miss our brother and we'd help if we could?"

"They've got a point..." Mo replied. "Sometimes bad things happen and there isn't much we can do about it."

Atticus looked a bit soft.

Sabrina soon came over to the kitchen sink and turned it on to fill up a glass of water for herself before she began to sip it as she took a deep breath and hung her head a bit. "So, you guys know my story now..." she then said, not looking at her friends as she could tell that they were right there behind her.

"Gosh, Sabrina... We had no idea..." Cherry said softly. "You've really grown up well adjusted... Considering that... That..."

"That my parents abandoned me? ...Yeah, I guess," Sabrina replied as she glanced back over. "But I'm lucky that Hilda and Zelda have both been so good to me. They've made all the difference."

"Solid point," Lionel replied. "Best you can do is accept what you've got."

"Thanks, guys," Sabrina smiled sadly. "At least I have friends like you."

"And you always will." Thor declared as the group hugged.

Sabrina smiled warmly and soon hugged them right away as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hilda and Zelda smiled as they watched that before they decided to hug each other.

"What's all the mush about?" Salem asked as he poked his head out.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Zelda told him.

Salem shrugged and left the room, accepting that answer. Sabrina sighed sharply as she soon went up to her room and sulked a bit.

"Guys... We should do something for Sabrina." Atticus said.

"We're not going to look for her parents," Cherry told him coldly. "I don't think that's such a good idea, especially with what Hilda and Zelda just told us."

"Not that," Atticus shook his head. "I just thought maybe we could surprise her with something nice."

"Really?" asked Thor. "What did you have in mind, man?"

"I dunno, something really special," Atticus smiled. "We've been friends with Sabrina for a good long time, we should show her that we're her best friends. Not just best friends though, we're all like a family."

"That _does_ sound like a good idea," replied Mo. "I mean, Sabrina's done plenty for us. We should do something for her!"

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled. "We'll just treat her to something special and hopefully school won't ruin it."

"Well, when you say stuff like that, school's gonna ruin it," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Especially with Dictator Kraft watching our backs."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Atticus shook his head. "Maybe we'll eat our lunch outside too. It's supposed to be a nice, sunny, and warm day tomorrow."

"Supposed to be," replied Lionel. "Weather reporters tend to have a low batting average on those situations."

"Then we'll have a picnic lunch in school, make the most of our lunch hour," Atticus nodded. "And um... Uh... Hmm..."

"Put together a photo album?" Thor suggested.

"A photo album, yes!" Atticus then nodded. "We'll share all of our favorite Sabrina moments with each other."

"Sounds like a right ripper idea, man." Lionel replied.

"Also, everybody bring a dessert to lunch," Atticus suggested. "We'll share some of them with Sabrina too."

"This is going to turn out to be a good day," Mo replied before mumbling. "Let's just hope Della and her cronies stay quiet for a while."

"That might be asking for a lot, but for Sabrina's sake, I hope nothing comes of it." Cherry added.

And so the group decided on that. The TV then came on to show some Mr. Nakasumi's toys which were cutesy animals.

"Ugh... Not these things again..." Cherry complained.

"Phoebe loves those little guys," Thor beamed. "Especially the Little Diablo whenever we go out to eat at Makudonarudo's ** _(pretty much Japanese McDonald's for you people out there wondering)_**!"

"Good for her..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I wonder what'll be the next kiddie toy to hit the market?"

The group then went home for the night as Sabrina stared out her bedroom window in despair. Salem was dead asleep in his bed, as were Hilda and Zelda. It was a bit of a long night for Sabrina and it would feel even longer tomorrow because of school.

* * *

The next morning then came and Salem was at least in a good mood that morning.

"I could look at myself all day!" Salem beamed as he looked in Sabrina's full-body mirror in her bedroom.

"Don't get a swelled head, Salem," Sabrina scoffed as she moved him out of the way while getting dressed. "I nearly overslept and who knows what might happen in school besides getting detention just because Mr. Kraft feels like being a little mean?"

"Ah, who cares?" Salem replied. "Kraft's just an old fart."

"True as that is, he's an old fart with position power," Sabrina replied. "...I wonder how my pen pal Usagi deals with this sort of thing?"

"Maybe you should ask her in your next letter or email?" Salem shrugged as he hopped into her school bag.

"I guess we'll see about that," Sabrina replied. "You just better be quiet if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Salem rolled his eyes.

* * *

Eventually, Sabrina and Salem were on their way to school, picking up a light breakfast in the kitchen left from Hilda and Zelda, then they soon went to get off to school.

"All right, guys, what kinda desserts did you bring to school today?" Atticus asked the others. "I brought some castella (cake)."

"I brought over some dorayaki (pancakes)." Mo added.

"Same here," Thor smiled and nodded. "My mom made them for breakfast~"

"You can never go wrong with pocky, I always say." Cherry smirked.

"I made manju buns." Lionel commented.

"Hopefully these are all good enough." Atticus smiled.

"Anything to make our friend happy." Mo smiled back.

"And my cousin." Thor added.

"Yes, Thor, and your cousin." Cherry then said.

Sabrina was soon shown to be coming by.

"Here she comes now!" Thor then alerted as he saw the blonde teenage witch.

"This is it, now or never!" Lionel declared.

Sabrina sighed as she walked over, looking very low.

"Hey, Sabrina," Atticus smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Sabrina sighed. "Just thinking about... Last night."

"Yeah..." Atticus nodded. "It sounds pretty rough, but you have to remember: you still have Hilda and Zelda and we're your best friends."

"Yeah!" Mo agreed. "We got your back, girl! Through thick and thin!"

"Thanks, guys." Sabrina smiled softly.

The others beamed as the bell rang and they soon went inside their school to get to class.

"We have a special lunch planned," Atticus told Sabrina. "Hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, let's just get to class before Kraft gives us detention for smiling." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Colonel Kraft? He probably will." Lionel chuckled as he and the others kept going.

"I don't know today could be that good if we have school." Sabrina sulked, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, we'll be right here," Cherry reassured. "We're gonna make it up to you."

"Well, thanks, guys," Sabrina smiled softly. "I hate to sound oversensitive, but I feel like you guys, Hilda, and Zelda are my only family right now."

"We'll be the family you want and family you need," Mo reassured. "That's what we're here for."

"Right." The others agreed as they headed into class.

* * *

It was kind of a typical, normal, boring day of class. Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor seemed to mostly tune out their teachers who seemed to speak slower and more boring than usual while Sabrina obviously did, but they had special plans to help make her feel happy and appreciated again.

"What's the Geek Patrol up to today?" Gem asked, seeing the five in the hallway as they got their desserts ready for lunch time.

"Gem, not today, we're really not in the mood," Cherry said with narrowed eyes. "Sabrina's in a foul enough food without _you_ ruining it so do yourself a favor and _please_ leave us alone."

"She's right, you know," Thor added. "Anything happens to you, it's your own fault."

"Whatever," Gem rolled her emerald eyes as she walked off to join Cassandra and Amy. "I don't need to mingle with you peasant folk anyway."

"Man... Why do we need to go to school with those three?" Cherry complained. "One is bad enough without the other two."

"Now, now, just two more years and we'll never have to see them again." Atticus comforted.

"Sounds good to me." Cherry smirked impishly.

Sabrina was on her way to the cafeteria until she was stopped.

"Hey, Sabrina," Cherry said, stopping her. "Why don't you come outside and eat lunch with us?"

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun!" Thor added.

"Thanks, guys, but I dunno." Sabrina smiled sadly.

"C'mon! It couldn't hurt, ya know?" suggested Lionel.

"...Are you guys up to something?" Sabrina asked.

"Maaaaaybe~" The others replied innocently.

Sabrina gave them a long look, looking firm at first before shrugging. "Well... All right," she then said to them. "What have I got to lose?"

"That's the spirit!" Thor beamed. "So let's go for it, then!"

Sabrina smiled softly at her friends as they soon went to go outside to dine "al fresco". Thor kept an eye out, using a spyglass just to make sure no villains or Della would be mucking about.

"Surprise!" The rest of the group beamed, showing their desserts.

"Oh... Wow!" Sabrina smiled as that really surprised her and endeared her. "These look great!"

"Am I right?" Atticus grinned.

"Wow... Thanks, guys," Sabrina said softly. "These look great."

The others soon smiled, even Cherry, as Sabrina was slowly cheering up now.

"Sabrina, we've known each other for so long... How long would you say, like maybe our whole lives?" Cherry commented.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Sabrina nodded.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know how much you mean to all of us," Cherry said before whipping out a giant photo album. "From the moment we first met to today as we stand together, you mean a lot to us, and why? Because we love you, Sabrina Spellman."

Sabrina couldn't help but cry a bit as her eyes were wet with tears of joy. Atticus frowned in concern, fearing and dreading the worst from Sabrina's tears.

"Don't cry, Sabrina," Thor said softly. "We'll go back inside."

"Oh, you guys!" Sabrina cried as she suddenly hugged them all. "You guys are the best!"

The others looked surprised, but then glad as they joined in on a friendly, almost family-like group hug with each other.

"Awwww... This is nice." Lionel beamed.

* * *

And so, the group had their desserts and hung out, sharing memories with each other. Sabrina laughed, looking back on some of them even though some of them used to be horribly embarrassing. Regardless, they still had a pleasant time looking back on the memories.

"This is great, you guys," Sabrina smiled softly. "I guess I should be lucky to have so many wonderful friends."

"And we're gonna stick by you, no matter what happens." Cherry replied as she hugged her knees.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Plus we'll be family someday." Thor grinned hopefully.

"Uh, we're still seeing about that with my aunt and your uncle." Sabrina reminded with a small smirk.

"It'll happen very soon," Thor grinned. "I just know it~"

"Yep." Mo agreed.

"So, when should we consider getting familiars?" asked Atticus.

"You think we oughta?" Cherry asked.

"Why not?" Atticus shrugged. "Sabrina has Salem and Gwenieve, though she's not an actual witch has Corwyn AKA Pumpkin, not to mention Cassandra has Mephista, who says we can't have our own?"

"Well, I dunno, buddy," Thor replied. "I guess we'd just have to look into that and ask our parents for permission."

"Yeah, I imagine having a familiar is a very big responsibility." Mo nodded.

"To say the least," replied Lionel. "It does seem difficult."

"I guess you could talk with Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda about it." Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fair," Cherry replied. "We'll talk it over with our parents tonight and get back to you later on that."

"Even if I didn't pick Salem, he picked me." Sabrina remarked quietly in deadpan.

The others just chuckled a little bit as they continued to have a great time in school and luckily, there weren't even threats from Della or anyone else, aside from Gem, Cassandra, and Amy being difficult, but that was just typical "mean girl" requirement.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Shinji asked as he came by.

"Shinji... Hey..." Cherry replied. "What's going on with you?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind helping me and my brother out tonight?" Shinji invited. "It's about our apartment over here in the Mortal Realm. LLandra said she'd help out."

"You got an apartment?" Lionel asked.

"We're just moving some furniture around, but yeah," Shinji nodded. "I thought Sabrina could use a little cheering up. She looked down today and it's kind of a long story about the apartment."

"Lemme guess; we're gonna find out when we get there?" Cherry smirked.

"Probably," Shinji smirked back. "You guys trust me though, don't you?"

"Most of the time." Atticus replied dryly.

"It varies," Thor replied. "But otherwise, let's get on with it!"

"All right, I'll meet you guys after school then," Shinji nodded. "Feeling better, Sabrina?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, thanks," Sabrina replied. "I think I'll be okay right now."

"Good," Shinji grinned as he walked away. "Well, I'll leave ya to it. See ya later."

The group waved at him as he left.

"He's a bit of a rogue, but he's alright." shrugged Lionel.

"I definitely don't hate him." Cherry remarked.

"Maybe some renovating will help restore things too," Atticus said. "We'll see about the familiar thing a little way's down the road."

"Very well," Cherry said to him before shrugging. "Still, I guess it would be cool to have some companionship since Sabrina has Salem with her all the time."

"I just know that I'm gonna finish all of these desserts if you guys don't get to them first." Thor smirked as he looked like he was about to eat all of their desserts from the picnic lunch they were eating.

"Hey, don't get greedy." Lionel urged his friend/significant other.

Thor chuckled as he held out the desserts to all of them. The group rolled their eyes and soon took their desserts while smiling and having fun with Sabrina as she slowly cheered up.

* * *

Eventually, after school, the group met up at the apartment with Shinji and his older brother, Kenichi, as well as LLandra.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Kenichi smiled at the company. "We need all the help you can get to move into this new apartment ASAP!"

"So why did you decide to live here?" Atticus asked.

"We didn't, this apartment is just a ruse," Kenichi explained. "Our uncle from Tokyo is Mr. Nakasumi from the Toy Company's newest partner and colleague and he decided that he wants to come visit us. He's just a mortal, so he doesn't know anything about the Magic Realm. Of course, he couldn't come visit us there, so we had to come up with some kind of plan quickly! And here we are."

"This is kinda short notice so an extra bit of magical help to get this apartment in order," Shinji added. "But we have to be careful! The walls are thin and we have to be subtle with our magic, so no big zaps!"

"Right, only teeny tiny little bitty zaplets," Lionel replied. "No problem."

And so, everyone got to work and worked their magic, every little bit though, as smaller zaps took a bit longer than bigger and louder zaps. Shinji and LLandra giggled as they helped each other out a bit.

* * *

**_After a while..._ **

"Well! I must say you all did a good job pulling this place together!" Salem remarked as he stood upon a coffee table. "Of course, if I still had MY magic, it'd be a tad trendier, but, eh, we can't all have a cat's cool!"

"Gee, thanks, Salem." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Konichiwa!" A man's voice called joyfully.

"Y-Yoji-san, you're here!" Kenichi gasped once he saw his and Shinji's uncle. "You're here!"

"Yes, I decided to go ahead and take the early flight. Surprise!" Yoji beamed at his nephews as he barged right in through the door. "What a remarkable cat!" he then said once he saw Salem.

"He's just a regular cat!" Sabrina grinned nervously, coming in front of the cat. "It's not like he can talk or anything!"

"Well, of _course_ he can't talk," replied Yoji. "But he _is_ the most adorable cat I've ever seen! He'd be delightful if stuffed!"

Salem looked pale at such a thought as the man picked him up and hugged him in his arms.

"This is _exactly_ why I came to Greendale's Perfecture!" Yoji exclaimed. "For INSPIRATION! ...And to see my nephews, of course."

"So you must be the uncle working for Nakasumi-san, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, of course, we're both looking for inspiration and I believe I have found it!" Yoji beamed as he squeezed Salem a bit like a stuffed animal. "How soft! Any child would love to cuddle him in their arms!" he then beamed, poking Salem in his tummy a couple of times. "Meow! How cute! What a lovely little kitty!" he then beamed, yanking Salem's tail then, making the poor cat yowl out.

"Uh... Yeah... He's really one of a kind." Mo nodded.

"Hmm..." Yoji smirked thoughtfully.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, guys!" Shinji said, trying to shoo Sabrina and the others out the door. "I'm sure Uncle Yoji wants to rest after his long flight. Oh, and don't forget your, uh, cat!" he then added, grabbing Salem and shoving him into Sabrina's hands. As soon as he finished, he shoved the group out the door.

"He was definitely in a hurry to make us leave." commented Thor.

"That jerk!" Sabrina growled. "We come over to help and he can't wait to get rid of us! GRRR!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's just anxious about getting his hands full because of his uncle's visit." Atticus coaxed maturely.

"Yeah, you saw how his uncle reacted to Salem," replied Lionel. "Shinji was probably just worried that he'd see you using your powers somehow."

"If you guys say so." Sabrina sighed sharply.

The others looked concerned about Sabrina and soon went off to get back home. Oh, well, at least Sabrina wasn't upset about her missing parents anymore.

* * *

The next day soon came as the group was at their lockers, though Sabrina had a 'catastrophic problem' right now that involved a difficult class of hers.

"Please, Salem?" Sabrina begged.

"No! I already helped you out in History Class; I'm not going to help you in Calculus too!" Salem complained from her bag.

"Sabrina, you should've studied." Atticus shook his head.

"Shh! Someone's coming." Sabrina shushed as she heard someone trailing right behind them.

As cruel, sick, twisted fate would have it, it was The Troublesome Trio.

"Aren't you getting a little _old_ to bring stuffed toys to school?" Amy scoffed at Sabrina once she saw Salem in the witchling's backpack.

"Aren't you getting a little _old_ to pick on sophomores?" Cherry retorted.

"Hah!" Lionel snickered, giving a thumbs-up.

"Whatever, Weird Goth Girl." Amy rolled her eyes as she walked off with Gem.

"It's really sad that you have to have that tiny cat following you around," Cassandra smirked as she stayed behind. "And not like a real familiar."

"Says the girl who has a widdle bunny wunny who follows her around everywhere," Cherry rolled her eyes as she smirked back in retaliation. "Ooh... I'm so scared of a bunny wunny... Ooh, if I make fun of you too much, maybe he'll eat his carrot~"

"You better watch your back, Cherry," Cassandra warned sharply. "Or need I remind you of who my aunt is?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cherry rolled her eyes. "But even your rotten attitude won't be condoned by your precious Aunt Enchantra."

"Yeah, you can't use the excuse of Enchantra being your aunt to get away with being a jerk." Mo added.

"You're just jealous," Cassandra shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked off. "Anyway, I'm off to be with more important people."

The group narrowed their eyes before looking back at Sabrina.

"So it looks like we're set for picking out our own familiars later on," Atticus said with a small smile. "As long as it's okay with your aunts too."

"Well, they're alright with it as long as we're supervised." Sabrina replied.

"Then we're set," Atticus beamed. "We'll get our very own familiars."

"Sounds like fun, kids," Salem smirked as he read Sabrina's diary in her backpack. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do~"

"Otherwise we'll probably be turned into animals for a hundred years." Cherry smirked.

"Yep," Sabrina replied, before giving her bag a shaking. "And keep your paws out of my diary, Salem!"

"Waaaah!" Salem yelped as that startled him. "Stop! You're gonna make me bagsick!"

"It would serve you right!" Sabrina glared.

Cherry snickered a bit as the others looked nervous, but Mo looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"So what do you think you'll get?" Sabrina asked the others. "I always thought all familiars were supposed to be cats... Until I met other witches of course. I heard of this one girl in Rome who has a guinea pig she names Stonehedge."

"I might get a cat too," Cherry shrugged. "I've always identified with most cats."

"I think I'll get a dog." Atticus stated.

"Hmm... I dunno about mine." said Lionel.

"Dogs are good." Mo nodded, agreeing with Atticus.

"Well, hopefully you have a good idea soon," Cherry said to Lionel. "Maybe when we visit wherever we get familiars, you'll find something that stands out to you."

"I hope I do!" Lionel replied in agreement. "I figure I could use some companionship to chat with whenever you guys aren't available."

"You sound so lonely, Lionel." Thor pouted a bit.

"A little," Lionel said. "But it's fine; I wasn't sure why I was in Charm School to be honest, but at least you know why you guys are there. If that means I have to be lonely, then I suppose I've got to bear that burden alone."

"You can always come back, but if you're sure," Cherry shrugged. "I suppose you could hang around Luz, Gus, and Willow."

"Fair enough, though they might be busy sometimes," Lionel replied. "You know what? I'll consider coming back to Charm School, and when I'm done thinking it over, I'll let you all know my choice."

"That's fine enough by me too," Cherry said before smirking. "Hopefully we meet some interesting familiars too."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

* * *

Some time had passed and it was soon a study night at the Spellman house with Sabrina and her friends.

"All right, let's see if we can get this right this time." Atticus soon said.

"Seems like we've been studying that for eons." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Say it with me now," Atticus said as he took out his biology book. "Mitosis is--"

"EEEEEEE~" Zelda squealed as she suddenly burst through the door with a familiar-looking stuffed animal. "Kids, look at this!"

The teenagers yelped and squealed as that scared the snot out of them.

"Isn't it cute?" Zelda beamed, showing her new stuffed animal. "It's like Salem; only happier and cuddlier and less cynical!"

"I looooove you! Tee-hee!~" The stuffed animal spoke in a cutesy voice.

"AAAAAAUGH! Where did you _find_ that abomination?!" Salem gasped as he clutched his chest with his paw.

"Haven't you heard? It's the new hot thing from Tokyo!" Zelda gushed. "It looks like Salem, but it's called Mr. Kitty Litter! There's all kinds of merchandise out there!"

"For real?" Lionel replied. "Damn! Talk about humiliation!"

"Mr. Kitty Litter?!" Salem cried out in fear and dread. "My image has been tainted! And my ears aren't that big! ...Are they?"

"Kinda yeah, actually." Cherry replied.

"How is this possible?!" Salem continued to panic.

"Yoji Yamagi of course." Atticus memorized.

"Now, come on, I'm sure this'll blow over by tomorrow," Cherry shrugged. "It's not like EVERYBODY in school is gonna have something with Mr. Kitty--I mean Salem's face on it, right?"

"Hopefully not," said Lionel. "But yeah, Mr. Kitty Litter? You'd think not many people would be drawn in by that sorta name..."

But come tomorrow, somehow almost everybody at school owned some sort of "Mr. Kitty Litter" paraphernalia.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Cherry smirked before she cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny, Cherry!" Salem complained. "Stop laughing or I'll... I'll..."

"Hug me to death?" Cherry smirked impishly, sticking her tongue out through her smirk. "I'd love to see you try, Salem~"

"I can't believe it, Salem!" Sabrina gasped. "You're everywhere!"

"Wow, Cassandra! You have _all_ the newest Mr. Kitty Litter accessories!" Tiffany gushed.

"Yeah, I've been dying to find that bag!" Margo added.

"I had to do a few favors from Amy to get this lucky." Cassandra grinned at her two lackey mortal friends.

"Well, I like to keep up with all the latest styles." Amy smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Latest styles?! _I'm_ the one who started this fad!" Sabrina complained. "I've been bringing the original Sa--er... Mr. Kitty Litter to school for years! _You_ all copied _me_!"

"I cannot believe this argument is taking place." Mo deadpanned as she face-palmed.

"How pathetic! As if a _nyone_ would want to copy _you_ ," Tiffany retorted to Sabrina. "All you have is the stuffed toy."

"You're not even trendy enough to have all of the accessories!" Margo added. "As usual, you're a little slow to catch on, Sabrina. Not to mention your little band of nonconformist misfits who don't even have their own Mr. Kitty Litter stuff!"

"The name is stupid, it looks ridiculous, and yet you have the nerve to criticize us?" Lionel retorted. "We wouldn't be caught dead dressed in that junk!"

"Whatever," Cassandra smirked. "Have fun wallowing with the other nonconformist rejects."

"That's my choice, I wouldn't wanna conform with you even if you wore boxing gloves, shaved your heads, and started wearing diapers again." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, Cassandra," Tiffany huffed. "We don't need to be with the riffraff that doesn't truly belong."

"Let's go to the Mall after school and buy some more Mr. Kitty Litter stuff!" Margo beamed.

The mean girls giggled wickedly and soon walked away from the Beast Rangers group who was left out of the fad.

"Besides, this is just a fad," Cherry said. "In a few months, no one will even care."

"Exactly!" Mo agreed. "In that time, something else will come along and get everyone else to waste their money on it."

"Oh, yeah... Remember that Ice Queen movie everyone was crazy about?" Thor nodded and reminded.

"Eugh... Don't remind me of that," Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes. "People kept asking me if I wanted to go and build snowmen with them when it was almost summer vacation and telling me to let go of my problems and just sing a stupid song to make all of my dreams come true."

"Exactly! Now it's like, what, three years later, and everybody's sick of it!" Lionel replied.

"I didn't mind the sequel much though." Cherry smirked a bit.

"I hope you guys are right." Sabrina sighed and shook her head.

"Ditto." Salem agreed.

* * *

It was a bit of a long school day, but soon, everyone met up at the Spellman house after school.

"Wow, Salem! Look, you're on a commercial!" Sabrina smiled as she noticed something on the TV.

 ** _"The new Mr. Kitty Litter comes with his own sparkly litterbox, but oops! He's still learning!"_ **An announcer said on the TV as two little girls were shown with their own stuffed cat and a toy litterbox. **_"Time to put on his diaper!"_**

 ** _"There, there, Mr. Kitty Litter, don't cry,"_ **One of the girls smiled as she took out the diaper. **_"I'm sure you'll be litter-trained in no time!"_**

 ** _"I LOVE you, Mr. Kitty Litter!"_** The second little girl beamed as they put the diaper on and hugged the toy cat.

Cherry soon fell to the floor, erupting into hysterical laughter as she nearly wiggled her legs in the air while hugging herself.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Salem begged. "The horror!"

"Who'd have thought you'd sink even lower?" chuckled Sabrina.

"Look on the bright side, Salem; you're famous." Thor told the cat.

"Famous? Famous?!" Salem scoffed. "Famous for being a child's plaything; for being a fad! I just wanted to be known for my magical prowess, for the way the world trembled when I tried to conquer it! I want to be known for who I _was_!" he then sulked suddenly. "Not who I've become."

"Maybe we can use a spell to go back in time and prevent Shinji's uncle from ever meeting Salem." Atticus suggested.

"Sure... If you wanna pull a solution right out of your--" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, calm down, Salem," Mo told the cat. "It's gonna be okay. I just know it. It looks huge now, but this'll all blow over later."

"Besides, if you were known for who you were, you'd mostly be infamous, like Napoleon or Stalin," added Atticus. "Considering you tried to take over the world. So less adored, more feared, hated and people planning to kill you."

"Oh, you guys just don't understand." Salem groaned as he bowed his head in defeat.

The others looked at each other before shrugging at each other.

* * *

And so, Mr. Kitty Litter was a smashing success throughout the country. There were thousands of dolls for sale, it made the front page of the newspaper with the headline: "JAPANESE IMPORT MR. KITTY LITTER TAKES AMERICA BY STORM", not to mention billboards. There was even a Mr. Kitty Litter movie with the headline: "MR. KITTY LITTER NOW CHILDREN'S MOST RECOGNIZED CHARACTER". Not to mention there now was even a whole theme park called Kitty Litter Land with lots of rides and entertainment with a newspaper that read "MR. KITTY LITTER CRAZE IS "LITTER-ALLY" THE HOTTEST THING THIS YEAR".

"I never thought I'd say this, but... I'M SICK OF LOOKING AT MYSELF!" Salem bawled as he pounced into Sabrina's lap as she played video games with her friends. "Kids! You've got to help me!"

"I dunno; maybe this is good for you," shrugged Lionel. "You could stand to be taken down a few pegs on account of that massive ego."

" **NOOO!** " Salem cried out.

"Yes," Cherry smirked. "I agree with Lionel."

"Also I dunno if Shinji's uncle would be so willing to give up just like that." Mo added.

"Can't you guys talk to Shinji?!" Salem panicked. "Ask him to tell his uncle to stop with the Mr. Kitty Litter stuff! Say I'll threaten to sue! Anything! Just so it stops!"

"I-I dunno, Salem..." Sabrina said nervously.

"Pleeeeease?~" Salem asked with cute puppy dog-like eyes, whimpering a bit cutely.

"The best you can do is lay low and wait for it to pass," Lionel replied. "Also, you can't threaten to sue; as far as the mortal realm is concerned, you're a cat. And no lawyer is gonna represent a cat, talking or not!"

Salem groaned and fell flat on the ground suddenly in defeat.

"You really should've expected that from him." Atticus advised.

"Hi, kids." Hilda smiled as she came by.

"Hi, Hilda/Aunt Hilda." The kids greeted.

"So your parents told me you'd like to get your own familiars," Hilda smiled at her niece's best friends. "I think that sounds very exciting."

"I sorta already have my own." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"And Sabrina has to help me out with something." Salem quickly added with a devilish smirk.

"Well, Sabrina, if you're busy, I suppose I can take your friends over to The Other Realm Familiar Shelter." Hilda suggested.

"That would be nice!" Thor beamed. "It'd be a pleasant way to kill time during this whole little mini-situation."

"Sure... Leave me alone with Salem..." Sabrina complained.

Cherry lightly patted Sabrina on her head and soon followed the others with Hilda into the linen closet to go into The Other Realm.

"Come on then," Hilda smiled. "Let's go and help you kids pick someone out."

"Alright!" The kids declared as they followed Hilda into the Supernatural Realm.

Sabrina groaned as she sat with Salem while her friends went away without her.

* * *

"Welcome to The Supernatural Realm Familiar Shelter," A strong-looking teenage fairy girl greeted. "My name is Ginny. Can I help you out a little?"

"These kids would just like to find some animals that fit them," Hilda smiled. "Something that won't die... Something that won't run away... Something... Sturdy... Ya know?"

"Like a lobster." Cherry smirked.

"You are not getting a lobster familiar." Hilda narrowed her eyes.

"So they have those," Cherry smirked. "Cool~"

"Well, I think the best way for you kids to see is if you go in the back and see for yourselves," Ginny offered as she allowed them to go in the back. "I'm sure you can pick out a new friend from there. Someone who fits you all perfectly and nicely."

"Well, oh-kay then!" Lionel declared. "Time to get the ball rollin'."

Ginny allowed them to go in the back then.

"Go on," Hilda smiled maternally to the kids. "Go pick someone out."

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Lionel, and Thor soon stepped into the back room and looked around, seeing all sorts of caged animals who all had their own magical and special powers since they were from The Supernatural Realm. There even seemed to be a group of dogs who were playing Poker like in the famous artwork created by Cassius Marcellus Coolidge.

"Well, this should be interesting." Atticus said to the others.

"Yeah, so many pets to pick from," Lionel commented. "But I just gotta see; which of these creatures is right for me?"

"Tell me about it." Atticus nodded in agreement.

A purple skunk with a pink ribbon on her head seemed to smirk at Atticus and blew him kisses, reaching out her tail around him as though to cuddle him.

"Uh... This is awkward..." Atticus said nervously with wide eyes. "Mo? Help?!"

"I don't think a skunk familiar is a good idea, Atticus." Mo said as she soon moved her boyfriend out of the way from the skunk.

The skunk seemed to pout as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose with her tail, looking quite heartbroken as she sat with two green ducks, a pig, and two bunnies: one pink and one blue.

"Still might go with a cat..." Cherry shrugged as she picked up a Siamese kitten that looked at her. "I think I was a cat in a former life."

"I could believe that," noted Lionel. "I guess I'd want a cat. If that doesn't play out, I could always take the skunk... Or whatever those puppy-child looking things are."

The camera panned over to show three bizarre creatures: one wore a pair of khaki jeans, the other a red cap and blue sweater, and the third had a flower on her ears and wore a pink skirt.

"I guess they're puppies in a way..." Thor shrugged.

"Pick out whatever you like," Hilda smiled. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Thanks, Hilda!" The group replied thankfully.

Thor soon looked around before seeing a small brown mouse in a red bow-tie being chased by a gray kitten with a red baseball cap on his head and then there was a puppy bulldog with a spiked collar chasing the kitten. "Aww... Look at you!" he then beamed as he suddenly picked up the bulldog puppy and nuzzled him. "You look real big and strong~"

The bulldog puppy growled before he seemed to smile at Thor.

"Hey, buddy~" Thor cooed as he nuzzled with the bulldog puppy. "My name is Thor and I like you, do you like me?~"

The puppy barked a couple of times and licked Thor's face. Thor laughed as he hugged the puppy.

"Says here that his name is Tyke." Atticus said, checking something for Thor.

"Then Tyke shall be mine and I will be his," Thor smiled as he hugged the puppy. "I've found my familiar!"

"Well... That was fast." Atticus said as he folded his arms with a small smile back.

"That just leaves the rest of us!" Mo declared as she and the others kept on looking.

Thor beamed as he bonded with Tyke in the background while everyone else continued their search.

"Man, I never knew you could have anything besides a cat as a familiar," Atticus smiled. "I just thought everybody in the magical world did that."

"At least it's not boring and samey." Mo remarked.

"True that," Atticus nodded in agreement before he came over to a group of Dalmatian puppies and they seemed to have a chicken friend with them. "Hmm... Dog... Dog... Dog... Chicken?"

"I guess everyone's got their preferences," Lionel commented as he glanced over. "...Wow, that _is_ a chicken! Must be relatively young too, considering its feathers are completely brown and speckled black."

"A chicken with a bunch of Dalmatians," Cherry smirked. "Now I've seen everything. Maybe they're using her as a chew toy."

The chicken bawked nervously and hid away behind three of the Dalmatian puppies: one looking mischievous, another looking tiny and perky, and the final one looking like he hadn't eaten in over five minutes and was hungry again.

"Looks like Chicken wants to play 'chicken'!" Cherry teased.

"Cherry, that's not very nice." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"I just wanna have some fun." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"You and your fun." Lionel remarked, rolling his eyes as he kept looking around the cages.

Atticus soon took a look at one of the Dalmatians who was sitting by himself.

"Having a hard time finding the right familiar, huh?" Cherry asked Lionel as she looked at some kittens.

"You guessed correctly," Lionel replied. "There's just so many to pick from, and that makes it difficult!"

"Well, let me see if I can help," Cherry said. "Is there anything particular that you're looking for? You more of a dog or a cat or other person?"

"Definitely an other." Lionel nodded.

"Uh... Ginny?" Cherry called for the shelter caretaker.

"All right, buddy, let me see if I can find you a new friend." Ginny volunteered.

"Sure, man; go for it." Lionel shrugged.

Ginny soon showed Lionel into a special room to where there were other familiars who were separated from the others. They all looked like those abused, abandoned, and neglected pets you would see in a commercial in between something funny or endearing and it would end up making you feel guilty and depressed, killing the mood over a commercial break. Eventually, there was a Great Dane puppy shown who looked very sad and alone.

"We have cat-billed platypuses, teacup elephants, some Wuzzles like an Eleroo, Bumble Lion, or a Rhinokey..." Ginny began to list as they passed by the various unique familiars before the Great Dane puppy looked over and looked hopeful. "Unless you want someone called a Care Bear or Rainbow Monkey?"

"What's that brown one over there?" Lionel asked, eyeing the Great Dane puppy.

"Hm?" Ginny asked before looking over. "Ah, him."

Lionel nodded as the Great Dane puppy just sulked by himself.

"They call him Scrappy," Ginny explained. "He's been in and out of here so many times, but I never truly understood why."

"Hey! Hey! Look at me! Look at me!" A yellow dog with orange ears, a big blue nose, and a starred tail beamed, showing up right in front of them and floating in the air like a fairy. "Who wouldn't wanna keep me? I'm a pet who can grant magical wishes!"

Ginny soon shoved him aside. "Sorry about that," she then told Lionel. "But yes, this is Scrappy. I think they called him that because he's a 'scrappy little fellow', but he's a pup who loves adventure and mystery."

"Is that so?" asked Lionel as he glanced inward at the little puppy. "You know, I like the cut of his jib."

"Would you like to see him up close?" Ginny offered.

"I sure would!" Lionel replied.

Ginny nodded and soon went to go and get Scrappy for him. Mo was fussing with a Pomeranian/Siberian Husky mix puppy who was with an adult female Pekingese dog. The puppy came out to see Mo, wagging her large, fluffy tail, and licked Mo's face a bit.

"Ooh, I think this one likes me," Mo giggled. "What a darling little angel~"

"Maybe that could be what you call her?" Atticus suggested.

"Angel... Yeah... Maybe." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he played with the Dalmatian puppies. Ginny soon picked up and brought Scrappy out, having him sit in front of Lionel's feet. Scrappy soon looked up at Lionel from the floor, looking nervous and already afraid of rejection.

"Hey, little buddy," Lionel said as he picked up the puppy. "I don't get why anybody would wanna leave you behind. I guess you're an oddball, just like me. Well, if you want, we can be oddballs together. How's about it?"

"Why would you wanna hang around me for?" Scrappy pouted. "People say I'm annoying and useless and I just try to help. No one could ever love me or care about me."

"Well, people say that about me too, sometimes," Lionel replied. "But I don't let their opinions decide how I live MY life. If they don't like me, it's their hang-up."

"I remember when I used to think like that." Scrappy nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it's never too late to start anew." Lionel told him.

Scrappy smiled as he wagged his tiny tail.

"Looks like Lionel made a new friend." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, seems real sweet." Mo smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled back.

"Great for Lionel, but there's one thing." Cherry said.

"What's that?" Thor asked.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Cherry cried out as she was being ambushed into a large kitten pile, looking defeated and hopeless in getting free from them. "THEY'VE COVETED ME WITH THEIR CUTE HELPLESSNESS!"

"D'AWWWW~!" Thor gushed, putting his hands on his cheeks. "I wanna get in on that adowable widdle pile!"

"FOCUS!" Cherry cried out.

"Are those your friends?" Scrappy asked Lionel.

"Yep," Lionel nodded. "Some of the best friends I've ever had and I couldn't be prouder to have them in my life."

"Well, then, I think we should help out the kitten girl." Scrappy suggested.

"Indeed, little buddy!" Lionel declared. "To the rescue!"

"Ta-da-da-da-da! Pupppppy Powerrrr!" Scrappy soon proclaimed, sounding like the "Charge" trumpet as he soon got himself a running start and soon jumped into the kitten pile.

Thor laughed a bit as he moved some kittens with the help from Tyke who bonded very well with the warlock teen. Atticus and Mo decided to help out too with their new dog friends too, both puppies and Atticus decided to take one of the Dalmatian puppies that stood out the most to him as one of a kind. Eventually, Scrappy came out, dragging Cherry by her hood and held one of the kittens who seemed to be very attached to her in her arms.

"Well, this is a little embarrassing," Cherry said to herself. "Rescued by a plucky puppy from a kitten pile. At least I can tell my grandchildren I had an exciting childhood."

"Well, that WAS pretty fun," Lionel replied. "And at least you found yourself a little furry friend."

"Yes, I suppose I did." Cherry said as she looked down at the kitten.

The kitten mewed at her and nuzzled into her, purring deeply.

"She must've just been born," Cherry said before looking over at the mother cat who looked very sleepy. "You're a princess," she then told the kitten. "Like the Ancient Egyptians would want..."

"This is her mother, Isis," Ginny introduced. "She's pretty old right now though."

"Isis... Like the Egyptian goddess of life, magic, and the moon," Cherry nodded as she held the kitten high in the air like it was a royal ceremony. "And for that, I think your name should be... Cleopatra. For you will be my princess and I will treat you as such."

"Nice name for a nice cat." Lionel smiled.

"It shall be her name." Cherry nodded.

"Well, then, is that all for you guys?" Ginny asked.

The Beast Rangers soon nodded as they agreed and accepted their future familiars.

"All right then." Ginny smiled then.

Hilda put her hand over her stomach absentmindedly as she looked across the street to see a witch mother caring for her baby through magic such as using magic to push the stroller and giving the baby a bottle and a Mr. Kitty Litter doll as she let out a small sigh like she was missing out on something.

"Hilda? We're back." Cherry called as she held her kitten.

"Huh? Oh... Hello there, dears," Hilda smiled softly. "Oh, good, you all found your special new friends."

"We sure did!" Lionel beamed. "Now we're familiar with our familiars!"

"Oh, that's good," Hilda smiled. "I had a spider familiar named Charlotte when I was about your age and Zelda had a dog named Vinegar Tom."

"What a strange name." Mo commented.

"No, I think Charlotte's a common name in The Mortal Realm." Hilda replied, comically missing the point.

"Oh, Hilda..." The Beast Rangers sighed as Ginny had them sign applications and she then stamped them, allowing them to adopt and take in the new animals as their very own familiars from now on.

"Well, new guys, welcome to the Mortal Realm." said Lionel.

The familiars soon stepped out to see what the Mortal Realm looked like.

* * *

"Seems a bit small compared to The Magic Realm." Scrappy commented.

"You'll get used to that," Thor replied. "I grew up in The Magic Realm all my life until I decided I wanted to go to school in this realm."

"And then we started a brand new legacy together." Atticus added.

"I bet you guys can keep secrets though~" Thor then said as he cooed and fussed with Tyke a bit more.

"Sure! We only talk when we wanna." Scrappy replied.

"Really?" Thor asked.

The dogs and cats nodded.

"Well then," Thor beamed. "This might be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I sure hope so!" Scrappy beamed as he hugged Lionel's legs.

Everyone soon went back home with their new familiars as Hilda sighed.

"I'm so happy for them, really I am," Hilda smiled sadly to herself. "They really feel like the children me or Zelda never had. Something's missing though... I'm not sure what. Better go home and check on Sabrina and Salem."

Sabrina was soon shown to be putting on her coat. "Oh, hey, guys." she then said.

"Hey, Sabrina, we got our new familiars," Atticus said. "Are you about to go and see Shinji?"

"Yeah, this Mr. Kitty Litter stuff's really making Salem toss his cookies." Sabrina nodded.

"Maybe we can go too," replied Thor. "I kinda wanna see how this plays out."

"Sure, you guys can come if you want," Sabrina replied. "Are you going to bring... Uh... Those guys with you?"

"They might rest up for a bit," Cherry shrugged. "They seemed to have had a long day traveling between realms to become our familiars."

"And no matter what this girl Cassandra says, you are so much better than her rabbit, Mephista," Mo cooed to her new puppy. "Don't let them get to you, Angel... I'll take good care of you."

"I like you a lot already, Mo." Angel smiled before licking the tomboy's face.

"Hey! That tickles!" Mo giggled as she hugged her new familiar.

"I bet these guys could run circles around that dumb bunny!" Lionel gushed, playfully tussling Scrappy's head fur.

"Aw, shucks!" Scrappy smiled, blushing a bit as he felt touched by that.

"Get some rest, guys, and get settled later on," Atticus smiled at the new familiars. "We'll do some familiar/magical training bonding by sunrise. We just gotta help a friend of ours out right now."

The animals nodded and soon went to get some rest as the others grabbed their coats to go back into the Magic Realm and as soon as they did, Cherry shut the door as she was the last one out and that summoned the thunder and lightning from the other side, gaining them access into The Other Realm between Mortal and Magic.

* * *

Shinji was waiting and sitting under a tree before looking over as Sabrina and the others came toward him.

"Oy, we're here," Mo called. "So what's up, Shinji?"

"Oh, hey," Shinji said as he came by. "I'm fine, but Sabrina said she wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, I think I know what this is about." Atticus said to himself.

"So, what's the emergency?" Shinji asked Sabrina.

"No emergency, really," Sabrina said softly. "It's just Salem... He was hoping you could talk your uncle out of making any more Mr. Kitty Litter stuff," she then explained. "It's been real tough on him. Seeing his image everywhere."

"Even though he was probably hoping for that during his world domination phase." Thor remarked.

"I dunno... My uncle and Mr. Nakasumi say it's their best yet," Shinji shrugged with great hesitance. "But I'm sure the craze will die on its own like that Ice Queen movie everyone was crazy about a year ago."

"I honestly think that video game movie or that Pacific Islander princess movie was a lot better than that one." Cherry stuck her tongue out as she rolled her eyes.

"Nobody's gonna disagree with you on that." Thor replied.

"I know... It's silly to ask, but Salem seemed so upset that I felt like I needed to try at least," Sabrina sighed as she shut her eyes. "Will you at least speak to your uncle? Even if he doesn't agree?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Shinji shrugged. "But like I said, I doubt it will do anything."

"Thanks, Shinji!" Sabrina beamed and hugged the blue-haired warlock teen out of mass gratitude. "That's all I wanted to hear!"

The two then awkwardly looked at each other and chuckled nervously as they got out of the hug.

"I mean... Salem will be happy..." Sabrina then said.

"Hopefully he can sleep tonight knowing that you at least helped him out." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, hopefully he doesn't yowl his head off." Lionel added.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Sabrina shrugged.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Well, I better run along then," Shinji said to the others. "Get home safe."

"We will!" Atticus nodded as he and the others left.

Shinji waved to them as he stayed behind.

* * *

Eventually, the group made it back and yawned and stretched sleepily.

"All right, everybody, time to take 480." Cherry suggested.

"Take 480?" asked Lionel, confused.

"How many hours do most people sleep?" Cherry rhetorically asked.

Lionel paused before shrugging. "Eight, give or take."

"And how many minutes are in an hour?" Cherry then asked.

"60 minutes." Atticus replied.

"So 60 x 8 is 480," Cherry explained. "Take five is usually a five minute break, so 'Take 480' means take 480 minutes, AKA go to sleep because I'm tired, especially from that kitten flood I was subjected to."

"The most adorable part of this day~" Thor gushed. "But good point. Time to catch some Z's."

"G'night." The group said to each other and soon drifted off into a deep sleep once they made it to their beds.

They came home to see their new familiars settled into their new homes and they looked like they couldn't be happier as they joined the animals for bed that very night. It was also a pretty good adventure lately and not even a Beast Rangers call to add onto that!

"Don't fret, folks," yawned Lionel. "We'll probably get back into adventures another time."

That night, Salem had a very spooky and eerie dream about his new life as a popular mascot loved by everybody all over the globe.

"Noooo..." The cursed warlock cried in his sleep before he was having a nightmare of a giant Mr. Kitty Litter-zilla chasing him.

* * *

**_"NOOOO!" Salem then cried out in his dream as he ran for his nine lives. "Save meeee!"_ **

**_"Look at you!" A man's voice scoffed from the darkness, though was briefly visible through the lighting of the flames in the fireplace beside him. "Pathetic! What have you become? A sniveling little kitty! We should both be ashamed!"_ **

**_"Y-You!" Salem gasped at who he had encountered._ **

**_"You? Don't you mean 'me'?" The man snarled. "Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten!"_ **

**_"I haven't!" Salem gasped. "It's just been so long..."_ **

**_"A lame excuse," The man snorted. "Can it be that you prefer your kitty form over your human one? Look at me! This is who you were!" he then grabbed the cat to make their faces meet closer. "When you wake up you're going to do what you should've done from the beginning! You're going to take this Mr. Kitty Litter and make it your own!"_ **

**_"You're right!" Salem agreed with his past self before he soon woke up, suddenly feeling inspired._** "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier! I could be making big bucks off of this!"

* * *

The next morning soon came for everyone as they were greeted in the company of their new familiars, especially Lionel, Atticus, Mo, and Thor who had adopted puppies while Cherry had a kitten.

"You know, this is kinda like therapy." said Lionel, playing with Scrappy.

"It feels great to be part of a family," Scrappy smiled. "Even if it's just you."

"Man, I know how ya feel," Lionel remarked. "I guess we're each other's family!"

"Yeah! Family!" Scrappy cheered. "So, what're we doing today?"

"I dunno; maybe introduce you to the world, get some lunch," shrugged Lionel. "Probably deal with Salem's unwanted fame."

"That sounds pretty good by me," Scrappy said softly. "I hope that they like me though."

"Aw, it'll be alright." Lionel told him.

"I sure hope so," Scrappy said softly before smiling hopefully as his tail wagged. "Can we have burgers for lunch?"

"Let's do it!" Scrappy beamed.

And so, Lionel and Scrappy hung out and got to know each other better, bonding as well as they could before some time had passed and Lionel was one of the many subjects in a group text from Sabrina, telling them to come meet her and Salem at the "Trends" shop downtown. The new duo left via portal and headed down to the meeting place of the day.

* * *

Atticus and Mo were there already as well with their familiars, named Patch and Angel. And of course, Sabrina was there with Salem, though he had a booth set up like he was a star in Comic Con.

"Oh, good, you guys made it!" Salem smiled. "Just in time too. You can sit with us if you want, my fans await!"

"Uh, your fans?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah!" Salem grinned. "I realized that being Tokyo's biggest star is gonna be the highlight of my sentence of being a cat worthwhile! Get comfortable and make sure the people don't push and shove just to get my 'pawtograph'."

"Good grief." Mo rolled her eyes.

The group sat and waited as hours seemed to fly by as quickly as a snail riding on a turtle's back through a pool of molasses.

"Uh... Why is no one coming?" Salem asked in dismay as nothing had happened.

"Sorry, Salem, but it looks like your fad's ended." Cherry said to the cursed warlock.

"Yeah, you're a couple weeks too late, I'm afraid." Sabrina added.

"Ugh... Now I wish I _never_ asked for Shinji to talk to his uncle." Salem sniffled in disappointment.

"I don't think that's what happened though, Salem." Cherry said to him.

"Huh? Whatya mean?" Salem asked her.

"Well, you know, that's just how fads work," Cherry replied. "He probably found something new and more interesting to share with the public."

"Yeah; in short, you're the flavor of the month!" Lionel smirked. "And now everyone is craving something new!"

"Yeah, Mr. Nakasumi-san came up with some newer, popular idea with Shinji's uncle." Sabrina added.

"Huh... I wonder what that could be?" Salem replied.

"Only one way to find out." Lionel said before he turned the page like this was a comic book.

* * *

They soon came to the Mall where everybody was there to get in on the new hottest trend of "Miss Yappy Puppy" who looked very familiar.

"One at a time! Please don't push! You'll _all_ have a chance to chat with me because I have lots of stuff to talk about!" Pumpkin smiled as she gave pictures to her adoring public. "Like about that time I met those two nice men in the park! They said I was reeeal cute! And I said 'I know'! And--"

"Isn't that the most adorable robot you've ever seen?" One woman cooed as she took a picture with her camera.

"I know! She's so much more charming than that Mr. Catty, whatever his name was!" A mother added as she stood in line with her young son.

"Look at it _this_ way: if Pumpkin is busy being a superstar, she won't have time to bother you!" Thor pointed out.

"Hmm... I guess that's a good point..." Salem remarked. "I just can't believe people moved on so quickly from me."

"That's the life of being a fad, Salem," Cherry replied. "That's just how life goes sometimes."

"Man, I'd love to be famous," Sabrina smirked. "Like those Netherworld celebrities Grimadonna or Joe Revolta."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Atticus said. "Be careful what you wish for. Though, I guess... What would the chances of that happening be? It's not like we're gonna go into The Magic Realm one day and then suddenly you get discovered and made into a reality TV star or something?"

Cherry, Thor, and Lionel gave Atticus a long look in annoyance.

"...What?" Atticus asked in defense. "...Did I say something wrong?"

"Why. Do. You. Always. Do. This. To. Us?" Cherry glared as she slapped him back and forth, not caring how strong he was or how that would hurt her.

Thor and Lionel didn't bother stopping her from smacking him around; he brought it on himself.

"Oh, Atticus..." Sabrina sighed and shook her head as another adventure came to a close.

"Well, I definitely learned something new." Salem said.

"Yeah? What's that?" Mo asked.

"The price of fame isn't cheap." Salem replied.

The group soon laughed together like in the ending of a TV show before Salem looked at them before shrugging with a small smirk.


End file.
